


seeds of Hope

by AwatereJones



Series: Zombie Apocalypse Series [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, if you have not read the first seven you arein the wrong one!, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 113
Words: 101,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Winter lasted almost two years. It has been thirteen years since Z-Day. The Snap came without warning and was fierce, there is hope the spring will be gentle with them. With Hope now a 'Big' there is a change in dynamics as she forgets the difference between 'Big' and 'grup' as she pushes her luck with her Daddy's stubborn nature and Taddy's snark. Love my crumbly cake muse xxx





	1. the list

Winter lasted almost two years.

It has been thirteen years since Z-Day and the seasons are lengthening as Ianto worries how long their winter might be. The Snap came without warning and was fierce, there is hope the spring will be gentle with them.

STRONGHOLD – living quarters underground. The Family Place is the huge cavernous space turned into a hall and common area. Like a rabbit warren, Stronghold traverses a large distance, from distant mountains to a cliff face that they surmise may go as far as three more villages. It has been agreed that evening summer months they would be safer living down there with only some going back above ground. They are really undergrounders now.

A Beryllium Chrystal Palace has been found, the true power source they needed to power the alien tech down there. The Food Replicator is a boon but they are trying not to overuse it, who knows how long it's power will last.

Ianto and Jack have Hope (11) and little Dean (9). Rose is now five. The twins Burn and Tum are now three . Pip is 2 give or take. With the three groupings so close it has been sort of nice for Ianto to have a break from baby making but …. He does want more. He knows Jack does too, it is merely a matter of seeing who falls first. Ianto has a feeling Jack craves another turn. If he can put up with a hormonal Jack again.

Billy (23) works Security and is with Marley (24) who is a Beautician and child care worker. Daisy is (3 ½) is their princess. They hope for another soon, the gap wide enough now.

Micha (18) works laundry and kitchen, is living with her husband Michael (21) in livestock and security. Micha has her first child with Michael, Lily-Rhae born in the winter and is now a healthy little one year old demon child spoilt by everyone with so few babies to dote on. The two waifs Ianto rescued in the city, Solomon (15) and Mia (12) live with them too.

Sean is Head of Security and Clara is the Head Teacher with their son Liam (21) who works in Security with his Da. They also have a girl 6 called Destiny. Clara knows there will be no more for her, her menopause started. Secretly she is pleased as she felt eyes were on her to provide. She enjoys what she has thanks muchly.

Alice is Head Teacher and Rhys is Head Mechanic and driver. Stephen (24) works with the livestock and the little boy Preston, from the newcomers is now 8. Alice also proudly has a daughter, Melina who is 5 and also thought to be her last.

Tosh and Owen have Blossom (12 ½ ) and Ifan (12 ). The third child was another girl named Poppy (8). Tosh has hoped 3 ½ little Katie will be the last. Time marches on, they are getting too old for this baby thing. Tosh hopes the next generation stats their own offerings, not that she would complain about the life she wound up with. Owen is a wonderful father and husband, more than she thought he could be.

Owen's little Weevil Frank is now a hefty tall (10) that Ianto has a soft spot for. All the children know sign language now, even as he has started to share his voice more, still shy about the raspiness of it.

Mayor Vic is Security and general hand and his wife Fay works Laundry and Kitchen with their children Andrew (22 ) Security and general hand. Fay had a surprise late life baby girl, Penny 6. Micha's husband Michael is their son too.

Martha is Security and Garden and her two husbands Andy is Security and Livestock, Mickey is Security and garden and they have Trixibell (9) and little Clarkson who is 6. Martha knows her days are numbered babywise but hopes for anther before she is done. She loves being pregnant and her mates are wonderful caregivers allowing her the freedom to pillage on a whim with the other outgoing teams.

Francine head of Kitchen and Clive works Livestock. They are raising Kitty (16)

Leo works Security and his daughter is Amber (13). He is married to Patsy from the other village. Their little one is now almost 20 months. A little boy called Hamish. Yeah, surprise for Patsy too but Leo was set on that name.

Tish is a kitchen worker and married Kev. They have a 2 yr old son named Koa which is Hawaiian for Warrior. Tish craves more, knows Kev does too. Ianto is already sniffing around her and she holds her breath with glee. A telltale sign that if she has not fallen she is about to. That Wolfling always knows.

Ebony (Bonny) is a Jack of all trades, Boomer works Security and mechanic with her brother Randy who works Security and Livestock and her children are Eric (14), Keera (11) and Raven (9). Raven is gender fluid. Bonny is the proud mama to a son Leo who is five. It is now accepted that more than one can hold a name, little Ifan showing that as there were three at one point until old senior died. No one was confused with Ifan, Ianto and Ifan, even as Anna yelled IFAN at all of them sometimes. Anna. Nainny. Talked of gently these days, remembered with more affection than sorrow as they adjust to the realisation that this will be their first spring without her. Francine had BIG shoes to fill as a matriarch. Ianto is determined to help her there.

Dean and Frank are firm friends, with Martha's wee 'Bella the third musketeer. A force to be reckoned with and sometimes only Ianto can talk them down from their tantrums. Amazingly, Frank doesn't seem to realize he is a Weevil and continues to strive to keep up. Now considered a set group there is also an unspoken interest shown as the three move as one unit, even sharing a bed most nights.

Hailey works in the Kitchen and gardens, Art works in Maintenance and has Lewis (11) Charlie and is now 8. Art's blind son Freddy (19) is finding room with Kitty. Hailey's baby Karen is almost eighteen months. With three children still at home even with Freddy moving out Hailey is not ready for another yet, maybe ever. Art is older and she knows his patience wears thin sometimes with Charlie's games.

Paige is Hailey's sister and works in the Kitchen and Crèche.

Emily works in the Laundry and Kitchen with Leon (12) who is affectionately called 'Onny' now as Frank had trouble with that name.

Logan is a medic and Heather is the coms support with Tosh and they have Gill (14)

Jordan and Gina are here, he is farm and she is sewing guild.

Travis is now a Grup and works Security/General Hand and Clay (13) is now in his care since his Mama Sarah was killed. Travis and Juniper have a little girl who is now about 2 ½ called Sarah.

Mathew is Head Gardener and security.

Patsy works Garden and livestock, brother Robin is a Mechanic, Olivia (11). Robin is still the driver for the school run each week day, also ferrying food and supplies back and forth underground with the Crawler.

AJ and Rebel are now adults working in the gardening department.

Morris is currently the Chief of Fallback with Holden (11).

Sisters Juniper and Brandy work Kitchen and laundry, three children called Millie (15), Celia (14 ) and Rex (13 ) and (21) Trey that is in maintenance. Brandy won Morris and wants a baby with him whether he likes it or not.

Abner and his son Samuel have settled as well, young Desiree and Trey seemed to fizzle out. Seems Trey looks in another direction these days and Dessie is with Eric now.

Henders, Barrett, Grettel and Petta are all farm .. little Petta (12) is a natural with the animals.

Sarah and her daughter Rachel are still moving quietly but Sarah has proven to be a good seamstress which was a boon. She also has a little boy called Harrison (5). She wants a man for a baby, nothing more. Has made it plain she does not seek a mate. She likes her independence and Ianto supports that.

Keisha and her son Joel (13) are involved with the animals with Joel now a healthy teenager.

Ash is resident plumber as well as teacher, Mel works in the crèche and Dinky (10) loves the farm.

'Little Kev' Forrest who is (12) and his sister Freya (9) are part of the huge crèche and have settled into life with gusto. Such is the resilience of children.

Elton and his wife Jenna along with baby Leroy (16 months) have settled into their new life, still amazed that after all this time there is a place for them. Frank still calls their baby Lee and the other Littles do too.

Elvi and Daniel along with their DS son Errol (16) and Elton's brother Scott were found by Ianto after Nainny died.

The Wolf Pack has settled in an outer cave and the humans within the warm embrace of the earth.

.

.

.

.

.

117 souls

As you will notice … not many babies happened this winter …spring might bring new life. Although Ianto feared going over the 100 mark there is no turning back now.

.

.

.

For those asking … Grups are 16 and over … Bigs are 10 and over … and the Littles are the babies who would rather not be called that ta … they prefer to be called the 'firsts'. LOL attitude there!


	2. spring

Ianto was kneeling in the snow, digging around the garden he could find underneath, the first of the spring bulbs starting to spurt. Beside him Hope came to a halt, lifting her head to sniff the air with wide eyes "What do I smell? Tadda? What is that?"

"Spring" Ianto replied softly "It's some flowers down in the valley, I think it is finally happening my love. We are shifting to the light side of the cycle."

"Not gonna snap back?" she asked with worry and Ianto laughed as he pointed and she saw a flock of birds passing overhead.

"They know more than we do, look at them all returning. Yes love, it seems that we are coming out of the cold" Ianto smiled as Hope lit up, taking off with a whoop of glee.

By lunchtime everyone was waiting impatiently and Ianto sat looking around the huge table then sighed. "Yes. Spring is finally here, we are finally seeing daylight."

Cheers.

"So … we will need working bees. Some to dig the last snows out of the gardens so the bulbs have a better start, some to help snow plough the fields so the grass can come back and some to go down to the river and start checking the levels and ice breaking away, look for the return of fish etc." Ianto spoke calmly as people started moving in their seat, some soft murmurs of excitement done the end where the kids were and Ianto smiled as he looked down at them. "also, the birds are returning in force, those that hid or migrated are coming back to build their nests. They need nesting material so anyone that wants to go gather the discarded wool and such from the Farm Cave and anyone cleaning their hairbrushes need to remember so it can be added to the babred wire fence along the edge of the west field for nesting materials."

After the meal the groups started to huddle and they worked out what they wanted to do, had to do and really didn't want to do but agreed to anyway. Hope was watching her Taddy intently and he knew before she said it so when he turned to leave the bathroom and found her outside the door he said it first "Yes, and a recon mission to the city."

"I wanna go!"

"You have to get past your Dad"

She slumped and theatrically stomped off to try her luck, Ianto half hoping Jack would say no but he knew Jack knew better, saw that their daughter was beyond her years and as a Wolfling was entitled to hunt like the rest of them.

He made it to the bedroom with Pip almost asleep when Jack appeared "Rothamsted Manor?"

"Well the steam engine is fully operational, Bonny did her job there. Thomas Tank Engine needs a good blow out to see how he performs on some track line … if he is as good as we hope then … I think we can take a little train ride to that facility." Ianto agreed.

"A couple of wagons, a passenger one and we can all go on our merry way?" Jack snorted "Just like that?"

"Why not Cariad" Ianto replied sagely, "We can do whatever we want, if the track is true. I think me and Marley need to scout first, run the line in case of damage. If it's broken or trees are down we need to know."

"Hope will not like that" Jack snorted.

"Why I will take her with." Ianto replied calmly, "Would take Dean if I could but I know you would really fret then."

Jack stared at Ianto long and hard then said softly "Then it looks like four of us are going. I can't hold him back, he is Wolfling too. So unfair when Hope was going at his age."

"We can't do it in a day. It will be an overnighter. Pip will not like both of us gone" Ianto sighed, then knew Jack was right. Pip would be fine, if a little sulky with Mica and Michael. He knew they would be well protected along the way, the Mara already galvanised for some fun and he nodded.

"Great. I will take the ATV and we can run it along the tracks where Tommy Engine will run, then I can take a chainsaw with me in case I have to clear track." Jack was excited, thinking about the mission and Ianto looked over at Pip who was sitting on the bed listening with a scowl.

"Come on little man. If it's all OK then it can be a real adventure for some who have waited all winter for some hope. You know we need stuff, we need fresh supplies. We cannot live on bloody turnips and carrots. If that seed vault is intact it could renew us for years!" Ianto cajoled, "You will grow, I know you are angry now but in time you will grow and if this works it means one day you might get to be the train driver you wanted to be once, remember? We are there. Steam power again. When you are maybe six or seven … old enough for an overnighter and if it's a safe route you might be going on adventures too. But we have to pave the way, it has to start with some recons."

Pip knew his Tadda was right and looked at his little wooden train he loved so much. He had wanted to be a train driver in his last life, not always a vet, had collected trains and loved the romantic idea. Even as Anna had poked at him for it.

He could not deny the chance for himself and the betterment of the pack.

He finally nodded.

agreed.


	3. Fuggers

Hope was leading a small team in the revival of the rose gardens. Those that had not been under glass or covered over were sitting decrepit and sad in the memorial garden and the Tank seemed to look like a dwarf with the amount of snow still surrounding it.

"Come on, we need to dig it all out, I will check for growth and if we need to replace any bulbs that have not made it, it's the time to do it before they all wake up." She explained, kneeling to brush away the area where she knew the little dwarf daffodils were and she was not disappointed, finding little green sprouts. They have survived.

Hope was a lanky eleven year old looking more like fifteen or sixteen with her height and long blonde locks tied back in a messy bun at the nape of her neck. She was beautiful in her messy way, a rare beauty that had a lot of the boys watching her with interest. The only one she pays any real mind to is Owen and Tosh's Ifan of course. Errol, a huge 16 like some DS are is also allowed into the inner circle these days. Ianto watched the way Frank interacted with him as well, although they had come during the winter years, they had all settled and Errol had made himself a firm member of the children's pack. Frank was fond of him, clearly. Hope was too. Ianto had no worries about her becoming a Mam one day, her fussing on the boy clear as he smiled warmly and accepted her huffs and head pats with good grace.

Ianto had noticed the lack of babies as well, there had been so few born these winter months and wondered if that would be a pattern that emerged as well, the spring and summer being the time of grown and the cold winter being a time of hunkering down.

Sort of made sense.

The food replicator was now being used daily, his worries about it running out of juice unfounded as he realized Chrystal was helping, the Chrystal glowing behind in on the wall it was pushed up against showing that she clearly wanted to nurture as well.

Freddy and Kitty were not the only ones starting to be obvious in their romances and with so many of the children now grown into young adults he also knew they had to expand down below as well as release some houses up top. He needed a clear count of who was now remaining below and those who chose to had to release their homes so those who wanted topside existences in the light months could do so. He did not want to build more houses, the domes were still strong but stretching them wider was stupid. For both villages.

Liam is being watched with interest in the hopes that he might show interest in one of the younger girls but Ianto knows it is young Trey that holds his thoughts, the two young men still unsure if it is real and Ianto is giving them space to realize the fact they might be in love. Being Ianto's nephew, there was always a chance that might happen.

There were more boys than girls, this was also something Ianto silently noted and worried about even as he knew in time that would change. Maybe Martha was paving the way there with her two husbands showing a union with three could work, a new world why not a new way of living? Jack did say that in his time it was common for there to be a family pack of several adults all loving, some sharing some not. Even some chaste in the pack.

Not that scary to think about, a wolf's way?

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked as he settled on the bed on the other side of Pip who was yawning but showing no sign of sleep yet.

"Wolves" Ianto replied, "Their pack orders and their way of life."

"And is it conducive?"

"Yes. Do you find it so my love?"

"Yes" Jack smiled softly "Very much so. I just feel a little sad that it's Wolf and not something like lions where we get to lay around fat and lazy while the lower members catch the gazelle and we have first dibs."

Ianto laughed into his pillow as Pip slowly swiveled his head to stare at his father then say in his little voice "Stoopid. Da girls would kills ya for dat one. Days be da lionesses den."

"You know, I hadn't thought about that" Jack smiled as he stroked the little face so full of old man wisdom today "Lions are sexist aren't they?"

"Yeah. Lazy fuggers"

"Careful old man" Ianto whispered softly as he pulled the child into a clutch "That sounded close to a bad word there. I might have to tickle you if ya do that again."

An epic Jones Eye Roll was the only response as those little grey eyes twinkled with merriment and Jack snuggled in to kiss his son with open affection.

Little old fugger.


	4. first run

Thomas the Tank Engine or Tommy Engine as the old Steam Train was lovingly called sat waiting for his first voyage beyond the village. They were going to take him down the tracks they knew to be safe so they could see what speed he could creep to. Jack had gone the day before with several others on ATV along the tracks to check those tracks to ensure they were steady.

Since finding Tommy in a museum in a neighboring town, bringing him back and restoring him to life, Bonny was both delighted and proud to be called on to cut the ribbon and pronounce him finished, her delight clear as her hands shook.

Everyone cheered and the children clambered into the heavily fortified carriage their loving parentals had worked on so if there any biteys they would be safe no matter what. Tommy was literally a moving tank on tracks.

Coal was not a problem, a local coal mine nearby that had been partially processed sat with enough coal already in huge …yes…train carriages…. Waiting for the shipment numbers that would never come. Now they would find their way to Holdfast where Tommy had his power source sorted. At least until Tosh could sort something better and Ianto knew she would be working on that too.

Crazy lady.

He loves her so.

Tosh caught him smiling softly at her and raised her eyebrows only to find herself swept up on an embrace and searing kiss that left her boneless as Owen roared and raced to reclaim her "Tell me Toshi, shall we blow this popsicle stand?"

Tosh laughed, clinging to Ianto with glee as she kissed him back then stepped back as Owen reached them "OI! That's my bird!"

"And a rare beauty she is" Ianto said happily "But you know Owen … you do have to share. She is too wonderful not to."

"Yeah" Owen's face softened as he looked at her and pulled her close "I know that for certain. She's way above my pay grade."

"Well, considering I find you priceless that makes her pretty damned impressive" Jack chimed in as he settled next to Ianto, pulling him in close like Owen had with Tosh.

Pip waddled past, his little stick of the day a crooked one he was using to poke at the children and roar nonsense as they screamed and pretend to be afraid, his little self in a playful mood as everyone felt the excitement the air.

"Right, come on lover" Jack said happily "Let's go for a ride."

They all got on and waved to those who stayed behind, more to go on the next ride as at least five trips were promised throughout the day to ensure everyone got a turn … some wanting more than one that were clearly smitten with Tommy.

The most interesting part for Ianto was when they went over the rail bridge and the children fell silent, listening to the rhythm of the wheels on the track, Ianto couldn't help it and started to sing in time to the beat, the children joining in with glee.

Ianto made sure Pip got a chance to be in the driver's chair, his little hat far to big as he held the controls and growled with glee, pretending to drive the he machine. The little dungarees were like that of an engine driver. Everyone told him he looked like he belonged there and his pride told Ianto that one day he would. Pip had found his calling and this time around would get to be a real life train driver.

Ianto could live with that.

They reached the town and Ianto knew it was clear, Marley had scouted ahead to check and they went around the remains of civilization, buildings partially collapsed or taken over by ivy and other plant life, it was not as sad as you might think, it was sort of beautiful and Ianto knew come the summer months there would be many pleas to come again so they might check the progress of the spouting and determined undergrowth …well … outergrowth I guess.

Tommy moved faster than they had hoped, cutting through the journey to come back to their little Holdfast Station with a puff of air and soft toot that had the horses running in their field with fake fear.

That evening there was a special cake made by Francine and her minions, a train with carriages of different things, full of the evening meal, carrots, potatoes, even one pulling the serviettes laid along the large serving table in a buffet style party.

The engine itself a real sponge cake to be served last and Ianto knew who wanted to cut it, lifting Pip up onto a chair and helping him hold the knife as he crowed and jiggled with delight, cutting into the Tommy Cake.

It was a glorious day.

Ianto knew it would be one the children would remember.

A day they won another battle.

If only for a moment … they had owned the world.


	5. Owen's boy

Hope was sitting listening to the dawn chorus, the first song of the coming day made her feel so good inside. She knew Ifan was approaching, his smell as distinct as he was and she smiled as she turned and shifted on her seat to allow him room beside her.

He had a filled roll in his hand which he handed to her, another in his other hand. She knew he had stolen them, stealthily sneaking through the kitchen to snatch some of the morning food and she also knew Francine would have seen and allowed it as she knew who he would be sneaking out to see.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as she bit into the roll and found still hot bacon inside. She hummed and after clearing her mouthful she answered.

"When we have whelps I will be benched like Taddy was with the twins and Pippy. I do not know how I feel about that" she replied.

"Only until you pop them out, then I will have them" Ifan replied sagely "You know I will be a good Tadda to them all. I only wonder who they will look like. You look so much like your Dad but you have your Tad's grace. I look like my Dad but have my Mama's brain. I can kind of happy about that, Dad can be a tool sometimes."

Hope laughed softy, then popped the last of the bun onto her mouth and hummed softly, something her Taddy did around food to and Ifan offered the last of his as he told her he would have more at breakfast. She needed more, being Wolfling.

"So, you will bond to me?" Ifan asked "Like you promised?"

"Always" she smiled "I want no other in my life. I did think maybe I would but … I don't know. Maybe Frank will be in our pack too … he seems to want to be with us and …. He feels safe when I am near him. Do you feel anything about that?"

"I sort of thought so too, he is not your normal cat. I think he will be happy with us and will protect our babies. Billy loved Janet, talks of all the good things she did … I have no doubt Frankie should be with us" Ifan nodded.

"I do not know what Dean is doing … maybe he wants Frank" Hope frowned, "I feel seething … he does not want this sorted yet. I think he loves Frank for himself."

"What about Bella!" Ifan was surprised but then shrugged, these children not having known bias or bigotry. Love is love.

"He wants Whelps of course but … he does not see her as a mate. More as a friend. I do not think there is a spark there" she answered truthfully, their conversations those so much older when alone and Ifan nodded.

"Well … I don't see why the two of them can not be in our pack then. If it is just the two of them, surely there is room for them to share our Whelps?" Ifan stood and brushed down his trousers "You know … between our bonding and now you might fall on love with someone better anyway."

Hope looked at him as she rose with that strange otherworldly grace of her Dam and she smiled softly "Don't' be a Divvy. SO much like your Daddy with that lack of self-worth. You are mine. Now and always. As I am yours."

"So" he changed the subject with the blustering his father does sometimes "We are Bigs now. It will be our first time above ground with Big Privileges."

"Like?"

"Driving. I wanna learn to drive an ATV. Think Dadda Jack will teach me?" he asked.

"I think he would love to" she laughed "Since he is going to let me have the Bug too."

"No!" Ifan breathed, the little VW convertible with that amazing roll cage was being watched by everyone thinking it would be for Mica or something. To learn Hope would be getting it was a boon, then he frowned "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You don't need it. You run after. Why?"

She looked back at him over her shoulder as she started to head inside "Pippy. He wants to explore too and is too little in the body to match his big brain. I will be driving him about as the farm get on line and things start to happen topside."

"Still the boss" Ifan smiled "My friend will always be a force to be reckoned with, won't he."

"Yes, another reason why you are to be my mate. You are the only one he would not kill for entering my bed" she chortled and Ifan laughed as well, neither of them even considering the true power this little one might wield one day.

This gift from the Mara was stronger than they all thought.

Except for the one who watched him intently sometimes.

His Dam knew.

Turning from his vantage point in the tree line to go in for food as well. He had heard the conversation in the bond, Ifan already there although he did not know it.

Pip had bonded to him as much as Hope.

It was settled.

Ifan had always been family.


	6. babies

Ianto was going over the supplies they were packing into the carriage when he smelt it, faint but sure and he swung to stare at the most recently seeded member of the collective. He was surprised and he took a moment to consider this, his eyes watching though his lashes.

Unaware of the eyes on her, she continued to help pack things into the cupboards along the top of the seats so if there were emergency weapons and such would be available. He knew she had to be told before they left, had to know she was limited and he motioned for her to follow him from the carriage, others loading the train not noticing, even if Jack did and turned with interest as the bond crackled to look around with surprise at what he was hearing.

"I think you are seeded" Ianto began without delay, knowing she needed to know and her eyes widened.

"What?" she spluttered "But it's …. No. Really? No."

"Yes. I am sure, you need to confirm. I will not stop you from coming with us but you will be limited" he explained and she knew she could not go. The moment she knew in her heart he spoke the truth she knew she could not possibly go on an overnight recon. Her unborn was more important. She knew it a plainly as he did but she did appreciate him saying she had a choice.

"I need to find Billy" she turned to leave and Ianto hooked Marley's hand, pulling her into a hug and a gentle kiss to her cheek. He was pleased for her, wanted to show it even if he felt a little jealous.

"I think I am jealous" he whispered into her ear, "I think this shall be a blessed one. The first of spring. What a wondrous thing, Mama Francine will go mad. You know she will, I hope she does not smother you to death in her boobs."

Marley was glowing as she ran for the Security room where she knew Billy was packing flat jackets, even if she was effectively benched she knew he would be so happy, another one for their little family. A perfect gap between kids with Daisy old enough to understand the need to share her Mama. Thank the gods she was weaned. They were upgrading their cavern and this was the perfect reason to add another room. She couldn't wait. Also, it meant they would be Downers. A newling best protected down below.

Billy saw her coming and her joy told him before she spoke. He gaped "No. Are you…"

"Taddy said so" she clutched his hands, "We need to ask Owen though. Check it out, you know … I can't come now. I will not risk it."

"No!" he agreed "We will be safe enough with three Wolfling along for the ride, have you seen Deano in Wolfling form? He's bigger than Hope!"

"He is more like Taddy than her, she has Dad's temper but he had Taddy's reasoning, the way he hunts if freaky. He can be there behind you and you …EEEEK!"

Dean stood in the doorway with an annoyed look "What is going on. Are you talking about me?"

"Baby" Frank grunted as he pushed past "Mal has baby in her. Nice. I want one."

"Dude, I wanna live first. Travel, see the world. Don't try to pin me down!" Dean rolled his eyes then laughed at the joke, Frank scuttling over to shove him.

"You get me one" Frank snarled "I don't care about your driving."

"That ginger had her kittens" Marley said, Frank gasping before running off with soft shrieks of glee.

"Great, a Kitty baby. Thanks" Dean sighed, then smiled "I better go after him or we will end up with twins or something. Gods knows one is so much work! You are game to have another one after Daisy already shat everywhere that time. And you know … Mama will smother you in her boobs! Gotta go, I wanna boy!"

"Listen to them, like an old married couple" Billy laughed and Marley leaned against him.

"Like us?" she asked.

"Oh baby, I never wanna grow old" he drawled and she giggled as she shoved at him then they went searching for Owen.

She knew they would never grow old if they were together, their love alone keeping their hearts young and full of life.

Just like Nainny and Poppy had been.

Something to aspire to.


	7. well then

"So, we dig this hole I have marked out … I want it at least 10 feet deep … 12 would be better. We then hopefully hit the water table" Ianto said as he stood next to the cabin they were fixing up as the welcome house for any new arrivals they wanted to watch and vote on. The last one hadn't fared so well over the winter years.

"Then what?" Kev asked.

"Well … dig and we will see" Ianto replied and Kev agreed, getting into the digger to do as he was damned well told. He scooped large rocks and stones out of the way, a diligent worker who wanted a perfectly smooth hole like Ianto had indicated, soon pleased with himself.

"Well done" Ianto called out, "I see water seeping in already!"

"Now what?" Kev asked again, watching as Ianto motioned to Rhys who sat half asleep in the nearby tip truck and he started to back it up, dropping some gravel into the bottom of the hole. Ianto motioned for him to stop.

"Even it out can you? About two feet of small stone." Ianto yelled as Rhys got out of the truck and wandered over to peer down then nod.

"Still bloody deep!" Kev argued, watching as Ianto strode over to the two huge plastic pipes, large enough to walk inside and he gaped as Ianto pulled out a knife and started calmly stabbing at the walls until it was aerated.

"OK, now these stand up in there" Ianto said with a wave of his hand "Come on then. Before the water level rises again."

Kev shrugged and did as he was told, sitting the huge pipes nearly in the hole. There was about five foot of space between them and the walls, Kev starting to get it as Rhys backed up the truck and dumped more gravel, Ianto motioning for him to move each time it filled the spot until two feet of the pipes stuck out of a filled hole.

Kev got out of the digger and walked over to peer inside the pipes, amazed to see water filling them from the bottom up. "Well … bugger me."

"No thanks, Jack would be jealous for sure" Ianto quipped happily, watching as the instant well became a reality.

"So … the peaty soil is a filter … the gravel is a filter and last but not least the thin slits also help catch impurities in the water" Kev guessed.

"Yeah, we will test it to be sure, but I am confident that it is pure and safe. It means whoever we put here will have longer to stay without need for us to fuss in case they need to be quarantined or something." Ianto explained.

"Quarantined" Kev repeated.

"Think about it. Been so many years, you think there are any vaccines out there still? How many viruses and such do you think are running rampant now? No chances, not without pure little souls. Nope. Time for Owen to run tests, for us to know either way" Ianto sighed.

"So. Gill is following Logan into the world of medicine?" Kev said suddenly "Is Owen OK with a student?"

"Anyone else might have been in trouble but he is used to him now. A few more have to get used to the idea of apprentices. We need to start looking to the Bigs for Grup jobs. Time marches on, some are getting on a bit and retiring is not an option for some who will refuse but if they see the next generation stepping up they might ease off their internal throttles a bit." Ianto explained.

"Especially as we are getting so big" Rhys joined in "We went over your 100 limit. I think come the next winter we will be closer to 150."

"Probably" Ianto laughed "Gods help us, babies are popping everywhere this summer!"

"Gods, more than one?" Kev snorted. "You have to stop shaking a stick at them behind their backs. At least Pip does it out in public!"

"Your woman is already there!" Ianto snapped back "Martha and Marley too. That's three and we are only getting into spring. You think a few more won't follow?"

Kev stood gaping at Ianto who realized a beat too late that he had snapped, his nerves a little frayed with the upcoming Recon. "Shit. Sorry Kev, that was not my place to say that. She is still trying to work it out. Don't tell!"

Kev hugged Ianto against him "No worries mate. You know I will try but … another? So soon?"

"Two years gap is good, will be closer to three by the time it gets here" Ianto replied "With Martha gone as well it will …. Shit."

Kev was off and running, his promise to try to contain it totally gone and Ianto looked at Rhys with a soft sigh "He's off to tell both women isn't he."

"Sisters. Man, he has no idea the shit-storm two preggers sisters will be, even with Andy and Mickey there to pet and pamper." Rhys laughed softly "I know we will not have another, Alice is so happy with our lot. Besides, there may be more waifs along the way"

"Exactly, life is still out to surprise us" Ianto smiled happily as he watched the water peak at over half way.

"And what a ride!" Rhys said happily.


	8. Tommy Ready

Leaving a team to cap the well and finish securing the house to it's new water supply, Ianto had gone back to check the finalisation of the train. Jack sat easily on the ATV tht had been placed on the tracks ahead of the train so he could race ahead to check, a trailer on board to carry the chainsaw, rail clips and anything else needed for a quick repair of it could be done. Any major damage would halt the entire thing but they knew Tommy was as good at reverse as he was as going forward.

The map of the rails including stations and turning platforms were both on the ATV and in the engine house so if they did need to backtrack and use an alternate route that could sort it out. Bonnie was an excellent driver, her pet project about to bear fruit for them all.

Jack knew by Martha's face that she had not only talked with Kev, she was resigned to the fact she was benched along with Tish and both women were standing to one side holding hands like little girls. He looked over at them from his crouch by his ATV, trying to find word of comfort but knew his excitement would only annoy them more. He sent a plea in the bond for some help here, he didn't want to leave the village this annoyed. Not when they were going into hazardous territory. He wanted the last images those on the train had of their families to be loving and positive. His secret fear them might not all make it back despite his bravado.

"Martha!" Ianto called as he went to do some damage control "I understand you are not coming with?"

Martha glared at him silently. Yep. Knows full well whose fault it is too.

"I need new security for that house and with Billy and Sean coming with us on this trip you will be in charge. Also … I am confident of finding some survivors so … full quarantine procedures have to be rehearsed. I know Owen will complain but the young ones have never had sickness or disease in their lives, it's your job to scare the shit out of them with possibilities." Ianto said calmly "And Tish … can you please start the self defense games? Frank will be happy to play a Z if you want to practice some safety protocols for an infestation."

Tish and Martha lit up, this being something that had been talked about, unscripted and without warning drills for the Bigs and everyone thought Ianto and Jack would spearhead it. Tish gasped "Really? This can be our project?"

"I don't see why not" Ianto smiled "And maybe you can choose an apprentice to carry the heavy gear and such … being wilting flowers. Then when you are sure they think they have to be macho and shit … challenge them and beat the shit out of them."

"Thank you" Tish said with the same calm he was exuding at her "That does make things feel a bit better."

"After all … even with a baby strapped to you in battle … I would put money on you every time girls!" Ianto winked, then walked away as the two started talking about some ideas for a tournament or something he would not be taking part in. Had to give them a chance and Wolfing will always win.

He was sure of this.

He had made them so. As had the Maiden of the Light.

"Well, I think we are ready to go love" Ianto said softly as he leaned over the seat of the ATV Jack was crouched down beside, adjusting the straps on the machine gun he had mounted by his knee in case of trouble.

"You OK?" Jack looked up at him from his crouched stance, up unto those fathomless eyes and Ianto smiled softly as he nodded in reply. Jack accepted it and glanced over at the children swarming around the train "So I think we roll first thing in the morning."

"Agreed" Ianto rose and started to walk away, then turned on his heel to add "And tonight you better fill me good and proper because no rompey-pompey out there in the Badlands mister!"

Jack roared with mirth as Ianto jauntily walked away and he went back to final checks, nervousness creeping in as he took stock to the fact they were about to take a fucking train ride like it was a Sunday afternoon.

Into what Ianto called 'The Badlands' not less.


	9. moving forward

The evening meal was full of meat, laughter and gentle touches as those going made sure to make memories with their children … just in case. Ianto knew it was bitter sweet and vowed to make sure he brought back more living not body bags. The pain of just thinking about failing them was raw. Jack felt it in the bond and reached out to touch his knee. He didn't want Ianto thinking about the Zs out there … or those who may have survived this long and the state they would be in if such a thing were true, even if deep down they doubted it.

"Hey" he whispered "Early night?"

Ianto nodded and rose, reaching for Pip who made a noise and pointed at Mica who smiled softly as she agreed he could come to her tonight for a cuddle with Lilly-Rhae if he wanted. He grunted with satisfaction and went back to picking peas from his pate and dropping them over the side of his chair for the dog waiting patiently. He was an animal lover, as always.

The two men checked their other children and found there were things all the kids had planned for tonight, their kids making sure the other children would not have bad dreams or a sad night lamenting their parentals leaving, they would all have fun and fall asleep in the company of those who would always be with them.

Even at their young ages they were leaders, Wolfing who knew their place was not just to protect but to nurture. What a wonderful world they were making and one day their own offspring would stand at the cliff and look out over their domain.

"You waxing lyrical in that mind of yours?" Jack asked softly and Ianto hummed, smiling as he turned to kiss Jack, pushing him against the tunnel wall. They kissed hungrily then continued to their quarters, the soft hum of the walls soothing as Chrystal warmed the room for them and soon they were in the water. Their naked bodies were as supple and lithe as the first time, their cries just as lusty while they rutted. Afterwards they lay with their bodies entwined panting and spent, Jack's hands running over his lover's body as he still marvelled in his beauty. Kisses and then they got out, drying and heading to the bedroom where Jack found Ianto not finished, sliding onto him with a soft growl as Jack lay back and enjoyed being used as a sexual object.

They lay and listened to the bond, their children playing and their laughter echoed, especially Pip who seemed hell-bent on creating a castle for everyone out of pillows… of course everyone screamed at to make it, the children liking all the falling over as he roared and scolded, the amusement telling them he knew full well they would never make it.

"Are you OK Holdfast?" Jack whispered into the darkness as they lay sweaty and debouched.

"Always my Captain" Ianto replied softly.

"Are you happy?"

"Always my Captain."

"Do you want more?"

"Always and forever if it's you" Ianto's voice took on a predatory growl and Jack laughed happily as he didn't need to know that one, the bond told him every time his beloved Holdfast looked at him that there was nothing he had to prove, do or achieve in this bonding. He was the man he wanted to be his whole life.

Someone's.

.

.

.

.

Jack knelt in the cavern as the rest of the pack woke to the new day, his hands moving through the old wooden box he had found in his any things. He hummed softly as his fingers finally found the thing they sought and he lifted it up to the light, Chrystal stalling out as she saw what he had brought into her heart.

The crystal from his desk, all these years forlorn and alone sang as it felt the touch of another entity and Jack gently placed it on the ground in the corner he had cleared away for it, then rose and placed the fencing around it. He then brushed his hands on his pants and watched the little crystal glow softly.

"Cariad?"

Jack turned to find Ianto in the doorway, his face one in question.

"I found the crystal from my desk, remember? I thought … I thought they belonged together. It looks like they like each other" Jack turned to gesture at the corner "I know it sounds silly but .. .all the kids are OK. This one last thing needed to be done."

"And now?"

"And now we get ready to roll" Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto close "And I get to see you run like the fucking wind."

"Ah. Fucking wind, the dirty kind" Ianto chortled as they walked together towards the steps upwards, back out into the Real World above them.

Dean was excitedly waiting, Frank angrily standing to one side with a kitten in his clawed hands. He was not happy that his Deano was going without him, even as he understood he had to stay. He had responsibilities to their babies, another two kittens at his feet calmly chewing on his pat leg.

He was a responsible parental ya know.

.

.

.

Thank you for those well wishes and comments of support. We still mourn the gunman's actions but we will heal stronger for those scars. Although the shocking events a week ago will remin in my mind for some time I am heartened that we as a people responded in a way that is humane and totally forward thinking. Hopefully other nations can take heed and stop the pot stirring. We are one.


	10. goodbye blues

Rose stood stoically as she watched her big sister and brother board the train, her eyes shifting to the twins who stood back by Tish with matching looks of sorrow. She didn't know why they were so sad, they preferred to sleep in the mess of children's limbs and dogs in Hope's Kiddie Cave. She however, did like to sneak into the bed early in the morning for a cuddle with Daddy, Pip usually with Tadda already.

Now they were going, taking the older two with them and she knew it would be forever until she was old enough for an adventure too, left behind with the babies. A little hand clutched at hers and she turned to find Pip there, looking up at her with a calm frown, squeezing her hand to give reassurance and she released he could hear her thoughts, her sorrow and annoyance. "Sorry Pppy. It's not that I have to stay with you .. it's that I have to stay"

He nodded, watching as Ianto emerged from the shadows in Wolfling form, his clothing bot needed as he now knew how to form that with his fur. He looked larger and more imposing than ever before, no doubt because he hadn't transformed in a while for everyone and more than one exclaimed softly with alarm, then laughed as they knew Ianto found it all amusing with his chuffs.

"Damn lover!" Jack called out "You can chase me anytime!"

The laughter was light as everyone let out their breath and Ianto shook, his fur giving off golden sparks that now had the children enamoured and by that evening several pictures would be drawn of a wolf in a gold halo.

Marley walked over to pick Pip up, placing him on her hip as she pulled Rose close "Glad you didn't go too. I will really miss them and need a friend I can trust with my secrets."

Rose felt powerful as she leaned against her sister-in-law. Although Marley was a different kettle of fish she did have a bond connection through Tadda's past. Although Rose was too little to understand the things Ianto's father had done to create the two beings that had come from his lab, she was old enough to know that Marley was special like her Tadda and therefore family. The tickle in the bond was nice too, even if Marley didn't know how to use it like a Wolfling can. It was a one-way radio and Rose was a bit sad for Marley as it is a wonderful thing to feel the love of your pack.

Rose felt better. Marley was right, it was good that she was here to watch over the twins and Pippy who was now reaching out to yank her ponytail in a baby-brain moment then look aghast at himself when she yelped. She kissed his face and whispered that it was OK, she had done the same thing to Hope a few times. Long hair is SOOOO pullable after all.

.

.

As the train pulled out of the station Kev turned to those inside with him and reached for his grab bag. "Come on, drill time! you will need to check your grab bag before making your way to the nearest safe zone marked on your map. Your panic bag should contain the following items: Hand guns, rifles, crossbows, harpoons. Pretty much any lethal weapon relying on long range firing is what is required. Avoid close contact weapons. Rubber gloves, face masks, goggles to limit the amount of exposed skin. Night vision goggles. Zs have exceptional smell and you will be wise to enhance your vision skills. As well, their core body temperature has only the sun so at night the thermal glasses will not help you! They are dead people … no body heat. You may not see them until it is too late. Bottles of drinking water will keep you hydrated and flush out any airborne toxins which might be lingering on decaying corpses. Crackers, nuts, dried fruit, energy bars. Rope, batteries, torches, whatever you can use to travel at night. Sometimes the simple techniques are still the most effective. Rope and tin cans can be an effective perimeter warning. Pantry foods such as tinned food, pasta, flour, sugar, and rice. Fire lighting tools for cooking and heating. If we are seperated you need a couple of days for us to find you. We will find you."

Everyone took the time to check their bags even though they had all done so the night before, tipping them out so Kev and Jack could walk along checking. Even then, some things were added that had been missed and some extras were commented on.

"Well done!" Kev smiled happily as Owen nodded and motioned for them to put everything away, watching the order of placement to make sure their weapons and first aid kits were on the top.

They were ready for this, had been all winter really, the later part for definite when they started to prep after learning this would be a go. Everyone set, excited and slightly nervous, one poor kid almost throwing up.

But they were a go.

Owen couldn't wait.


	11. first stop Z-town

As they had expected, it was long laborious work with their first major blockage found by noon. They stopped for lunch as several men got out and walked around the tree, long since downed and rotting on the tracks. Soon chainsaws screamed as they cut away the dead wood and Ianto ran a large perimeter to ensure there were no Zs in the area, Hope with him to learn how to scan.

By one thirty they were moving again, this time Owen was holding the floor as he talked again about possible contagions, the Bigs nodding as they drank in everything and revelled in their first real adventure. Billy and Liam watched over the Bigs with silent alarm, seeing themselves in the grins of their younger counterparts and they knew they would have to make sure no one went rogue. At least they knew the tricks I guess.

Stephen looked over at his cousins and knew what they were likely thinking, grinning to himself. Yeah, they had been a bloody chore and a half for him and he was glad it was their turn now. He hoped they worried themselves to premature grey hair!

Andrew poked Stephen and nodded at Eric who still looked slightly green but was now paying attention. They would have to watch that one. He was not confident and maybe should not have come. Trey sat next to his sister Millie, proud that she had stepped forward to come and he had a protective arm around her as he whispered that she should stick close. Mama would kill him if anything went wrong and she snorted as she agreed Mama was scarier than a Z. After all … Brandy had a reputation for her hot head.

Samuel was with Owen going over their lists, a doctor and a dentist are not your usual team but they did know what was needed if they could pillage the right places. They agreed that there was a good chance at one of the stations that had a school marked nearby, their first overnight stop. If the facility had been locked down, there cold be medicines and tools there they needed.

Travis and Boomer were near the back, Travis quietly bricking it that his little brother had started to cry when he left but he knew sticking by this big man might be the best idea, Boomer had been kind to them after their mama died and Travis trusted him.

With a team as mixed in ages as they were, the grups had all agreed to watch over specific children without the Bigs realising this and even now as the train putted along eyes were checking and rechecking for signs of concern or fear that might need a gentle word. They were not just making future soldiers and scavengers … they were nurturing future Parentals and teachers too.

They neared the first town at around three in the afternoon, as they had hoped there was a high school in the distance in the township and as they started to move like they were getting off Dean suddenly turned and motioned everyone to remain where they were as Hope sprang up on a seat to peer out at the town.

"Tadda wants us to wait" she said calmly "I think … There!"

She pointed and they could see Jack's ATV up ahead. Abandoned and signs of something being pulled out of a saddle bag. The weapon bag was gone as if he had chased something and needed extra ammo with him or something and they all knew it could only mean Zs in the area so they all settled back to wait.

Hope continued scanning, her Wolfling eyes taking in a different scene to the others and it was Dean who finally voiced it out loud "Are those signs made by people?"

In the distance, unseen by human eye were signs on the side of buildings made with splashes of paint. Buildings had been named and marked as Zomb Zones or Safe. Humans were here. Survivalists were here.

Their first stop and they had found civilisation.

But where were they?

They looked at one another with the same thought in their brains even as their Tad suddenly slammed into the bond.

_Unfriendlies!_

Ah.

Hope and Dean hunkered down to wait and see what would happen as their Parentals stalked the humans still alive in the middle of the warzone. If they were not friendly it meant they had either threatened them already or they had found something to suggest newcomers would be met with force.

Hope didn't like it one little bit.

Dean growled softly as he agreed.

Tadda had warned them about it.

Hell has hidden traps.


	12. Chap that hadn't posted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chap did not post for some reason, sorry folks

It was half an hour before the coms crackled and Jack told them to move to the school. They had swept the first streets and fond no humans or Zs, seemed the action would be in the middle of town where he and Ianto were heading, they could pillage carefully. Rhys and Billy had already left to get a truck of possible to help transport things from the school to the train station. Something was happening in the township, faint gunfire could be heard and Dean stepped towards it then turned to Hope who shook her head and said softly "If they need us they will call."

Dean nodded, knowing she was right and the last thing their Parentals needed was to worry about was them so they did their job, moving people from the train to the school in Wolfling Form, Dean feeling powerful as he knew he matched his sister in size and strength.

The school was fortified and they spent time checking it was abandoned before they took their places at the front and rear entrances letting their group pillage at will. They knew once Billy and Liam were done they would spell them for their own searching and they were right, eagerly moving through classrooms to find books and supplies, the supply cupboard in the office the best of all with all the pencils and coloured crayons thy could want.

Chalk.

They had never seen chalk before and Owen showed them how it worked, telling them there was a tin of blackboard paint in the corner of the supply room, they could have a wall downstairs in the Stronghold for drawing on like cavemen making their markings on the wall.

This ticked them no end, boxes of records dumped so they could fill them with goodies that might last them a while. They all knew this was a do or die, this recon might be the only one they all come on with Tommy as the tracks were worse than first thought and they knew the further out they travelled the…. Gunshots. Close.

"Let's move some stuff to Tommy" Boomer commented and Hope turned to him with her eyes glowing as she shook her head. It was to close. Those in her group at the back of the school immediately settled to watch the two huge Wolfing as they listened to the bond, their Parentals obviously angry about something and they took a moment to agree then turn to those waiting.

"Dean and I are going out, we need to help clear as they are too close" Hope explained "Zs and Survivors are too strong and we want to push them back for a clear run at Tommy, OK? Don't tell the other teams, they might stop pillaging and we have to get as much as we can. Keep it quiet and keep going. We will not join our Parentals, they have told is to stay in this area, we will just sweep then we can move"

"Do your fathers know you are doing this?" Kev asked.

"Yes, they agree" she replied, pulling her grab bag over "Dean … we need to change into our night clothing. Those people out there will shoot at children too. Best in human form in case there are humans out there … Wolfling are best kept hidden right now so they show themselves if they are waiting to ambush us."

"I agree" Dean shifted into boy form, not caring that he was naked but his sister was now aware of her body so she carried her bag to another room before transforming to human form, changing quickly and returning to find Dean waiting.

"You head along that road, I will head straight in, we will meet at those traffic lights in the distance" she said and Dean frowned, she realised he didn't know what traffic lights were and she made a mental note, sending it to her Tad to say there needed more movie nights with cars and stuff.

Ianto's imagery of Fast and Furious had her eyes widening and she wondered where you might find a car like that. A speed demon like her Dad that one.

She checked where Dean was in the bond then she moved forward more swiftly, her Tadda calling to her internally that he needed the ammo for Dadda in the bag she was carrying. She knew Dean was not far away sniffing around where he could smell humans and he would catch up.

She could see images her Parentals were sending one another, unable to take the time to shield her or Dean from them and she knew it was bad, worse that they would tell the others for now and she felt such sorrow in knowing tht they had found Survivalists who has survived by doing atrocities that made them worse monsters than the Zs they had kept as pet attack dogs.

She sent soothing thoughts as she looked for her brother, knowing their Parentals wanted them to mop up any that moved towards the group, keeping them safe. That was their task now, leave their Parentals to clean house.

There would be time for comfort later, they definitely needed that.

And this was the first stop. Damn, if it was like this, what were they going to find at this institute place if this was one little town. Hope now saw what her Parentals were trying to tell her about the outside world.

It was hell.

Just like they said.

She couldn't wait to get home.


	13. knock knock

An hour earlier …

Jack walked confidently down the street calling out and sweeping with his gun but the place seemed silent. He knew it wasn't, Ianto knew it wasn't but they couldn't work out why it was so silent with not a single Z.

"Hello" a woman said calmly "I'm Casey, who are you?"

Ianto was sliding along the shadows under a shop awning that had partially collapsed so Jack smiled warmly "I'm Jack. Nice place ya got here. Quiet. I like quiet."

"Me too" Casey smiled back.

"So … just you?" Jack tried and the fact she didn't' flinch as she nodded told him she had done this song and dance many times before … and was not to be trusted. Not one fucking bit. He let his eyes scan the area and picked up telltale signs of cleaning. Scuff marks, drag lines where bodies were clearly being taken told him something he didn't want at all. They were organised. They were many.

Jack made sure he didn't look in Ianto's' direction as he told him this, Ianto's growl of response full of anger and Jack knew Ianto had detected something he didn't want to share. What could that possibly be?

Finally Jack got it and balked, looking around for the Zs that were slowly closing in but stopping as if a barrier kept them there.

"Don't tell me … electric fences?" Jack said as he took it all in "You take them down when you have company but you've worked out that they have some form of latent memory and stop before they reach them. Well done."

Casey smiled as she nodded, obviously surprised that Jack got it so fast and she did not notice the huge black shadow moving past them into the township as Ianto decided to see what she was the gate keeper of.

Now, he wished he hadn't.

There was like …a moat. But instead of water there were Zs. All shapes and sizes, all ages if ya know what I mean. Like … some were really ripe, others fresh. The fresh ones didn't seem to happy either, their knowledge of electric fences keeping them in one area and clearly they could not scavenge so to Ianto's horror it was clear that they had started to turn on the fresh Zs, every now and then taking one down. Also … there was signs of remains that appeared still human like this was a sacrificial chamber or … a garbage disposal?

Shit.

Jack was about to say something to Casey that was both clever and witty when the gunshot rang out and her head jerked as if thumped in the head, falling to the ground as Jack ran for cover. Seems Casey and her merry band were not the only ones in town and the others wanted to speak up too.

Jack glanced back at the railway station, knowing the school was likely getting ransacked and he knew he had to keep the two factions in this area so they didn't realise he, like them, were more than they were letting on.

Ianto knew this too, his horror giving way to anger as he saw that some of the turns were children, some fresh ones being devoured as they were weaker. This also means there were children in the inner sanctum right?

A nest within a nest?

Freaky.

He knew Jack was radioing back as he told them there was another group of survivalists within the town and they were to stay out, he also knew his children had heard his anger and were coming. He sent them orders to clear the path to Tommy, get their people back there, protect and regroup.

For some reason Hope was ignoring him and he knew she was curious but she knew better. He had raised her better, trained her better and he sent a reprimand that had Jack wincing with the fury of it, shaking his head as he moved towards his mate.

A nest … a big arsed nest and he wished Marley were here, could go in and check it out bit here we are. No Marley and a Wolfing that really needs to get off some nervous steam. If this was the first stop .. what the hell was the rest of the world like?


	14. boom shaka lacka

Ianto considered the moat and then calmly pushed the pen over that contained some pigs, herding them into the moat to disrupt the Zs. He watched the madness as pigs ran screaming, dying … the door of the building flew open and people ran. They did not notice the Wolfing quietly watching, moving past them into the building to search.

"Would have been easier to nuke the site from space" Ianto muttered to himself, Jack's question in the bond as he ran to catch up making him show Jack the state of the place. Like a butcher's room, blood, gore and pieces of meat. Not just pig and beef. Clearly humans as well.

"Cannibals?" Jack asked softly as he jogged around the corner to find the place "Why is it always fucking cannibals. Why can't' the meat they clearly have be enough? Jesus!"

"I think they feed the humans to the Zs, keep them keen on the meat" Ianto hissed back and Jack sighed softly as he agreed, seemed the horrible truth to the matter. Better watchdogs.

Ianto entered a room and froze as a woman turned to face him with matching shock, the knife in her hand still dripping with blood as a child lay convulsing at her feet while he bled out from the severed neck. Several other children were dead. Fresh. Ianto knew there was a couple more hiding behind a large chair in the corner and wondered if she knew that too.

"So … this is the answer? Think you are overrun so you kill the children rather than let them free?" Ianto asked. "Or … are they from the others … hostages?"

"We are Sparta" she snarled "As in the ancient times, we are the last of those strong enough to survive the wrath of god!"

"Oh great. Zealots too" Ianto groaned, "Look lady. I don't know who you're fighting with but it's not us. We just arrived by train and have no idea what feud is going on between you and your neighbours."

The woman seemed to hesitate and then straighten up frowning "You are not of the Souths?"

"Souths?"

"Souths and Easts. We are named as such" she said with growing confusion "Once we were one then a fight made us split. They want what we have here, they do not like it out there but they chose to leave."

She was starting to ramp up into some sort of rant so Ianto took a step closer "Well I don't know. I think my partner might have encountered them but … we did not come to fight. Merely scavenge. That's all. Knowing it is a town occupied … we will leave you in peace. We will not bother you again. We wish to leave in peace, like we came."

"How many of you are there?" she changed tack so fast that she reminded Ianto of Gwen. He hadn't thought of her in so long yet here he was … wanting to take this woman's head off for her sass.

"You are Sparta? We are Legion. We are many. We could raze this entire town to the ground. We could destroy all of you and what you have if we are angered. Let's not be angered. Let's move in a peaceable way, yes?" Ianto reasoned "I will go. You will let me. My people will leave and you can go back to your feuding in peace."

She seemed to consider then to Ianto's horror she spun, throwing the knife at a child who had bolted from behind the chair. The child fell and Ianto roared with anger.

This was going nowhere.

Time to chomp.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope had gone to the rooftops, showing off more than anything as she knew Dean had a fear of heights. Luckily she had her father's love of flight and she was currently jumping from roof to roof with glee while searching for anything that needed to be cleared away.

Tommy and the school forgotten as she showed off and Dean chased after her sending anger through the bond as they grew further form the path they were supposed to be on. She was always so stubborn and foolish, he so staid and fuddy-duddy. He hated her saying that, even as he knew she was really saying she was Daddy's and he was Taddy's. Like … he couldn't just be himself?

.

.

.

.

.

Jack had found the source of their heating behind the building Ianto was racing from. Gas cylinders. Not a big brain needed here and as Jack already had that nifty lighter in his pocket …. Well … here we go.

As Ianto exploded from the building in Wolfling form Jack stepped back from the lines he had cut and flicked the lighter, turning to run as well and he experienced that free-flight he loved so much as the force of the explosion took him off his feet and he yodelled as he was swept over the moat and into the building opposite where he sat panting and quietly dying for a moment.

Totally worth it.

The flames ran up the gas lines inside of the building that was also full of gas and windows exploded as it died taking those within out as well.

Now no one could fight over it.


	15. not as we know it

Hope felt herself drop from a short height and land with a _thud_ on the ground. It was dark. Stars were high in the sky, a breeze rustled.

"Hope? Are you okay?"

It was Dean. He stood a few feet away and moved to stand beside her. Screams pierced the air and they turned around to check out the direction of the death-sounds. The screams could have been human or animal. They smelled fire. Fire and … burning flesh. Ew.

"Yeah, come on," said Hope. She wasn't going anywhere near the screams.

She was grateful to be out of her regular clothes – they had black clothing on similar to Daddy's – but running in tight pants and a padded jacket wasn't easy. They also wore leather gloves and boots, she wondered if it would be easier to transform but knew Dean would prefer human form, still not totally confident as a Wolfling yet.

The screams were far off now so they slowed down to a walk. Besides, the clothing was burning up her insides and making her itch.

Dean looked down at his own clothes with distaste. "Guess the Zs eat each other now too."

Hope's stomach turned as memories from a previous hunt her Taddy dreamed about came to the surface. "I never told you about the dream Taddy projected one night … where children were Zs. It seems a lifetime ago."

"I don't know if I'd ever be hungry enough to eat the dead," Dean grimaced. Hope pulled a face.

"Animals don't think of it in terms of eating the dead," he said. "They don't waste resources the way we do."

Hope groaned. "So you're saying the downfall of those still out there will come from the refusal to eat human flesh."

"It's a good reason to fight the enemy, wouldn't you say?"

They continued to jog along a road. Hope stole a glimpse up at the moon. A blood red moon. Surely nothing good could come from business done under a blood red moon.

They stopped at a T-intersection. No street signs. No indication of what was lying in either direction but it had to be death and bloodshed, it was _always_ death and bloodshed at every corner, like those weird Starbucks buildings. Tadda said they were Coffee shops. Weird, a whole shop just to buy a coffee?

The rising sun was creeping up into the sky oblivious of the danger. The habit to anticipate the worst was unsettling; she shouldn't have been growing accustomed to this. Now she knew why her Parentals did not like coming out here into the Badlands.

There was another cry, this time it was directly above them. Hope looked up to see a black bird sitting in a branch high in the tree. A mockingbird, perhaps, mimicking cries it'd heard a few moments ago. At dawn, the Zs were most active. Perhaps they'd just missed out on the battle in which case they could find someplace else to be.

Dean looked up at the sky. "Dawn. We've got to get back to the school. Daylight soon. Then they move with or without us."

Another scream erupted from the bushes. Then rustling.

Hope had once gone under the water in the river while everyone was shouting and playing. The view had been spectacular; watching the fish. The scream she heard now was like being underwater. Sometimes it was best _not_ to see the enemy coming.

But then the noises vanished.

A quarter mile down the road they stopped and saw a body lying on the road. Hope hurried over and bent down to check for a pulse.

The corpse – a woman – had a gaping hole in the side of her head. Zs wouldn't leave a corpse behind. A human had killed her.

"No pulse," Hope said.

She hadn't really expected to find a pulse since half the head was missing. She rolled the woman onto her back.

"It's fresh," Dean frowned. "Is she a decoy? How can she be dead?"

The sight of the woman's dead body shouldn't have stirred an emotion inside her when she didn't know her, but it did.

Dean bent down and moved Casey's head from side to side.

"What are you doing?" Hope asked,

"Looking for any sign of coms or a Bluetooth or whatever it is kept her alive this long. They must have some way to communicate. I wonder what happened."

He swept his hand over Casey's face and closed her eyelids. Hope was touched by Dean's tenderness. But nothing in this world tended to stay dead for long.

After a few minutes, the woman still didn't move. That was a good sign. It was also new. Hope took a moment to look around at her setting. It was a typical suburban street. Houses, trees, gardens, cars in the driveway. Except the houses were empty and the gardens were overgrown.

Cars had windows smashed, black dried old blood pooled around the doors. She imagined fragments of flesh and bone, and when she closed her eyes, she saw the setting as clearly as if it was happening now. Zs had come and dragged the families out of their cars and homes and killed them.

They'd eaten the bodies, maybe before they were dead, maybe not. She couldn't stop the images from invading her mind. She wanted them to get out of her head but they were clinging on. She wished she'd learned to meditate.

"Take a deep breath," Dean said.

She opened her eyes to realize that her breath was coming in sharp gasps.

A set of headlights swept over the rise, snapping her out of the hyperventilating state. The truck chugged away behind a plume of gray smoke. There was plenty of time to get out of its line of sight, but it couldn't be a Z driving; there was only one person that would happily find and get a truck operational after years of it sitting.

Dean stood up.

The truck continued chugging towards them. Dean kept his hand hovered over the gun on his belt. The truck stopped a few feet ahead of them.

Rhys poked his head out of the window. Their uncle glared at them.

"What are you doing out during curfew?" he asked. His eyes honed right on the corpse on the road. He didn't know they had taken off, still off coms.

"We got a feeling and … she's fresh. Was human," Hope said motioning back at the body.

Rhys looked over at the body. "The corpse showing any signs of turning yet?"

"No. She should be back up by now. it's weird" Hope replied as she swung back to stare at it as well.

Very weird.


	16. going back to face the music

Rhys considered this. At last he said, "You better get in the truck. And we'd better take your new friend. I'd hate to leave her out here. Zs will devour road kill faster than the ants and vultures, and for Christ's sake, we've got have some natural order around here. She's gonna be like a dinner bell to any Z in the area and bring them right to us. We need this road clear."

The way Dean carried Casey's body reminded Hope that Dean was gentler than she gave him credit for. Then again, Dean was Taddy all over again.

"I'll take you back to school," Rhys said. He put the truck into gear and after a few jolts it chugged smoothly along the road.

"Word just came over the radio," Rhys said. "They've found one of their nests. I reckon they'll find soldiers in there as well as bloody kids."

"I don't wanna be a soldier," Hope said. "This sucks."

His gaze swept her up and down. "Can't say the uniform don't suit you, 'cos it does. Your Dad will want you there but I know your Tad can handle it all. You would rather protect the school? The one you left unguarded with NO Wolfling there anymore?"

She felt her cheeks redden, a miracle in this environment that anything could affect her. He was right. She had messed up good.

The gears of the truck changed noisily as Rhys punched and pulled the levers. After one almighty _thwack_ , he gave Hope a meaningful smile.

"Don't worry about my truck. She'll get us out of the danger zone." His smile faltered. "We need to stick to the plan, work tougher. Remember? Zs are the larger race now and we should treat them as such or we'll go the way of the Neanderthal man. Look, I'm not happy about giving up my place on this world, but maybe Mother Nature is telling us our time is up. It had to happen sometime."

He was right. The end of humanity's reign on the planet had to end sometime. Just not today. Not until after Hope had been buried in the ground a long time. _Then_ the human race could do whatever the hell it liked to the planet.

But she knew Tad and Dad would always have Holdfast under cover.

The rest of the world could burn.

Maybe it would be best if it did … this was just sad to see.

.

.

.

The truck pulled up in front of the nondescript high school with red brick walls and oak trees on the grass. It had a ten feet high chain-link fence complete with barbed wire on top. The train station was nearby, the train sitting waiting for them to finish their pillaging. Rhys dropped them off a few hundred feet from the entrance and they were stopped by a guard at the checkpoint.

"Hope? Dean?" Liam hissed "What the fuck!"

"Wanted some air" Hope said calmly as her cousin gaped at her. As she had hoped, they hadn't been missed.

"Word is … there are Zs approaching in a large snarl as the flames drive them this way and we are all going to retreat to the train and hunker down. But right now it is safe to move about if you two did your job, first light … we will roll out soon" Liam was hissing quietly as he led them inside "I think there are more humans out there, Uncle Ianto seemed agitated, could smell something. Could be survivalists. If so … I don't know why they didn't signal us or something. Two different groups fighting with each other … do they not see we are different?"

"There is only them and everyone else. They see only enemies now. They are feral" Hope cringed. There would be bloodshed. Lots and lots of bloodshed. She flicked her gaze at Dean and was surprised to find him considering as well. Like her, he was working out that the survivalists were not friendlies. Not friendly at all and did not want to say 'hi there', they wanted to say 'fuck off' instead.

Hope cast a nervous gaze around the room. Nobody seemed alarmed or nervous so she wondered if they even knew there were humans out there stalking them amongst the Zs.

Dean looked at her, silently asking the same thing.

"They're survivors," Hope whispered. "True survivors out here in this hell. We can learn from them maybe."

From the group a voice asked, "Is it true they found a nest?"

The mention of a nest snapped Hope's back straight. Finding a nest meant death to these beings.

"Our intel tells us the nest holds over two hundred of them. We'll go in and eradicate them as we've done in our simulations." Billy said calmly as he held up a drone.

Hope was on her feet without realizing it. "We've got to tread carefully, there are humans out there as well! We are not asked for, going in might compromise my parentals. Besides … we might be walking into a trap. There is already fire … I think they are setting fires as they come back to us. We need to wait for their orders!"

Nobody said a word. Inwardly, Hope was seething. She curled her hands into fists and looked out over the team.

There would be bloodshed tonight and she hoped her parentals would hurry up, sending them thoughts of what was happening in their absence.

Blood would be spilt.

She didn't want to fail in her promise to keep them all safe but they were all acting like fucktards. Too eager for first blood, too keen to take on Zs, they were not listening to the real danger.

Other humans.

She knew she had been as eager and now saw the flaw.

Eager and stupid can be the same thing out here.


	17. Beau

Owen checked the corpse they had bought him and explained the bullet had severed her spine, a clean kill that would ensure no resurrection. These people were …. Efficient. He realised the kids had not really seen a human killed like this and explained that a headshot mean reanimation was not gonna happen, not if it was a good one.

Aunty Tosh had managed to recover the old security footage on the discs she had found in the guard house. Without thinking she put it on the big screen in the auditorium for everyone to watch.

Hope cringed as a pack of Zs, running on all fours like animals, charged a restaurant and used their sharp claws to tear into the patrons.

The images were gross, but she wasn't affected by the sight of dead humans. Strange. Was she becoming too used to this? She made a note to ask her Dad, his own ability to close off emotions in a time of battle known to her.

Tosh pressed a device and stopped the footage. Immediately, another one started up. This one showed a captured Z, savagely frothing at the mouth and snarling. The beast was strong, stronger than the captors, and when its teeth was within reach of the captor, it snapped and severed the captor's fingers clean off.

"Well, I got word. Ianto and Jack are incoming and they have cleared the path, let's get ready to move to the train!" Rhys yelled. People started jogging in all directions carrying backpacks stuffed to the brim with weapons and tat.

"How can they be dominant?" Robin asked. "Their numbers can't be massive. Humans are very good at wiping anything it chooses to off the face of the planet. Why did we fail at this?"

"I can't believe we were so stupid." Samuel began pacing. "We should have expected something like this. Humans creating something they could not control. They did this to themselves, the literal shooting themselves in the foot."

"Because we didn't care. Call it selfish, but when the world ended as we knew it we focusing on 'me and mine'. People like me had distanced ourselves from everyone else." Sean explained "We were not into the politics, the charity, the compassion. It's straight out survival. Live or die. We can't afford to let outsiders in who'll threaten our way of life. This was all training for me. We were too few to change what was happening, we could only affect our own destinies."

"Cults think like that."

"Then we're a cult." Liam shrugged. "I even got a cult name."

Hope laughed, in spite of herself. "Okay, I'll bite. What's your cult name?"

"Oh, is that a pun because we're in the Z apocalypse? Now I don't like you _at all_. My cult name is Pandora. Yeah, someone else opened the box but it was our world they opened up. We are Pandora … the last of the stewards or whatever."

"Here they come!" Mickey yelled as he went to greet the two men who seemed to be moving too slowly. Of course they were. Mickey cursed softly as he finally detected the child in Ianto's fur with his goggles.

They had found a nest alright … just not the sort they had expected. Although … Zs were there.

A lone survivor that had been snatched to safety in big Wolfling arms when the Zs overran the Survivalist camp was now clinging to the back of his rescuer for grim life.

A child who had never really been one.

An orphan now.

.

.

.

.

They started to move, Tommy picking up speed and as Jack stood watching the town disappear, leaving only smoke as an indicator of the hell they had seen, Ianto gently gave the child over to Samuel who was trying to check him over.

"Hi there little man, I am Sam. Hey, that rhymes." He joked and the silent stare back told him it might rhyme but it's not exactly funny.

"Hi" Dean tried, being closer in age to the little one and the child's eyes widened as he saw another child. "I'm Dean."

"Beau" the child whispered "I … where are we going?"

"Away" Dean replied "Far away so they will never find us. Is that Ok?"

"Yeah" the little boy slumped "Yeah. Good. Yeah."

"So … hungry?" Samuel offered a sandwich and Beau's eyes widened as he accepted it, groaning as he ate it with the grace of a hippo on ice-skates. Not just hungry. Starved. Samuel rustled about for some more food that might not be too harsh on an empty stomach and the child looked at him with gratitude. Probably the first real kindness he had known since being taken.

Bonny kept looking back to see if everything was OK and finally Hope slid to the drivers bay, sitting next to her as she told her what had happened, knowing she needed the truth … not the version the others would be told when they got home.

Bonny was horrified, her own babies so precious and she knew they would never move on this piece of track again. She pulled the map out and marked it as unsafe, already looking for an alternate route if they needed to move past to return.

Hope really liked her. She thought like a Wolfling.

"At least someone does" a voice said and she turned to find her Tad standing behind her, not running with her Dad out on the track like she had thought. Behind her Dean grimaced, telling her Taddy knew what she had been doing out there.

Shit.

Busted.


	18. sinking into the shit

They didn't stop until first light when the track ahead was hidden around a bend and Dad wanted Tad to check it with him. Although Ianto had not spoken to her, she knew they had to each other from the anger in the bond. There would be a punishment for certain. She had been too Grup for her own good.

The all clear came back and she relayed it to Bonny, watching as they puttered around it to find her parentals sitting on an old bench seat overlooking a river. Ianto turned as the train slowed to a stop and called out "Breakfast here! I will scout around to make sure we are clear."

"I'll come Tadda" she called but he shook his head, her smile slipping as she felt the sting.

"Dean?" Jack said calmly "You ready to go?"

Dean glanced at her and Ianto called out "She is not being punished. I want her to stay in case they come from the other direction to what I am going first. Come on, hurry up son."

She felt silly now. Of course he was right, if he zigged it was certain a bloody Z could zag. She settled to watch the other side of the train, scanning as he had taught her as Dean leapt from the train in Wolfling form and Beau screamed with horror as the large vicious looking creature sailed overhead.

"It's me!" Dena laughed "Dean. I am a Wolfing See? There's my Taddy?"

Beau looked over at the huge black thing lopping along while Beau stood clinging to Sam then he looked back at … "Dean?"

"Yes. We are creatures that can be both human or this. We kill Zs but they can't kill us. We are going to make sure we are safe from any" Dena explained then took off with a howl of glee.

"So … he's a … werewolf?"

"No we are a different sort of monster" Hope said as she sat next to him "We are … a new breed of creature. Like … a dog or a cat. We are a new one. Human and something else. Don't worry. We will never hurt you."

Dean left, seeking Z and Hope scanned morosely as she set about helping with the breakfast. When her Tad returned and announced the area was clean and there was signs of wildlife that showed it was a safe spot, they all settled down to eat. She kept glancing at him, hoping for a chance to explain her thoughts but she knew by the heat of the anger that he was not ready to listen constructively and this was why he was maintaining space.

She respected that.

"So … the next village is hopefully better then we swing around the basin and head home right?" Bonny asked as she consulted the map, "Home will be quicker, a less windy path. If the tracks are true then we might be home by tonight"

"Hopefully" Jack leaned over to look "If the next village has anything to offer we will take a cursory look and mark it. We can always come this way and that turnstile there means we can return that way too. We will not have to navigate past the first village again."

"A couple of years and they will have all killed one another anyway" Ianto sighed sadly "Man is the most vicious predator out there, isn't he."

"I miss Frank" Dean said sadly, "Might we really be home by tonight?"

"Yeah. All going well and knock on wood" Jack said as he rapped his knuckles against the side of his head "This little test of Tommy is a goodun. I think we can plan the next trip for where we really need to go to get what the Stronghold needs to survive."

"Archie" Ianto said softly and Jack nodded.

"Who's Archie?" Hope asked with surprise, a name she did not know and both Parentals just kept eating. Whoever this Archie was … they had this tendril of fear and hope for him. She decided he was a 'before' friend and they were going to check if he was OK. What a waste of recourses to trek all the way to gods know where just to see if someone is dead or alive. After all this time he was probably Z food!

"Hope!" Jack's voice was clipped and she knew that she had been projecting, her Tad's face now stony.

Great.

In the shit again.

"Clearly ... she is your daughter" Ianto muttered as he rose and she felt a flash of something that had been previously hidden from her as Jack swung to look at his mate.

Anger.

Oh no. They were fighting?

Because of her?

Dean looked at her and nodded, his frown letting her know he was not happy ether and she slumped in her seat as she saw that she was in deeper shit than she had realised if the Parentals were not in agreement with her coming punishment.

Damn it.

Tadda was right though.

She was too much like Dad wasn't she!


	19. seeds

"OK" Ianto stood at the head of the carriage looking donw at those assembled, "We are about to enter Harpenden. The home of Rothamsted Manor and Rothamsted Research …formerly Rothamsted Experimental Station and later the Institute of Arable Crops Research s situated here, If we can get there and check it out there might be all kinds if supplies that would ensure our future."

"Are we sure the building is standing?" Bonny asked.

"Jack says yes. He is scoping it out while we wait for the all clear, once I have concluded this little talk I will transform and go join him. If those seed vaults are still intact we could really have a chance here. Gods, I really want some watermelon" Ianto sighed and everyone nodded eagerly.

They unloaded the other two ATVs and trailers, then started for their destination, more carrying empty backpacks as they were going to make each trip back and forth worth it.

"Would be nice if Tommy didn't need the tracks" Kev said as he passed Bonny who was standing looking back at the youngsters staying to guard her 'baby' and she pondered that comment. Gotta be a way, right?

Then a short two minute walk across the green and they were there, those on ATV waiting impatiently as the golden rule still applied.

Wolfling first!

It was a huge manor style house and they knew the bunker hidden beneath was the real payout, eager to see if it would yield the results worth this excursion even if they really knew this had been to see if Tommy was worthy of a trip somewhere else. Ianto and Jack had still not told the others about Torchwood House, both too hopeful and afraid of what they might find.

It was more than spooky to enter the main entrance with the white marble way too clean and sparkly. Then once their eyes adjusted to the dim light they saw the dust like a thick layer of greyish white felt on everything. Years of neglect.

No one was here.

Alive or Z.

Ianto let Hope and Dean take the lead, scouting the place anyway. Good experience for them with Dean acting the aggressor to startle Hope around corners and such. Of all his children, Dean was the most cheeky, loving the thrill of a scare and this served well on training runs. Here out in the Real World it was cruel and she needed the tests as she didn't know if it was him or not, still on alert.

Ianto left them to 'gear up' and he took off, joining Jack to search the building's lower level for any Zs or survivors. Neither were present and it was with great delight Ianto snapped the lock to the lowest levels and they headed down to find that the vaults were indeed … intact!

There were no lights of course, no power. They quickly snapped off some light sticks and found a generator, the clatter of it soothing as Bonny knelt to fix the intake then the lights flickers and took.

"We can use this too" she said more to herself than the others "Perfect for the 'Maybe' house."

She was in a world of her own as she pulled old boxes of parts out and preened, pushing them into the 'take' area for those with spare hands to carry back to Tommy who waited patiently on the tracks not far away.

Seeds, books and different fertilizers snap frozen so that thawing would hopefully not damage them an Ianto was almost beside himself as he examined one of the little freezers and wondered if …

"I could rewire that!" Bonny said and for a moment Ianto wondered if she had heard him then he grinned at the silliness of it. Of course she knew what he was thinking. She was a clever one.

"Well, I think this has been a success" Jack said softly s he pulled Ianto aside, "Now let's steam home as fast as little Tommy can run. Let's open him out and see how he goes, you and I will both run ahead and track check, Hope can warn them if something is ahead. I wanna be home by dark. Even this far away I feel Pip."

"Agreed"

They were done within four hours of arrival, the generator the biggest problem until Ianto lost patience and simply picked it up in human form, startling them all as he picked it up and dumped it on the flat bed trailer.

The laugher started as he grinned and winked, Jack hooting that his man was a manly man.

Ianto accepted the kiss and dip, even if it did show Jack had forgotten who was 'the man' and the giggling was intense as he simply lifted Jack over his shoulder and carried him to his ATV, "Come on my Captain. Tally ho!"

Home!


	20. almost made it

They were almost there and coming around a bend when Ianto saw something and headed off to look, finding a large overgrown area with fruit trees and large wisteria all entwined. Ianto knew instinctively what it was and called to his pups to come see.

They left the train as it puttered along and they entered the labyrinth following the scent of their Tad. Jack assured everyone on the train that whatever Ianto had found, it was not dangerous just something interesting for them and everyone relaxed, going over what they had managed to scavenge and what the official story would be about the school. No need to alarm people, some sheltered within the dome and not remembering the horrors out there.

Everyone was more interested in those seeds, the great haul that included something Ianto longed for. Watermelon. Gods, Jack could almost taste it with his mate's dreams.

.

.

.

.

"Hope" Ianto called as he heard his pups.

She was in the dark interior of the little woods and she found her father in human form. She changed, not embarrassed to be naked. Her Tadda could create clothing from his fur now and she knew when she grew she would learn. Here, alone with her family there was no need to be uncomfortable. They are pack after all.

"What is it?" Dean hissed, looking at the large lump of ivy.

"A house" Ianto replied softly "It's a country cottage… well was once upon a time, this was originally it's garden. Look. It's a house inside all that."

"Wow" Dean's eyes widened, "And it's not collapsed under the weight of all that?"

"Has been well made. You know, a good backbone to a house will stand it in good stead. Why we are so careful with our buildings and their framework. Like a ribcage, it needs to protect that within." Ianto explained.

"What do you think is within that?" Hope canted her head "Can we look?"

"If you can find the door you have…. Ten minutes until we go to meet the train."

Ianto settled to wait as the kids went around the building and found a window they could smash. They were soon in and were amazed to find the old furniture, the mouldy walls that clearly had stuff on them like at home, even if they could not see the pictures for the black stuff on the walls. They also knew their Wolfling selves were safe from something that might make a normal human sick as Owen had explained mould spore once, opening cupboards to look at things with curiosity.

"Look! A horse!" Dean gasped and the two youngsters looked at an old statue of a horse standing on full tack waiting for its rider to appear. "Pip would love this."

"Do you think we can take it?" Hope whispered "He didn't say if we were allowed to take anything."

"He didn't say we couldn't" Dean said with his father's loop-hole brain working so they lifted it with ease, carrying it out with Hope also hooking a few little things from the shelf just in case. No idea what they were but maybe if they wash them they can see. She felt them in her fingers and they seemed to be something cold and shiny. Glass?

Ianto was waiting and they raced for the train, stopping to wash in a creek before placing their goodies in a snap-lock bag … germs are a real thing ya know. Tadda said there was once something called a Vaccine but these no longer existed so germs and illnesses that could not harm Wolfling might hurt humans. Best to be careful. Tadda had explained they could not give their blood for a Vaccine thing as they were Wolfling. Dadda might I guess but that is another conversation at some stage I guess.

They then got on the train and gleefully watched as within an hour they had home in sight.

Ianto was relived as well, tired but triumphant as his pups had proven themselves, even if there had been a moment of boundary pushing. Ianto had forgiven them, knowing Jack had too but they still had to talk to Pip who might give them a little bollocking, something weird to watch as the toddler screamed and shook his fists in a parody of his former self.

_**You have to be careful, how many times does this have to be said?** _

They heard it clearly and looked at one another as they were warned he already knew. Shit.

Jack was still thinking about Scotland and Ianto knew their next recon had to be to Torchwood house. Not only to see if Archie was there but the tech hidden below in those lower levels was what really had Jack thinking. There were things they could use, time to break in and see before it was as gone as that cottage back there.

Ianto agreed silently, watching as his daughter twitched, listening to their bond conversation. Ianto really wanted Marley along though, best wait for that baby to come along. There was time.

Jack didn't think so.

Ianto sighed.

_OK then. We will give it a few weeks for everyone to get over this one and calm down then we will see about a Scotland run. If the tracks are up to it we will take Tommy and some crew._

Dean punched the air and several people looked at him with confusion as they had no idea the conversation going on in the air around them, Ianto snorting softly as Jack sighed and saw why Ianto wanted to wait.

_Damn._

_Have to bring the puppers?_

_Yep!_

_Prepper Puppers Dad!_

Ianto glared silently at his mate as Jack finally saw that he had opened Pandora's Box.


	21. Hope still doesn't get it

It was a couple of days later that Hope felt her Tad searching for her and she left the others who were still sifting through their goodies in the 'return' shed to find a quiet spot for the bollocking she knew was coming as she was supposed to be down below. This shed is where Tommy is put away so he can be unloaded.

"Why a steam engine" Heather asked Logan as she passed them and he snorted.

"If there are any Zs they will hear it and come. With Wolfling on board everyone is safe, all it means it that we are clearing the way so we don't get ambushed." Logan explained to her "If there is anyone or anything out there … we will know. By announcing ourselves we also scare away anyone who does not want to say hi."

"Well, there is no mistaking the noise" she laughed.

"I was not sure at first but now I see the plan. Jack goes ahead along the tracks with Ianto, they clear and sort. If there is a break in the tracks they can clip in the sleeves on Bonny developed. With Ianto's strength he can fix anything if we have time. Any we have nothing but time, right? Not like we have bank manager appointment or anything." He laughed with her "The thrill of going beyond the Dome is enough for me. Gods, to see the world as she is now, the changes out there are …. Wow."

"You are not safe though! None of you are." She sighed as she saw her husband's glee.

"I could get crushed raising the side of a barn. Could have an embolism in my sleep. Come on, I want to provide." He offered with a shrug "Honey, I only get one chance. Then I have to step back for someone else, it's not fair if we don't all get a go."

"It's not a merry-go-round" Ianto said behind them "Have you seen my daughter? You know. The troublesome one."

"Over in the seed area, looking for those watermelon seeds you wanted" Someone said and he headed over to find her kneeling by some crates sifting through them.

"Hope?"

"The solar power kept the freezers and chillers going on life supports until we got there. Some are still cold, even now. If we can move them to cold storage down below we might have a better chance of a slow warming, like coming out of hyperthermia. Some seeds are OK and don't care but these tropical ones, the banana plants and the pineapples…mangoes whatever that is … I think we need to be more careful with their reanimation" she said without looking up.

"Hope!"

She looked up "Taddy. Is this punishment time?"

"No. This is 'explain yourself now I am not too pissed to hear you' time" Ianto huffed, settling to go through the boxes too, surprised that she was right. Those sealed from the train were still frozen. Maybe they should do a slow warm, those seeds were important.

"I'm not a child" Hope started then blanched at her father's raised eyebrow "Tadda, I am nearly twelve. I am almost a Grup. I know I am not one. But I am Wolfling, that makes me more advanced and we both know I am a better soldier than most here."

"What you know and what I know are two different things." Ianto growled low "It was my decision on whether or not to have you engage the enemy. You had your orders but went off on a tangent anyway. A better solder? Than your cousin who stayed at his post? Really?"

"I just wanted…. I …." She floundered and Ianto sighed.

"You wanted to see" he finished for her. "Like your father, you wanted in the thick of it. Hope. You push and push all the time. You don't think it is so bloody tiring for me? I know you are frustrated that your intelligence is wrapped in such a young body. I know you are more mature than most twice your age but at the same time you are a little girl with impulse issues. Gods. What if they had opened a room at the school and found a back closet I had not known about. Opened it and Zs had spewed out. The gunfire would have alerted those animals in the town to your existence. The school would have been a target for at least one of the factions. And no Wolfling to protect them even if they did manage to get the Zs under control at the expense of two or three humans. I mean, only family right? Tell me Hope, Boomer? Sean? Liam? Tell me, which one was gonna open the door and get bit?"

She stared at him silently.

"So. I am not mad, disappointed and maybe frustrated that you think you know better than me. You don't. I have died. I have known fear, pain and loss. I have known the fear of being trapped like an animal, I have killed. Humans. I have tasted human flesh in my jaws." Ianto sat back and rubbed his face "I never want you to know that level of …. Regret."

He rose and left, leaving her on the ground with seeds scattered around her considering those words.

Dean and Frank watched from the sidelines with a kitten each in their arms. Frank nodded his agreement. To be too eager is to be stupid. The first thing they teach at Z School.

She forgot her own training.


	22. a touch too far

"Hope!" Ianto barked as he saw her rising from the breakfast table with a sandwich in her hand "Where do you think you are going? You are on restrictions until …"

"Dad!" Hope replied snappily "He told me to go take the bird food!"

"He did not!" Ianto shot back "He doesn't even care about them!"

"No but I do" she snarked "At least he cares about me instead of treating me like some … some .. disobedient dog!"

The place was silent, everyone frozen as they gaped and Pip finally slammed his spoon down on his highchair tray with a resounding whollop and glared around like someone had better fix that shit up! Ianto rose and followed her only to find her clothing in the tunnel system. She had run.

_Wow. So Harkness with her sneers but a Jones-hit-and-run can be used equally as fast huh?_

Ianto went to find Jack who was in the vehicle bay with boomer laughing about something and his smile faded making Boomer and the others turn to look in the direction Jack had before Ianto entered the room. It got considerably chillier as Jack straightened up, feeling the anger in the bond.

**What now?**

"What now?" Ianto snared "The pup I grounded has gone to feed the fucking birds because you overrode me, that's what!"

Jack blinked "She always feeds the birds."

"She always takes her licks!" Ianto hissed "She had another three days of a weeklong punishment for the shit she pulled out there, don't you dare override that! She needs to learn consequences before she gets too big for her little boots!"

"Ianto … you need to cool down buddy" Boomer snorted "You'll have a heart attack or something. It's just bird food. She's not leaving the dome."

"She was confined below quarters and Jack knows it" Ianto was now even more pissed that others thought they could give him advice. _Them tell him how to raise his own pup._

"She's mine too! Don't I get a say?" Jack asked, hearing Ianto's feelings loud and clear "She's just a little girl!"

"No" Ianto shook his head "She's not. She's Wolfling and in her mind closer to twenty than twelve! For the love of gods, she needs to learn that responsibility means sucking it up sometimes. After all … I have to!"

"Well … don't then. They don't need smothering around here now, everyone is working as they should without you breathing down their necks" Jack huffed "Gods. Don't' be such the wife all the time!"

Jack suddenly heard what he had said and swung with horror to pull it back but Ianto was already gone, stomping off as the bond screamed with Pip rage at the insult handed down to his Tadda.

Jack swore and Andy shook his head.

"You know … if I called Martha the wife she would cut me nuts off to prove the point she has some!" he pointed out "Way to feminise him. Shit. Wanna complement his new hairdo next? Might work … or ask him if he tried a new recipe? Buy him a vacuum cleaner?"

Andy yelped and laughed as Jack swung at him, laughed softly as well then grimaced as Ianto's snarl echoed in the bond. Laughing at him now?

_Fine. See how you're laughing!_

Jack didn't like the sound of that and left the men to wander off searching steaming for his mate, finding the twins instead, standing there holding hands like they were waiting for their cue for the Stephen king movie they would star in.

"Father?"

Eerie how they spoke as one person, their voices musically tuned to each other. Like stereo. He smiled softly with affection at the two scary ones.

"Yes my little fiery beasts?"

"Is it bad to be a wife?" Tum asked with wide eyes as Burn nodded then canted his head waiting for Jack to answer her.

"To … what? No. Of course not, you will be a wonderful wife someday." He floundered.

"I don't know, looks like hard work putting up with someone. Sharing with another… I may not like him" Burn said to her with a frown as they turned to walk away, Jack dismissed.

Jack stood staring at the spot for a moment then sighed as Rosie came though the bond seeking him, Dean as well. Looks like a family meeting might be needed to reassure the pups as he and Ianto had not had such an angry argument in a while, the bond thrumming with it as he had not shielded.

**Damn, this Wolfling thing is a bitch sometimes.**

_So now I am a bitch?_

Jack scrubbed his face with his hands as he dug himself deeper, Ianto so touchy.

OF course he was, the anniversary of Anna's death and everyone had forgotten, even Pip. Ianto went to pick wild flowers alone.


	23. Jack really is a dick sometimes

Jack eventually found Ianto at Shangri-La with a grizzly Pip and immediately went into 'dick' mode before he could stop himself.

"Hey! I was looking everywhere, we do have other children who need you as much as Hope does, in fact more as she doesn't need the negative…." Jack faltered as he noted Ianto's' glare "…what?"

"Our son is teething and I did not want the entre place stunk out with his nappy. I came here for some peace and to let him have some quiet time with a bare sore bum while he is grumpy. I did NOT come here to hide. I do not have to hide. I am fucking Wolfling!" Ianto said the entire thing in a low tone with flashing eyes and gnashing teeth that had grown considerably from their human counterparts and his K9s were definitely fangs.

"Well … I didn't know" Jack pouted, "the bond told me nothing!"

Ianto blinked "So you are such a strong bond-mate that you feel the needs of our daughter better than her own dam yet our son who is clearly miserable eludes you? Really?"

"Hey! Don't turn this into something about the kids!" Jack sputtered.

Ianto blinked.

"Hope is not a 'just' child as you like to point out so go talk to her and smooth things over before you cause a larger rift between the two of you!" Jack demanded "Stop being the immature one. She did wrong. She was punished. Stop changing the rules!"

"Changing the rules?" Ianto said slowly "I told her she was grounded upon return and confined to the lower levels. You told her she could go out, go up and then in front of others called me a 'wife' but I am the one changing things?"

Pip growled and threw the stick he had been chewing at Jack then barked. He barked. Like a dog. An angry one.

Both men stared at him with surprise, then Jack did the worst possible thing. He laughed.

Pip's face changed from anger to a lip wobble as he looked at Ianto, his eyes filling with tears as he saw his Dad laughing at his display of Wolfyness. Ianto scooped him up and tried to comfort him "It's OK love. It's OK. You were scary. You were. It's OK. Hush now, Dadda was not laughing at you, honest. He was laughing at my face yeah? I must have looked terrified of such a display. Yeah?"

Pip was not having it and the death glare he gave Jack before burying his face in Ianto's chest let the man know he was the one who had neglected a child here. Jack sighed "Oh Pip. You really are feeling low."

Pip's body went rigid as he threw himself back and Ianto struggled to hold him as he tantrumed. His first real one and it was a doozy with words too adult for a little brain flowing as freely as the screams and Ianto knelt to lay him on the grass, scared of dropping him.

"I think you should go" Ianto said once the toddler was limp again.

Jack did so with a morose mood and he wondered if he needed some metering so he went to the one person he thought he could have a good conversation with on the matter.

Martha listened to him and blinked slowly as Tish shifted in her chair. Marley sat in another chair with the knitting Tish was trying to teach her winding off the needle, a cat pleased with the ball of wool it had seized.

"Wait" Martha said softly "He said she couldn't go topside so you told her to go topside?"

He should have heard the warning. Really, the fact Andy made a small noise in his throat from the floor where he was playing with another kitten should have been warning as well, not to mention Mickey sliding towards the door.

"And where are you going?" Martha snapped.

"To see if Pippers wants a kitty to help him feel better" Mickey said with the one he still had in his hand held up as proof. Always good at thinking on his feet, that one. Martha seemed to stare a hole in him, then nodded. Mickey escaped.

"I might get him an icy-block" Andy ran after his brother-husband and Martha huffed as she returned her stare at Jack.

"Dude" Kev hissed form behind his wife's chair where he was putting together some sort of toy "you're fucked! Preggers women are all about rules! They don't like disharmony."

"No. We don't" Marley said, surprising Jack "Tad is having a hard time with Pip, we can all see that. Poor little guy is so sickly. Hope was lucky to have gone, you know Tad was in two minds about it and it seems he was right. She broke protocol. Had I been there I would have kicked her little arse all the way home!"

"Seriously Jack, her age has nothing to do with disorder. Think about it. If Bonny let the dome drop by accident or…or…Billy accidentally left a loaded gun on the breakfast table, would you just shrug off Ianto's anger? Would you expect him to chastise you for being mad?" Martha demanded.

Jack was in the lion's den and definitely sorry now as they closed in on him, berating him for his stupidity.

Martha nodded to Tish who rose to go seek the child in question, another scolding to be given by those who had trained her. She had broken their protocols as well.

Someone needs retraining.


	24. excuse you!

Hope was panting, her lungs in fire as she struggled with the heavy wheat filled sack. Her clothes stuck to her, the thin yet sturdy frame showing as she snarled up at the sack above her head.

"Keep it high!" Martha roared, watching the girl whose arms were starting to shake with the strength needed to hold this weight above her head for the last four hours. Tish sat lobbing tennis balls at her intermittently, between making noises with a large horn. Tish had popped out early, not even two months along and showing. Martha didn't show like that, something that interested the sisters, not alarming at all as Ianto showed only delight in it. No worries there, jut gonna be a big baby, like his Dadda I guess. Kev was overjoyed.

Of course, Mickey whined that his was probably a little blonde git with weedy features as Andy slapped at him with fake insult. Of course, all their children were loved and they never wondered who the father was of each one Martha provided. They belonged to all of them equally ... as it should be.

Ianto finally found them, sighing as he looked at his sweat drenched daughter "What's going on?"

"Well, the week is up so she is now getting some training" Martha said without blinking. "You had her locked down for a whole week, she was complaining that she had cabin fever so we are giving her a workout."

"I see" Ianto sighed, settling to watch the battle of wills.

Hope was unwilling to give in and Martha was enjoying the battle as well so Ianto sent a warning to Jack hoping he could come sort out the hormones in the air. Jack arrived and gaped, "What the hell?"

"I'm holding an injured person up so the Zs can't get it" Hope panted "I am walking through the woods and the tennis balls are the branches. I have to carry the person to safety."

Jack looked at Ianto "Are you ever going to let her off punishment?"

Ianto gaped.

Hope swung, dropping the 'body' as she felt the anger flaring "Hey! Aunty Martha is training me, not Taddy. Taddy is not punishing me!"

Ianto turned to leave and Jack reached out for him "Sorry, I just thought …"

"Doesn't matter" Ianto pulled his arm back, "You wonder why I sleep as Shangri-La with Pip? Maybe I like the silence from the bond when it is so …. Tight."

"come on!" Jack begged "We have to sort this. The trip to Scotland…"

"Has to wait" Ianto said quickly cutting him off, "Pip is having troubles with his teeth. Will be a week or so before we can start even talking about it. Might be a few months of prep before we go anyway, gonna be about a week away so I can't leave without everything sorted here."

"What? Hang on, we said…"

"Things change. The children come first, you said so yourself. Not just pups, babies too. So … our youngest is getting what he needs to get through this. Don't forget that he is a dual. He needs me now." Ianto huffed and Jack frowned as he saw his own argument thrown back at him.

In typical childish fashion he called after the retreating Wolfling "well, at this rate we won't have another!"

Ianto seemed to stumble, and then swung to glare at him. Not upset like you would think. Furious. He replied calmly "Then I shall revel in what we have. Enjoy your empty fucking bed!"

"Well … that went well" Martha said sagely "Quite a dickhead sometimes, aren't ya Captain Jack?"

"I can't believe you sometimes Dad" Hope snarled "Pip is really sad. He doesn't have Nainny to soothe him, Tadda is doing the best he can and I know you laughed at him the other day, really hurt his little heart that you think Wolfling pups are silly."

"I did not!" Jack said then frowned. Did he? "Well …well … I didn't mean to!"

"Did you say sorry? Yes? Admit you were wrong, since you are sooooo good at that!" Martha said in a childish voice, and then pushed past him as she rubbed her belly "Move. I'm hungry!"

"Me too" Tish rose from the chair so the tennis balls dropped to the ground. She stepped over them and followed her sister "Do you think they will have that BBQ sauce? I want BBQ sauce."

Jack watched them all leave and after a moment or two he went over to retrieve the balls, feeling like the dog here.

"Yes. You are in the dog house."

He knew before he even turned that the twins were there, eerily watching with clasped hands and raised heads. Jack smiled "Hello dumplings."

"We are not dumplings" they said serenely as they turned to go "We are not babies either. We are Wolfling."

Well … that was him told.


	25. About David's ghost

They were powering along in one of the huge vehicles that was all terrain as most were that ventured beyond the domes these days. Hope was curious as to why Ianto wanted to take Micha out but was glad to be invited along. Also, it was a novelty to be driven instead of running.

The old road was barely recognisable under the soft mossy grass that covered the ground and the roadside markers were long since gone, trees bending over as if to bow in welcome as they trundled along underneath them.

Micha had been happy to leave the baby with Michael for the day, a much coveted day with her Uncle a wonderful surprise and as they stopped for lunch she listened to the birdsong. The clearing was serene.

"Peaceful, isn't it" Ianto said softly "This was once a main highway. Vehicles roaring along here, crushing rabbits, badgers, hedgehogs. Deer were not safe, if they were silly enough to try to cross. Right here was a notorious stretch with four lanes of traffic. Do you remember those?"

"The lines on the road, David and I used to cont the yellow ones, like a game" she nodded, rising to brush off crumbs.

"We don't talk about him much, it all happened so fast and was so …wrong. It doesn't hurt to think of him now, not like it did but it has become a common feeling of discomfort when thinking of him, right?" Ianto canted his head, then rose. "I want to show you something around the bend."

They came to a break in the hedgerow, all overgrown and angry looking with barely enough room to fit the vehicle where once double gates had swung out to allow large trucks. Ianto drove to some old dilapidated buildings that were in total disrepair. A roof had fallen in and Hope eagerly scoped the place out as Micha walked over to a garden to pluck some flowers. Her steps were steady, the cane in her hand for balance only these days.

"This was our first outpost" Ianto said after a while "There's a creek over yonder, a well we capped over here. This was the place we let people stop at while we worked out if they were going to be let in."

"I don't know why" Micha snorted "You always let them in."

"No"

She turned to look at him and settled on a rock that seemed perfect for a bum. He looked around some more then began to speak and she felt it was not just her being spoken to as she turned to watch Hope freeze.

"They came from nowhere, a group that needed …. Everything. We set them up here, unsure of them as there seems few men, fewer soldiers. Lots of women and children. At first we were worried about the cannibal factor but learned they were god botherers. Zealots that believed their God would save them. We tried to sort things with them, hoped they might be the second village. This was before Fallback was fully up and running so … we had high hopes."

Hope settled next to Micha on the rock.

"I had a funny feeling, it didn't sit right so I started wraithing about, watching them. It didn't take long to work out that they had Zs. They had them like pets. When we confronted them they said that they were trying to save them. You see … they believed the virus was sent from god to purge the sinners and those affected were merely lost souls. They really thought they could save them … pray them back."

"Christ"

"Tosh then found a radio signal. Turns out they were broadcasting that they had found Utopia, calling others here. So, I sort of lost my shit. We went to confront them and a bus rolled in … there were Zs on board. A bus load of Zs." Ianto paused as he gathered himself. "You see … back then the virus was different to now. It was a pure form. Potent. Mercying was a delicate thing and in the heat of the moment a scalpel pushed into an ear canal might not totally work so … anyway."

Ianto turned to look over the grass that would soon be long enough for some stock to graze. If they ever let them here but Micha and Hope knew this place was deemed off limits. Nothing from here was eaten. The soil tainted. Ianto was being a bit …. Loose with the words but knew it was not the timeline but the actions that needed to be recognised.

"Uncle?"

"So … they buried their dead here. Then to our horror instead of going to the creek for the fresh water they continued to draw from the well. The water table… well. They infected themselves and in the end I had to cleanse the entire area."

"Cleanse" Hope repeated "You put them down?"

"We let them implode then cleaned up the dregs" Ianto nodded.

"But… why tell me all this?" Micha asked with interest, "There is something more, right?"

"David"

Micha gripped the rock.

"On the bus, one of the … from the city. David. I couldn't do it. He had me, I was down and he had me and back then they were so strong. The scalpel Owen had shoved in his ear hadn't been in far enough, his shock and upset at what had happened making him believe it had worked, but then David still turned."

"Oh my god."

"This is where I buried him … buried his vessel anyway. I wanted you to know … even though I couldn't give your mother a grave, just a bullet to her head before she could turn under their jaws … David does have rest. This rock is the one I placed over the thing that had taken control of him. Here. This is where I come to think, to feel close to your mother. I know she would have been close to him, her spirit as well as his still connected as long at the vessel remained. Here in this beautiful place there was once a horrible thing. I took it back. I reclaimed this place. This is David's place. Here."

"Oh Taddy" Hope sighed.

Micha was looking at the flowers she had picked knowing they would be pride of place tonight.

Her baby brother closer than she thought.

She was grateful for her uncle's gift.


	26. The Big Picture

Micha had gone down to her home with the flowers to place them in the perfect vase she knew she had saved for such an occasion leaving Ianto and Hope in the vehicle pool.

"Why did you take me?" she asked as she watched Ianto unpack the picnic basket.

"I needed you to feel it. You did right? In the bond, you felt her pain?"

"Yes. It was….horrible. Like a hole in your heart that grew with each breath. Horrible" she shuddered.

"And that is after all these years. She lost her brother before you were even born. Do you get that? Still, after all this time it hurts like that. That is what I feel for my sister too. Rhiannon, always in my thoughts. If you lost Dean out there … what do you think it would feel like?" he turned to face her "The virus was so new, prevalent and strong. People were falling around us, no one was safe and everything was so … crazy. Now is different. IT has mutated … evolved like we have I guess. The Zs are not as strong but they seem more resilient. We have time to consider, to assess. Back then we were just reacting and trying to survive. I almost died, your father suffered horribly as did I. I bled for this life, for your life. This is why I am so angry."

She nodded as she saw his reasoning "I am sorry Taddy. I didn't think … I mean … Dean is Wolfling. I thought he would be safe. I was cocky."

"Being self-assured is not a bad thing, it has done your father well in his bluffing his way across the universe to us but … some don't want reassurance. They want safety." He explained "You have to show vulnerability too or they will start to fear you as much as those things you protect them from. They are the monsters. Not us. We must strive to remember that."

She nodded as she considered "So … this trip Dad wants to bad?"

"Archie was an operative for the agency we worked for. It's not him … we are pretty sure he's gone. Torchwood house held a lot of tech that was deemed dangerous to mankind or too alien to be seen. His facility is deep underground with an old country estate sitting on top so everyone thinks it is just another toffy manor. Underground is so many things, even spaceship parts. Things you father collected for years. Things he placed there for safekeeping. Why he is breaking his neck to get there, not for Archie. For what Archie protected probably with his life."

"We will be a few days?"

"Try a week" Ianto sighed "We need to allow two days travel. A day of settling and breaking in as it will not be like knocking on the door, Tosh needs to come as the firewalls will be immense and the two of us working side by side will still take hours to bypass it. Then we need a couple of days to pilfer, then we shut it down and a couple of days back. Five…six. Best say seven so we can account for roadblocks or something"

Hope gaped "You've never been gone that long!"

"No. The pack has not been left unprotected for that long … I worry. I really worry. Leaving the pups, will they be safe? If there is an attack or something I will be too far away to defend. Marley is with child so she can't help. I can't leave you to defend it - you are too eager. You want to come with. I must leave Dean to defend if your father gives in to you, which we know he will. You don't think I worry? I love you, my beloved. My little pup … I will always worry. This is bigger than just me…or you. What about them?"

Hope sighed "The mantle is heavy. That's what you mean"

"Yes" Ianto slumped "It will always be that way. As Wolfling we will ALWAYS belong to them. Not them to us. We must protect. We must maintain and we must endure. No room for our wants, our dreams. If we find small moments its lovely but there are also times you are standing in a pool of shit so deep you need a snorkel."

Hope nodded as she picked up the basket "David. He was special?"

"He was a fat little fuck that resembled his father too much for me to bond with the way I bonded with Micha. She was perfect, a little blonde angel … like you." Ianto said as they walked and Hope felt the weight lift as she finally saw that the mantle was also shiny, polished with her Tadda's pride.

She had to train and endure.

She was a Wolfling and one day might have her own pack to watch over.

She hoped she would be half the leader her Tadda is.


	27. who's Alpha

Jack was getting antsy and forgot the number one golden rule … don't go behind the Alpha's back.

Mickey was sitting in a chair with an engine part on the old table while he cleaned it with a toothbrush that was clearly once one of his children's as he listened to Jack, Vic checking sparkplugs as he listened as well then he asked "What does Ianto say?"

"Wait."

"Then maybe we should" Vic nodded, placing another one aside, "He knows these things."

"Hey! This was my jam. I know this place like the back of my hand, I am telling you it's an easy in and out. The only real time is in the travel" Jack argued, "Ianto doesn't want to leave the pups but there will always be pups. I can't afford to wait another couple of years, the battery life on the locks might fail and it would be sealed forever, all that tech lost!"

Vic stopped clicking a button on an old switchboard, staring at Jack like he had just said the earth was flat. Jack frowned "What?"

"Did you two talk timeframes? I mean … did he say he couldn't go for years?" Mickey asked.

"No. But … there will always be a pup and there will always be a problem." Jack slouched.

"Like … you think he will give you any more pups if you act like a dickhead?" Mickey snorted "Dude, I love you to pieces but you are a right Wally some times. Pip is different. Don't' you think it's HIM that needs a little time here? Did you stop to think that or just go off on one. Christ, sometimes I wonder how he stands you at all, much as I love you. No disrespect. All love here man. You are a dick! Pip is probably scared of you leaving him for so long! Any kid would be if they parent was gonna piss off for a week or so into a war zone!"

Jack stared at him, then groaned.

Yeah.

Pippy.

.

.

.

.

He found Ianto out in the meadow, picking wild flowers while Pip slept in the safety of a reinforced ATV. Jack was surprised to see Ianto had ventured beyond the Dome with their youngest pup when he didn't like letting the twins out let alone their beloved Rosie Girl this far out. The sound of his dirt bike woke Pip who yawned and stretched as Ianto ignored Jack.

"Hi Holdfast"

Ianto glanced at him, then straightened up, the flowers bright and cheerful in an otherwise tense moment.

"I'm sorry. I am selfish, always have been and I know it's no excuse but I hate losing time, power, leadership. I … I am acting like a spoilt brat told he has to wait to open his birthday presents until after the cake and I want to open them now. Sorry love. I took it out on you, didn't see that I was doing it and acted like it was your fault." He grimaced as the bond remained closed "I understand that Pip needs you, needs time for things happening. I didn't mean to be so selfish. It's in my DNA like a survival trait to be a douche."

"Apology accepted" Ianto said as he started to walk over to the ATV, then reached in "Are these enough?"

"Yesh"

Pip accepted them and clutched them with both his hands, his face a picture of misery. Jack frowned as he knelt to look into the toddler's face "Hey sweetie. You OK?"

"Nainny's anniversary" Ianto said as he settled in the driver's seat "He missed it. I didn't, but he remembered when he saw the calendar and now feels miserable. I should have reminded him but wasn't sure if I should. I am taking him to put flowers on her grave."

"Aw hell. I forgot too" Jack told the little one "Sucks right? Time is all weird? Sorry love. I'll come too."

"It's OK, you don't have to" Ianto said dismissively as Pip peered at him then nodded. He wanted him to come. Jack rose and reached out to pat the little leg. Ianto felt annoyance and also anger that was slowly receding as he knew it was wrong to fight about the pups, but this had not really been about the pups. Not really.

This had been about his place as Alpha.

Jack forgot, the real thing you never do with Wolfling is challenge their place in the pack. Ianto was slighted. He drove back with Jack following on the motorbike he had taken out, a noisy thing that ran circles around the clumsy yet incredibly safe ATV. By the time they got back to the dome Pip was laughing so hard he was choking, clasping the flowers to his chest as he heaved, waiting for Jack to race past again with silly things like standing up so his bum was in the air, or driving with his feet.

Ianto couldn't help but let the infections amusement filter through the anger and he turned off the ATV at the Big House as Jack got off the bike and walked over, "come on Pippity pops!"

"Jack?"

"Yes love?"

"I want to call a line but … we need a talk at some stage away from pups."

Jack did not like that, or the way Pip's little hands tightened their grip on his arm with alarm.

Jack was not going to like any of this.

But it was needed.

Ianto was Alpha.


	28. line?

Jack settled next to his unhappy mate at the little tidal pool, letting his feet join Ianto's. Chrystal was quiet today, Coral humming softly in her little corner. The cavern was the quietest place at the moment with the hive of activity that always accompanied spring.

"Thanks. Hope came to me about your trip today and … thanks. I know you made a silk purse out of my sow's ear of a mess up" Jack said as he looked at the far wall of the cavern "You warned us then. You … Gods. Am I ever going to learn that you see and hear things I don't? You could have really put my pot on today. Also … I understand why you changed the creek and well around. You don't want her to drink from a well. To never drink water she does not know has been tested because if she does, others will follow her. Holdfast, I did not mean to then as I don't mean to now. I seem to … shit. Do you forgive me?"

Ianto considered his words as the warm water tickled and he couldn't help but smile as a fish darted past his toes. "Jack. We are a mated pair, equals. But I am Wolfling and you are … human. Everyone looks up to both of us but listens to your voice. You are their leader. Their Captain. The kids listen to us and look up to us but in the end … my voice is law. I am Alpha. Not with you, but with them I have to be the last word. There will be times the bond fails you. You die, or come back confused for a while ... have to re-bond. The kids need a constant. I have to remain the constant Alpha here or we all fail. Hope will never learn what is needed to take over Fallback … or open another pack in the far sections underground or whatever she is planning. One day she will have her own pack, you know that right? Dean and Frank will too I think. The twins … scary to even consider their future. Rosie is suck a lovely little soul she will simply be a soldier happy to protect anything. The leader is the one who controls the tempo, mood and safety. You know this. If you want to be Alpha fine, but stop confusing things."

Jack glanced at Ianto "I understand. I do not want to shake you from the spot in our children's hearts. I … I didn't realise I was challenging. Sorry Holdfast."

"I am not ready to go yet. Pip is not ready to accept the length of time we will be apart and Hope is still deciding her part in all if this. I will not rush it. A week away. A long time with us not who we once were. Those early recons messy and mad. I still don't know how we survived some of them. We have to be polished. Clipped. Safe. I want more than just a cursory meeting and a show of hands, then off we go. I want a handpicked group, I want drills, fucking tests. Simulations."

"I hear you" Jack nodded. "I think Tosh needs some simulations too, she is stale. You want to set up some firewalls and maybe a Trojan or two to startle her?"

Ianto looked surprised and nodded "I hadn't thought of that. Yes. I will isolate it so as not to harm her precision tech … but not tell her so. Will let her panic a bit. Good for the blood flow."

Jack grinned "Ianto … I love you. Sorry, I am such a child sometimes."

"Well .. .if we are looking at your life in those terms I guess you are. We may live hundreds of years if we are careful so this is still the teething part where hopefully I don't rip your head off and stick it in a big jar or something."

"Like the Face of Boe" Jack snorted with amusement and Ianto frowned at him.

"The Face of Boe?"

"Yeah, he's like … 54th Century? I don't know ... he can move through time. Anyway … he is a huge head in a jar. A jar like a big wine vat or something, just the head. So clever. They say he has lived forever." Jack sighed.

"Bullshit" Ianto laughed "I can't believe that. Just a head?"

"Hey, he's a bloody soothsayer!" Jack said with a frown "They say he is a seer."

"Well … whatever Ianto stretched "Tell you what. A dip in this lovely water before we go back to the grind and start talking to others about this thing. Maybe we set it for …. Two months time when the last snow has melted?"

Jack perked up at both the offer of some skinny-dipping in the Crystal River and the timeframe he hadn't thought could be that close. As they slid into the water he also knew he was lucky to be forgiven as he had acted like the Jack of old, someone he really never liked and had thought was well and truly gone.

"Hey" Ianto whispered into his ear "Stop worrying about that. Fill me."

Jack stopped worrying about that.


	29. check

Marley was sitting with Ianto in the corner of the Family Place, their chairs close to one another as they talked quietly, the sweet noise of children playing around them a balm to her heartburn.

Jack entered and walked towards them only to slow, noticing Marley's hand clasped in Ianto's. Minus several fingers. He settled to watch and saw that they were not talking at all, looking at those hands like they were concentrating and he knew. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had learned a lifetime ago at the Academy, finally finding them in the bond as Clickers raced along the railway lines.

Marley and Ianto were checking the line to Scotland.

He was touched and immensely impressed that they had decided this could be done, something that was both time consuming and straining for Marley. A pregnant Marley. He wondered if Ianto was giving her strength through their clasped hands.

"Cariad, will hit you" Ianto's voice so soft as he warned that he was thinking too loud and interrupting their 'little' excursion. Jack grimaced an apology and waited. It was another fifteen minutes as he sat accepting a drink and some cookies his own children had helped bake that morning, before both of them finally straightened up and blinked, focusing on him.

"Cookie?" he held out the plate of still warm biscuits with gooey chocolate chips inside.

"Yum" they both said happily accepting one each and settling back to chew.

"So. Your assessment?" Jack asked calmly, watching Francine pause to stroke the hair from Marley's face and kiss her forehead before moving way, leaving peppermint tea for her and coffee for Ianto.

"There is a tree down about … four hours out by Tommy?" Ianto said as he considered "If we can get that shifted we could travel by train from here to Aberdeenshire in about six hours with a clear track. I had no idea it could be so fast. Really. The rails cut the time so much, vehicles would be such a while longer."

"So … the two days would actually be one?" Jack gaped.

"Seems so … if we had a dolly … you know a little track runner you could spend a day clearing the track ahead of time. Then we have a clear run. There is a portion I am unsure about but the track fixer will clear that up, I see a small twist where land has subsided near the coast." Ianto said softly "I think … yes. A day excursion is all that would take. Might be a good dry run with the team of security to get a feel for the landscape so when the train rolls they have their dead spots already noted."

"Dead spots" Jack snorted, then cleared his throat "sorry."

"It's OK. I get it" Ianto smiled.

"So. Kev. Sean, Billy and Mickey. I know we should include another youngster but … this is maybe a good chance for Rhys to bow off some steam. I know he is champing at the bit for some action and he would be well protected if we take Hope as well."

"Not Hope" Ianto said and Jack felt annoyance only to feel silly as Ianto continued to speak "Dean deserves a peek out there. Dean and Frank can be the two small observers."

"So, we can do it … Thursday?" Jack considered.

"Friday would be better, Kev has the jujitsu course Thursday afternoons with the teens. He is proud of their progress and would say it's OK but really … we should consider him" Ianto relied calmly, letting Jack race off with glee.

"I really thought our travel time would be longer. Just goes to show, rail can be faster than road. At least ours will run on time!" Ianto snorted.

"So, that cuts down the time away? We are now looking at three or four?" Martha asked as she settled to rub her belly "Yeah?"

"Five. I would say a conservative five days" Ianto corrected "Gives me a better feeling at least."

"Will you still make him wait?" she asked "I'm not stupid Ianto. Asking Marley to check … She could have done that in a couple of weeks just as easily. Are you giving in?"

"No" Ianto said haughtily "Just reassessing!"

She snorted and he grinned as he shrugged "Maybe I was being just as childish making him wait that long. MAYYYYYBEEEEEE we can go in a couple of weeks once the security detail are up to scratch."

"Like … can't be in ten months?" she pouted as she slumped and he laughed.

"Nice try missus"

"Yah" she sighed and then leaned forward "You will watch my Mickey Mouse, won't you?"

"Always. Kinda like the cocky git. He keeps Owen on his toes with the snark factor around here" Ianto winked as she sat back again and relaxed.

Gods, she was so jealous.


	30. Seeds are catching

Kev. Sean, Billy and Mickey stood with Dean and Frank as they checked the things for a little day jaunt along the line. They were all excited and Ianto stood back letting his son have some control as he and Frank solemnly checked as well. A little dry run for the big dry run like. This was to test them before they headed for the line fixing to Scotland.

Jack approached and Ianto turned to find his smile freezing as young Gill approached with Owen carrying something between them.

"The medical kit" Owen said by way of explanation, "Gonna be a long day and we don't want to die so … Gill here is gonna help."

Ianto slow blinked.

"I can't come to Scotland. This leg of mine hates the rhythm of the train tracks. Gill here is a good student and I think a day out as your medic might give him more confidence" Owen smiled as he patted the young man's shoulder.

"He's only 14" Ianto said lamely as he watched Heather and Logan running towards them with matching looks of horror.

"What's going on!" Logan demanded as he reached them first, Heather panting as she came behind "Gilly?"

"I am gonna be the medic" Gill said proudly, "Billy and Stephen are sorting my security kit now, I just have to change and we can go."

"Gillford. We talked about this" Heather said calmly "I do not want you leaving the Dome until you are 18 and…"

"Uncle Owen says I am old enough now. It's a new world out there Mom. Back in the days of the Vikings I would have a wife and everything, providing for my own family!" he said angrily "I want to!"

"This is not the first long ride, this is only a couple of hours to test the little jigger. Just across country to Fallback and back instead of Stronghold underground. We hope to use the train tracks for large things like houses and such if we have to add more to Fallback. We build them better here on the flat, can move them over the hill via track if it all works" Kev explained "This is also a trial run for those of us who will be going to Scotland, so we all learn how she works, if someone is …injured… we need someone else to step up to the controls. Like any vehicle, more than one driver!"

"Injured" Heather snorted. "You mean killed."

Ianto sighed, not happy either as this had clearly not been discussed and he saw the surprise on Jack's face showing he hadn't thought it was a problem. Was this just for the track check between village? Or did he want Gill on the week long? Taking Tosh, they could not take Owen too, the rule 'no two parentals from the same family at the same time' bar them. Ianto had expected Logan or maybe even Abner or Sam with their medical backgrounds. Not a … Big.

"Come on, it's just for the day. Come on dad, you can come with!" Gill whined, now desperate for the jaunt so he could say he had gone beyond the Dome like some others in his age group had already. "Not fair."

Frank turned and said something unintelligible to those who did not understand him but Dean snorted as he nodded "I know. Like that sometimes."

"What did Frank just say?" Logan asked "He didn't Sign it."

"He said that you never really grow up in your patent's eyes" Dena answered "You see … his Dad still kisses his head before patting his back and telling to go off and play. Frank is clever and cleverer than most Bigs. Some Grups even, but Uncle Owie will always see a little boy."

"Well … maybe" Ianto started to give in as Jack calmly walked over to talk to the others like it was a done deal.

"Dad?"

"Your father is helping with the First Aid courses today and you know it. Swimming about to start, he has to help with the CPR classes. I will!" Heather said with mild discomfort.

Now Ianto was not happy at all, her discomfort not at all what he wanted to see, given the smell he knew was an early sigh of seeding. He was torn. Did he tell her? Would it stick? So early, only a few weeks so really she might still … damn.

"Holdfast?" Jack touched Ianto's' arm and Ianto sent an image of a baby in her arms to him. Jack grunted "Another one? At her age? Shit. Seeds are catching everywhere."

Logan froze, staring at Ianto as he face palmed and Jack went on with the usual oblivion "So .. Martha, Tish, Marley, who else? Oh yes, you suspect Clara given the way you keep staring at her over the dinner table and now Heather too? Shit, we will need a bigger school house for sure! At least some of the older mums-to-be can help the first timers"

"Are you saying Heather is pregnant?" Logan asked calmly. "She's almost 40!"

Ianto sighed.

Gill got to go without Parentals after all.


	31. go team?

"Remember, check your kit" Kev demanded, watching as everyone checked their flat-vests, counting out loud their designated number for a weapon check, holding it out to show before putting t back.

"Unc… Kev. Why the torch when it's daytime?" Gill asked.

"Because if we are attacked and have to run from Thomas, we might get trapped out there overnight" Kev replied calmly "We need to think of all scenarios. If we think like we will be attacked by Zs or unfriendlies, we are on alert and ready. If we think it's safe because we travel that way once or twice a week we might get caught with our pants down."

Gill nodded, turning to Jack who was watching silently. He said to Gill "I once did that. We settled on a small planet that seemed to be devoid of life so I wandered from the ship to have a piss. It all kicked off with these things coming up from the sand. Sort of like the Clickers here but bright red and the size of dinner plates. Hungry too. We lost two security teams before we could take off and blow that planet."

Gill listened with wide eyes, Jack pulled up his pant leg "See this scar? This is from then. I was mortal then, this was before my little accident that made me immortal. This scar is a bite. I saw one bite a man's foot completely off so I was lucky it was a young one."

"Shit" Gill squawked, then slapped a hand over his mouth.

Jack laughed "Weird to think of life beyond this planet isn't it. But there is. Weird, wonderful, deadly and exotic. I wouldn't want to go back though. Too much here to think about to be a space pirate."

"A land pirate is just as daring" Ianto finally spoke and Jack grinned at him. "You are always the land Pirate to me, Cariad."

Frank grunted "Pirate?"

Jack lit up as he explained pirates to the Weevil who listened with his head cocked to one side like he did when drinking something in. Jack always swore he did it because Ianto did sometimes. Then the Weevil curled his lip back and said in a distinctly Welsh accent to Dean "you are always the Pirate to me, Cariad."

Jack blinked at the perfect mimicry as Dean gaped and Ianto started to laugh. The little bugger had said it perfectly. Each vowel and inflection perfect even though Ianto had never said that sentence before. Showed some moxie.

"Well I'll be damned" Rhys spluttered "that … Say something else as Ianto!"

"Don't push me!" the weevil growled and everyone burst out laughing as the voice was more Wolfling now.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Jack asked gently "It was very good. I am impressed Frankie."

Frank shrugged as Dean admitted "Not heard Tad before but he does you a lot when we are playing."

"You do?" Jack asked.

The Weevil parted his feet and slammed his hands into his pockets, striking 'Captain Pose' compete with leer then said in a perfect imitation of Jack "Come on, how was I supposed to know that would happen!"

More shrieks of laugher as everyone slapped at Jack who blinked then said "I don't sound like that."

"I don't sound like that" the weevil frowned back amid more laughter.

Ianto looked at the weevil some more and then wondered if this was an anomie or did Weevils once talk more? Did they lose the ability while hiding in the dark in the sewers? He found that a sad thought sort of like Planet of the Apes where the once intelligent ones were mute. At least this reset had done one thing. It had given Weevils a free run and he knew as much as Zs rule most cites now, underground Weevils were probably better off than ever.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked softly as he watched Ianto go over the plan.

"That Frank might have shown me something in a world where I thought there was little still to learn about those out there."

"Weevils."

"Yeah. Poor Janet. Had she had this sort of start to life, how clever she may have been." Ianto smiled "This fella now showing Kev the correct way to stoke the fire might one day stand beside an Alpha."

"Do you think they are OK there in London? Given how we left it?" Jack asked.

"I think they are underground living it up, going up now and then to pillage and cause havoc go whoever thinks they own the place now. If you take into account those Apes and other zoo animals, Weevils and Zs then anyone wanting that place can bloody have it" Ianto snorted.

"Let's go for a train ride Holdfast" Jack whispered softly "come on. We can let Gill think he has a chance."

"Don't be silly" Ianto snorted and Jack nodded as they started for the train only to slow as Ianto pointed out a logic that has failed Jack "Unfortunately his parents just gave him permission for that."

Gill was on the 'Go' list now.

Jack grimaced as he saw Ianto's concern.

Gill was not a soldier.


	32. Ianto must decide

Tommy chugged along the track towards the hills and everyone settled to keep watch like they were really out in the world. They travelled at half speed so the time would be longer, more similar to the time to the track blockage and repair needed on the way to Scotland. As they moved along Kev and Jack talked about possible areas to check like tree lines etc as Frank and Gill looked with glee, Dean already lopping along by the train as his Taddy exploded from the trees every now and then to startle everyone.

Gill was loving it, holding his rifle with ease as he scanned the terrain and more than once started with shock as something moved only to see a deer Ianto flushed out or a lone cow wandering about.

"This is seriously cool" he finally said to Dean who simply grunted as he kept up his own scanning Wolfling style. Frank made a squeaking noise and pointed, all heads turning to look and Jack sat up with a jolt "I don't believe it. Is that a bloody Z?"

Ianto was following it was ease as it seemed to be ignoring him as it teetered and struggled towards the train.

"Remains of a backpack is still attached, must have been hiking. Trying to get away from the large populated areas maybe" Kev surmised "Or just trying to keep ahead of the storms. Been dead a while judging from the decay. Pre-winter?"

"Maybe" Jack replied calmly "Or early days of. Might have died from exposure, not much clothing."

Ianto had grown weary if it and swiped, the head coming clean off as a huge paw showed something Jack had never seen before. Claws. Retractable claws. He made a mental note to ask Ianto if they had always been an optional extra.

Gill had gone quiet as he stared at it then whimpered "I remember those now. We were stuck in the car and that … those were all around us. Mama was freaking out ever so quietly as Dad kept saying he couldn't believe the village was so close yet a million steps away from the ditch the cat was stuck in."

"I found you" Ianto answered gently as he came along side the train and looked up at him, ignoring the Weevil that leapt onto his back with glee "You are rescued. You are safe and now look, all these yeas later you are the one out on a patrol and maybe finding a lost soul."

"Not very likely though" Rhys huffed "More of them, less of us. Natural order."

"Nothing natural about it" Ianto answered as he leapt on board and Frank laughed as he slid off to let Ianto transform to man mode, the black clothing shimmering into being with ease.

Ianto hugged the Weevil who was now happily checking Dean's weapons, then turned to his son "I am going to check things out in the direction it wandered from. You and Frank stay by Dad. OK?"

"Yes Taddy" Dean smiled as Frank raised a finger in acknowledgement.

Ianto half hoped for more, a little Z Snarl might have been a good indicator of Gill's moxie but the tracks were clear all the way back through the valley and Ianto returned to the train as it chugged past the halfway point, more than two hours passing since they left.

"OK, in the Real Word we can't just stop for a picnic so we eat as we go. Come on people. Let's do this right, fifteen minute shifts at the controls so we all get a turn to drive and then eat." Jack said happily, watching Ianto lope off again, still unsettled by the Z.

He didn't like one that close, even if it was still far from either village it was still far to fucking close for him. It told him several things.

First. They were still roaming out there.

Secondly. Tosh had not called a warning so unless she was on break and whoever was watching the security grid didn't pick up a warning light or the sensor was broken to detect movement in this sector.

Third. Gill was easily startled.

He wasn't ready. The boy was too young. It had nothing to do with age and everything to do with mindset and given the fact this young man remembered Zs eating people in the beginning, it made him more likely to freeze or flee. Some of his friends had never even seen one, or did not remember the early days as small children.

Gill did.

Ianto suspected he may have an edidic memory like him or close to it.

If so … he was a threat s well out there in the Real World.

Ianto was torn between helping the lad over his fear or benching him.

One way or another … the lad would not survive if he didn't learn to swallow that fear down.

Ianto considered the conversation he would have to have.


	33. testing .. one ....two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chap 31 didn't post the bugger ... up now.

It was on the way back late in the afternoon that it finally happened, Ianto having smelt them some time ago but not clearing them as he usually did. He watched the four Zs slouching towards the train to pause on the tracks as Tommy bore down on them and Gill's shrill scream broke the silence as he saw them.

Everyone watched as the gun rose and Gil started to fire with a roar of horror, the bullets cutting two of them down as the third one turned to stare at them like it was shocked. The fourth never flinched as it started to run, racing towards the incoming train like it was gonna play chicken and Gill adjusted his grip on his gun, firing again.

Ianto was satisfied, taking out number three.

Tommy rumbles over the carnage and Ianto watches the viscera flying out from under the wheels. Frank leans out and hoots with interest as well, the smell something no Weevil can ignore as it is ingrained in them to investigate rotting.

"Smell that?" Ianto said to the young Weevil, "That means bad juju."

Frank nodded "Yeah"

Ianto smiled, pleased the Weevil was trying harder to talk with the small band around him, no longer afraid to show his intelligence. Clever little fellow. Dean looked proud too, his hand on Frank's arm possessively and Ianto knew his second sight was true. They would rule a pack one day, together as a mated pair. Ianto was unsure how to really feel about that bit knew it was not up to him.

After all, he was not human himself.

"Gill, check the weapon son" Jack said gently, pulling the boy back to help him discharge the spent bullets and flick the safety on, then Dean ran to collect the bullets and place in his pocket for the Weapon's lab. One of his favourite things was watching his Dad make more bullets. Jack liked showing him too, his son as quick and clever as his Taddy.

"So. Scotland" Rhys broke the silence, "we going or what?"

Ianto looked over at Jack who was pleased to be given the lead. Jack nodded "I want another trial walk-through in the training village. This time with some Wolfing acting as the Zs. I want us all ready and the paintball guns will be used. Each person gets a colour. If my pups come back without someone's colour in their pelt … they need to explain themselves."

"Paint!" Ianto huffed as Jack smiled softly.

"Come one love, the hot tub the guys made is screaming for a try out. We can all soak the paint off in there and have some fin. Just us men." Jack crooned, then frowned "Is it sexist that there are men females in the group?"

"This is just the track clearance and fix. The real jaunt to Archie is not yet. We will scope and return, regroup and then go in" Ianto reminded him.

"But ... we will keep pretty much the same group, won't we. I mean … Bonny Girl will come. Tosh too, right?" Jack frowned.

"Archie doesn't like them" Ianto reminded him "Always said they were too troublesome even if he did keep one around himself. I think we need to keep that in mind. Tosh is all we can squeeze in. He knew her so if he does have booby traps and such the back doors for her will still be there"

"Seems strange, to talk of a recon like it's nothing. Feels sort of sleazy to be sneaky about it. I mean … we are not, right?"

"Jack. The pups are all listening in. They know everything and not a single complaint, right? We will talk to the humans, we always do and they have already made it known what they think, we are not going behind anyone's back even if there are things we are … omitting… from what we say we are looking for. I know there is weaponry down there you seek. I also know there are things that should never be released. We will have to go in hard and fast because we have a small window, a onetime only deal to get shit out and ourselves as well."

"If they knew how dangerous it was none of them would agree to their family members … oh" Jack sighed as he saw Ianto's point.

"Why we are only telling them what they need to know. The facts, after all … hopes and fears have no part in a logical debate" Ianto shrugged as he rose to go back to lopping about "Besides, if the fail-safes have already triggered for some reason it's all a mote point. The lower levels will be gone."

"Gods, I hope not" Jack grimaced "It is too .. too …"

"The word you are looking for is exciting" Ianto growled "I feel that too. You burn for a bit of a fight, for some excitement and adrenaline. Be carefully Cariad, you may get it."

"And you" Jack said pointedly.

"Yes, but I would rather go without pups in the mix" Ianto muttered to himself as he watched Dean and Frank play some hand game they had made up.

There was no choice though.

There would always be pups.


	34. shake it up?

Logan found Ianto as he bent over some boxes he was sorting through looking for something he knew was back in this storage room somewhere.

"I want to know what happened out there!" Logan demanded, making Ianto straighten up with surprise at the angry tone of his friend.

"Excuse me?"

"What happened out there? You were only travelling between domes, there was no need for Gill to come back traumatised like he has. He won't talk about it but he didn't sleep a fucking wink last night. His mother is beside herself trying to comfort him."

"Look … I didn't like the idea of him coming with us in the first place and I did point out that he was young in his heart for such a thing but you all decided for yourselves. Do not come to me with that tone. He was safe, he was always safe but he needed to know what it will be like out there in the Real World." Ianto argued "I for one said he was not ready. Clearly if his parentals have to have a go at me like this he isn't!"

Ianto pushed past Logan and stormed from the room, Login turning to follow but finding himself with a face full of captain "What the hell is going on here? I can hear you down the hallway to the main tunnel!"

"My son is traumatised"

"Your son is capable of speaking for himself and if he has a problem maybe … maybe he needs to bring it up with his group supervisor, not his parental whinge for him" Jack snarled "And do NOT talk to my mate like that again! He is the one keeping your arse out of a sling, remember?"

Jack caught up with Ianto and they walked as Jack sighed "Sorry. You were right. He was not ready."

"I wonder if any of them really are. Are we mollycoddling them?" Ianto stopped walking at the stairs to the surface and turned to face him "Do we stop taking them or do we immerse them? We need soldiers."

"I think we need farmers and teachers too. Maybe there will be some not suited to the outside world. No shame in that" Jack agreed as he looked at Ianto long and hard "are you OK?"

"I don't know. Scotland seems so far away but the surprise at learning we can get there wining a day … that's a surprise too. Is it all too neat? We travel for a day, get in before nightfall … spend a day or two pillaging and get out before the fail-safe's kick in that seal the damned place forever, then a sedate putter home?" Ianto seemed to be searching Jack's face then he turned to head up as he shot over his shoulder "tell me you don't find it a tad convenient too."

"Well … OK. Look … maybe I don't like the idea of it all being so easy either. Nothing is easy in this world, if it is you are doing it wrong and it will bite you in the arse. Literally" Jack agreed. They walked through the building out into the street. Finally Ianto answered.

"I don't know, just uneasy. I feel like the sooner we get things sorted the better but that is why I am doubly sure we are not just going to tool up and ride off posse style for a good old fashioned pillaging" Ianto stopped talking and turned to look over at the children playing in the distance "I keep thinking about the Lab. Marley. I keep thinking back to what was down there. It is nothing compared to what we are walking into. Think I don't remember his zoo? Shit. Those plants Owen and he gushed over? What is running rampant now? Just like we evolved up here, what did down there to survive too?"

Jack nodded as he considered Ianto's logic and knew he was right. Like a hostile planet suddenly teaming with life. The payback can be vicious to those that terra-formed. This is a form of that which Ianto is talking about. Evolution on an accelerated timeline.

"Anyway, I know I might be reading too much into this but really … if I have not learnt to listen to my inner Wolf by now then we might as well all call it a day."

"Hwy … I love your wolfy-self. You hear me? I am listening, I know sometimes I don't listen but right now. Here. I hear you. Gill was not ready. You said that. I heard it but didn't agree and now your point is made. Don't think I didn't catch on there with those Zs getting past you either. Nothing gets past you but I also know we needed that test." Jack said "He did act in the end. I think another year or so on perimeter detail and he will one day be ready for a recon. Just not this time. I hear you, Ok?"

"I wonder if we should fill the last couple of spots after we've done some classes. Yeah? Let's set up a couple of sparring matches and watch to see who is the most confident then see how they go against Frank."

Jack stopped walking and gaped at Ianto then started to laugh.

Frank.

Only Ianto and the other Wolfling had fought him in fake battle. The others had no idea the strength or agility of a Weevil.

Ianto was right.

Time to shake the tree to see who falls out.


	35. You wanna play with the BIG boy?

Ianto sat watching as he drank from a thermos, most of the Bigs engaged in battle of some sort in the three makeshift wrestling rings created on the green. A lot of Grups were watching along with some Bigs but the Littles … sorry … Firsts were busy with their egg collecting and other such things befitting those who did not need to 'show their muscles' as they put it. Ianto knew the twins were behind this and secretly amused even as he thanked them for their leadership in keeping them from underfoot. Burn grunted as his sister Tum rolled her eyes and reminded him that they were SOOO annoying sometimes.

Billy was currently facing off against Liam in a show of strength as the others watched with wide eyes. Both men were evenly matched and it was more a show for the kids than a battle as their blows were less than half their possible strength. Even so, three wooden shields lay broken as well as a couple of broken spears. They were now down to knife play, the children's plastic knifes wielded as if they were real. People were calling out encouragement and Dean was hooting for his brother who was clearly holding his own without much effort.

Hope slid in to sit next to her Tad and watched for a while, her hand on his leg then she said softly "Solomon is waiting."

Ianto grunted, the little savage known for not holding back in the playground with many other kids wary of him now he was grown, and he glanced at her then answered with a question "Against whom?"

She shrugged as if considering then said sweetly "I thought Rosie might like a stretch."

"She is five and only comes to his waist"

"Yes. So he will be confident" she smiled and Ianto hid a grin at seeing Jack's crafty smile on their daughter's face.

"Set it up then darling."

She nodded and rose, heading to the newly vacated ring to their left, calling Solomon out and he ran with undisguised glee to accept the challenge, kneeling to show respect as is the way of a good warrior. He raised his head to see Hope leaving the ring and Rosie entering, her little floral dress skimming across the grass and he rose with anger "OI! I wanted a partner, not a game!"

Rosie was swift, her first fist catching him in the belly and he barked with pain as she fluidly moved around his hip to jab his lover back at the exact same height.

"A small Z would bite like that" Hope called out helpfully "Think of her as a little turned Z about to eat your nuts off."

The place erupted, all other matches forgotten as Rosie moved with the grace her lovely Taddy had given her and the viciousness her Dad had. Soon Solomon was gasping for air as she stood, not even breaking a sweat in her little pigtails and wide eyes.

"Do you yield?"

"No!" Solomon swung and this time she went high, waiting for him to swing down and catching his nose. He yelped as he fell back and she was on him, his head slammed back into the ground as she straddled his chest and leaned down to snarl in his face. She looked feral, wild and almost possessed as he struggled and cried out.

"You see?" Hope said, breaking the spell as her sister rose to run her hands down her skirts "That is the problem. If Mia had turned, would you have put her down? You see Sol? You must learn to detach from what you are fighting, it is you or them. They are the enemy. Even if they wear the face of a loved one, they are now the thing that will cause your demise."

Solomon turned to snarl at her "She is a baby and not turned. I cannot harm her."

"Who said you could?" Rosie asked softly "There is the problem too. You think me dainty. Fragile when I could break your forearm with one hand."

"A Z has strength that is equal to three or four humans of the same size" Jack was now talking "The only thing that we have that matches Zs are Wolfling. And a Weevil. Since you love the girls too much to harm them and we all know Dean will not fight a good friend … Frank has agreed to spar with you. Hand to hand. No weapons. I have faith in you Solly. But you have to prove it. If only to yourself. Frank will not be at half measure. Weevils do not understand the term. If you want to go one on one against one who can match a Z … to feel the sheer panic and fear in order to understand it and rationalise it … move past it, Frank is your man. Weevil. Fake Z. Monster. Frank? What do you want to be?"

"Bogeyman!" the Weevil snarled, coming to stand in the ring.

"Well … OK. Those of you who want to feel the strength of Frank come and wait your turn. But I warn you … anyone looses an eye or breaks a limb it is your own fault. He will not hold back." Jack said as he stepped out of the ring and Solomon crouched into an attacking stance.

Frank merely canted his head and waited.


	36. show of strength

Solomon roared as he charged and Frank stepped to one side, the slap to Solomon's romp loudly echoing as the young man yelped with shock. He turned to face the weevil who still stood upright like he was about to converse about the grass or the flowers today. Frank still wore his white button down shirts and crisply pressed overalls he liked the most. They sort of reminded him of Poppy ya know, Pippy already wearing the same clothes sometimes.

Frank glanced over at the little tyke who sat in a trolley chair Rhys had made for him with his little self shaded by the large canopy. His chubby little legs were pumping with glee as he watched and Frank knew he was enjoying the show. Then he pointed and Frank knew he had to focus.

Solomon went for a slower stalk as Frank watched out the corner of his eye, not moving an inch until Solomon was close enough and he shot forward like a snake, his jaws clamping down on the young man's hair. A top knot is an interesting thing, holds a lot of weight and Frank could easily swing the man off his feet and out of the ring to land at Ianto's feet.

"Ew. Gonna need to wash that later" Ianto said as he motioned Solomon back into the ring. The reluctance on the young man's face was clear as he brushed himself off and jauntily stepped back in, only to scream as the foot inside the ropes was seized and with superhuman strength, Frank tossed him across it and into the hay bales on the other side.

Silence.

"Frank. He was not actually ready for that buddy" Dean said after a few beats "But I guess … Zs don't wait for a signal either so … way to go."

At 15 Solomon was large, about 6 foot and his shoulders were wide and muscled like Kev, his body lean but sinewy as he had worked hard at the communal gym to create a nice physique. However … he was learning fast that there are some muscles you didn't know you even needed … or had.

Frank waited.

"Sol? You want to go again? Or would you prefer me?" Jack asked as if taking pity and the boy nodded with a grateful glance at him.

Sucker.

Jack entered the ring and removed his shirt, flicking it back at Ianto who made a show of catching it and smelling it like a heathen. Jack roared with mirth then ducked the blindside roundhouse, crouching down and coming up to slam his fist into the boy's armpit, rendering his arm useless.

Sol yelled with pain and scuttled back, the shock clear.

"You don't have to be superhuman to kill another man with your bare hands. You only need to know how to achieve this. That was something we back at the academy called a Pit Kiss. Shake it off, the arm will get pins and needles then return with a painful heat." Jack smiled then his face changed as he roared "Come on. A Z just bit your fucking arm off. You have mere minutes before you bleed out then turn. Come on. Use your last few moments to protect. Come on!"

Solomon did the only thing he could in his mind, throwing his head into Jack's chest and propelling him back onto his arse where he lay winded.

"Well done" Ianto said softly "Good. Yes. Sacrifice is sometime all there is left. Only a good solider knows that. Your life may be forfeit but you still have one more grenade."

"Frank" Solomon panted "You … you are awesome man!"

Frank grinned.

"I want next go!" Kitty roared and everyone gaped as she got into the ring with a look of determination.

"Well …OK. Remember Frank, Barty does not get special treatment just because she is a girl. She is not a girl here. She is a warrior. Go get her!" Jack cried and they watched the skinny young woman barely a year older than Solomon grapple with the Weevil who was CLEARLY holding back a little, unable to really hurt her.

Not because she is a girl.

Because he really likes her and knows Dean has a little crush.

Sweet.

He only bloodied her nose and pulled out some of her hair. Nothing to do with a spike of jealously when Dean yelled on HER side of the camp. Nope. Just doing his job as a fake Z. Honestly. But it did feel good.

Tonight she will NOT sit on the other side of Dean and the three musketeers will be together again. Even if Dean is too much a boy to see it, Frank had noticed the way Kitty has been pushing between Dean and Bella lately.

If she wanted a fella, she should chose from her own pool of boys.

Dean was taken.


	37. wash it away

"Sol impressed me" Jack said as he and Ianto sank into the hot pools "I thought him a bit of a poser but he came through. Rosie love … don't do that. Pip doesn't like it."

The little girl majestically rose from the water to blink, the water cascading off her plats to drip into the pool and she turned to face the toddler sitting in Ianto's lap "sorry Pippity."

"He had a bad dream about drowning now people putting their heads underwater freaks him a little" Jack explained to Mickey who sat nearby watching. Mickey smiled softly as he waved and Pip waved back.

"Sol was a good show" Kev agreed "However … Kitty was a boon. She was bloody good too. Frank had her quick smart a few times, didn't rattle her though."

"Yeah, she showed moxie. Didn't panic." Ianto agreed as he let Jack take the tot and then cluck softly. Jack was getting clucky in every sense of the word and Ianto knew sooner or later the talk of pups would arise.

"So. Gill out, Sol in?" Kev asked.

"Gill out, Kitty in" Ianto answered "Sol needs a little humility still. He lets his temper guide him. I think he will do soon but not yet. Impulsive."

"Agreed" Vic grunted "Mother?"

"Yes love." Fay nodded as she sighed, her hands moving over her body "Michael wanted to talk to us about something. Do you think it's about wanting to go?"

"No, he has no desire to be too far from Mimi" Ianto answered her "I think he wants to talk about childcare so Mica can help with the annual planting. You know she loves it but this year will have a little Klingon. Too loving to even voice her desire for freedom from the beast."

"Oh of course!" Fay laughed, "I didn't think. She always leads the group of kids who plant the herbs."

"Yeah. Michel is needed in the Farm with the calving and lambing so can't take the little dimpling and Mimi does not want to leave her in the crèche with the teething madness starting" Ianto smiled softly "You are as good a grandmother as you are a mother. Mimi trusts you."

Fay beamed across the water at him and he nodded "And you still look sexy as hell mother."

"OI!" Vic spluttered, his face showing his amusement "She's my sexy mama!"

"Stop it!" she gushed happily, the unspoken fact that Micha also saw to Shiloh's Garden each year hanging in the air. Of course Fay would take little lily-Rae for a few days, revelling in her grandchild. She was still loving the attention as the other women .. and a few men … who commented on her pretty little self and she could swear she saw Shiloh in the little one's face sometimes.

"Right. Any other business?" Jack asked as he looked around the council and people considered. Finally it was Clive who spoke.

"Francine would never say, but she is pleased the Littles have started being more active in the finding of the eggs and veggie collection. She does worry about the leadership though, the Twins are a little … formidable" he said diplomatically "She had noticed more than one child almost in tears."

"Yeah, I agree" Jack said thoughtfully "I think they are hard to say no to and maybe some of the other kids want to play something but are roped into tasks. I will talk to them. It is their nature to want to help, Ianto in them. I will just explain that they need to give everyone a chance to help and let others off the list now and then. They will see that they are being a bit too focused."

"Lovely little buggers" Martha sighed, her hand smoothing around her little bump "I don't know about Ianto in them, definitely Captain mentality when they stomp across the rooftops like that to scare the crows away from the nestlings."

"No fear" Jack said in a silly voice.

"So, Scotland is a go?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. I think …I think we have a cohesive team and we should consider posting the decision and wait to see if anyone objects or wants amendments." Ianto agreed.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Owen spoke up. Everyone turned to him expectantly. "How many of you think we will find anything?"

Ianto and Jack put their hands up, as did Tosh and Owen but looking around very few did. They all thought it was a wasted effort and Jack nodded as he looked at Ianto.

"I don't ask you to believe us, it is your choice to believe or not in what we want to do. I appreciate the support anyway" Ianto smiled "And if we do bring back a rhinoceros or something, I will personally expect clapping."

Everyone laughed as Ianto closed his eyes and Jack laughed, "don't worry folks. No rhinos. They are actually something that just resembles them."

More laugher an some splashing now as Ianto opened one eye to look at his beloved, then he settled more.

Whatever they found …. They would triumph.

They always did.


	38. the list

RECON LIST FOR SCOTLAND

Ianto Team Leader Alpha – Advance Sweeping and Clearing

Dean – Security Support Alpha

Frank – Security Support Alpha

.

Jack – Team Leader Bravo – Train Security and Protection

Kev – security support Bravo

Randy – Security Support Bravo

.

Sean – Team Leader Tango – item movement

Billy - Security Support Tango

Mickey – Security Support Tango

Kitty – Team Member Tango

Liam – Team Member Tango

.

Abner – Medic

.

Ianto stood back and watched as everyone came to stare at the notice board and he knew what the first thing would be, ready for it as Joel whined "Kitty? But she's a girl!"

"Oh my god!" Freddy said with a theatrical gasp "Are you sure?"

Everyone stood staring at the blind boy with a vacant expression that hid his amusement, Ianto smiling as he made sure everyone saw him standing next to the boy "You know Freddy, you are quite right. Had anyone asked Kitty if Hr is a boy or girl? A bit rude to assume!"

"Well … I can tell you, she is a woman!" Freddy said with a grin that told everyone she had accepted that Dean was out of bounds and returned to her place with him. There was quiet satisfaction in this.

Everyone stared and then the next thing "Abner? Jesus, at his age?"

"Who said that!" Abner roared, the old dentist moving to the front to glare around "I'll take on any of ya!"

"Easy now" Jack laughed "We can all take a breath, right? This list is a strongly thought out and deeply discussed list with everyone on it earning their spot. If anyone wants to add themselves then I am sure Dean and Frank can listen to reason."

Laugher as everyone started to talk about the fighting rings and Ianto nodded, the problems he had expected passing them by. Andy slid close to Ianto "You will look after Mouse, won't you. I mean … I can't' handle that woman on my own."

"I promise" Ianto assured him "I know what he means to you … all of you."

Andy nodded and moved away as Kitty stood shining with delight, accepting handshakes and hugs from those who agreed, Ianto noting those who did not. He knew she noted it as well as did Hope and he moved to talk to his daughter.

"Sweetie?" he said softly as they walked "You OK not going? You know we can still add you."

"There will be others" she replied sagely "I must stay and protect while you are gone. With both of you gone with Billy I will be head of the family. I know I could go … it's not my turn. I am happy to let Dean and Frank have at it. I know I still need to think on things after the last one."

"I am not angry with you over that."

"Disappointed. Sometimes that hurts more" she sighed "I was young and foolish. I know better and it shows that I need some humility."

"I trust in you, I do. I know the next time you go out you will be more thoughtful. I trust that too" Ianto assured her, "While Dad and I are gone I also trust you to keep them safe here. Pip is my main concern. I will be so far away that he will need you for reassurance. The Twins need to pull their heads in with the horror stories they whisper in the dark, I do know they are evil."

Hope laughed happily "terribly. But ever so much fun. Don't worry. Rosie scolds."

"Some Grups will not listen, you know how they are. With us Grups gone you need to rely on those Grups that you know are loyal. Aunty Martha will support you love, as will Aunty Tosh and Uncle Owen." Ianto assured her "I know Owen wanted to come but that leg of his never really healed properly after he broke it at the beginning of all this mess."

"I remember reading about that. Fell off a bonnet fence?" she frowned "Only he could do something like that."

"He does have a gift for weird moments. Maybe why he was always able to overcome things. He was born to strife" Inot agreed "He really resents his leg."

"Not his fault." She shrugged "Bur I understand. He is benched."

"Yes love"

"And you?"

"Me? Ah. I do not blame him for his body starting to age. Fail. It happens to humans quicker than us. Well … me and Dad no so much but you know what I mean"

"We will die. Us pups. One day we will fail but you will not. You will mourn us and we will have to be gone from here. You know … Shiloh was such a long time ago but still the loss of her cripples her mother sometimes. Such a loss. Like Nainny. It's a cruelty"

"Yes" Ianto sighed softly "But it is the natural order of things. So. What is happening with Kitty and Frank? Is there a problem there?"

"She has been around Dean too much for his liking" Hope answered. "We all know she and Freddy are sort of an item but … I think she is just wanting in on the action. Frank is getting annoyed though, seems Bella is getting pushed aside."

"Maybe you need to talk to her, as a friend" Ianto offered "A leader knows how to avoid a problem within the pack."

She nodded as she agreed.


	39. do NOT butt heads with a Weevil!

Many might have thought things settled but it seems young Solomon seems to hold a grudge. He was waiting for Frank behind the barn where he knew he went each afternoon to check the new kittens in the hay bales.

"Hey!"

Frank turned slowly, surprise on his face as he saw Solomon approaching him and he grunted as he placed the kitten food down and turned to face him with interest.

"You know … I was thinking about things and ya know what? I think Dean was helping you" Solomon said angrily "You to have that connection thing and he's Wolfling. He was, right? He was giving you his strength or something, that's how you beat me!"

Frank was confused and canted his head as he tried to understand what Solomon wanted then he shrugged to show he didn't really care and turned to get the food. The fist to the side of his head was a surprise, as was the knee to his groin and like any male, he yelped and fell to his knees as pain flared.

"Yeah. See?" Solomon snorted "Thought so. Not so tough now your fella isn't here to …"

Anything else was cut short as Frank rose and roared with anger, striking Solomon hard in the face, dead bang. Solomon's nose exploded as did his right cheekbone, Frank too angry to feel anything but righteousness as he snarled, seizing the shocked man by the shoulders and heaving him across the barn, through the wall and out into the sunlight. Everyone outside stood gaping, the veggie patch full of Littles who had never seen such a thing, a pissed Frank following soon out though the hole to roar and crouch like he may attack again.

Then Dean was there, slamming Solomon back off his feet and swinging , his own fist hitting the already broken nose as Solomon cried with pain and now fear. Dean was half transformed, like a werewolf as he snarled into his face with rage at the attack on his Frank.

"ENOUGH!"

Ianto's roar carried over the entire village, people unaware of events unfolding freezing to turn in the direction it came from. Frank immediately unfurled his lips and straightened up, moving to stand in front of Ianto to show respect.

"Dean. Get off him, his face needs attention" Ianto said calmly, Solomon clambering up to stand dripping blood everywhere as he panted through the pain. "Solomon, look at me."

Solomon did and Ianto stared deep into his eyes, the young man's pain seeming to recede as he stopped shaking, his breathing evening out and then he straightened up to almost meet Ianto in stature.

"Solomon. I am disappointed in you today. Go find Owen and get that nose reset. Then think on what has happened and the choices you made. I expect to see you tonight before the meal to hear your thoughts" Ianto stepped back and Solomon nodded, instinctually knowing whatever Ianto had done for him would wear off soon. That pain was so intense that he didn't want it again. Of course … we know he had a lot more pain to come before those bones were seated in their correct position but maybe he deserved it.

"Dean."

Dean ignored his father, his hands smoothing over Frank as he checked him then he turned to face Ianto with his head raised "I defended."

"Yes. I am not disappointed in you, nor you Frank. You were challenged outside the rules of the ring. You answered the challenge and although you didn't have to, you did hold back. I know you did." Ianto sighed, motioning for them to follow Solomon and make sure he found Owen who would want to check his boy was OK.

Ianto then turned to the Littles who really needed his guidance now "you see … Solomon still smarted over losing to Frank. He thought he might stand a better chance without Dean around to help Frank feel tough. He didn't understand."

"Frank doesn't need Dean, he a Weevil!" Bella snorted "He can fight Dean!"

"Yes. You know Frank is strong, he carries you sometimes. Not everyone understands that Frank is strong and tougher than he looks. He is older than himself. Like … his body and his Weevil years are different to human. He is a man." Ianto explained.

"He mine and Dean's" Bella said confidently "But…well Dean's. Really."

"Yes. They belong together. Two strong men. Dean is older because of the Wolfling in him even though he may outlive all of you." Ianto smiled.

"So will you and Dadda Jack. You will live forever. Why can't we?" Preston asked.

"Because me and Dadda Jack were touched by the golden goddess. We will always be here. I know you want to as well but not everyone does. It's the way life is. You have to grow up and grow old. But what a life you can live if you do it right."

"Yes. What a life we shall have here. I don't want to leave the Dome."

"You do not have to. Not everyone wants to explore, no shame in being content here." Ianto assured the boy.

"But why do some?"

"Because some want to know more. Learn more. See more."

"So we don't have to"

"Maybe" Ianto laughed at the logic, "Maybe we will video some of it so when we get back you can watch it one night like a special movie night."

Cheering now as they started asking about what he might see out there in the Real World.

Ianto tried to ignore the anger in the bond as Jack got to Solomon and Frank.

Dean was righteous.


	40. food to soothe

Solomon had come as instructed expecting a tongue lashing but instead Ianto had embraced him and whispered that he had a lot to learn about life and feelings. That he understood Solomon's' confusion right now, he had loved wrong once too. It got easier, a right one would come and he would know … he would feel the right feelings and know this had been wrong.

A mistake.

Solomon had felt mollified and after the ear-bashing Owen had given him, felt a lot better. The plaster over his nose felt stupid and was a reminder to everyone that their Weevil needed more respect and less needling.

He was getting big and did not deserve to be treated less than a brother.

Solomon had then done the walk of shame. In front of the entire room he had walked over to Frank and said sorry. Frank had shrugged and slapped his shoulder hard, it had hurt as Solomon was badly bruised from exploding out of the barn wall like some stuntman but knew Frank was holding back a harder touch so accepted it as Frank's final word.

Dean had kept out of it with Bella standing by holding his hand. Solomon had a lot to think about. Ianto had always said the right things and if he said there would be someone for him one day … he knew he had to accept that. Cannot be a man until you act like one .. right? Maybe this lesson was a hard one but in light of recent mistakes … Solomon now saw that he needed more training in many areas of his life.

Solomon was now licking his wounds down the end of the table as Frank sat next to Dean with a righteous air to him. Bella was stealing glances at him and Ianto wondered if that was the real problem here.

Kitty was oblivious to the problems of others as she cut Freddy's food and quietly told him the placement using the clock face method he preferred.

Ianto finally saw it.

Kitty had shown interest in Dean. Solomon had noticed and thought Bella might be available now? Kitty saw her mistake early, adjusted herself and moved back to Freddy while Solomon was still locked into Bella. It was Dean he was challenging, not Frank but he thought beating Frank would make Dean back down.

Seriously.

This young man had been so off base with stupidity it was not even funny. He pondered more and wondered if maybe he was jealous because he had wanted Kitty. For sure these kids needed a stern talking to about honour and commitment. The age difference between him and Bella was too extreme for Ianto to find it acceptable. If it was Kitty then he was still off base as he should have declared to her, not challenged someone else.

Ianto sighed, glancing over at Alice who was watching him with raised eyebrows. He made a note to himself to talk to her, tell her of his thoughts and maybe while he was away with Kitty and Dean she could pull the Bigs aside with Owen for some sex-ed. They know the birds and the bees, the Farm took care of that but maybe they needed to talk more about feelings and hormones?

"Thinking too much Tiger" Jack whispered and Ianto grunted, nodding as he looked away from the kids to where Martha was sitting with Mickey and Andy, the three of them huddled together as they talked. Little things, nothings like a leaky tap to be fixed or Bella needing new shoes. Baby names.

All around the room people were connecting, quietly loving and remembering things. Times. Ianto was unsure how to feel about it, the clarity that some might not make it back. When had things become so deep? So dark? They had come back fully stocked before, did he really think he was going to lose someone just like a….

"Thinking too hard Holdfast"

Ianto snorted, letting himself relax into his chair, closing his eyes and listening to the Twins laughing, Pip demanding, Rosie softly scolding and Hope… he opened his eyes to stare straight into hers, her grin wide as he caught her doing the exact same thing as him. A born leader feeling the room.

"Me first born" he whispered "Sweetling."

She leaned across the table "While you are gone I am gonna make some changes."

"Not sure how to respond to that" he chortled "Gonna go all Lord of the Flies or something?"

"Good book. No, I think some of the Bigs need time outs. They are getting to big for their britches" she frowned, also agreeing with him there "Manners never cost anything."

"Exactly." He smiled.

"Solomon will be OK. He just needs to know when he needs to take a knee" she canted her head and he saw it.

"Solomon?"

"Maybe" she said softly "Of all of them, he is the strongest. Just needs to learn some control. When you get back I think Kev should take him as an apprentice. Teach him some breathing techniques and tai-chi. Help him centre himself. A hot head is dangerous, even one as pretty as him."

"Oh! Pretty now" Ianto sniggered.

Hope is almost 12. Solomon 15. Yes, a better match age wise and she is right … he will make a good warrior one day, if he can just stop wanting to prove himself and just BE himself.

Jack nodded as he listened and agreed.

Sol was one of his favourites after all.

Hot heads stick together.


	41. are you ready?

It was time, they were ready to go and overly excited. Everyone stood to see them off, kisses and waving as they got underway. It was fine weather, the windows open with the mesh coverings letting the breeze through the front carriage everyone was in.

Ianto and Dean were lopping along, also enjoying the day as Jack watched them from his ATV, slowing as Frank signalled that he wanted on the train. He clambered from the back of the ATV to the engine's side and then into the cab. Abner moved slightly so he could stand next to him, the Weevil liking the controls.

Clever man. Abner was quite fond of him.

It was two hours in when they slowed, a large bend in the rails coming up and Jack stopped to watch at Thomas chugged around the bend, Ianto racing ahead.

No Zs. It had been a pristine run so far and Ianto almost could not believe it. Jack knew he was on edge and searching for dramas to quash, the only drama at the moment coming from inside the train as an argument broke out between Kev and Sean over who should take point.

Seems Alpha team is number one team. Bravo see themselves as the secondary team. Of course, this is something that had been discussed. Tango were supposed to be back-up security, to sweep and form a protective line if need be.

Ianto was unconcerned with the voices drifting on the air as he knew Kev was bored and needling Sean for something to do. Ianto knew his brother was always bristly when challenged but it would all come to nothing once they stopped to eat and all would agree they wanted off the train at the same time.

Which they did.

Tables materialised on the grass, even a cloth that everyone found funny as they settled to eat. Jack watched his love pace the perimeter as Dean and Frank ate, then swapped out to sit and pick at a ham sandwich that he clearly did not want.

Too nervous.

They were soon underway again, right on track … pardon the pun….and Scotland was nearing as they slowed to let Jack and Ianto do a recon.

They moved to check the distances like they were not really looking for the house, Torchwood House. The old estate manor where they had left it of course … not like it was going to grow feet and walk away but it still felt like an accomplishment to sight it, both men feeling relief.

"Looks intact" Jack said as he sat on the ATV peering down at it from the hillock.

"I don't smell any Z, will go sweep to be sure" Ianto informed him, then took off.

The gardens looked decrepit. It was a little spooky with overgrown plants, some dead pants and the mist settling in the back yard was almost ethereal. Archie loved this place, the Loc behind the manor no doubt teeming with fish these days and Ianto allowed a moment of memory to filter through from one of his trips here with Yvonne when the old shit was out on said lake fishing and refused to row in to shore, even for Yvonne who screamed and stomped her feet like a child.

Old shit.

Ianto knew the train would be about half an hour away so he returned to Jack and told him there were no sign of Zs, it was derelict up top.

Who knows what lies beneath.

The train came to a stop and they unloaded the vehicles then preceded down to the manor, Kev allowing Sean the lead as he trusted Ianto's' eyes and knew when to let a hardhead win. Ianto was grateful.

Kev was a good man and a good friend.

Yes. Solomon could learn a lot from him.

They stood outside the huge doors and knocked, feeling foolish as they did so but knowing any Zs inside would immediately race for them. After waiting an excruciatingly long time they agreed there was no movement and they broke the lock, Ianto entering like a wraith to check.

"Smells of dust and old books" Ianto muttered "Nothing else. No Zs. No people. First section secure."

"The defence grid?" Jack called out as he finally entered to let the others pour past him.

Ianto stood in Archie's office looking at the wall of lights flashing, blinking and some steadily screaming in bright red.

"Some are intact, I do see breaches though. Shit. Looks like some levels are not secure, could be bleed through. No water damage or fire alarms. Air filters are still registering so I go … it's still working down there. The generator is still ticking over after all this time." Ianto sighed.

"Judoon, built to last" Jack supplied as he came to stand next to Ianto and peer at the switches "might have another few years in it yet. Shame. Once we breach that outer wall we will shut it all down."

"Only the locks and defences. Anything remaining trapped will still survive until they run out of food or whatever. Why we do NOT want to be in there at Zero Hour. Anyway … we both know whatever is down there can never get out. Zs are bad enough, some of these inmates in the mix would be the End Days."

"Agreed" Jack squared his shoulders.

Time to move forward.

Do or die.

Time to go to the REAL entrance doors.


	42. and we are in

Team Alpha approached the large doors. A tight disciplined group, dressed in black and armed to the teeth. If you find guns and body armour sexy, you just came.

Kev slid an ancient oak panel to one side, revealing a computer jack point. He flipped up the screen on his sleek wrist computer and jacks in.

Everyone watched as Ianto stalked the perimeter of the room, still buzzed from the lack of Z attack outside. No dogs. Archie's Dobermans are gone. Ianto was sure they would be but it still made him uneasy. Something had taken them? Or are they dead somewhere from starvation in a room they've not checked?

Kev looked up from his computer. Floating an inch above it is a detailed holographic schematic of the mansion. As the schematic slowly revolves, a flashing text streamer reads: TORCHWOOD HOUSE - STATUS – DEFENSIVE

"The house's primary defences have been activated. As we feared, he had done a secondary lockdown. This will take me longer." he sighed.

"OK Kev" Jack answered, and then turned to the others "You heard the man ... We may not be alone, secondary defences included some guard dogs of unknown origin. Also … six Dobermans."

Ianto nodded "Prep for entry to the Archives."

Kev flipped open a tile on the intricate floor mosaic. Revealing another jack point. "How often did he reference Resident Evil again?"

"Constantly. Good thing you like it too, consider a lot of his defences the same" Ianto warned him "He is mad enough to have used it as his template."

Kev's fingers stopped flying as he glanced up at him "Does that include those man eating zombie dogs?"

"Ah…" Ianto grimaced … "Maybe….something?"

"Shit" Kev snorted with amusement as he went back to hacking with the live link to Toshiko who worked back at the Dome as well, Ianto settling beside him with his own laptop to play interference.

"Entry to the Archives in three...two... one." Tosh's voice bounced off the walls. They watched the patterns on the floor. A giant Art Deco spiral that suddenly began to move. Arms of the spiral starting to unlock as a huge chunk of the floor began to sink beneath the ground.

Kitty watched amazed as the floor they are sitting on slips gracefully beneath the earth. Ancient wood panelled walls being replaced with polished high tech steel plates. "What the hell is going on here? I know you said he liked Resident Evil but shit … is this real?"

"How deep are we going?" Liam asked.

"Right to the bottom." Jack replied, "The secure Archives."

Billy set a clock on the PDA to 23 hours 00 minutes. The numbers began to count down. He picked up his Coms, but waited till the screen reads SECURE before sending a message.

**Scotland to Holdfast ... Alpha Team has entered the Archives. All communications down. Awaiting hard wire response.**

**Roger Scotland. The clock is running.**

The platform carrying the team came to rest in a vast underground cavern. This is a natural creation, but the hand of man is everywhere. As well as the hydraulics for the platform, there are also several temporary structures used for storage.

A set of runway lights are laid out on the stone floor. They lead to a pair of thick steel doors set in the cavern walls. The doors bear the logo of the TORCHWOOD HOUSE.

Liam glanced at the digital counter on his left wrist. It reads 02:58:24. The rest of the team carry identical timepieces. The seconds are ticking away. "Move out!"

.

.

.

.

.

The Team had set up a piece of heavy industrial cutting gear. They are burning a hole in the locking mechanism of the large steel doors. Ianto stands at a distance, still working on the secondary shields with Tosh patched in, this is no walk in the park as Archie was a sly old dog who not only let technology rule his life, but alien tech as well.

"Jack, we've breached the Archives." Ianto smiled as Tosh finally whooped down the coms.

Jack winked at him as he chortled, "Breached, eh? I love good breaching."

"Stop it!" Ianto laughed as he started to pack up his things, preparing for the next part.

The heavy steel doors slid aside to reveal a familiar looking corridor. The ARCHIVES is a replica of the office building we had know well from Torchwood One. The blinds were closed, because there are no windows here. The whole structure is underground. A replica.

Mickey used a hand held device to sample the air and then turned to nod.

They forced open the doors to the shaft. Far below they can see the crumpled remnants of the cars and Ianto glanced at Jack as this means the fail safes kicked in, sealing the lower levels.

.

.

.

.

Ianto stood by a set of heavy blast doors which are blocking their progress. He's working on the locking mechanism.

"How's it coming Tiger?" Jack asked.

"Most of these doors are magnetically sealed. We're not going to get them open till we sever the power" Ianto replied. "How's Randy going with that?"

"Almost there" the coms crackled in reply.

Almost in.

Ianto was not sure if he was excited or terrified.

Archie had gods knows what in there.

.

.

..

OK, this is the only bonus chap you are getting Rambly ...well ... today.


	43. frickin' lazer beams

Ianto punched in an access code — 667 — and a heavy steel door slid away to reveal a vast room filled with specimen tanks. The tanks are made of circular plexi and reach from floor to ceiling. There are literally hundreds of them, and with no clear way through the room, they form a grotesque kind of maze.

"OK, creepy now" Kew hissed to Mickey who nodded with silent disgust, some of the aliens on display recognisable from his time with the Doctor. Each tank is filled with a viscous liquid and some new exciting monstrosity. Animals spliced together. Skeletons that look barely human. Some that clearly aren't.

Kitty wandered through the room. She sees human bodies stripped of their skin, just the bare musculature on show. Mesmerized by the freak show, she doesn't realize that she is being slowly separated from the others. This room does indeed function like a maze, and she is becoming lost.

Ianto looked up from his PDA to scan the room, making a small noise as he noticed her gone then watched Frank swing in the direction he knows he has gone.

She has stopped in front of one tank. It contains a strange four legged creature with no eyes and a grotesque long tongue. Perhaps this was humanoid once, but that was a long time ago. She stared at it, unsure if it was evolution or alien. The liquid the dead Creature was kept in is being constantly circulated, and the movement made the three foot long tongue sway, as though it were licking the plexi glass. Up close, the pink fleshy tongue is covered in a thousand tiny barbs. She was sickened but also mesmerised.

Kitty looked away from the tank and realized that the rest of the team disappeared. She is alone in this grotesque maze. Where literally anything could be hiding. She suddenly sensed movement. Something refracted through the curved glass of a specimen tank, Something horrifying and she squeaked as Frank stepped around the glass to glower at her.

With nervous snorts of laughter she let him lead her back to the group where Ianto was slowly shaking his head.

Ianto was operating three plasma screen laptops simultaneously, running multiple bypasses on the control room computers. Jack was indicating a thick vault door at the end of the steel corridor. Above the door sat an infra red camera with a Weapons Cluster built around it "High explosive, armour piercing, C.S. gas, this baby has it all. Every five seconds the camera pans the corridor, the Weapons Cluster following the sweep, prepared to annihilate anything that crosses its path."

In the steel corridor, the Weapons Cluster powers down.

"Thank fuck!" Mickey snorted. "Can I keep that?"

Jack led the team towards the vault door. They advanced cautiously, still wary of any potential traps, Jack stood before the vault door. This thing looked like it could withstand an atomic bomb, he placed a tiny electronic box over the vault's locking mechanism.

Ianto fired up three computers. Kitty watched as thousands of letters and numbers scroll across the three plasma screens. On the first computer, the possibilities quickly reduce, and then settle on a simple code: RQ KR 4 WQ QB 4 WQ QB 5 – UNLOCK. After a moment the second screen reads : WQ KB 8 WQ QB 8 RK K 2 – UNLOCK. Then the third and final screen: WK KB 5 RQ K WQ QR 6 – UNLOCK.

Ianto sat back, satisfied.

The vault door reverberated as its giant locking mechanisms came undone. Thirty inches of steel plate swing aside to reveal a high domed chamber bathed in red light.

The team were just about to enter the inner chamber when without warning, a thick blast door suddenly SLAMS down. It separated the Team from the control room, cutting off their escape route.

From within the chamber came a sudden movement. A horizontal beam of red light. Travelling down the corridor at high speed. Jack dragged Mickey beside him to the ground as the wire thin beam of light passed overhead, yelling at them all to hit the deck as Ianto watched outside.

The thin line of laser light streaked back towards them. This time it is just above ankle level, like a trip wire. Kev tried to jump over it, but the laser adjusts, suddenly raising in height. He was caught off guard and screamed as he was sliced neatly in two. He stayed standing for a couple of seconds. Just long enough to see the horror of his own body falling apart ... was not about to happen then he looked over at the Captain who was shrieking with laughter on the floor, pointing at him as he tried to talk through the choking laughter.

"You bastard!" Mickey snorted then started to laugh as well "OK. You did warm me he was a funny bastard. Shit, really? Resident Evil? Shit, I gotta try to remember some of that movie if he has set up fake booby traps like this. Shit, thought I was done for!"

"Why I loved him" Jack said as he got to his feet and wiped his eyes "A right old shit. But so damned funny."

"Cariad? Finished?"

"Yes Holdfast, let's move on."


	44. dilly dally

Flooded with red light, this is the very heart of The Archives. The room pulses with a life of its own. Mickey now carried the missile launcher. The trigger is ready to go, his nerves still jangling from the joke. Kev is still pissed as Jack clearly knew that was going to happen.

Ianto approaches a computer console at the centre of the room. Circular in design, and just over four feet high, it resembles a giant chess piece. A beautiful six year old girl walks from the shadows. She's furious, her hands clenched in anger "Get out! You can't be in here!"

Jack walks straight up to the Girl and then steps CLEAN THROUGH HER. "Archie, really? The Red Queen?"

"You're all going to die down here"

Jack sighed as he glanced over at Ianto then began to speak in a monotone "Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood Three, Cardiff. 5214. Code number 69"

"Ianto Jones, Torchwood One, London, 1983. Code number 007." Ianto said softly "Also … Ianto Jones, Torchwood Three, Cardiff. Really Cariad? 69?"

Silence as the girl seemed to shimmer and flux, then it changed to an old man in a kilt, his hands on his hips as he glared at them "Well where the feck have you been?"

"Archie" Jack sighed with relief. "Hello old man."

"Sez the oldest man I know"

"Amazing" Ianto said softly, "Such advanced technology. So lifelike."

"Yeah" Jack's face betrayed his sorrow for a moment as the hologram seemed to wait for something else. "Archie. Report."

"It all went to shit. I do not know why but when the first reports started to come on I initiated the first shut down" he seemed to be motioning at something and Ianto knew with sorrow it was probably the woman who sometimes helped clean. She was in there with him?

"What is the protocol for the First shutdown" Ianto asked and the hologram turned to face him, so realistic that Jack needed a moment and Ianto knew it.

"As you know boy, I closed and locked the barn doors" Archie grinned "But it was a bit late for you. Have you found the girl yet? Hmmmm?"

Ianto blinked slowly as his mind whirred "Marley."

"Oh yes … that one too"

Ianto looked at Jack whose hands had dropped from his face to gape at the hologram "Is there another like Ianto?"

"Well, one is not much good. They wanted a mating pair. How else did they stuff thing up and make Marley? Oh no. She was an afterthought. They used leftovers to make that little one. Oh no, I mean Ianto's mate." Archie seemed to pause, like someone pushed a button and Ianto looked at Jack as they both knew the computer controlling the hologram was 'thinking' about the next possible response in the subroutines.

"Archie? Please explain" Into demanded "My mate?"

"Have you found the girl yet? Hmmmm?"

"So clearly it's a prompt. You have to answer affirmative or negative before he will continue" Jack sighed "What do you want to say?"

"The truth, this will know if we are lying" Ianto decided "Archie. No. I have not found her."

"Then you probably never will" Archie grimaced "The same programme here as there. If she did not get out, she will not be able to. If she did, given the time lapse my internal clock tells me, she would have by now."

"Agreed" Ianto said with sorrow at the thought of someone suffering "Will you give me the location?"

"Sorry, that is beyond my parameters" Archie shrugged, then turned to Jack "So ... do you want into those lower levels?"

"Yes old man" Jack nodded.

"Well, I don't know if I can do than Mon!" Archie frowned "Like I said, I shut the barn doors"

"And opened the stalls?" Jack gaped.

"Well … I couldn't look after them anymore" Archie shimmered and disappeared.

"Where did he go? Archie come back to me?" Jack asked, then stepped back as Archie reappeared, a different one this time. Tired with torn clothing and blood smeared on his cheek.

"Jack. If you are watching this … you survived. God, I hope you do. Zombies, they are real life zombies. And you scoffed at my Resident Evil obsession. Who scoffs now eh? Well" Archie frowned "I guess if you are still alive … you. Well. Stupid really, of course you are. Well. The first week we didn't see much, a few moving around out there, a couple tried to break in but we were well locked in. Spooked but capable. I didn't know. I should have but … so busy looking out I didn't look in. Jack, all the doors down there, all are wide open and they have the run of the place. It has been … ah… eight months since the outbreak and … shit. I lost her. A door I thought was shut … something worked out the codes. Jack … something down there is intelligent enough to try and break the security codes as well. It can't. You know … well. Only you know the code for down there now."

"Oh Archie" Jack said with genuine sorrow as the hologram shifted from foot to foot.

"Maybe I will still be here. Maybe we are watching this together but .. if not … move your arse. 24 hours from the opening of those door until a permanent shutdown that will close the Archives forever."

"OK" Ianto said softly "He is right. Was right. Let's not dally."


	45. mutation?

Ianto takes the lead as they head through the giant room. But the deeper they go, the greater the sense of unease. The specimens seem to be watching them. Leering at them.

A SUDDEN FLASH OF MOVEMENT. A glimpse of something hideous, seen through the curved glass of the specimen jars. Was it just a trick, a distortion of the glass, or is there something else in here with them?

Unease becomes dread.

Billy slows. Almost stops. Without thinking, he's holding his breath. We all sense it. Something terrible is about to happen. SUDDENLY a clawed HAND on his neck. Digging in, biting into the flesh. Billy cries out, turning to face the horror. "What the fuck?"

Liam is snorting as he holds his hands up and steps back with the wizzend hand from a jar in his left hand, the thrill of scaring his cousin worth the glare from Ianto across the room. Sean gives the side of his head a sold slap. "cut that shit out."

Frank gave him the idea and snorts too.

The shuffle of feet? And a low moaning noise. Almost human. Almost.

"What is that?"

Frank and Dean share a look. This is the same noise they had heard through the air vents. Only now it's closer. Now it's in the room with them.

"There" Kitty points. She sees movement behind one of the specimen tanks. Liam sees another one. Whatever they are, they're all around.

"What the fuck is down here?" Liam hisses.

"I'm not waiting to find out. Now move" Dean pushes them towards the exit. "we're almost there ... keep going"

The exit is just ahead. Something big moves behind one of the tanks. Sean lets loose a burst from his M16. The tank shatters sending broken plexi and fluid everywhere. They still haven't seen their pursuers.

"RUN!" Ianto roars as something moves in the corner of his vision. He doesn't want to turn his head, does not want to look at what Jack has seen. The sheer terror in his husband's face enough before the bond started to scream warning.

They run. Kitty sprinting ahead, straight into A figure in a flowery house coat. A woman. Her tongue is swollen and bloated. Her death was painful and slow. You can see it in what's left of her face.

Kitty screams as the Z lunges at her. The Woman's actions are slow and jerky, but Kitty is caught by surprise and knocked to the ground. She struggles to get up, but the weight of the Z keeps her pinned to the floor "DEAN!"

Kitty looks into the Woman's dead eyes, which stare straight back at her. There's no life left here, but there is something else. A terrible, terrible hunger. Dean kicks the woman off. She rolls over and begins to get up. Broken ribs mean nothing. Pain means nothing.

Liam empties a round into her chest. Then another, then another. Still the Z advances. Bullets mean nothing. The M16 dry clicks. Empty.

Jack moves to help when the things he had seen more loom behind him. One grabs his arms, the other his hair. He struggles to break free, but can't. He shouts "Head shots for fucksake!"

Rats. Giant rats moving as humanoid. Their teeth harp and gleaming as Jack cries out in alarm. Gods, he hates rats almost as much as spiders. "IANTO!"

But Ianto can't hear over the sound of his own gunfire. He's blasting away at the rising tide of rats coming hot and fast. Dropping the gun he snarls as he begins to transform into the only thing that might stop them, the Wolfling is pissed.

Kitty sits with her back against one of the tanks. In a state of shock. Traumatized. We see but she doesn't — a figure moving behind the tank, circling towards her. Its monstrous face distorted even more by the coned Plexiglas.

Dean struggles with the Z. Trying to hold her off. To keep the teeth from Kitty's throat. Frank snarls as he grabs the Z by it's hair and it is like seeing the fight with Solomon in replay as he heaves her back over his shoulder and into the tubes behind them, her squeal of rage more like pain. But of course we know there is no pain for these things now.

Dean is transforming, ripping at his clothes as Frank moves to stand between the threat and his friends, the Weevil crouching in fighting mode.

As she lunges Dean grabs her by the head and twists. The Z's neck snaps with a hollow crack and she falls to the ground. Unmoving as her head is severed from her body with a satisfying crunch.

"Spit it out!"Frank yells with horror as Dean complies then Frank grimaces as Dean spits some more.

"Yucky!"

The figure behind Kitty comes into view. She's still unaware of the danger. It's brown, the Ratoid staring intently at her. His face is bloated and swollen from the water in the level he had been trapped in before the doors had opened. The uniform of a spaceship crew was torn and barely there. He had clearly died quickly, at the start of things. May have even been one of the initial Zs for down here. Patient Zero so to speak. Of course if Owen were here he would call him Patient Z then snigger as Ianto rolled his eyes.

Death by drowning always looks bad. Especially when the bodies start to walk around. He reaches for Kitty. His clawed fingers are inches from her skin.

Jack snatches the gun from his hip. The undead creature looks up in surprise as Jack blows the back of its head off. Surprisingly, there's very little blood. Inside, the creatures are dry, withered husks.

But still Kitty doesn't move. The trauma has triggered some kind of recall in her mind. Dean slaps her across the face. Her animalistic snarl of rage as she clambers to her feet makes Ianto let out the breath he had been holding.

Dean nods "Annnndddddd…..she's back folks!"

"Clear and sanitise!" Jack demands as they begin checking the vicinity for any more Z or Ratoid. Jack is still shaking.

Ianto does not like the smell down here.

Not one little fucking bit.


	46. knocking

Kev un-straps his Kevlar vest and lets it fall to the ground. His entire body is covered with bite shaped marks. The bruises are already turning an ugly yellow colour. "I feel like lunch."

"How many Zs were there, how many Ratoid?" Abner demands as he checks Kev over, his hands gentle.

"The one woman who turned. No sign of Archie" Jack swallows at the thought of encountering him as a Z and Ianto nods to show he doesn't savour that idea either.

"The Rat things were Z too. So … three of them? One got Kitty, another came from the side and got Kev … then another joined in. I don't know, that's all I saw" Billy says as he watches Liam and Sean check one another.

"I shot about twelve" Jack supplied … he and Ianto wondering how many were in the holding pens to begin with.

"Wait a minute" Ianto muttered as he tried to check the holding numbers "If they are this level … what pushed them up here? They like the basement levels in ships right? To be this high … something down there spooked them."

"Great. The basement." Jack slumped "Now we will find one of Ripley's fucking Xenomorph or something."

Everyone stares at him for a few beats, then he looks up and waves a hand "Kidding. Kidding. Honest. Not real!"

The relief is raw.

"Maybe not the time for jokes" Ianto pats Jack's arm.

"OK, Sit Rep!" Kev barks and one by one they sound off. All accounted for, no bites and all raring to go. Just all safeties are off now.

"I gotta pee" Kitty suddenly says making everyone jump then snort with nervous laughter.

"Down there, as I recall there is a bathroom in there" Ianto points and Jack glances at him again. One she has pushed the doors and gone in Jack turned to Ianto.

"On a schematic of the place?"

"No"

"You've been here?" Jack is surprised. Maybe they should have talked about this, he did not think Ianto had been here but now knows he had. OF course he had. Archie always called him the 'Boy' and he only nicknamed people he likes. "With Yvonne?"

"Yeah. She hated talking to him, he deliberately made his accent more broad so she would get pissed." Ianto nods and Jack finds himself ginning affectionately at the thought.

"Old dog"

.

.

.

.

Two doors, like a submarine an outer and inner. Kitty closes them both.

Kitty is sighing with relief as she clears the room then goes to the nearest stall and sits, relieving her poor bladder.

"Christ" she mutters to herself "At least I didn't shit myself."

Then she hears it. A sharp clicking sound. Nails on a cement floor. In the shadows, a dark shape moving.

A low demonic growl. It's one of Archie's attack dogs from the surface. She had missed it under a sink bench. The Doberman advances into a shaft of light. But this is like no dog we've ever seen before. Its eyes are glazed. Its flesh decaying. Undead doggie. Z-dog? Kitty has a random thought that he sounds like a rap artist.

The Doberman charges and Kitty does the only sensible thing. She runs. The Z-dog leaps at her, all teeth and claws. Kitty dodges and dives into one of the stalls for protection. She slams the stall door in the hellhound's face.

Trapped.

SNAP!

CRASH! The inner door bursts open.

"Frank?"

Frank is busy. A Ratoid heard the commotion and is there, even as the team outside realise there is a problem and Dean yells as they try to open the door to the bathroom.

.

.

..

"IANTO!"

"Sealed. Some sort of locking mechanism" Ianto says with horror "What the fuck!"

.

.

.

The Ratoid lunges for Frank, but he is lightning fast, as though someone else had taken possession of his body. He weaves through his arm, lifts the sidearm from his holster and drills a bullet through his forehead.

Kitty gapes as Frank looks at the gun with interest, then turns and offers it to her.

"Uh … thanks Frankie" she says softly. "You Bad Arse Motherfucker you."

Frank grunts as he tears the door hinges off, Ianto pushing from the outside to open them. Dean grabs for Frank, kissing him and holding him tightly.

Kitty wishes Freddie were here ….ah…not.

"Come on, we have to keep moving" Jack says as he glances into the room and grimaces "Is that … Dobby the Dobberman?"

"Cariad… moving" Ianto reminds him and they all move forward. The team advances through the gloom. Every shadow hides a potential horror. They stop at a four way junction.

"I know I may have said it before but … damn this dude loves Resident Evil" Kev mutters, "This is soooo lifelike. This place is a labyrinth"

"I hope not. Every good labyrinth has a monster at its heart" Randy finally speaks.

"Good one" Mickey snorts "A quote from the goddamn movie. Just what we need."

"Come on people" Jack warns over his shoulder "Keep it frosty!"

"Quiet!" Ianto suddenly halts. Senses something up ahead. "There's something moving behind that door."

Kev and Jack take position beside the door. Ianto gets ready to kick it in.

"On three" he says softly. "One….."

Trigger fingers are itchy "Two….."

THE DOOR BURSTS OPEN! To reveal ... "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! It's us."

It's hard to tell who's more shocked. Jack and Ianto, or Archie and the others with him.

Both groups lower their guns.

From behind Archie walks a woman dressed in red. She smiles at Ianto.

"Ianto Jones?" she asks in a soft Irish lit "Is that you?"

Ianto blinks with confusion as the scent wafts off her.

He takes a step back.

This was to be his intended mate?


	47. sign of danger

They settle for a bite to eat, Ianto watching intently as Jack and Archie shoot the breeze. They are laughing as Ianto watches Frank move behind the two, sniffing them with interest before moving away and they do not seem alarmed at all by the Weevil moving freely.

He considers things. This Archie looks like the first hologram, not the last tired one. Ianto thinks some more.

Frank walks over to look at Ianto and Dean then asks in sign BEST I DON'T TALK?

YES Ianto replied THEY BEST NOT KNOW YOU CAN

THEY SMELL FUNNY

YES Ianto considered then signed to Dean AND WE NOT GO WOLFY

WHY?

THEY NOT THEM Ianto finally decided what is bothering him so much, able to say as those in the team 'listened' to him explain to the Weevil SMELL NOT HUMAN. NOT REAL ARCHIE. HER NOT REAL. LIKE…COPIES OR SOMETHING. ALIEN !

Jack watches the communication from across the room and nods, sending affirmation in the bond that he also knows who or what these are…they are not the people they are pretending to be.

"So" he says calmly "Any other inmates on the loose? Or just you two left?"

Silence. They did not expect this question and look at each other before the male decided to keep up the pretence, unaware that they have been rumbled, were the moment Ianto smelt them.

"We sealed ourselves in here, don't know what is happening below us" the not-Archie says with his eyes moving between people. Ianto now knows for sure they are some sort of shape shifter. If they are here … where is the real Archie?

He asks.

DEAD Jack signs with a sad sigh in the bond THEY EAT THEM TO BECOME THEM

Ianto knows. A sudden flash in the bond tells him these are creatures are called Nostrovites and they really want to get closer to him. They can sense he is different. The fact they knew about his father, something Archie had no idea about shows they have been getting into secured archives and are more intelligent than they are letting on.

Mind you … they have never met Ianto.

Whatever they have read, think they know … they do not know what he has become with Jack and the Mara joining forces with the Golden Goddess … that Bad Wolf. Oh no. They think they have them trapped, have no idea. Ianto considers as Jack lets everyone have a break before moving forward. He nods to the youngsters who can take point and scan the area while the others rest.

Ianto and Dean are comfortable as Frank moves off to explore, not afraid now as he understands Ianto and Jack know what they are doing. Frank does not need to know anything else, the smells so interesting to his advanced nose.

"The Dobermans. We met one, any idea where the other two are?" Jack asks and they shrug at him then admit they have no idea. There are six. Not three. Jack is playing with them now.

Ianto doesn't have time for this, none of them do and he leans forward "Can I see the manifest?"

They look at him with confusion.

"The last shipment, got the paperwork? Might help me see what is down there" he repeats, then before anyone can react he strikes. He seizes the head of the female remembering somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind that the female of this species is dangerous, ripping it cleanly from her shoulders as the others cry out with alarm.

Jack simply empties the Webley into the other one. The male jumps in the chair and a high pitched scream echoes as it dies, it's hand swiping at Jack with claws elongating from the withered hand that was now nothing like that of Archie's.

"Are they dead?" Ianto asks.

"They might be Nostrovites, but yeah. Pretty dead" Jack nods.

"Are you insane? Did you just kill the very person you came for?" Abner is in shock. He never learnt 'Weevil Sign' so had no idea what the conversation was.

"They were not real. These are alien life forms that can mimic other creatures. Archie and the woman that one was copying are long gone. She was his cleaner I think. There is no mate waiting for Ianto. He is one of a kind. These have been living the high life, no doubt eating other things down here and gleaning what they could in the event of a rescue." Jack pants with adrenaline. "Really thought we would let them loose up there."

Ianto sighs as he rubs his face "We are wasting time. If they are up in this level … we need to go down to the secure level. Shit, what is down there Cariad?"

"So … maybe just me and Ianto should go down, Dean and Frank stay up here to protect and wait for us to clear the level?" Jack asks even as he knows the answer.

"No time. We have to move. Eighteen hours left" Ianto reaches out to pat Jack's arm.

He's right.

Time to go.


	48. tension?

Two more levels, two more hours eaten away and they currently stand in front of what looked like nuclear blast doors.

"Bloody nutta" Kev muttered as he watched Ianto work, "This Archie was a frigging genius."

"He did like his theatrics" Jack nodded back, the last level they had traversed through had been full of weird and wacky fish. Aquariums of all descriptions. Not many left alive and the smell was not pleasant. Seems the Notstrovites had been trying to care for them though, maybe they had been their food source once they had eaten everything else. At least these past two levels had been safe due to their cleansing.

This door however … looked sealed from a long time ago.

"Got it" Ianto said without looking up from the screen and he punched in a code then stepped back, handing the PDA back to Billy who flicked it underarm style to Liam. The doors started to open slowly, klaxons sounding which was even more unpleasant as it was a warning. Right? Apparently they were at the level they wanted. A bad one.

A cat.

A ginger tom sat in the doorway, just inside the sliver of light regarding them like it was fed up with the service and ready to complain.

"Hello there" Jack said softly "we come on peace."

"Holy shit, is that … is that an alien cat?" Mickey asked with wonder.

Ianto stifled laughter as Jack turned with wide eyes "Could be. Proceed with caution."

It was just a cat. Seems Jack was getting fed up with the tension in the air and Ianto was reminded of the way he and Owen used to play about with alien innards and such to relieve boredom. Jack smiled as he caught the thought.

Archives in the literal sense.

Files everywhere, boxes of files and folders and even some bits of paper just shoved places. Gods. Archie had just placed things in the wardrobe to make the place less cluttered? Think of Dumbledore's office without the friendly smile.

Jack checked his watch "OK. Thirteen and a half hours left. Let's take the half hour to rest, eat and recoup some energy. Kitty, a good time to change your socks after the aquarium leaked on your foot. Dry socks, dry feet are essential"

"Yes sir, always look after your feet. Check!" she agreed as she sat and pulled some socks from the pack. Francine had knitted them and she looked at them with affection before changing out.

"Holdfast, there is a little office over there, might be where he logs the artefacts before he puts them away? Might be on the grid?" Jack asked and they headed that way, Ianto entering the room behind Jack who headed for the desk with his usual officious bluster. Ianto slowed as he took in the room.

Sort of like a bunker or office. Pretty close to the one he had back at T1. As Ianto stood in the doorway he felt something in him whisper that it might be nice to relax for a few minutes, Jack needed a release after that adrenaline rush. No death or reset, he was thrumming with excitement.

Ianto relaxed and let his black sleek body suit shimmer away, recalling that hound's-tooth three piece number in the dark charcoal with the shots of silver though it he always wore with the lavender shirt and deep purple tie that matched the lining. Rotting in the hub. Something he only wore when he needed to get Jack's signature on something he didn't want to sign if he looked at it instead of Ianto's' arse, usually for Lisa's bits.

Jack swung with a folder in his hand and froze as the virile creature minced towards him with a predatory look that was way more bloodthirsty than anything out there.

"Oh baby" Jack sighed as the folder fluttered from his fingers to land on the floor "where the hell … I mean … you could do one of those suits with your fur all along?"

"You never asked" Ianto said with wide eyes "Sir."

Jack stopped breathing as he found the desk pushing against the back of his legs and Ianto nose to nose "Is there anything…..anything… you desire…sir?"

"Oh Ianto" Jack breathed softly "you are so damned wonderful."

"Careful. That's Harassment, that is!" Ianto canted an eyebrow and Jack cleared his throat

"I mean … if you are in need of some work, maybe you can file those" he finally managed to choke out.

Ianto sashayed to the filing cabinet that had stacks of folders on top and made a show of bending over to open the bottom drawer, his arse waving. Jack whined. Mickey walked past and froze as he saw Jack lick his lips and rub at his crotch.

"Christ almighty" he said to himself as he moved off to warn the others to stay out of there "like fucking animals on heat those two."

Then he grinned as he knew he was the same with Martha. She just had to start breaking down a gun as she leaned over the kitchen table and …BAM preggers!

Jack was still trying to role-play but it was a losing battle as Ianto did that little tip of the tongue thing that always drove him insane and when Ianto's clothing just….disappeared… leaving him naked and hot to trot, Jack knew who had won this one.

HIM!


	49. Bounce

Ianto lay on the desk with Jack snuggled on top of him.

"Gods, I needed that!" Jack sighed, nuzzling into Ianto's neck "Been so long since we did that. Sturdy desk."

"You did love a good desk" Ianto agreed as he rubbed his back and enjoyed the warmth. "Come on Cariad. We can spend the last few minutes eating something and then moving on."

Jack got up and stretched, his back cracking as he groaned and Ianto sat up, letting his hands slid over the taught stomach of his beloved. He was also wiping him down with a cloth from the drawer than may have been a duster but needs must.

They went back out to find everyone else doing up their vests and getting ready to move out, Mickey strangely amused by something. Ianto accepted an energy bar and chewed as he looked around some more, Jack now energised and calm, pulling out some boxes. "Oooo, look. A braxion gamma ray!"

"Really? In working order?" Ianto leaned in and Jack scented them on him, the musky scent he loved so much. It had been a while since a good roll in the hay. So busy with Pip, others… the train. He knew they had to try harder to carve out time for one another.

"Awesome, I want it!" Mickey said as he looked around and Ianto pointed. Mickey whooped as he saw what Ianto was pointing at, a hover trolley. One large enough for a body! Mickey started putting parts on it that he knew Bonny would drool over, even as Ianto silently added things to the lower shelf that he knew Tosh would possibly shed a tear to see. He also watched Jack check boxes to add so he went in search of another hover trolley. Something they had hoped for, Archie a fan of these things as his old body hated manoeuvring the large crates about. Finding the two shelf one was great, a multi-stack of three or four sleeves would be nice too.

Sean called out to him as he jogged to catch up and Randy was still laughing as he walked in the other direction with Liam to check another corner of the large warehouse style room. Ianto found one, full of shit that needed to be pulled off and he was humming softly when he suddenly realised he was not looking.

He straightened up and scanned the area, everyone the same as him. Heads down scavenging. With horror he saw no lookout and as he thought it Dean swung to look at him while Frank started to stalk the perimeters.

Shit, stupid that.

All these recons and he took his eye off the ball. Sean looked up from helping Ianto to find him walking with purpose in the direction of Randy and Liam who he could no longer see.

With a shrug, Sean continued pulling the boxes of tat off the hover so they could use it.

.

.

.

Randy reaches over while still talking to Liam and opens the other small office door. The metal gate swings back opening up the door.

A SIX-FOOT MONSTROSITY STANDS IN THE OPENING. GHASTLY BEYOND IMAGINATION, SQUAMOUS, COVERED WITH TENTACLES, IT HOPS DOWN LIKE AN OVER-SIZED BIRD AND GRABS RANDY IN RAZOR-SHARP TENTACLES.

Randy lets out a horrible shriek, and the thing grabs his head in one claw and is about to TWIST IT OFF LIKE A MAN PULLING THE HEAD OFF A CHICKEN, but Frank slams into it and THEN THROWS IT TO THE FLOOR WITH AN AUDIBLE CLUNK.

Clutching Randy's unconscious body against him, Liam watches as Frank roars and stands between them and the monster. The monster looks past them at the Wolfling baring down on them.

THE MONSTER LEAPS HEAD-FIRST INTO AN AIR SHAFT.

Liam and Frank are left in shock. After a moment, Ianto joins them.

"What happened? Where is it?"

They break from their paralysis, and Ianto runs toward the opening the creature just leaped into. It is another shaft, going down into darkness.

Jack cries out with alarm as he follows, yelling for Abner to see to Randy.

Ianto quickly turns a couple of corners and then comes to an abrupt halt when he notices that a DOOR LEADING TO THE LOWER LEVELS HAS BEEN WRENCHED OFF ITS HINGES.

He hesitates, uncertain what to do, then there is A SOUND FROM THE DIRECTION OF THE FURNACE... AND THE INNER LOCK DOOR IS OPEN.

Ianto hesitates and peers into the lock s he calms himself back to human form.

The creature is squatting in the middle of the floor, gnawing on a bloody dog leg. It does not see Ianto.

Stealthily, dropping back into the shadows, Ianto presses the coms in his ear speaks into it.

Whispering he asks "It's in the furnace – can we fire it up?"

"Give me a minute" Sean replies with a shaky voice, his hands not as deft as Ianto's but he knows the general gist of the system. A sound of an alarm to empty the room and then the whoosh of air that is followed by the roar of flame.

Ianto peeks into the window and watches the monster die. He turns to find Jack is behind him, also peering in.

"So. Not quite a Xenomorph but definitely an insectoid" Jack mutters and Ianto sighs as he nods.

"Come on. We wasted time with that" Ianto says like it was no big deal and they head back to see it Randy is OK.

Especially as they have just seen another level door by the furnace they did not know about.

Time was ticking.


	50. "KRAKEN!"

"Twelve hours, half way point and we are not even in yet" Kev muttered as he looked around nervously.

"Don't worry Cinderella, you will go to the ball" Sean teased and Kev glared at him, considering pushing him down the stairs with an obvious lean over to look at the height they were at then glare some more. Sean sniggered at the empty threat.

They were all traveling down the huge staircase that slowly curled around like a snake, heading down the levels as the elevators were a no-go. They were all tired, sweaty and getting mightily pissed off with the constant bickering between these two. Randy was up and about but slightly concussed, Abner sticking to him.

Ianto had been surprised when it started, unaware there was a rivalry until now, so well hidden that it had remained undetected when the lists were being drawn up. Had Ianto known they had a dislike for one another he would not have placed them in this small group but waited for some large recon where they did not have to be in one another's pocket.

"You" Dean whispered as he walked beside his Tad, "They fight because of you."

"Me?"

"Kev is your brother too. Uncle is jealous that you spend time sparing with him, playing with him. Like Frank, he has impulse control issues there" Dean explained and Ianto smiled softly at the wisdom on display, his son was already showing leadership qualities in detecting the problem Ianto was mulling over.

"Makes sense. Your Uncle and I … we were at a different level in development and didn't always get along. Siblings are like that. Like you and Rosie sometimes push one another to get to the table, I know you love one another but she crows so much if she wins" Ianto nodded to him "Sean and I always competed I think. For Nainny's love, for Poppy's approval. Not that we don't love one another, always did but … with mama and Da gone we felt the loss keenly. The loss of a Parental is a deep cut, a wound that never heals. It is easy to look for blame within yourself, as a child you feel a lack of self worth."

Dean considered "Why Mimi doesn't want to give the baby to others for a hold even when she is annoyed and tired?"

"Yes. Her mama gone, she feels the need to be an extra good one like it will make up for it" Ianto nodded "Humans are complex. We judge one another and ourselves constantly."

"Kev lost everyone too" Dean remembered him talking one night about losing his entire group to Zs.

"The bitter taste of defeat is something I wish you never have to learn" Jack chimed in as he joined them "But you will feel it, son. One day you will feel the pain of 'what if' and it can haunt you in the deep recesses of your soul."

"Do we have souls?" Frank asked in the guttural grunt they were used to.

"You are loved" Ianto assured the Weevil "Anyone or anything loved has a soul. Love grows them."

"Why some have more than others" Dean agreed "And I love you big."

"Good coz you are mine" Frank said to Dean before lopping forward to help take point.

"You know … he is getting a bit fresh!" Dean said with amusement "He was gonna bite Kitty if she didn't step back and stop. He didn't understand."

"Understand what love?"

"They she didn't want to be my girl. She wanted to be my second. Like you and Dad. She wanted to be … like … my right hand man or whatever. She loves Freddy but wants power too." Dean sighed "Dangerous. She needs to learn humility."

"Don't we all" Jack smiled, patting his son's shoulder "You are already a leader my lovely boy. You see with our eyes, hear with our ears and your heart makes decisions in tune to ours."

"But it is mine" a faint growl echoed back and they started to snigger as Frank again tried to make a point.

"See?" Dean whispered "So touchy."

"DOOR" Billy shouted and they reached to blast doors, Ianto keying in the code that had worked for the last three then sighing and trying another.

A light flashed and they opened without fanfare.

"Ta-dah" Ianto flapped a hand at the wrist and everyone sniggered. Then paled as something moved in the darkness that had Frank raising his head to sniff the air.

"Rotten"

"Jack?"

Kev was peering into the murk and his face changed to one of horror as he began to back away from the black void, his hand going to his weapon.

"Kev, what do you see?" Jack asked. "KEV!"

"KRAKEN!" Kev screamed as he watched a huge tentacle slide out the side of the blast doors, a creature the size of a fucking whale slithering towards them.

A giant quid.

A Kraken.

Jack screwed up his face then paled "No it's not …that's a fucking Darlek"

Ianto took it all in and screamed as he opened fire, everyone else following suit.

Dean could have sworn his Dam was screaming 'DAAAAAAAAAA' with horror.


	51. King was a Companion?

The smoke cleared from the weapon discharges, pulse rifles joining conventional fire as everyone fired and screamed with fear, Ianto dropping his weapon and transforming before he leapt into the dark, leaving everyone shocked and confused on the outside staring at a pile off goo.

"What the fuck is a Kraken?" Kitty asked shakily "It looked like a Ratoid Z thing to me! Like they mated and had an ugly bastard!"

"What's a Darlek?" Abner asked Jack "I saw a fucking clown like that Pennywise thing from the Stephen king book IT."

Jack blinked and looked at him as his mind cleared "Yes. That is what you saw. Gods, fuck. Yes. That is what you saw. Good description, the thing in the sewers. King was a constant pain to us, his time with the doctor making him a loose cannon with his use of Alien life forms in his books. It was … yes. Pennywise was based on one of these. Shit, my heart!"

Frank stood transfixed, staring at the mess and Dean whispered "What did you see?"

"You dead in its jaws"

Dean felt his heart cleave as he pulled Frank unto his arms, reassuring him that they were OK, his own image of his oldest sister turned to a Z would haunt him for a long time.

Ianto reappeared shaking but intact "Clear. Looks like this was the watchdog everyone was afraid of."

"Like … one of those Nostro things?" Billy asked with interest.

Randy shook himself and made a noise of disgust then said softly "Hate fucking snakes."

Mickey was watching Jack as he walked around clenching his fists, his heart still flipping over as well. Mickey then said softly "Darlek. Yeah. I saw that too. Crazy, I wonder if we saw the same one or each had one we remembered most scary."

"Probably different ones. Mine was the one who killed me … the first time" Jack said as he slumped against the wall, letting Ianto loosen his clothing to rub his neck and upper chest lovingly, the soothing motion like a mother for a small crying baby. It was helping.

"Mine was the one from the sphere" Mickey said then laughed softly "Shit. Stupid, we smote that motherfucker. So, this caught our thoughts and nightmares? Like a Dream-catcher?"

"A Delamarthi. Yeah, translated it means keeper of bad dreams. Good translation." Jack was calm enough to straighten up then take a kiss and Ianto stepped away like nothing had happened, now hugging Dean and frank to him for a moment.

"What did you see Taddy?"

"My Da."

They looked at him with interest.

"It's OK" Billy said softly "I saw my mama. Z. I always wondered how she died ya know … I never got to say goodbye."

I thought you didn't remember her" Dean was interested, not accusing in his tone and Billy nodded.

"We keep our memories deep in the back of our mind, like a dusty old archives. Dreams and subconscious can access them better than our conscious mind can. Like … we use a computer to look them up and tut while searching when the subconscious has an edidic memory and can just for the drawer and pull them out." Ianto said, everyone smiling at his use of the archives as an analogy. So Ianto. It lightened the mood immediately as they all felt affection for their personal Archivist. "It seems this creature could glen those things. You know … there are others like that out in the universe. Like vampires, feeding of fear, hate. No wonder it was down here in the basement scaring the shit out of the Nostrovites."

"Like the thing under your bed waiting to seize your foot if you have to go piss in the night" Kitty shuddered.

"Why my bed had boxes under it, no room for a bogeyman" Ianto told her and she blinked then looked at him with surprise.

"You? You were afraid of the bogeyman?"

"Everyone is to a degree. Either a closet monster, a bed monster … even a toilet monster. My sister was afraid to sit to pee unless she looked in the bowl first. Some story about a snake biting someone's arse she heard about on telly even when we do not even get snakes here." Ianto laughed, Rhiannon's memory not heavy anymore.

"So." Kev said after a moment "Once we've all found a loo and changed our dacks for clean ones … what now?"

"Now?" Ianto turned to face him with a canted head …"Now… we are in."

Jack watched the team straighten up, and then start to whoop as they congratulated one another.

They were in the secure level.

_Nice, only took half the time to get there…. No problem getting back before time is up right?_

Ianto and Jack shared the thought at the same time then grinned as they both held up their pinky fingers to waggle at one another and whisper "Jinx". Then sniggering they walked through the gateway to the inner sanctum and let Mickey be the first to scream with the glee of a child in a candy store.

Yeah.

Archie was such a pack rat.

 


	52. buttons are cool

"Is that what I think it is?" Kev asked as Mickey danced around a large floating platform that resembled a floatation stage, three feet off the ground with a seat at one end. A box in the middle half the height of a person and what appeared to be seats facing out in a row along the back, the front half between the box and the seat looked to have little compartments.

"Yes. A hover tank. It's been decommissioned, missing parts but if …. Ahhhh." Jack sighed as Mickey clambered up and it made a pigging noise then rose another foot.

"STILL WORKS!" Mickey screamed with glee "NOT DECOMMED!"

"Mickey…" Jack warned then sighed as Mickey pushed a button and a loud boom almost popped everyone's ear drums, a cannon firing from nowhere as the box ejected a gun that shot a large round into the wall. Everyone looked at the huge hole into another section and the smoke still swirling around Mickey who sat with a sheepish look then Ianto cleared his throat.

"Well … that saves time I guess" he muttered as he stepped though the hole then called back "Jackpot."

"OK, let's start pillaging" Jack said with excitement "And Kev … look under those tarps, could be more weapons and hopefully the Traxillian Flier I confiscated a few decades back."

"What's it look like?"

"Like ..um … A convertible car with no wheels. Goes like stink" Jack finally said "Red. Maybe? Yeah, red."

They all started to look, confident that Ianto had swept and moved on making it all safe. They found things they did not understand, Jack staying no or yes when thing were held up and then a loud NO to something that had Kev gently putting it down.

"Ten hours!" Ianto suddenly called out "I want this. CARIAD!"

Jack went to look, finding a filing cabinet Ianto was clutching with eagerness.

"Really?"

"MINE!" Ianto said in a scary voice, then his eyes got huge as he pleaded in a little voice "Please Daddy?"

"Awww, not fair" Jack sighed as he tried to drag it from the wall "Using those eyes on me."

"Ta lover" Ianto kissed his cheek then skipped off and Jack muttered about ball busters.

"Abner?" Ianto found the old man looking at a table with interest, something sitting above it. "Good find. It's an x-ray machine."

"What?"

"The subject lies here, you push this button and …" Ianto's hand was on the table and the suspended piece of tat on the end of the table came to life, rising several feet and sliding along with a soft hum then settling again. Ianto removed his hand and the hand seemed to remain then split into several. It might be disguising to the layman but it was fascinating to Abner who now saw a normal hand next to a de-gloved one, the muscles and sinews glistening, then one with nervous system only, one with just the bones and such … like layers from a dissection. "Want it? Gotta tell them before there is no room in the back, removing those seats might help then the things can be packed around it fit."

Abner grunts then took off to get Kev and Sean who seemed to be the chef packers. Whatever the original teams were, they were all working together now. Time was ticking.

"Nice toy" Jack agreed, "Better than a fucking cabinet."

"Winter reading material" Ianto said with a sniff, then rolled his eyes "Open the bottom drawer ya numptyl"

Jack poked his tongue at him then pulled the drawer open to stare at some eggs inside, then closed it with a slowness that showed the delicate nature of the things. "Shit."

"Mine"

"Gonna be the king of dragons?" Jack asked.

"Look, you read far too many books these days with that imagination. Both of us know what they are!"

"We made fun of the Xenomorph jokes and stuff … these will be obvious. Predator Pups?"

"Look, these dogs will be superior and if trained will be a boon to security. Each security team with their own Predator Pup?"

"Those dreadlocks freak me out, dogs should not have things that can give electric shocks!"

"Diddums"

Jack grinned as he accepted a kiss, these creatures would freak everyone out for sure, if they could hatch them. These Predator pets both deadly and fiercely loyal. What a find. Of course, they might not make it. Might already be dormant for a reason but Jack knew Ianto would not be happy until he had a go at it.

And he was right.

Not as scary as Wolfing, but a good pet for them.

The twins would probably ride them like feckin horses.

Jack sniggered at the thought.

Ianto softly did too.

Pip would no doubt hand fed them.


	53. the pup

Ianto was chewing aimlessly on a sandwich he didn't really want as he stalked the room they were currently in, the hover lifts in use as the huge Transport Hover Tank thing got slowly filled. He stood at a bank of screens watching things flitter past different cameras, canting his head as he surmised the distance between them and the group. So much free but they seemed OK for now if they could ….

"Cariad?"

"Yes Holdfast my love?" Jack replied as he wandered over with a bottle of water on offer.

"Do you see what I see?"

Jack frowned and Ianto tapped a screen, Jack leaning in and grunting then looking at his watch. "Weird."

"Hmmmm" Ianto checked Jack's watch, then the screen again as Jack swung and demanded everyone sound off on their clock times. Everyone said the same time. They had a good four hours left to forage and wander up to the top before Archie's system went into permanent lockdown.

Kev walked over as Jack swung back to the screen and asked "What's it?"

"The timer on this screen is different, the seconds are moving too fast. Look, if this is correct we don't have four hours at all. We are lucky to have two … looks like … shit." Ianto sighed "What do we believe? That it is just a faulty one?"

"Are there any others to check with?" Kev asked.

Jack walked over to a console and tapped in a code, then placed his wrist strap next to it "Archie, you there? Can you give us the countdown time now?"

The screens flickered at the AI used the last of its power to reply.

NINETY MINUTES TWENY THREE SECONDS

"Shit" Kev said calmly "Well … that tears it."

"Yeah" Ianto swung and clapped his hands "Come on kids, we are moving out."

"Why? Another Pennywise down here waiting to piss on our dreams?" Abner muttered. Randy started laughing softly as he sat watching the others, Abner not letting him join in now he was flagging. Definitely a concussion there.

"Well?" Sean asked.

"We are stepping it up as we do not trust the countdown clock." Ianto said "We are gonna err on the side of caution and get topside now."

Everyone started to pack things away, some still dragging a few things to the Transport Hover as Kitty muttered to Frank that she needed a turn on point. He snorted and told her no. She looked at him and was about to ask who made him god when she remembered some of the things she had seen and knew she didn't want to piss her pants either so she sighed theatrically and gave in.

They wandered towards the stairwell without much fanfare, everyone talking quietly as Ianto and Dean took point, Frank at the rear with Jack and as they stood with a look of confusion it was Ianto who sighed and tuned to them "What. You didn't think about all these stairs did you!"

"Shit. How do we get it up there?" Sean asked, Billy already moving his hover next to the large one and pushing an orange button that made it rise up so he could slide it on the back. Sean blinked, then looked at his own controls.

"Oh."

"Sean no!" Ianto barked as his brother pushed the button and Ianto swore savagely as he started to race up the stairs, Sean looking at everyone with confusion as Dean and Frank joined him, Jack leaping onto the slowly ascending Transport Hover to shove Sean aside and curse as well.

"It's on auto" Jack call out, "No bloody airbrakes!"

"What does that mean?" Abner asked.

"We don't stop until the top level where it will detect no more stairs" Billy sighed "See the sensors on each level as we pass it? It's reading them and Auto means all the way up without stopping, like an elevator looking for Ground Floor."

"And the problem is?" Sean asked with annoyance that turned to horror as something flew down past them from a couple of levels up then Ianto's faint roar of anger before a thudding of something tumbling down the stairs behind them.

"The problem is … Tad has not cleared the stairs. There could be anything we are about to pass that could leap in here and eat us" Billy said with syrupy sweetness. "We are on a dumb waiter!"

"Oh" Sean said in a small voce "Shit."

"Rule number one with alien tech" Jack snarled without looking away from the faint shadows above them that he knew was Ianto "Don't push the fucking buttons. Jesus, just ask Owen about that."

The noise above changed pitch and a scream had Jack leaping from the hover onto the nearest level to race upwards, his heart pounding in his chest as the bond thrummed with fear and pain.

Ianto.

Jack raced around the last stairwell to find Ianto locked in combat with a huge animal that was a cross between a grizzly bear and an armadillo, Frank nearby crouched over an unconscious Dean.

"The baby" Ianto panted "Jack! Help!"

Jack reacted without thinking, leaping at the thing as he screamed and it was only as it turned to face him that he saw the rows of teeth and knew he had misjudged. Ianto could only watch with horror as Jack lost a large chunk of his arm, screaming as he landed in a heap.

"Always up to me" Ianto sighed as he leapt.


	54. are we there yet?

Ianto latched into the lower jaw of the beast, making it squeal with shock as nothing had ever been stronger and he tore with his back limbs at it's chest until he got traction on the scales, wrenching the jaw until a loud pop told him it was dislocated and he released to fly back and it the wall.

Jack had resurrected and took the opening… literally as he fired into the mouth and after he had emptied the Webley he stepped back, Mickey now there with the canon that exploded the thing.

"Pow" Mickey said softly.

Ianto was checking his child who was now getting up, not crying but stoically glaring at the thing that had got the better of him "Sorry Taddy."

"No, you were brave. I was so proud" Ianto assured him "And Frank did not fail you. He remained with you."

Dean smiled at Frank who pulled him into a hug and Ianto turned to face Jack.

"OK, we need to hustle. After this is done I want to fucking scream at the heavens" Ianto snarled "That was fucking stupid. How can my mama have birthed a man so stupid?"

"He is the oldest" Jack pointed out "Like … the trial run."

"OI!" Sean spluttered.

"I think the least you say the better" Jack snarled at Sean "Let's not forget you pushed the fucking button that caused this. Had he the time, Ianto would have simply scared that away by making noise. It was an Armaderian. They are shy and easily startled."

"Cariad" Ianto hissed "Tick-tock."

"Yes"

They were running for the doors and pushing the Hover even as it sped along and they scraped against one side as they exited the level doors to find themselves in the front foyer once more and Ianto took a moment to stand and silently curse at the black eye his child was starting to sport.

Sean was wisely silent.

"Sound off, are we all present and accounted for!" Jack yelled wildly, swinging to check for himself before slumping against a wall with relief, Frank slowly walked around checking too.

All here.

"See?" Randy said to Sean "We did all that for nothing, it's time for …"

There was no warning, no klaxons or lights flashing or anything. Just a sudden loud thundering roar as doors started to slam shut, everyone looking as the door they had just exited close with such suddenness that they jumped.

"Shit" Randy said softly.

"OK, I want some fresh air and if anyone …ANYONE… wants to say something flippant right now I will rip your head off" Ianto snarled, walking out to stand in the morning air breathing deeply then he looked over and got to witness the sunrise in all its techno-colour glory.

"IANTO?" Ianto lifted the PDA to find Tosh there, her face flushed as she had obviously run for the coms "What happened?"

"Not sure. Think maybe the old circuitry was fried somewhere and the countdown clock was compromised. We lost a few hours … we all got out. It's OK."

"Did you fill the list?"

"And then some" Jack said as he took the PDA and Ianto stepped away to let Jack have his moment, no doubt more committee filing the communication room with Tosh to listen as Jack crowed about their adventure.

"Can't wait to see the body armour camera footage" Tosh gushed.

"Ianto?" he hissed with horror.

"We will edit it for general consumption" Ianto told a concerned looking Abner who nodded, not wanting the children to see the full horror of what they had seen.

"Good, no one has to see me pee" Kitty grumbled and they all felt the tension ease as she lightened the mood.

"I'm hungry" Billy broke the silence as Jack had walked away "Tad?"

"Let's get to Tommy and see what we have in the chiller. The Hover will be an experience to get there on. Better than walking" Ianto smiled and he waved them off waiting for Jack. Frank and Dean had gone ahead to scout the way back to the train but Ianto knew it would be safe.

He felt … protected.

He looked around and although he could not see any he felt the presence of Mara and he wondered why, then he felt a loving wave of affection for them as he knew that they were wanting them all home in one piece as well.

"Cariad" Ianto called out "Stop wanking off to her and let's go home where you can embellish in person!"

Jack walked over and hand him the PDA "First Pip wants Tadda"

"Hey son" Ianto said happily as Pip filled the screen with a slobbery kiss.

"Tadda. Home now!" Pip demanded "I's tywed"

"He's not slept" Tosh explained "He's missing you like crazy. I can't believe you made it out already. God."

"Yeah, Home" Ianto sighed.

He was exhausted.


	55. getting the pip

Their homecoming had been without fanfare as the Hover was silent running and to Ianto's immense annoyance the security detail had missed their approach. Removing it from the train to cut across country saved them time and proved a point Ianto didn't know he was trying to make.

Sloppy.

As everyone gushed over the hover that had arrived long before Tommy chuffed into the station Ianto stomped over to Pip and lifted him up for a kiss. The little man clearly annoyed with him but being stoic with his pout. Ianto wondered how bad the terrible threes were going to be if he was already giving attitude but knew it was only a matter of time before Jack's DNA started to show. IF the others were anything to go by, this 2 ½ year old grump was also going to be crafty about his naughtiness.

Ianto wondered if the twins had missed it because they were born sly. He then felt a bit bad about thinking of his own children that way, his cheeky pups and he smiled as he saw them approaching, as if thinking about them had summoned them. Hand in hand.

"Hey babies"

"We are not. We are Firsts!" Burn said with the haughtiness he possessed.

Tum smiled.

"Daddy and I got some cool things and I know he will share but first I am so hungry I could eat a leg off the poor old Giraffe. Daddy might not forgive me if we do not sit and eat a meal, OK?" Ianto asked and they nodded, Tum looking back as her brother led her away by the hand, her smile still so sweet that Ianto blew a kiss after them.

"They have been incorrigible while you were gone" Hope muttered behind him "Almost set fire to the barn."

"Shouldn't have had matches."

"No. Not with anything" Hope sighed as she looked at the hover with interest "They thought it so. Like an experiment and it worked. They can think things into happening. Objects move."

"Well … we knew that" Ianto said softly "We both knew they had telekinesis. So … now everyone else does too?"

"Pretty much" she sighed "I don't think they believe it. That old 'it might go away if we don't look' sort of thing Grups do."

"They have evolved in a different way, the twin thing maybe" Ianto sighed "I will talk with Daddy. First food."

"You and your tummy" she smiled "Come on, we made dumplings and that soup Aunty Tosh likes with the fish."

"Yuck" Ianto muttered as his daughter snorted with mirth, knowing full well her Dam hated fish.

"There you are love" Francine said as she watched them enter "Now … we are having fish soup. I know you don't like it, some are having beef steaks instead."

"Yum!" Ianto it up "Rare? And those little chips?"

"Yes love, the fat is already hot. Clive is on it" She laughed, patting his arm "Come on. You can eat with the first wave, then those unloading can eat while you unpack."

"Sleep more like" Ianto yawned "This has been a long exercise but worth it. We have come back with so much more than we thought we could get."

"And Dean's eye?" Marley asked as she sat with her hand sliding over her now large tum.

"Ask Sean the Mean" Ianto snarled "Fucker."

"No!" Pip scolded. Hope planting him in his chair as he scowled at his Dam and Ianto grinned back.

"Come on. You always knew he was a tool!"

Pip stared at him then snorted, his old mind agreeing even as the baby one reached for something to bang against the table like it might make the food appear. A spoon fashioned as a wand.

"That's enough of that!" Francine scowled as a plate was placed in front of him and Pip smacked his lips. Spell complete. Heh he. Ianto saw the game and smiled, leaning over to kiss the little head, the soft curls so pale.

"You're a wizard Harry" he whispered and Pip snorted some more, chuckles that were deep from the belly as he spied that she had remembered his love of the fresh strawberries they were all enjoying.

Berries.

Check.

A handful went in and Ianto rolled his eyes as across the table Jack did the same with some steak …mouth open chewing like mad. No way could he scold about manners then. Jack knew this and grinned, letting their son be an animal like him. Ianto poked his tongue.

The steak was juicy, still red and Ianto hummed and he chewed. He loved food. Especially meat.

Pip grunted his agreement as he took to his own carefully cut pieces.

"No fishy soup for you Pipper?" Jack asked.

The small sliver of steak approaching his mouth froze and the child stared at him and sucked his cheeks in then spoke in an incredibly clear voice.

"Do I look like I want to stop eating to stab your hand?"

Everyone froze, including Ianto who gaped at their baby who had just challenged his father openly at the table. Jack blinked. "Eh?"

"I am eating. I am not playing. Fish smells weird!"

"I agree" Ianto finally spoke "Wolfling do not really eat fish, we like red meat. Need the extra iron."

Pip's little butter knife was lowered as he continued to stare at Jack who finally laughed.

"I was not gonna take it love. I know you love your meat, I was playing. Hey. You are touchy."

"Tired" Ianto corrected "the word you are looking for is tired. Me too. After this we will take a cat nap, OK? You and me Pip."

Pip sighed as he nodded, his little bottom lip wobbling for a moment and Jack felt a wave of sorrow "Oh sweetie. I'm sorry. Taddy is right, I will come too. We will make a Pippy sandwich, yeah?"

Pip lit up, smiling across the table "sorry I was gonna kill you."

Everyone laughed as Jack accepted the apology, surprised to see Ianto's anger hidden in the little man.

Capable of violence.

A real Wolfling.


	56. A glitch

Ianto was asleep, the little man cuddled against him and Jack sat on the edge of the bed where he had slid to in order to pee. He had glanced back and was now unable to move for a moment until his mind had taken a picture for his memory. It was too sweet.

Then he rose and shot to the loo, turning to find Ianto behind him with the same idea "Quick, back before he wakes alone. He will be even more pissy."

Jack snorted and headed back, letting the still sleeping toddler cuddle into him now as the Twins entered to wait patiently for something. Ianto exited the bathroom and glanced at them, then frowned.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing" their voices said together.

"Bullshit" Ianto huffed "I call a huge pile of steaming bullshit on that. Come on. What did you do? Tell me before I get Hope's version. You know Rosie will never rat you out but she will in a heartbeat even if Dean has not even noticed."

They shared a look that he knew meant they were communing in a creepy way he could not penetrate then Tum spoke in her soft voice "We told Aunty Martha that it is not a boy or a girl in her tum."

"Oh" Ianto sat. "What is it?"

"Both."

"Annnnnd she is upset that it is twins?" Ianto frowned.

"No. It is one."

Ianto stopped moving about and looked at them again "Wait. A hermaphrodite? Are you telling me her baby is both?"

"Like that calf Uncle had to cull. We could not breed it, it was both. Not good" Burn grunted out.

Ianto stared at them for a while, unnerved by this turn of events.

"So. The lambs last season. Three right? A calf and … the five legged kitten." Ianto said to himself as he considered things "Now this. Are you certain? Not just a flutter?"

"No. Hr speaks as wind and whispers but as both"

"You …wait. You can communicate with it?"

"Don't be silly. Of course not. THEY can" Tum rolled her eyes "Rumple sez it's something that happens when time is altered like a ripple."

"Rumple."

"He likes hankies" Burn blurted out, then went silent again and Ianto stared at them, then knew. He knew.

"Mara. You talk to the Mara?" he asked calmly as Jack stopped breathing to listen better "You are telling me the Mara have said this birth defect event is because we altered an event that was fixed?"

"Nothing is fixed" Tum said bravely, then in a softer voice added "Except Dadda's immortality. And now yours. Everything has push and shove. Give and take. The Natural Order demands and when needs are not met…. It takes. Like a glitch or hiccup."

"I hope you didn't explain it like that. I know you seek the right words but your age and teaching fails you right now." Ianto sighed then rose to go search for Martha, finding her in the Doctor's Office with Owen looking at a scan with a deep frown.

"Owen?"

"Too early to tell much, I mean … I see a dick."

"So do I from where I am standing" Ianto growled as he saw her distress. Owen swung and looked at her, then looked apologetic as he blistered about. Ianto considered "The table. We bought back a medical device that scans the entire body. It might be able to separate an image of the baby in true dimension."

"And if they are right? My baby is both sexes?" she asked tearfully.

"Then it will not be the first or last of its kind to be born. Hermaphrodites can live perfectly normal lives" Ianto soothed "and if it's the 'no kids' thing … Christ in an Easter bonnet … you don't think there will be others from your other children to fuss on as a granny? Come on, this is not a disfigurement or impediment. Merely whoever Hr wishes to be."

"Hr. God, you sound like the Doctor" she sniffled, then sighed "you are right. Of course you are. This is a child, nothing wrong. Like red hair or a cleft palette or…."

"Red hair is not something that needs fixing" Ianto scolded "I happen to like redheads. Come now. The hormones do not help. Look … we are all advancing. Evolving, who is to say that this is not part of it? Jack did tell me in his time sexual orientation is more fluid. Had this been in the Old World it would be a shameful thing or a fearful thing to some. We are in the New World now. This is merely a child entering our pack with a new spark of life. Be Hr asexual, multi-sexual, eight limbed or heavens above … a red head."

Martha snorted with mirth.

"Well, let's get this table in here" Owen demanded and Ianto went to seek out his brother. Sean could at least work the hover to bring it to the door. Orange button carefully taped over of course.

It took about an hour of manoeuvring and by then the entire place knew something was wrong with Martha's baby, Ianto growing agitated at the notion that it might be treated as less than any other new life.

Ianto and Jack stood with Mickey as Andy clutched Martha's hand, all of them watching the large wand move up her body to slow and concentrate on her middle as asked, the image appearing in the air above them of a baby curled in the womb, as if torn from her.

"Darker than I thought it would be" Andy whispered "Mickey, looks like you won that race."

"I see Martha's nose" Jack said with delight as the baby turned and gyrated so all aspects could be seen, Owen freezing it as the genitals were clearly on display.

"You're right. I see a vagina and a penis" he said after a moment of looking, Martha knowing full well what she was seeing as well. "We have a Hermaphrodite."

"We have a beautiful little baby" Ianto said softly "Beautiful, lovely and so cute. Look at those little cheeks. What a sweetheart."

"What will we call it?" Mickey choked "Hr?"

"Why not" Ianto turned to look him in the eye "In time Hr will chose if Hr prefers to be boyish or feminine. It may even change according got the mood of the day. Who cares. I would like to wear a dress for my husband one night, just to see if I look pretty in it. Sex is such a small part of a person's worth. You have a two for one deal. Congratulations. All I can say … congratulations on what looks like a perfectly healthy baby in a world where some will never know such joy."

"Yeah" Mickey finally smiled "You're right. I'm over thinking this. This is my child. Son. Daughter. Hr. A gift."

Ianto embraced him as Martha started to gush "Look. Wonderful, Mama's little pout!"

"Yes. Perfect right?" Jack agreed as he saw the next step in evolution taking shape. He glanced at Ianto "did you mean that? A dress?"

Ianto blushed a he coyly shrugged and Jack smiled.

"You could not possibly look any more edible than you do every moment of the day" Jack whispered "In PJs, pants, a dress, an old bathrobe … mud…fur…naked….especially naked works for me."

"Stop it!"


	57. baby talk

Ianto was kneeling in a vegetable patch weeding as Jack stood watching and after a while he crouched down and Ianto knew whatever he wanted to talk about he wanted it quiet so he stopped weeding and settled to listen.

"I have been thinking about Martha" Jack said as he fought with the words "The baby."

"Yes?"

"Well … I don't know" Jack looked at the carrots and played with their fuzzy little heads then sighed "The first Dome. We set that up with Tosh playing interface with Mainframe. I mean .. you and I did most of the grunt work. The second Dome for Fallback … Martha spearheaded that as we were both fussing on other things. I mean we helped but … she did most of the construction and handling of the crystals and things."

Ianto was still unsure where this was going and canted his head.

"Each spring, we check the Dome integrity. I do the one here and you the one there. This spring it was Martha who went because of Pip's clinginess." Jack paused and Ianto felt a frown starting as he tried to get what Jack was struggling with then it all came out in a flood "Was it radiation? My body absorbs and shucks it off without me even knowing. I mean … it wouldn't matter. Not to me. Or probably you but this Spring Martha did it. I mean .. the baby. Did we do that? Letting her do the Dome reset, did that cause this? A mutation due to the Radon bursts from the crystals? Did we …could we have… I mean…"

Ianto sighed "Cariad. Look at me."

Jack looked up forlornly.

"Could we have saved Alice's baby from the scalpel?" Ianto asked "If only we knew?"

Jack blinked.

"What did we agree about the 'Could'a Would'a' effect?" Ianto said softly "hmmm? It is what it is. Looking for blame or reason will not fix what has happened. Like making sure Alice's next one had all the help we could, if you feel that in some way contributed to this, which by the way I don't … then next Spring only you and I will handle them. Yes?"

Jack nodded, plucking at a plant.

"Marigold."

"hmmmm?"

"Cariad, that's a marigold. We leave those as the bees like them" Ianto explained "Look at me."

Jack looked up, this time with more conviction.

"I love you. It's OK. This could have been from travelling with the Doctor, one of her eggs already damaged from something out there and this time it was a crap shoot that it was the egg to become … or maybe she ate contaminated food while on the run and it's only now at the point where it's coming out. Maybe the Mara did it to be shits or … or … like Owen said. It's a phenomenon that happens." Ianto spoke calmly throughout the conversation "The more we worry the harder it is for everyone to accept that this is going to be OK. Martha is going to have a healthy baby, regardless of sex. Ok? We saw that. That is worth noting."

"Tish is getting scanned too, they are all wanting to be checked out now" Jack stopped killing the plants "Except Marley."

"Clicker. Gods knows how she would even scan" Ianto shrugged "I do not feel any mothers will have a problem. This is a natural thing that has simply happened and we need to suck it up and accept it as we would any birth defect or evolutionary change. For Martha's sake we need to be confident. After all … our kids are not exactly normal either."

"Case in point … the twins."

"I know, I saw them at the breakfast table and intend talking to them about using the salt and pepper shakers for battle. I know. They never knew about Daleks, I will explain that it seemed poor taste. They will listen, be interested and then let it go."

"Tosh is working on the body cam footage for the movie night. She wanted to know about some voice over stuff, for the doco." Jack frowned "I don't have time."

"Kitty?" Ianto looked up from his patch "She is coming along nicely. Maybe she would be a good choice? See if she wants to do it with Dean and Billy. With Freddy needing to hear what everyone sees, she is good at describing things for him. A natural commentator."

"Good idea" Jack lit up "Barty does have a lovely voice."

Ianto laughed softly as Jack again used the childhood nickname he had given her and only he still used. Ianto also knew the girl loved Jack and found this endearment such a touching thing as she neared a time when she needed a father figure more in her life.

"All these babies coming" Jack sighed as he rose, brushing down his pants "I wonder if there is going to be room?"

"Always for one more" Ianto said happily as he felt the sun's warmth in his bones "there will always be room for one more my beloved."

Jack smiled down at him and whispered "Especially if it is a pup from you my Holdfast."

Ianto watched Jack wander off in search of Kitty and hummed softly to himself with delight.

Yes.

It was time for another.


	58. you don't bring me flowers anymore

Pip was in one of his funny moods, pulling faces and flopping like a rag doll while Fay tried to change his trousers for dry ones, the little bugger had been found in the fish pond they had just installed in the Glass House.

"Thank the gods we hadn't added the fish yet. For the love of chocolate, stop squirming" she scolded. Pip answered by farting then roaring with mirth as she glared at him.

"Afon!" Ianto snapped as he watched from the doorway and everyone froze, even the other children milling around "Did you just break wind in the face of one of your elders?"

Pip looked surprised, then chastised as he slumped and let the bottom lip quiver.

"Don't employ the Harkness Lip with me Mister" Ianto knelt and took the child, making him stand as he pulled off the wet dungarees "these are getting too small for you."

Pip's eyes widened with horror as he clutched at them and made a noise of annoyance. "Stop that. You can't fight progress. Didn't you used to say that to me when I didn't want to let go of some old broken toy you were throwing on the fire? Hmmm? Anyway. I think I heard someone was sewing you a new larger pair from your Daddy's Jeans he tore the knee in last month."

Pip let go of the material and made a noise of interest.

"Yes. The washed denim. Will look even more like your old ones than these pairs do" Ianto managed to wrestle the brown corduroy pair on and sat back "I know you don't like cords. Never did but Nainny liked you in this colour."

Pip agreed, his little hands rubbing the fuzzy material with interest "Warm Tadda."

"Yes, it is a warm material. You look nice and dapper too." Ianto kissed his little head "Now. The fish pond?"

"The filter"

"Filter. You wanted to adjust the filter in the bottom?" Ianto asked then snorted "Still not trusting others to get the job done, eh old man?"

Pip pouted, and then nodded as he grabbed at Ianto's' shirt and raised his foot for fresh socks and a little pair of sweet slippers that looked like dogs. He then stomped up and down watching the ears flap and the tongue on the front waggle, laughing at himself as all little ones do.

"Thanks for that Ianto. He is such a little devil" Fay laughed "But such a charmer. I know by the end of the day a little flower or something will appear like a gallant suitor to apologise. Francine calls him a Gent."

"He is a charmer" Ianto agreed.

"Is that from his old self?" she asked with interest "Or the Harkness influence?"

Ianto laughed "Both I think. I remember Poppy bringing Nainny flowers and little carved animals and things by way of apology and Jack does the same... food mostly as it pleases me. Maybe he learnt from him, who can say."

"So … they knew each other from the start?"

"When it all hit the fan Jack and I worked together and were … dabbling. So new we didn't have a name for it. We ran for the farm where my Prepper grandparents were waiting and those early day where Jack and I were starting to find one another maybe Poppy took him under his wing a bit. Jack has had many loves. Wives, husbands even I think. But … he knew from the start that I was something different. He was not my first either. But … he is my forever."

Jack stood in the doorway watching the two talk, Pippy still stomping bout and as Ianto shone while speaking of his love for him and Jack felt that overwhelming desire to hold him. Be with him. Inside him. Part of him. Gods, he loved him.

Ianto looked over at him and lit up the entire room "Cariad!"

"Hey, are my ears burning?" Jack asked with a wide smile, scooping up the baby to kiss his little neck, the toddler squealing as he kicked and struggled in fake annoyance.

"Was just telling Fay that you know how to pick flowers Cariad" Ianto said happily "although … not had any for a while."

"NO!" Jack gasped with horror "How could I be so remiss. Come on Pippy, we need to pick flowers. Now!"

Pip yelled as he kicked both his feet and Jack pulled off the slippers "Yes. Agreed. This is gumboot work ahead old man!"

Jack made a thing of stomping off with a screaming little man under his arm, the sound of the motorbike making Ianto wince as he knew his little one would be on the gas stank with goggles on clinging to the handlebars with glee while Jack took them both beyond the Dome to the wild flower patch in the next dell. The side car no doubt with the twins or Rosie.

"Were they like that too?" Fay laughed.

"Yes. Always up to no good. A wonder they didn't blow the place up sometimes. They loved one another. Poppy thought Jack was the bee's knees, the only one of any of my friends he even saw as good enough. Mind … he did love Owen too. Saw himself in him I think, he was such a cad."

"I will never forget him with the babies when they were doing that silly chicken dance down the main street" Fay laughed "Even had feathers in his hair the kids had collected from the chicken coop. He was so loving. I see it in this one too."

"He is his own self too though. Poppy didn't look at people the way he does. Stare at them and measure them. That's Jack. You will never see him do it, might not know he does it but Jack judges. Sees everything and knows a lot of what people are thinking." Ianto warned "also … that's my temper. I know that too. Poppy didn't have tantrums. I did … still do."

"His own self" she agreed.

Ianto thought again about Martha's baby and wondered if future conversations would be like this about Hr. Or would they all finally see that everyone is unique in their own way.


	59. one sunny day ...

Sean stood looking at the fish pond with annoyance. A fish pond. The size of a paddling pool and all the kids were gushing over it like it was the best thing since sliced bread. Vic and Travis had put time into building this thing, even bloody Logan helping like they were building the Sistine chapel or something.

A fish pond.

Everyone was acting like it was a wondrous thing, all they talked about was either the new shit from the Recon or this little hole. I mean seriously … it was going to hold four or five Koi. The fish the kids were providing from the river could easily be trapped and kept alive surely, transported to a large pond. Somewhere people could sit and have a picnic, the kids could fish with real rods.

Maybe even deep enough for a small row boat?

Sean stood for a long time staring at it then he went searching for his son. He knew what to do, how to fix this feeling of inadequacy. He would turn this around. Mama always said that he needed to think outside the box when it came to Ianto, he could not beat him intellectually and the physical difference meant fighting was frowned upon but he could do other things to prove he was just as good.

Oh yes.

He would give them a fucking fish pond.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was in the receiving room. The goodies from Tommy's carriages were being categorized, Ianto searching for the little food drier he knew was in there.

"What do you need it for love?" Jack asked as he pulled another box over, peering into it as he helped Ianto. He knew they had packed it back there in the bowels of Torchwood House, where the hell was it now?

"The flowers. I want to preserve them, I think I can …." Ianto looked up at the ceiling "what's that?"

Jack stopped "huh?"

"Do you hear it? Like … is it an earthquake?" Ianto rose and canted his head "No, wait. It's not … it'd farther down the passageway in Bonny's cavern."

They walked down to find her also standing looking up as they had been, dust falling "do you hear that?"

"Yeah, Jack and I were wondering what it was" Ianto looked up, standing with her, then he frowned "OK. Clear out the room. I am going topside, that sounds like heavy equipment."

.

.

.

.

Sean was watching Liam as he turned the main body of the excavator, the claw moving to scoop out more dirt. Kitty as standing to one side with Freddy, the flowers they had been picking in a basket that he clutched as Kitty gaped as the wanton destruction of the field.

"SEAN!" Ianto roared as he ran towards him "NO!"

Trey and Joel were in the bowl being created, using shovels to help clear away the dirt slowly siding back in and Ianto reached his bother to watch with horror as another bucker full of flowers was scooped up.

"I SAID NO!" Ianto roared, waving his arms at Liam "LIAM!"

"Leave him alone" Sean snapped "It's going to be a fish pond. Better than the stupid thing in the glass house. We can stock some proper fish, maybe even get some ducks to land. They still fly over and it would be good …"

"LIAM!" Ianto ran to the edge of the pit "STOP!"

"Leave him alone!" Sean reached for Ianto but Jack pushed him back.

"You bloody idiot. This was earmarked as meadow for a reason. This is over the tunnel system. Bonny is experiencing dust fall in her cavern, if you go too deep you might…"

There was the sound of cracking, like a gunshot and Ianto screamed with horror as the digger suddenly disappeared from sight, the sides of the hole starting to fall in with it and Ianto ran to grab Kitty and Freddy, pushing them back as the ground under their feet crumbled and they stood looking at a dirt filled hole.

Ianto ran for the lower levels as Sean cried out with horror, running into the pit as he cried his son's name. Soon others joined in, Juniper crying as she begged for news and Keisha simply folded at the edge of the pit as she knew her boy was gone. She made no sound as she rocked back and forth.

Ianto reached the tunnel and knew before he reached it that there was nothing he could do, Bonny choking on dust as she stood looking at what had been her large workshop, now reduced to a wall of dirt.

They were buried alive.

Gone.

Ianto could not save them.


	60. not this time

Ianto was in shock, as were most of the pack.

Jack moved him to the Family Place where people were gathering as those that felt they could helped dig from the top of the mess. It would be some time before they could reach the bodies and they all knew they were already gone.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly "Love?"

Ianto was holding Pip as he nodded, his eyes wide with horror.

"Ianto, it's OK. This is not your fault. It's OK." Jack soothed rubbing Ianto's' hands as he sat.

Clara entered and headed straight for Ianto "What happened. What ...my baby is in a hole?"

Ianto looked up at her, not sure what to say. Jack softly replied "Sean wanted to dig a hole. Liam was digging it with the excavator. The other two boys, Trey and Joel were in the hole helping clear. It was over Bonny's work cavern and the entire thing collapsed. Why the field was marked to be left."

She gaped.

"Clara" Alice said softly "Come over here. Dad and Tad didn't authorise this, they were not part of those deciding to do this. They tried to stop them but were too late as no one told them it was happening."

"What do we do?" Travis asked.

"Those that can, take turns digging. We have to be careful so we don't lose someone else to another cave-in. We have to dig them out. Shit. Bonny … can you save anything in there?" Vic asked.

"No. That much weight? Everything I have is gone. No. It's just a workshop. I can build another" she sighed, looking at Pip who knew this meant the things Poppy had put down there from his forge were gone too.

She was right though.

Just things.

"You dug the kids out that time … you got to them and they were safe?" Clara demanded "why not mine?"

"They were in the tunnel system" Jack sighed "Safe and still breathing. Not this time love. They were gone within moments, the weight alone crushing them from above as the walls caved as well."

Ianto rose, "I … I should go help dig. I … yes."

Jack went with him to the surface where they found their Wolfling Pups in full digging mode, their paws pulling back the dirt as they worked on a patch and they barked softly as they uncovered the roof of the excavator.

Ianto slid down and took a deep breath, then peeled back the roof to expose the dirt filled cage, the red cap still on the young man's head and visible. Ianto took another deep breath and rammed the blade into the top of the head. Ianto helped dig, getting the body free for people to carry up as they now looked for the other two.

They worked into the night and by dawn all three bodies were laid out in the Big House main room, those who loved them cleaning them down silently with sniffles and sorrow. Ianto moved amongst them providing touches, loving hugs and when needed brute strength lifting the bodies. Ianto had mercied all of them, just to be safe.

Jack wanted to help but knew Ianto didn't want comfort right now. He wanted to be strong, the falling apart would become later. He made himself useful by filling in the hole to ensure the tunnel system would still be viable. If the air from above could get down there, so could the cold come winter.

The pups rallied the children, keeping them busy with things to do so that the three new holes being dug would not be too morbidly watched and by the time the burials were ready it was late afternoon. The bees were buzzing and the children had their paper flowers ready and their songs sorted.

Clara stood silently as she watched her son's coffin lower into the ground. Desiree started to cry, clutching at her father Samuel as Abner sighed, finally seeing his granddaughter was losing her first crush.

Ianto felt so sad, so empty as he held Pip's hand. He looked over at Sean who stood unwashed, unshaven and in the same clothes as the time of the accident, his eyes red from crying as his son was lowered into the ground. Destiny stood looking confused as she looked at her brother's coffin, then she looked at Ianto like he might explain it. Ianto wanted to do something, but there was nothing to do though. This was beyond his reach.

Francine was watching Ianto as his eyes moved around everyone's faces and she wished she could do something as well. He looked so frail all of a sudden, the shock of something happening that he could not control had taken the wind from his sails.

"Come on, let's eat something" Jack said as they walked from the graves towards the village.

"Not hungry" Ianto said sadly "Take Pip. I want to get some rest."

"Hey" Jack took his arm and looked into his face "You need to eat something."

"Later. Promise, I just … I am so sorrowful" Ianto assured Jack "I will have something later. I think Frannie was gonna make some soup."

Jack kissed him and took the little man, letting Ianto wander off towards the woods.

He was gonna gain some rest where he could not be found by others.

He didn't want to talk.


	61. beneath the surface a monster slumbers

Ianto was settled in his seat at the table, looking around at the tired faces of those who had been helping filling in the hole caused by the mess Sean had created. There was no sign of Sean and Ianto knew he was still there, covering the excavator that they would never be able to lift out of there now.

"What can I get you love?" Francine asked, her hand patting his stooped back and he grunted, straightening up as he blinked at her and she sighed "Oh love. You are asleep sitting there, you need more snooze time."

"I'll go back to bed for real after I eat. Pip won't eat without me" Ianto yawned, rubbing his face "Can I have a steak Mama?"

"Of course love" she said and went to fetch it, retuning to watch him sniff it then screw his face up. "Something wrong?"

"Can I have it … rare?"

"That is rare, practically leaping off the plate" she laughed, then her smile faded as she considered his pout "Hold on love."

She returned with a raw one, placing it down and watching with her arms folded as Ianto sniffed it, lit up and picked it up in his hands, taking a bite, and then sitting back humming happily as he chewed. She nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

"Is he eating that raw?"

"He expended a lot of energy trying to get them out … more digging carefully so we could have them intact for the rites. You know he didn't sleep, not really. He's exhausted. And he's Wolfing. He needs the iron" she snapped at Fay, "Best you get back to your bread and I will worry about the boy."

"You sounded just like Nainny then" Fay smiled, "Are you sure he's OK?"

"Yeah. I think it's just been such a shock. We need to give him a little extra care" she sighed as she rubbed her face "He will feel this. It was not his fault …we all know whose fault it is and he will not want that blame flying around either but …he will feel fault."

"I wish there were something we could do or say but … this is not something simple or small. Liam was so important to the Security Details and he and Billy … let's not forget he is Ianto's nephew. Trey and Joel … oh god. Trey was all Keisha had. What a mess."

"It certainly is" Ianto agreed as he entered the kitchen and the others scattered to allow him a moment, going out to see to their own families. Francine settled and placed a hand in his arm, trying to sooth.

"Tad?"

Ianto looked up at Billy who stood there looking lost "I … I don't know what to do."

"You take your wife home and you let her comfort you. She needs to do something too" Ianto said after a moment "Marley will have the thoughts of how she might have helped save them if able to turn to clicker mode, just like you will wonder if you could have saved your best friend and cousin by keeping him on the same Security Detail."

Billy snorted as he sat "you know I'm thinking that? Thought I wasn't in the bond."

"Don't have to be in the bond to show your heart to me little one" Ianto smiled "Did it occur to you that he would always obey his father? That had you been together you would be in that hole with him? Hmmm?"

Billy looked at him and then nodded "Aye. I would have been."

""Look … Sean will feel the shock for the first day or so. Then anger. He will seek blame so make sure the Littles … sorry Firsts…are not around when he goes off, OK?" Ianto leaned forward "You have to let him get it out. He was always one to explode and then let it go. He needs a moment or two to be an arsehole then he will cry it out."

"And what about you?" Billy demanded "Look at you. Handling everyone , everything. You lost your nephew. My best friend. Dad was fond of Trey too. He was teaching him about the tank … we all lost something important."

"And we all need a moment or two to process" Ianto snapped, then grimaced "Sorry. I'm tired."

"What will you do now?"

"Gather my children" Ianto rose from the table "If you and Marley want to bring yourselves along as well … we will all spend tonight in our Den. There is room for everyone, I want you all near."

"Yes Taddy, of course" Billy agreed, watching his Tad sweep for the room with concern.

Sean was not the only one going to explode soon.


	62. Frank's new baby

Ianto was still chewing on the accident, trying to avoid his brother who was still acting like a bear with a sore head, seeking arguments and confrontations with everyone. He knew it would end with them having a confrontation and he didn't think Sean was ready to have a pissed off Wolfling the size of an elephant sitting on his chest. If they had to talk right now … that would be the outcome.

Just that morning Ianto had heard that Boomer had thumped him onto his arse. Abner had assured him that all the moonshine was locked up, no alcohol anywhere so they were just trying to let Sean work through it.

Ianto was sitting on a rock looking at the grass already growing over the filled in hole, knowing the Mara were trying to help when he felt someone approaching and he turned to see Brandy slowly walking along. Gods, can't make her come here. He rose and raced to greet her before she had to step into the grass and be near the spot where her boy had died.

"Sorry" she said softly "Just … looked everywhere else for you."

"What's wrong, tall glass of yum?" he asked, sliding an arm around her and turned her away to walk back toward the village.

"I just saw Frank pinching one of the new baby blankets from the pile in the back of the Baby Wardrobe Room. I didn't want to make a big thing of it but…."

"Last time it was a huge litter of kittens" Ianto nodded. Just like the dogs all come to Ianto with their new pups for his approval, the cats all seemed to have decided Frank was their own personal God.

Ianto went in search of the Weevil and found him in one of the outer barns clicking his tongue happily as he held a blanket against his chest.

"Frank?"

Frank froze, his body slumping over the baby as he barred his teeth, almost apologetically.

"It's OK. I am not mad. I just want to meet your new baby" Ianto assured him "All the sorrow here in my heart, let me have some pretty."

Frank rushed over and let Ianto draw back the blanket, his hands freezing as he looked down at the bundle in the half light of the barn's interior, the liquid black movement within the pretty powder blue material freaking him he hell out for a moment before he refocused on what it was. "Wow. Oh. Oh wow. Frank, you cad you! Oh… look. Little paws. Awwwww."

Frank had been worried but now saw that Tadda was not mad, his face softening as he reached out to stroke his pup's little body. "A Predi-pup. Oh Frank. You stole those eggs. You know … I was thinking about hatching them myself. Wait. There were six eggs in that drawer, where are the others?"

Frank looked up at the loft and Ianto clambered up the ladder for his second shock of the day, Myfanwy's large head rising from under her wing to blink at him.

"Myf? My love? He's got you roped into it too?" Ianto snorted with mirth, now seeing the cheeky Weevil had really wanted these pups to hatch. Even luring the bloody Pterodactyl here to sit on them like a good mama. Sheep carcases nearby.

She chirped happily at her favourite boy, and then raised herself to display the remaining eggs.

"Four" Ianto said with a frown.

"Five!"

Ianto rolled his eyes, and then turned to stare at Pip who was sitting in the hay with two pieces of egg in his hands, playing with them.

"No. Four. Those are two eggs there in your hands" Ianto said calmly "They eat their way out of the top, that is not two halves of an egg. Two eggs. If you look, Myf has four still under her. That means …."

"One is loose!" Frank cried with horror, thrusting the bundle at Pip who squeaked as he accepted it and Frank began to make weird cooing noises as he searched, Myf watching for a while then settling back over the remaining eggs. Ianto now had the giggles as he joined the madness.

"Frank? Whatcha doing love?" Dean called as he climbed the ladder then watched his father on all fours scrambling about "Tad? You're not in Wolfing form. You can stand up ya know."

"Predator Puppy loose" Ianto said as he looked under some boards and Dean squealed with glee searching too.

Pip shouted and pointed, the pup now visible in Myf's tail and Ianto let out a breath or relief as he plucked it up and examined it. "Another boy. Cute. You know … these Predi-dogs were bio-engineered by the predators for hunting, their hunting dogs like our setters. They are so intelligent. A pit bull with Predator DNA."

Ianto led up the pup whose deadlocked mane was longer than the other one, seeming to be a little older maybe.

"Right. Six eggs. Two out. Four remaining, take this Dean, I will check those left" Ianto thrust the pup at Dean who shone with glee then Ianto got down and felt around for the eggs, pulling them out. This one is good and heavy. This one too, I feel movement in it. This one … oh. Light."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"A dud." Ianto said sadly as he put it back and pulled out the last one "This one is moving, I feel scratching. Might hatch any moment."

"SO .. we will get five?" Dena asked with excitement.

"Christ on a Harley" Ianto sighed "Five Predator Dogs. Like little rhinos with dreadlocks and the strength of a weevil or two. I was joking about bringing back a rhino but … wow. Looks like you guys did it. You hatched a pack of Predi-dogs."

"Babies" Frank crooned with glee "I will need more blankets."

"Blankets?" Ianto snorted "You'll need muzzles!"


	63. how big?

"How big do they get?" Jack asked as he watched Rosie clasp the older one to her chest with wide eyes, making little begging noises at him.

"You member the little pony called Candy? That fell through the barn floor? Largest one was that big in the reports" Ianto sighed and Jack sighed too.

"Shit. I remember now. Yeah. Big. Black with two rows of teeth and a flip top head. Right?" Jack looked at his little girl as she jiggled on the spot now "I don't know poppet."

"We are having this one" the Twins said calmly as the egg still hatching jiggled about.

"Five eggs that are OK" Ianto sighed "One for Dean and Frank, one for you two, one for Hope and one each for Rosie and Pip."

"I don't know, Pip is so young for …" Jack's voice waivered as Pip made a sound of horror, his face dropping as he heard his father say he was not allowed one.

"Jack! You cannot let the others have one and not Pip! That's not fair!" Ianto scolded.

"What about the other kids, they will kick up" Jack warned.

"And we will tell them that when the pups are full on Predi-dogs they will able to eat a toddler alive" Ianto replied "Only a Wolfling can control them, they are empathically bonded to their handlers. These will not be pets. They will be extra protectors running the perimeters with these pups of ours."

"I was kidding about Pip riding one" Jack sighed "He will, won't he."

"Probably wants a saddle" Ianto snorted, "Shit. Look at them, so cute and …it's hatching!"

They watched the egg move and break open, the one that tumbled out a dark midnight blue, not black like the other two and everyone made a noise of pleasure.

"See?" the twins intoned "Our one. What is it Tadda?"

Ianto picked it up and checked "Boy."

"So … three boys?" Jack frowned "What if they are all male."

"No, always one girl as a queen" Ianto said as he looked back at the eggs "Hope's probably best as it will be the nastiest."

Pip snorted with mirth and Jack laughed as he agreed.

"What if it's the dormant one?" Jack pointed "The failure?"

"No. If the males made it, a queen will too. It's the natural order of these things" Ianto assured him.

"Bio-engineered"

"From their natural pets and preferred alien species" Ianto nodded "A bit of Xenomorph on there I think, even if it was never admitted to."

"They will panic" Jack sighed.

"We don't' tell them" Ianto said with a calm descending at he made the decision for them all "We let everyone fall in love with the cute little bundles of destruction and as they grow people will comment that they are biggier than they thought they would be. Bu the time they are grown and fully combatable people will simply see pets."

"That gullible?"

"Worked with our pups didn't it?" Ianto laughed "they don't look at them and see Wolfing, they see our children. We name these, give them collars and their personalities will shine. People will accept these watchdogs that could take down a Z with ease."

Jack looked at his love and saw that he was animated, shining … glowing with delight in the little monsters and knew he had to agree even if his memory of these things in a pack taking out an entire outpost on a planet he was sent to while in the Agency to clean up.

Ianto was right though.

They were bloody cute as pups, the little blue one squeaking as it writhed in the straw.

"Food?" Frank asked Dean who pulled his pack over and removed a tin of cat food and a bowl.

Ianto sighed, knowing it would not work then watched Myf solve it by pulling some flesh from one of her sheep and dropping it to the ground, the little things struggling from eager arms to fight for it. Already fighters with tiny teeth and a dangerous determination.

"Shit" Jack said softly.

"Language!" Pip scolded, leaning over to hook a stick from the sidelines and poke at a pup, laughing as it simply lifted the leg out of the way and kept eating.

"Pip, it may bite you if you threaten its food" Ianto warned "you know that."

"Yeah, just looking at the bits."

Jack frowned "Are you being a pervert?"

"He means the dreadlocks" Ianto clarified "Pip, those will have electric shockers on the ends once fully grown. When angered or needed in self defence, those ropes will give a nasty jolt."

"Good" Pip leaned back "Babies need teeth."

Ianto glowed at his youngest who gave such a Wolfling answer.


	64. brother's keeper

Sean stood in the edge of the clearing wavering. The old bottle of whiskey had been well hidden in one of the old buildings slated for demo from the clicker attack, obvious in the missing beams and roof. He had taken it from Liam to hand over to Owen for the dispensary before everything had happened. No. Not true. That had been a while ago now … he had kept it in case he needed it. Like this.

Now it burned as he took another swig.

It was quiet, the dusk chorus ended and the night settling in.

Sean snorted at the dark sky above and started to walk towards the middle of the clearing.

The spot where his son had died.

Where he had killed him.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto wasn't hungry, poking at the food on his plate with a disinterested air, looking around the table as he listened to the smatterings of conversation within the village. He looked at the seat next to Billy. Liam's. It was empty, no one going to sit there now. Then his eyes roved over the other end to where Sean usually sat, Clara gamely smiling as she forced a mouthful onto her fork, then chewed with distaste to encourage her daughter to eat as well.

"Where's Sean?" he asked.

"He didn't come home to change and bathe for tea" she replied softly "he slept in Liam's room last night, like the night before."

Ianto nodded, not wanting to ask if he had every night since the accident. It had been four days since and the clean up and rebuild had begun. Bonny was sorrowfully accepting that her room was gone, all her things were gone and she may never get back everything. There had been a rush to find some replacement things and Fallback had willingly handed back things she had given them but her new workshop was a pitiful recreation of her wonderful pace.

Not that she wanted it back.

Not with those poor boys having died in that place. No. Best it stay as it is. She was just glad they got them out, Ianto had mercied them and the grieving process could help them all heal.

"I saw him getting around in the old house he had set up as an office for the rebuilds and demos while I was hunting around in Poppy's forge" Bonny said as she reached for a bread roll "He didn't look like he wanted company."

Ianto sighed, rubbing is face. He didn't want to face him yet. Didn't want to have to do the talking thing but he couldn't leave him any longer. Not really. "I'll take him a plate later."

Everyone nodded resuming their meals with satisfaction as Jack glanced at his mate, reaching out to hook his hand for a moment, feeling his discomfort in the impending meeting. Ianto shook his head softly to show he didn't want Jack to come with. He didn't want Sean to think they were ganging up on him or something, he wanted to give him the opportunity to show weakness if he wanted without the others knowing.

Ianto accepted the covered dish in a basket, covered with warm tea towels and a bottle of iced tea to help wash it down. He headed off in search of his brother with a heavy heart.

He knew where he was.

They whispered it to him on the breeze.

.

.

.

"Ah here he is" Sean drawled as he turned to face the Wolfing "The hero ... the one who saves us time and again … just not my son!"

"Were it not for your decision to put him here, he would still be alive. Yes, I did not save him. I couldn't. It was written by the writer of works … I had no say. But you … you put him here. You decided that, you started that chapter!"

"Riddles" Sean sneered "Listen to you, you son of a whore!"

"My mother was your mother too" Ianto said calmly "You really think it wise to call yourself the son of a whore too?"

"My mother was beautiful, wise and caring. I don't know what fucking beaker you were poured from but you … you are not my blood" Sean was gone, so far gone that his brother's stance shifting did not warn him. "I hated you on sight. Little wizened monkey, she was so proud of you. Said you were perfect but I saw. I saw."

"Sean. Stop" Ianto warned, the trees shifting in the breeze and he knew Sean was on shaky ground.

"Sean. Stop" Sean repeated in a childish whine "You always said that. Remember when I used to make you piss yourself? Eh? There at the Grandys. Up in the loft, where I would hold you down."

"Sean" Ianto breathed with his eyes widening "Don't. Don't say it."

"Remember, I used to tell you to suck my dick? Remember? Said that you were only good for that, a little cock sucker like you. Only good for that and one day you would be the world's greatest cock sucker" Sean laughed, his head falling back as he stared up at the stars "Look at you now, sucking dick very night."

"Sean. We were kids. I used to hit you with the bull whip when Poppy wasn't looking. I used to piss in your fucking riding boots. And for the record … I never sucked your dick, you never even took your pants off" Ianto snarled "You scared me. Yes. But I am bigger than you now. Now … I do not fear your taunts and jibes. I know what fake bravado is. You can say what you will … taunt and cast your stones. I will not beat you. I will not bite and tear at you, no matter how much you want it. I will not punish you, the pain you feel is yours and you must ride it out."

Sean's arms dropped as he looked at Ianto with a sob of despair.

He had been so sure he could goad him into attacking him, hopefully even killing him.

"I killed my son" Sean whispered like it was a revelation.

"yes" Ianto agreed sadly "I can't fix that either."


	65. no false words of hope, just truthful advice

"How do I … I can't breathe!" Sean sobbed.

"I killed Rhia"

"What?" Sean blinked with confusion "What?"

"Our sister. I shot her in the head. Blew the top clean off" Ianto said calmly "I looked her in the eye, told her I loved her and I was sorry then I pulled the trigger. Of course, she was being eating alive at the time but I think she heard me."

Sean gaped at him.

"Mimi knows. I told her all about that night, the bits she had blocked out. I explained about David and how we fucked up the mercying … all of it. Took her to his grave." Ianto seemed detached "I killed her. Our sister, our only beautiful sister. I blew her brains out."

Sean dropped the almost empty bottle, the thud loud. He then followed its downward path to land on his arse. Ianto walked over to sit near him as he continued to speak "All my children will die. One by one they will die. I will hold them, scream and mourn as you do now. Then I shall move on and love the next one … and the next…and the next. I am going to live forever. So is Jack. We will mate. Create. Love. Lose. Over and over. It will never get easier, it will never be right. Hope. Rosie. Dean. The Twins. Pip …oh lovely Pip. All of them. Tomorrow. Next week. Eight years. Eighty. Who knows. Only one day that pain you feel will be mine …over and over and over … I have none for you. All my heart and soul must be for the losses to come for myself."

"Shit" Sean hiccupped "Barrel of laughs, you."

"I am destined to suffer for my sins" Ianto agreed "And the sins of my father."

"I did this" Sean sobbed, collapsing against the fur of the beast who curled around him to soothe and comfort.

"Yes brother" Ianto whispered to the darkness "And this is where you are now."

.

.

.

"I was considering coming to get you" Jack said as he watched Ianto enter their bedroom, his clothing mismatched and haphazard like he had not thought it through. He had simply transformed into whatever without caring.

"He's sleeping it off" Ianto sighed as he walked over to check on Pip who was asleep on the little bed all their little ones had before graduating to their own room.

"Good. Do I have to thump him for you, my love?" Jack asked sweetly "I've been practicing my smacking face."

Ianto snorted, the anger dissipating as he looked at his love "Oh Jack. Loss is a hard price to pay for love."

"You are thinking of our pups" Jack guessed, "Why you shielded from the bond out there?"

"One of the reasons. Sean and I had things to say, brother things that were for us alone"

"And the Mara no doubt listening in eagerly, little shits" Jack growled and Ianto laughed softly as he nodded.

"Sean almost put his own pot on there, pissed them off hearing him goading me" Ianto laughed "He was so hopeful I would take the bait and tear him apart."

"Ah, that old ruse. Friendly fire" Jack snorted "I know he's you brother but he's not that bright ya know."

"Yes, but he is only human" Ianto agreed sagely "he said it himself. I am something else."

"Yeah .. you're mine" Jack smiled as he drew Ianto to him "and the orange shirt with pink suspenders is really … loud."

"Huh?" Ianto looked down at himself and snorted with amusement "Shit. I look like a drunk clown dressed me in the dark."

"Yeah, but we know the drunk clown is sleeping it off" Jack kissed him.

Strong. Hard. A bit needy. Perfect.

"We don't count losses here" Jack whispered as he kissed Ianto's earlobe "Only blessings."

"Yes Cariad" Ianto sighed, letting his clothing dissipate so only skin reminded for Jack's hands … and the little tufts of hair he liked as well. It tickles.

.

..

.

.

Billy stood at the graveside looking at the simple plaque and sighed, reaching out to touch it.

"Goodnight Liam" he whispered sadly, and then turned to walk away. His own love was waiting for him.

It would be a quiet night fill of sorrows.

A new day would dawn though.

As always …

Tomorrow was another day.


	66. share?

Marley was now fully obviously preggers. Her hands smoothed the top over her stomach as she sighed and looked forlornly at the food that did not agree with her.

In the two months since the recon … one since Sean fell from grace… those with child had blossomed, Ianto aware of those who were still hiding the fact or unaware that they were also in the club. Weird, like a herd of cattle all at the same time. He chastised himself for such a thought.

"What is it love?" Billy asked softly as he reached to grasp her hand.

"I don't know…just… it's all yucky" she screwed her face up and Ianto placed his napkin down frowning at the food he was poking at as well.

"It's OK Love, I know what you need. Sit tight, be back in fifteen minutes or less … or it's free" he winked and she smiled as he took off, Jack leaning back to watch him leave.

Ianto transformed as he ran though the village reaching the dome, slipping through and into the fields beyond. Trees. Plains. Hills … ah. Ianto slowed to a crawl on his gut, the herd of deer wandering along unaware of the one eyeing them up and he decided on a young buck that was trailing. He didn't even break a sweat, carrying it home over his back with triumph as it rubbed slowly against his fur.

"Fuck" Clive said as he helped hang it, watching Ianto expertly slide a knife into its neck to release the blood that it still held "It's still warm."

"Broke its neck, quick and painless but takes time for the body to get the idea. The blood does not congeal as fast" Ianto explained as he filled a cup from the blooding bucket, tasted it and smacked his lips then filled it again, taking it in for Marley.

"What is it?" she asked with alarm as he shoved it at her, still licking his lips as her own mouth watered at the smell.

"If I am right, what you crave" he answered as she took a sip, her eyes widening as she groaned and swigged it down, then asked in a small voice as she stared into the cup "Was that blood?"

"Good right?"

"God yes!" she nodded "Where from?"

"Deer." Ianto said happily "Venison for dinner. I will make sure the culls are all blooded from now on, Myfanwy not caring if she gets one with blood or not, she loves the flesh."

"This is barbaric but…is there more?"

Come on my little lovely" Ianto led her out with Owen following to watch her crouch by the bucket and scoop a second cup out with glee.

"So … blood like you?"

"I was wondering. Yes. We were made by the same person, made with the same base DNA only she threw clicker and I wolf. It stood to reason she needed the same extra proteins as me" Ianto nodded "Otherwise I would have been in some real trouble back there."

Owen snorted "Taste good, did it?"

"A young buck, in his prime and about to be ousted from the herd by his father who clearly wanted his harem to himself. Zs would have eaten him within weeks of him wandering about on his own. Or the wild dogs." Ianto defended, "Yeah. He has eaten a lot of clover and I think a lavender patch. Sweet."

"At least now you don't have to sneak off every morning for a 'run' as you call it to get your fix" Owen smiled "So ... how far along are you then?"

Ianto's eye narrowed as he stared at his friend then he snorted softly "Bastard."

"Not my fault you gave yourself away there" Owen grinned "so?"

"On the recon. Jack and I sort of found an office…"

"He does like desks"

"Hmmmmmm"

"Does he know?"

"Yes. No. I am not hiding it but not broadcasting either. This is not the time for a celebration or crowing … Liam and the other two boys are still warm" Ianto sighed "We will keep this for another time, when we have all loosened the fists around our hearts to welcome the new life."

"Hell of a thing. Him waving his dick at you like that" Owen said calmly "Should come with a warning sticker above it."

Ianto glowed as he finally got to share with someone and he felt Jack in the bond, his own delight sparking as he caught the thoughts swirling around. Yes? Yes. Jack was happy, agreeing to hide it a while longer but already glowing with pride as Pip entered the bond with silent question.

_Really?_

_Not sharing my side of the bed._

Jack laughed, startling those at the table as he turned to cuddle his little son, whispering that he didn't have a side of the bed, he stole the middle every time.

No one knew what the conversation was about but as Jack and Pip smiled lovingly at one another they agreed whatever it was, it was something to do with loving one another.

Another.

Jack couldn't wait.

Pip pondered if he actually might share after all.


	67. make up your mind

Ianto clambered up without the need for stealth, Sean totally zoned out as he stared across the village. Up here in the crow's nest above the water tank, he was supposed to be on watch but clearly like Billy had said, after taking every night shift for the week he was asleep on his feet at his post.

Ianto considered then settled beside him to take the watch and let him sleep.

It was about four hours later that he stirred, sat up and looked around blearily, focusing on the silent figure framed in the window by the moonlight.

"Poppy?"

"It's me" Ianto said softly, without emotion "Poppy is gone."

"Yeah, so is Liam." Sean choked out as he scrubbed at his whiskered face, apparently not shaving any more either "I killed him."

Ianto couldn't stop the soft sigh "Yes. Yes. You tied him in there and he was superglued to the seat, under your mind control. Not a fully grown man who could have said no. Right."

"Don't talk about him like that" Sean snarled.

"You've taken the night shift each night this week then worked down in the Farm all day. Did it not occur to you that your body needed sleep? The only fuel what you drink?" Ianto was angry now, swinging to stare at him and Sean felt a cold finger slide up his spine as Ianto's' eyes shone from the dark silhouette.

"They need their rest. Preparing for the birthdays…"

"Ah yes. The time of some of the birthdays is here, the quarterly celebration that will include all of those either side of the month as well as during. Yes." Ianto stated down at him, seeming to grow taller and Sean told himself it was a trick of the light "Your daughter. Destiny, remember her? The about to be seven year old daughter?"

"Exactly" Sean grumped "her birthday, her time. She doesn't need me there dirtying up the celebration, the huge elephant in the room. The child killer. She doesn't…"

Sean found himself dangling out of the lookout by his throat, his feet kicking feebly agonist the wooden framework as he clutched at Ianto's wrist. He was gasping for air like a fish out of water as Ianto shook him as if a rag doll "is this what you want?"

Sean struggled some more then Ianto swung him back in and Sean shot to the middle of the room to stand panting with shock. "What the hell!"

"Well? Thought you wanted it, you seem to seek it" Ianto swung to face him "Acting like you are already dead, just need to dig the hole next to him first. Eh?"

"Fuck you!" Sean spat.

"Fuck you first baby killer."

Sean went still, his fists balling up and he ran at Ianto who slapped him hard, letting him bounce off the wall. "That all you got killer?"

Sean struggled up and an again, this time Ianto catching him in his arms and easily controlling him as he struggled and raged.

"Finished?"

Sean panted, slumped and spent as he nodded. Ianto released him and he fell to his knees "You know Sean, we can do this every day. Over and over and over if this is what you want. Your penance is to live a groundhog day where you wake to the knowledge you killed your son so you insure everyone else or you can get up and look around at that is still here. When Liam was working for, what he wants for his baby sister. He will not marry, will not mate. No babies for Clara from him but Destiny … so well named. What about her. She lost her brother, must she lose her father too?"

"I know" Sean sighed "I can't shake it…like… a weight."

"You don't. You learn to live under it. You carry it, you live with it and you continue to move forward dragging g it even as it hobbles you and bows your back." Ianto reached out and took his bother's shoulder in his grip "Sean. Teach. Learn. Do not give up. Of all things … would Liam want this?"

"No"

"There ya go" Ianto sighed. "I don't like this either. You think I don't need you too? You're my brother, I need you. I am lost too. I could no save them, I lost them too. I failed. I hurt, I flail about in y dreams screaming their names and … I need my brother."

"Yeah" Sean took a deep breath "Sorry."

"Don't say sorry …say that you will try harder to ether get over it or live with it because sooner or later you will realize the later is the truth." Ianto pated his shoulder as he released it "You woke up one day to find the sky is red and the grass of blue and we are all speaking a foreign language. Its horrible scary and you are totally alone. You will still live. You will adapt and learn to talk, to understand even if it's not quite right and in time you will accept that the blue sky and green grass you loved it gone. Forever. The world is gone, you must live in this one now."

"But I will remember" Sean nodded as he saw the lesson "I will mourn but also have the memory."

If you die so does that part of him" Ianto saw that he had it now "You live for him. You survive. OK?"

"Yeah" Sean snorted softly "You were really gonna drop me were you?"

"Of course not" Ianto lied. "Never crossed my mind."

Gods, his hormones screamed to kill something.


	68. stepping up

Hope was in the barn with her baby…er…pup thing. They were still keeping them quiet until their eyes were open and they had a more …. Cute appeal to them. If ya know what I mean?

Billy entered climbed up and stepped over the baby gate to settle next to his young sister. Hope was now just barely double digits, but in Wolfling age she was closer to 15 or 16 and he knew she would be the best one to talk to about his problem.

"What is it?" she asked without looking up from the pup she was petting in her lap. She knew something was wrong. Of course she did.

"I went to find Dad but he's getting the stock in form the top fields, the storm coming and all." Billy said softly "Can't find Tad."

"He took Pip to Shangri-la" she supplied the answer "With the storm coming he decided it might be quieter there while he is cutting those back teeth. He hates storms."

"Right"

She glanced at him "So? Tell me what the problem is you don't really want to tell them?"

He smiled as he saw her intelligence showing, so much like Tad even if she had Dad's cheeky way of saying it. "OK. Well … you know how Uncle Sean was drunk the other night and fell asleep at his post … so I did the lookout shift with him asleep up there?"

"Yes."

"Well, apparently he's done it a few times and last night was Vic who didn't seem pleased to hand over to him. He said he wasn't weaving or anything but he could smell it on him so he sent him home to sleep and sober up, did his shift for him."

She nodded, her hand still stroking the creature in her lap.

He continued "Today in the Farm Cave Vic was assisting with the birthing of a calf, told me. He went to check he was sober and can't find him."

"Who saw him last?" she asked, her hand slowing.

"Vic last night" Billy sighed, "Aunty Tosh is checking the CCTV but she did confirm the Dome dropping about fifteen minutes after that last sighting. I know there was no scheduled off base movements for last night so…"

"He has taken off" she sighed, leaning back to consider.

"I think so. Why I need to tell our parentals" Billy smiled lovingly at her "Which one though? If the Pipper is grumpy he will want Tad. Dad is needed for the stock, they follow him like a bloody pied piper, those cows love him singing to them."

"Well … you can't tell Tad. Secret he's not let out yet and no one is supposed to know but you are family so you can keep it too …not even said out loud …Tadda is seeded again" she whispered, "Marley is sharing the fresh blood."

Billy blinked, then lit up with delight in the thought of another sibling, even if it would be more like a twin to his own child. "No wonder Tad didn't want to stick around for the storm, no doubt unable to resist going out to check something or save a wet kitten crying in the dark or some shit."

"Dad can't go because Tad will want to follow, will worry and chew on it if things go bad" she sighed, placing the little pup into the writhing mass of little bodies "Come on."

"Come on, what?"Billy asked with confusion.

"You and I will go now, while I can still scent him. The rains coming will dilute the trail, we go now and tell them the truth. Well ... a truth. You and I are fetching something we need before the dome is strengthened for the storm" she smiled "A storm like this will herald the change from spring to summer. It is something to celebrate, we will bring back Uncle Sean if we have to tie him on the back of a horse to do it!"

"I don't know … they will be pissed if …."

"They will but they will also be proud" she brushed her skirts and headed for the ladder, climbing over the gates that kept the pups in "I can't wait until I learn to change my fur to clothing. Having to get naked is so annoying."

"I'll look away Hope-ling" Billy assured her "I need to saddle a horse anyway. Meet you at the Dome after telling Aunty we are heading out for a ….what … couple of hours?"

"No more than three" she nodded "He will not have a vehicle, Uncle Mickey was on the vehicle Watch last night. The horses don't like him. He is on foot, we will find him in no time."

"Unless the Zs got him already" Billy sighed.

"No, Tad still checks daily. None within half a day of us with their wandering gait. Would have to be racing like mad motherfuckers" she told him and Billy snorted at the potty mouth, another trait of their Dad.

He knew she was right.

Silly prick was probably going in circles anyway.

 


	69. The Outpost

"He headed this way" she called, the wind picking up and ruffling her fur.

"Why, this is not the way to the villages" Billy replied as he kicked his horse forward, Hope already out of sight again "Hope!"

"Damn it" he muttered, "now I see why she needs a good smacking."

"Like you can" she purred in his ear and he yelped then laughed as the coms came on line, finally far enough from the Dome to activate.

"Seriously though Sissy, why this way?" he asked "That fat farm was this way, we were told to NEVER come this way. North was always to be left alone. This entire sector is out of bounds. What the hell was he looking for?"

"The mall was this way" she said after a while "remember? The deer? Hen you and Liam … sorry."

"It's OK" he assured her "You can talk about him. Yes, we came this way and Dad came after us with his anger. You with your righteousness not thinking you would wind up in trouble too."

"We were told. Uncle Sean said too … never go north. Only the recon team from Fallbak ever come this way" she sighed "So why has he?"

"Ash" she said softly to herself, Billy nodding silently as he agreed he was the one who always led the teams that went North, his reposts of Zs still moving through that township keeping everyone away lest they create a scent marker that will lead them to their Domes.

"He is gonna stumble straight into the middle of town, you know he is. Even with his lack of direction he does have this inane ability to bloody get into stuff" Billy sighed "Tad is gonna be so pissed."

"Maybe I can catch him" she sped ahead leaving Billy to ride his horse on his own and he sighed as he patted it's neck.

"See Spitfire?" he said softly "All our family is a bit mad."

He then addressed Hope again "Gods, I hope Ash is not pissed to see us when it's not the agreed meeting time. He doesn't like crowds, prefers to live in the edge of the second dome, not even coming down to Stronghold in winter. He keeps watch over Fallback in the Northern caves system."

He rode through the dales to some old gates and Hope was there waiting "He went in. Looks like he is in the old part."

"So stupid" he sighed, "Do they know he's here?"

"Yeah, of course they do. They might not have the tech we do but they are as security wise as us, Tad and Dad did hone that into them when agreeing to let them have this spot for recons."

"Maybe they are hanging back because they don't recognise him" Billy surmised "They will know me though, even if you usually stay back."

"They will know it's me. They've seen Taddy in Wolfling form. Hopefully they will let us get him out without starting an argument, if he pisses them off … Tad will definitely put him in a hole!" Billy sighed "I don't have that much to do with Fallback, Ash and I only see one another when exchanging stock. He doesn't come down to the meetings, sends notes and stuff. Dad mutters that he's an 'Archie' and I never understood until now what he leant. He's eccentric that that old man."

As they walked though the gates Billy hesitated, patting his pockets, then going for the saddle bags, then placing a small red car on the gatepost.

"He's a bit big for those now" she snorted. "Been three years since they came. He's what … almost eleven now?"

"His baby brother isn't. Besides, it's tradition. I always leave him a dinky toy" Billy smiled softly "Even if we try not to interact, we still remember."

"It was a weird agreement" Hope said softly "They didn't want to come into the village with us, wanted to be alone out here. Tad and Dad understood. Not everyone is up for the communal life. They liked their freedom, the quiet."

"Yet they grew" Billy snorted.

"Still a lot smaller than us. It works OK? They have their spot, we have ours. No need for alarm" she stopped walking and Billy saw why, the man in the tree line almost invisible.

"Ash. It's me. Billy. Sorry to intrude, my uncle wandered off in a drunken stupor and he's come this way. Probably in a store down there ransacking it for more booze." Billy called out and the gun in the man's hand lowered as he stepped into the sunlight.

"Billy? Christ on a cross. Look at you. Your Tad isn't due for another month."

"I know … he will not be either. He's preggers again, So's my Marley. My second. Dad will probably be meeting you at the gates for the seasonal checks. I was wondering, the feed we send for last shutdown. Was it enough? Tad was worried too as the last reports were a bit jumbled.."

"You sent more than we asked for with the trades" Ash smiled "And still, we were lean those last few weeks. If your Tad hadn't slipped extras in we might have had to cull a lot more. I will consider that, I think maybe more winter feed this time around."

"He's down there alright" Hope spoke and Ash jumped then snorted. "Yes, it's still me Ashton."

"Well … I give you leave to explore our town. It's mostly abandoned but … we've not swept it yet this week and they do keep coming." Ash sighed "I would have thought with time Zs would perish but I agree with your Tad, as long as there are us, there are them."

"Thanks Ash. We will sweep while we are down here, say hi to Dinky for me" Billy smiled as he started to walk away and Ash called after him.

"Melanie also wanted to say thanks for those clothes sent in the winter pack. We did need those"

Billy waved back over his shoulder as their neighbour went back into the trees, heading to tell his team not to venture out for the rest of the day.

"Their decision to remain separate from Holdfast and Fallback must be respected." Hope said softly as they walked into the town "He's a great hunter and sweeper. Fallback would be lost without him, without us Wolfling they have to work harder to maintain security."

"Yes Boss" he smiled lovingly as she bolted ahead to sweep.


	70. shopping

Unlike every time the children of our world had been in the local store or the countless stores just like it, the exterior doors didn't whoosh open to greet them and there wasn't an old geezer handing out smiles and hellos at the entrance. Instead, they found the smaller side door used for emergencies.

Billy pushed on it carefully, checking it to see if it was unlocked. To their surprise, the door pushed in slightly.

"Doesn't look like it was busted open," Hope said.

"No, and there's no broken glass anywhere. They must have just left it open."

"Why?"

Billy thought for a minute, then smiled. "Maybe the last guy whose job it was to close up forgot? The Zs came and he forgot. All this time … no one looted it."

The smile wasn't because he could imagine someone going off their rocker but that Hope had no idea what minimum-wage even was let alone someone having a 'job' they despised. As they pushed their way inside, Billy wondered if the door had ever really been used. It was heavy. Maybe, he thought, I'm just weak from being beside someone who could tear it off it's hinges with less effort?

They manoeuvred through a half-emptied rack of buggies. When they got to the front of the line where the main entrance of the store really was, Billy told Hope that they both needed their own buggy. Ash had been kind letting them pillage while getting Sean.

Noisily, the two tried to separate a couple buggies that seemed like they'd been welded together. The unavoidable clanging made Billy nervous. He expected to be attacked at any second, but nothing happened. After their buggies were finally separated, the building returned to uncomfortable silence.

This part of the store was still well lit from the windows near the entrance. Billy watched anxiously for any signs of life deeper inside the store, but the shadows took over near the check-out registers. Beyond that it was pitch black. Billy listened for activity, scuffling feet, anything. Instead, he was struck by the shear silence like the curtain of darkness was some membrane through which light and sound couldn't pass. He imagined a different world on the other side.

"What should we get first?" Hope asked. "Will Ash and them mind us taking some stuff? Don't we have to ask Fallback?"

Billy _shooshed_ her. "Be quiet."

"Why?" Hope said in an obligatory whisper.

"Just because no one has attacked us outside doesn't mean this whole place is empty." He replied "Ash said they didn't sweep yet this week."

Hope rolled her eyes as she had clearly said what was or wasn't in here but saw that for some reason Billy needed to be a jackass. Fine.

Billy led the way, but he soon realized how difficult it was to push a buggy while holding a light and a handgun.

Finally, after a few awkward configurations, Billy resigned to place his gun on the little kid-seat near the handle. He told himself he would be disciplined, keeping the pistol no more than a step away.

They searched aimlessly at first, walking through the produce section and not seeing anything that excited them.

Further down, Billy spotted what he'd hoped to find, canned meat of all kinds. Billy decided they'd hit the jackpot with this aisle. Spam may not sound delightful, especially to people older than them. But to the two knew the extended shelf life on this product made the stuff calorie dense, salt ridden, preservative packed cans and boxes of awesomeness.

Billy started selecting different meats by the handful, two or three at a time. Then, as if he became conscious of their situation, he liberally scooped them into his buggy by the dozens. It would have been unadulterated fun if it wasn't for the noise. The metal cans clanged and chattered against the wire buggy like poorly tuned tines.

He cringed hoping it didn't attract unwanted attention. Billy heard Hope's buggy pull up behind him. Of course, she had picked the one with a squeaky wheel.

"So, what's left?"

"I don't know … you see anything he might have wanted?" Billy asked "what did he go for?"

Over here" she motioned and began to push the cart "This way. Billy? What would he want a … what is a siphoning hose…"

"A hose to suck gas out of other cars for when we run out. Pours it into a gas tank."

"Do you think they even sell stuff like that?" Hope asked. "I mean, the hoses and stuff."

"Alright, come on. Let's get this over with," Billy said as he wheeled his cart toward the end of the aisle.

"I wanna look for toys"

"Sure. Fine. We'll meet back right here…" Billy shined his light up at the sign, "in front of check-out number six.

You know where to look?"

"Yep," Hope answered quickly, already with her back turned squeaking away toward the aisle that had the flashlights, fire starters, charcoal, and other assorted goodies.

Billy started to really shop. Remembering vaguely his mother letting him push the trolley like a big boy. Wow. He remembers the smell of her.

 _Toilet paper_ —another flash of insight. Luckily, he was close by that aisle. He took a detour and grabbed a small pack.

 _One down, one to go_ , he thought as he wheeled out of the aisle.

He hoped Hope was lucky and had found some big beam flashlights, maybe even those that take the lantern six-volt batteries. They could come in handy, especially out on the highway.

Billy looked over toward the other end of the store where Hope should be. He watched the ceiling and could see a flicker of light occasionally bounce off. She was still there, he thought.

As Billy approached the gardening section, he saw what he was after. Seeds.

Just as he started to change his mind, he heard the distinct sound of glass shattering followed by Hope's roar of challenge.

Sean's faint cry of fear in another part of the store also unexpected.

.

.

.

.

Those asking … Ash and his family tried to fit in, were part of Fallback and tried Stronghold in the winter but it did not appeal to them. Too long on the road on their own I guess. They now hold the first outpost, the small township that separates their valley from the rest of the world to the North. He has a small band of men and their families who choose to live the old ways without Tosh's help. A CB Radio to communicate with Stronghold is all they seem to want or need.

They agreed to politely let them go. The vote was unanimous.

Now they barter with the two Domes, their fresh meat and preserves wonderful. Especially their goat's cheese that Jack loves. Meretrixvilis and I thought it was time we started spreading the love a bit … so many lives … bound to be splintering into little societies sooner or later right?


	71. disinterested?

Panic wasn't strong enough a word for what Billy felt. That had been the sound of potential danger. What he just heard was the sound of someone trying to kill his Uncle.

His legs didn't want to work, and he had to will himself to drop the garden hose. But then some sort of automatic impulse took over. He grabbed the nine-millimeter off the buggy and pulled the action back, cocking it as he ran toward Hope's location.

He shined his light frantically up and down the aisle where the lights and charcoal were. Then he heard more yelling further down toward the pharmacy.

He was close enough now that he had to keep his cool. He had to make sure he was ready to shoot but cautious enough he didn't shoot his sister or uncle by accident.

He moved closer and heard the sounds of footsteps and heavy breathing.

A voice shouted, "I'm the king! Come back here."

"Hope, where are you?" Billy yelled.

"Over here," Hope said, sounding like she was in the next aisle over.

Billy jumped around the corner and shined his light to see Sean sprinting toward him. A large man wearing white ran ten paces behind him.

"You're not king of the mountain!" shouted the man in white.

"Shoot him," Sean yelled as he spun past Billy and kept on going.

Billy swallowed hard and tried not to think, not to second guess himself. This would be hard enough as it was.

Two rounds peeled off. Billy could see the man get hit, but it didn't look like he felt it. He kept coming, yelling, "Only the king gets on top!"

Billy backed up and fired. Backed up again and fired.

The man was coming for him despite the obvious kinetic damage he was causing. Billy backed into something. Realizing he had nowhere to go, he unloaded his magazine into the now staggering aggressor.

Before all his rounds were spent, Billy had the, presence of mind to raise his aim. The effects from the shots to the crazy's neck and forehead were enough to spin the man sideways. He tottered, losing his balance, but still tried to run. He then fell sideways, made one final flop on the floor, and went silent, still.

Billy stood there, unsure what had just happened. A practical impulse had him pull out his second magazine from his pocket and exchange it with the empty. He racked it, and the snap made a surprisingly loud sound in the now quiet market.

Footsteps to his right. Billy shifted with his light under his pistol and spotted the source: it was Hope.

"Don't shoot me," she said.

"Why did you just watch that?" Billy pointed the gun down and aimed his light back at the white and red blob in the floor. "Where'd he come from?"

"He had Uncle out back in a room … I don't know if he was gonna eat him or mate with him. Uncle? Can you mate like Taddy and Daddy can?" Hope was curious "I was not needed. You had a gun, I didn't want to taste him. Something is rotten in him."

"What's that smell?" Billy demanded.

"You really don't want to know," was the response from Sean.

Soon Billy realized the source of the stench came from behind the counter somewhere. Billy opened the door beside the counter and walked into a small hallway.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Sean said behind him.

Billy turned and opened the first door on the left, the one that went behind the pharmacy counter. When he did, he almost fell down from the nauseating wave of stink that enveloped him. But he persisted in trying to open the door.

It was stuck like something behind it was blocking his way.

Billy pushed, and he heard a dull thump. The door opened three-fourths of the way.

What he saw in front of him caused his jaw to drop, except the smell hit him again, forcing him to cover his mouth and nostrils with his shirt sleeve.

"I said you didn't want to know," Sean said. It wasn't a taunt but a sincere, regrettable tone.

Stacked systematically like the beginnings of a new Great Pyramid were more than twenty decomposing bodies.

They walked back toward Hope's buggy. An unstacked body slid from behind the door, helping to close it. It made Billy shudder, the heebie-jeebies all over him. He'd had enough for one day. Heck, for one life-time.

"What were you doing over here?" Billy asked Sean when they reached the buggy again.

"Just seeing what we might have forgotten."

"Forgotten?"

"Yeah, you know, stuff like instant coffee or paper towels." He pointed at those items in his buggy.

"That wasn't the plan," Billy said. "We were supposed to keep out of this place. Tad and Dad put a red X here years ago saying another people had it … Fallback own this for recons, we agreed as part of the breakaway from Holdfast! This is serious."

"I know. I thought I could handle it. I didn't think anyone else was around."

"And why didn't you shoot that crazy idiot?" Billy looked at him.

"I just got scared and ran," Sean said unconvincingly.

"No, that's not it. You didn't even have your shotgun up. What were you really doing?"

Billy's mind searched for all the possible explanations, and then it hit him.

"Empty your pockets."

"What?" Sean's voice rose.

"Empty them. Right now."

Sean flinched as if Billy was going to hit him.

"Aw, come on," Billy said. "Stop being a pansy and hiding from what you were really doing. Empty your pockets."

Sean slowly pulled out a bottle of pills. Billy snatched them out of his hand and shined his light on them so he could read. It was labelled HYDROCODONE.

"I knew it," Billy said. "I know what these are. These are on Uncle Owen's list. You were going check out, weren't you?"

Sean didn't answer.

"I asked you a question. You were going to disappear on us, weren't you? Take these, get high, and check out?"

"You were going to overdose," Hope asked when it hit her.

"Probably not," Sean said more quickly.

Billy gave the gesture with his face and hands that said _what is that supposed to mean?_ and _I give up_ all at once.

"I didn't plan on taking them. Well, I was going to take them to get to sleep. But I wasn't going to overdose unless I felt like there was no alternative." Sean sighed as Hope looked at him in silent anger. He took the bottle, squeezed it tight and chucked it as hard as he could toward the outer aisle.

"Come on. Let's get our stuff and get out of here."

Hope nodded as she looked at her uncle again then said the dreaded words "I'm telling Taddy!"


	72. twack the twat

Hope knew Jack was waiting for them, slowing as they got near the bridge and she let Sean go though first, watching Jack's hand snake out to clip him in the side of the head. Sean yelped as he fell, Jack seizing his collar to drag him upright and deck him again, this time with greater force as Billy yelled with alarm.

Hope watched dispassionately as Jack heaved Sean up yet again, shaking him now as he snarled, then released him as he staggered away from Jack holding his ear with confusion.

"Is that what you want?" Jack roared "Or shall I stick my gun in your ear and pull the fucking trigger! Tell me Sean. Tell me. What the fuck do you want!"

Sean staggered and then fell onto his arse, looking up at the man towering over him "TELL ME SEAN!"

"He wants to live" Hope answered for him after watching for a while "He didn't like the idea of dying once he knew it would hurt."

"Hurt who?" Jack asked "Himself? Right. Never mind the wife left behind, the daughter who will lose both male family members. No. Thinking of himself, selfish bastard!"

"I think he gets the idea" Hope said softly.

"Does he? The muster is not finished… the storm is gonna hit before we are back to the Dome and your Taddy is throwing up like the one inside him is tearing him apart. All this fucking stress!" Jack snarled, looking hard at Sean then huffing "all this for you. You. The only family he has left apart from his children."

Sean blinked "One inside him? Wait. He's pregnant again?"

"Didn't want to take the moment from Liam and the boys. Didn't want it to seem like he was pissing on the grief they deserve. Swallowing down his joy he should be feeling right now for another gift. When you squandered yours."

Sean took a soft sobbing intake of breath.

"Enough Daddy, I think he's repenting already" Hops said calmly "He is pulling his head from his arse but it takes time. You men are so stubborn."

"Potty mouth" Jack huffed "You are so much my daughter."

"I know" she sighed softly "I must be."

"Come on, I'm not kidding about the storm" Jack said as he motioned to the waiting horses and they took off for the nearest Dome, Fallback.

They felt the first drops of rain, the roll of thunder like something chasing them. A stampede of anger rumbling behind them as they pushed the horses, Billy moving ahead as his chosen horse was one he had helped break in and knew well, trusting it to find its way.

Hope followed behind them laughing, her mouth open as she enjoyed the entire thing, the Dome crashing down behind them as they moved towards the concrete building where Vic and the others waited.

"We were expecting to see Ianto" Vic said as he settled in a comfortable gait "The Dome Crystals need their checking for this storm, we got a message it would be you? Not him or Martha?"

"Martha is pregnant and this one is proving a little tiresome" Jack replied gently "also … Ianto is unwell. I am the one checking the crystals as a result."

"I hope it's not a problem with the baby, she is getting older but … Fay was a good provider" Vic said as they walked along, Sean sliding from his horse to help Billy put them away. Vic glanced back "He lear up again?"

"Yeah. We don't need it right now. Maybe he should stay here a day or two until he's sober then come home to his wife and daughter when he remembers he still has those." Jack replied, looking back as Hope sniffed then seemed to go in another direction.

"This storm is gonna be a … Ianto!"

Jack turned back to see Ianto emerging from the Town Office Building where the entrance to the tunnel system that linked the two Domes was housed, his face one of thunder.

"Is he back?" he demanded as he strode over to them, his long lean body in Jack's Great Coat as if he were cold. Jack knew he probably was, the pup inside sapping his heat with the storm brewing around them.

Jack nodded and flicked his thumb in the direction of the stables as he asked "Where's Pip?"

"Checking on the glass houses. Wanted tomatoes" Ianto replied "Hope? Did you get it out of your system?"

"I did. Not sure he did though. Ash says Hi" she replied sagely from behind them and Ianto groaned.

"Don't tell me he made it that far!"

"It's OK. Ash isn't angry. Sends his best and knows it's Dad for the monthly reports" she smiled as she canted her head "Dinky is getting tall."

Hope transformed in the safety of a bathroom as everyone looked silently at Sean, his face pale as he rubbed his wet hair with the offered towel, Jack still so angry that he seemed to steam off his own rain.

Ianto looked at Sean with something akin to disappointment and for the first time Sean could see their mother in Ianto's eyes.

It hurt more than he thought it would.


	73. ash and hope

"Totally destroyed?" Ash sighed "When Tosh told us there had been an accident we were all so sorry … shit. Gone?"

"Yeah. We looked at the logistics of digging the bloody thing out and all the rock that had come down with it … no. It's too unstable. Anything large enough to lift the excavator out might bring down the next part of the tunnel system with its weight as well, why the entire place was marked no heavy machinery." Jack replied as he lifted a cup of coffee, knowing they coveted this like gold and were overly excited some had arrived in this month's offerings. An apology for Sean coming into their place. He smiled as he showed he was enjoying it, even if it would not have been to Ianto's' standards.

"What about the chopper?"

"Thought of that too. The fuel needed … it's a trip to Fallback and back, the amount I would burn up and it's not exactly easy to make. Especially when you add that the still was in there and is now crushed, more fuel is going to be scarce until we can get Bonnie up and running in another site." Jack explained as he watched those around him start to show concern. They relied on her too, especially the munitions shop.

"Do you have a list of what she needs?" Ash leaned forward.

"She did give me one, marked the things she could not pilfer on site from other places in the sites that while on patrol down there you might find …"

Ash had his hand out, waggling his fingers and he snatched it from Jack with interest, two others leaning over his shoulder and Jack realised one of them was not registered. He stared at the man and Ash looked up catching it.

"This is Bodine" he said with a wave of his hand "Can a few weeks ago with three others. A couple and their kid… his sister and co. We vetted them. The fact they were fighting a snarl of Zs at the time sort of superseded the usually cautious approach. He is good, ex military."

Jack nodded, leaning back to look "Any others? Ianto does not usually say."

"Really? Bodine, his sister Melva and her man Cole and their son Edmond … we all call him cake. You know … Edmonds, sure to rise? The Flour? He was born in a supermarket isle while they were pilfering and it's a little joke." He grinned at Jack, "She's a real comedian. Then … it was about three months ago we found a man walking on his own. Ryan. He had started in a large group from London, got separated during a fight … turned around found himself back at London. Poor bugger is a little weird, all that time alone ya know? Those loners can be hard to crack."

"Yeah, Kev was like that, remember?" Jack nodded "Good man. Lost so much, grief is a funny thing. It closes you off to the prospect of love as you fear the loss even as you revel in the discovery."

"You speak like you know all about that" Bodine said softly.

"I am almost two hundred years old, immortal" Jack replied with the same raised eyebrows "I have loved, lost more than you can imagine. Sometimes it makes me … cold. Vicious, calculated even. Sacrifice is nothing to me now, except … well. I found real love. Thought I knew what it is until Ianto. He is my soul mate. I would kill every last man, woman and child left on this planet to protect him and our children. He woke that part of me I thought dead. Long dead. Turns out love is always there, waiting for an opportunity to shine."

"To live that long. Sorrow and joy go hand in hand" Bodine sighed. "I heard about you. I was Special Forces, went all over the world with my elite team. When the shit went down we went down too, days. Mere days. All the training in the world and … we were stuffed."

"When the clean sweep of the broadsword comes your way, it cuts you as well as the man standing next to you. Colour, religion or skill has nothing to do with it. Swords do not care. This disease that was released, it was to eradicate us all. Some say it was a mistake, the lab fucked up but … I think it was deliberate, they just didn't realise how strong it was, they thought it would be an isolated event."

"Lab? What …we did this?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the man who was gaping at them. He looked over at Hope who was sitting nearby and smiled softly at her.

Nice to now after all this time someone could still have faith in humanity, eh?


	74. touchy

Ianto was taking a quiet day in the Stronghold living area while his mate was away at the Outpost. He did not expect visitors so when Stephen leaned around the doorway to ask if he was free was a lovely surprise, Ianto finding himself quite pleased to see his lovely …well…grandson.

"Is Granddad out GrandTaddy?"

"Yes love, he's at the Outpost with Hope. Time for their report which we really want with all the newbies there" Ianto smiled "But I would like some company if you are not on duty?"

Stephen smiled as he nodded entering and picking Jack's seat, looking a lot like him as well. Handsome young man with weight about him. Ianto waited to see what was wrong, subconsciously checking the bond and finding all pups OK. The Predi-pups were occupying them more these days.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please' Stephen smiled, shifting in the chair. A definite problem he was chewing on. Ianto was curious now.

"So. I hear you have been checking out some of the new dwellings cleared out" Ianto said calmly.

"Ah. Yeah" he said slowly, looking more nervous now.

"Fen. Spit it out love"

"Well … ah. Travis."

Ianto looked up "Juniper's Travis?"

Fen looked aghast.

"Wait… your Travis? Stephen? Did you pinch him?" Ianto asked, then he laughed as he saw that he was right. Jack's grandson had finally decided to settle and it was with someone else's mate. "Stephen. You and Travis? Wow. I did not see that one coming."

"Neither did she. She's kinda pissed" Stephen sighed "Will not give him Clay. Says he's her child now and it's causing some real problems."

Ianto's smile faded as he sighed. "Well … shit."

"When his mama died he took Clay on without a second thought. I mean … he was like a Da to him already. Now this is really messy. They were not living together, not sleeping together or anything just… dating. I didn't know I would feel so ….so… annoyed about it until I saw them together and …man. I felt … I told him. He was so relieved. Turns out he has feelings for me too and thought I was straight. Man. We are both bi. I think." Stephen finally stopped talking, picking up his cup to take a sip.

"So, you are still with your mama. He is in the Main House with the Mayor Morris over in Fallback. I guess it's a bit crowded with him and Brandy finding one another. Those teenagers of hers are bloody loud when they come down here. Of course, the sorrow of losing Trey will be making that house sullen … of course he would rather sort things out. Juniper is her sister so … she will feel weird about this too. OK. Juniper did not cohabit with him just Clay staying over wih the other kids so … I guess it's not like you straight up stole him and she has no right to claim Clay. I will talk to Fay, she will sort it out" Ianto assured him and Stephen's relief showed on his face.

"You don't think it will be a big deal …you know… with everyone?"

"You mean pinching him from under her nose or the fact you are both male? Sweetling, anyone has something to say they can come to me. OK?" Ianto assured him "Your mother will be slightly annoyed though, that big wedding she always had planned. Damn. You will not look so cute next to him with a peach and cream theme."

Stephen snorted as he relaxed more, and then lit up as Pip toddled from the bedroom, rubbing his eyes "Hey. Look who's awake. Hey buddy."

Pip lit up, moving quickly for a hug and he settled in Stephen's lap happily. Stephen rubbed his back "I did want these though. Strange, I want him more."

"We find some in strange places, always need parentals for those waifs. You will have children. Don't worry about that. Where there is a will, there's a way." Ianto smiled.

"We might move upstairs for a while since she is Fallback. Less likely to come all the way across to have a go all the time."

Ianto frowned "That bad?"

"She's sore"

"Right" Ianto rose and pointed "He OK with you?"

Stephen lit up as he hugged Pip "Come on Poppity, you and me can go check that calf that dropped in the night."

Pip screamed with glee as he was swung onto the young man's hip and Ianto watched his baby get taken without a second thought as he went in search of Fay.

Yeah.

He would sort this out.

Spring had a funny way of mixing things up and new couples would form as the sound of babies made people clucky. Others amorous. Right now … seeded and cranky … Ianto was feeling slightly less inclined to feel empathy for others with his own Pup already causing him discomfort.

This one would not be an easy pregnancy.

* * *

 


	75. Ianto and his ponderings

Ianto walked back from the meeting with Fay while chewing on a beef bone, thinking about their conversation. He flicked it to a nearby dog that had asked politely for it, watching it run off with glee. Not that it was hungry, all the pets were well cared for just like him. He stopped walking, chastising himself for starting already. Time to focus on something else.

Jack found him in the loft with the pups, watching them stagger about making squeaking noises and flashing their teeth. Hey, Whatcha doing Holdfast?"

"I think they are advanced enough now to introduce to everyone before they get scary. The sweet spot" Ianto answered, not really answering at all so Jack gave him a moment of two before really telling him. And eventually he did. "Hailey has had two miscarriages now."

"What?"

"She was just bit this time as well … lost it again. The birth defects, miscarriages … still births in the farm animals alone… let alone the human population .. I worry" Ianto admitted.

"You think it's the Domes? You still think that?"

"No. I think I was looking for an answer … something to blame. Tosh ran the tests several times, no radiation or any sort of energy comings off them. No. I am now thinking it's something more sinister" Ianto sighed, rubbing his face "I worry that it's those who were on contact with Zs in the beginning of things that are affected. The young ones are having healthy babies, those who did not have direct contact with the virus. What is this is another mutation in effect? They drove us mad, told us to eat one another, now they will make sure those left cannot breed?"

Jack sat staring at him or a while then sighed "So. This early? You are starting early with the irrational thoughts and hormonal twists?"

Ianto felt a flare of anger swinging to snarl then realised Jack was being right. He was being stupid. Sounding stupid. Hermaphrodites are not new. Neither are transgendered like Raven or miscarriages. These do not have to be some plot from a sinister 'nobody' or his fault for being his father's son. He was. He was starting the 'Horribles'.

"Shit"

"This one is different" Jack sighed. "This usually happens when you are large and self-hating."

"Large? So … you admit …. Damn it. Yes. Clever, seeking and … I think this little mind is pondering and chewing on things. A thinker. It makes me do the same. Already, different sounds and things confuse and interest him"

"Him."

"Yes. Yes. I feel a boy. Petite, thin. A little boy with a flop of hair, hands clasped together and a look of perpetual curiosity. Asking questions and pondering big things. Sits for hours watching butterflies while wondering how they fly. Yes. That is my problem. I am listening to our pup and reacting instead of explaining. Gods. He is asking these questions, making my mind over-think. I need to single him out and listen, then try to help him learn instead of going off on one." Ianto sighed, and then laughed softly. "He's agreeing."

"Already" Jack whispered softly "He's a little spitfire"

"Also, Sean. Nainny would not like this, I know Pip doesn't. Poppy was out father figure, the man who raised us. I know Pip wants to scold and cuddle but Sean had not given him a chance." Ianto sighed softly as he stretched out "I want to approach him to come back from Fallback, at least to Stronghold. Clara and Destiny need him, we have to try and reconcile things there. Eventually, hopefully he can come back to Holdfast. For now, just Stronghold would be a step forward."

"It's up to you Tiger. You know I will support you, whatever you decide in this. You know him better than anyone, his mood and how he might go with it." Jack nodded.

"Truthfully? I would like to run away to Shangri-La for the next few years" Ianto grimaced and Jack laughed as he rose, watching Ianto pet one of the pups that was now the size of a cat, it's large head more like a Doberman's now. Ianto was right. They had to introduce them now while they still looked gnarly and cute. Soon they would be bejezuz scary.

"Come on" Jack said after a while "Pip will be wanting some time."

"He is getting clingy" Ianto agreed as he let Jack lead him down the ladder, as if he needed it. They walked together, hand in hand as lovers do and for a while Ianto let everything slide. The long grass smelt great as they waded through it, almost two foot high and growing steadily. Hopefully they would get at least two harvests for the winter feed. Not they were feeding Outpost as well then needed….

"You thinking again Holdfast?"

Ianto laughed letting his head fall back as he let it all go. A butterfly lazily waved as it glided past. Children laughing and a faint dog bark. Someone was yelling at their kids while slapping a carpet with a broom, no doubt someone tracked dirt in again.

The world turned.


	76. nip it in the bud

The pups were a hit.

As Ianto had hoped, everyone gushed over the strange creatures as he diplomatically explained that they were a hybrid. No one cares, to busy cuddling and laughing at them. Ianto gave up and settled back to watch with his hand going to his stomach as he grimaced.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Clara asked as she noticed this.

"Gas" Ianto replied "I love the greens but they don't love me. Will have to take a walk around Shiloh's garden to …. Air meself out"

Several people laughed softly as she smiled along with them, then Sean grunted from the table where he had sat with Clara in uncomfortable silence for the meal "You always do get gassy with pups."

The room fell silent and Ianto felt the blush flaring up his face as everyone stared at him, Jack rising from the floor where he had been with the pups "Want to say something? Say it. Come on Sean. Want to take a shot at someone?"

Sean looked at Jack and blinked "I didn't mean it like that. Usually he's the prickly one when he's up the duff."

"Well, since until you opened your mouth no one knew he was pregnant I guess it's your fault I am a little prickly. My mate didn't want to broadcast so soon after YOUR loss" Jack replied.

"Don't. Stop it both of you" Ianto rose and felt the tornado inside him "I don't have the patience for this bullshit. Mickey, is Pip OK there?"

"He's grand." Mickey replied, a pup in his arms as Pip happily proclaimed that one his ya know.

Ianto stormed outside and Jack followed "You OK?"

"What do you think he wants? Really wants?"

"What you thought he did. I think he wants you to rip his head of" Jack relied calmly "Only thing that makes sense."

Ianto stopped storming along and turned to Jack, pulling him in for a kiss "I know I get cranky. Pissy, pricy and downright insane with the hormones but I do love you."

"Are you kidding? I was a diva!" Jack laughed "No, you are best at the baby making, I readily admit my turn was more than horrible for all of us. Besides, I like rubbing your feet and tending to you when you are tired or pissy or just plain sad. I provide."

"Yes you do" Ianto smiled as they started to walk again "And speaking of providing. The list from the Outpost had coffee on it again?"

"They bathe in it" Jack replied sagely and Ianto laughed, the tension going as they enjoyed the evening air.

..

.

.

Sean sat rubbing his head as everyone shouted, the large serving spoon Pip had hit him in the head with swinging back for another strike as Francine struggled with him, Mickey no help as he roared with mirth at the little hellion.

"You are a…a… doody!" Pip yelled at Sean "Always were, even as a baban you took his thunder time and time again. Grow up!"

"Look who's talking" Sean said before he could stop himself and Pippy snarled as he wrenched the spoon from the woman in a show of Wolfling strength and struck Sean so hard he fell off his chair and Hope barked loudly, stilling the room.

"Pippy, that spoon was one of Nainny's. Don't' bend it!" she scolded and the little boy examined the handle to see if it had bent from the strike. Sean sat on the floor with a look of shock.

"He hit me" he said incredulously "Did you all see that?"

"He will again" Pip said with such clear words, the voice so familiar as Poppy looked at him from the little face and Sean felt a twist in his own gut as he realised he was being judged all right. Judged for his own childishness.

"I will apologise OK?" he held his hands up in surrender "I will find him an apologise. I honesty thought you all knew Sorry. Shit. I am a dick. Shoot me!"

"No, I will bash you" Pip said and then he looked at the spoon and gently placed it on the table, turning to Francine "sorry."

"That's OK love, I am not mad" she assured him as she took the spoon then kissed his little head.

Micha shook her head as the baby cooed, Pip turning to walk over and place his hands on her little face "Hi there."

Everyone smiled as he showed affection, then he looked over at Marley and smiled. He looked so much like Ianto that Marley awwed "Look at that face. So like Ianto. What a Jones face. Coveting the babies."

"Babies are good" Pip said as he grinned, "Even when we are teething."

He then sat back with the pups and Hope looked around the room, satisfied that everyone was calming down. Later when no one was looking she would lean over and casually bite her Uncle on th arm, drawing blood as a punishment for upsetting Pip and Ianto.

Neither of them would speak of it.

Not when he knew he deserved it for being so thoughtless.


	77. hands

"Tad?"

"Hey munchkin" Ianto replied without looking up from the ground he was inspecting carefully with the trowel.

"What are you doing?" Rosie asked settling to watch with interest.

"I'm searching for lost flowers" he smiled as he looked at the little sweetling, Jack's gift to the pack that he had a special soft spot for if only because she had her father's eyes "see? There was once a house here but it is long gone. The garden though, it's still here under all the leaves and such. We have to let it out."

"Like feelings" she agreed "They need time to find the light."

"Clever" Ianto felt pride as he leaned over to kiss her forehead "Yes darling. Hiding your feelings is not always a good thing."

"Like Uncle Sean. He is rotting inside" she sighed "Hope is angry, so is Pip. The Twins say we should stay out of Grup feelings but Dean sez he is gonna do something stupid of he doesn't wake up to the word still turning… whatever that means."

Ianto leaned back and pondered "The earth turns on an axis as well as traverses around the sun. Why we have night and day. Remember school work about it? So we have the saying that the world will still turn. It must."

"Ah" she looked up at the sky "Tadda?"

"Yes my little Rose?"

"Will you always love me?"

Ianto was stumped with where she was going so simply answered "After the last star had burned out, I will still whisper your name."

"Good. Good" she rose to go and then looked back at him "Why don't all parentals love their babies forever?"

Ianto now knew and sighed "Uncle Sean loved Liam, loves Liam and will always love Liam. I think it's more a matter of him not loving himself right now sweetie. It seems like he's forgotten Sean, he hasn't. That's the problem. He can't forget and he has to learn to live with that feeling."

"Ah" She leaned in and kissed him, "Love you Tadda"

"Love you prefect little Rosie girl" Ianto smiled as he watched her go then he rose and went searching for Sean, finding him leaning against a fence watching the horses running. He stood next to him for a while before speaking.

"The children are worried now. They think you do not love anymore" Ianto said after he had formulated the words he wanted to use "They are just children. For all the things we have taught them, loss is one they do not understand. They are too … cloistered. Nainny's death was not unexpected, she was old and sick. Like the farm animals … they saw it as natural. They do not fear it as it's not really happened to them. The do not understand your pain and you make them think you have broken."

Sean looked at him with surprise "Really … I … I don't know what to do either."

"Try one day at a time, like someone coming off booze or drugs. Come out of the anger and grief a little each day. You will relapse, you will crave a good tantrum … it will get easier to live with. You never heal all the way, you just … learn to live with the wound."

"God. I never thought I would be so … I mean. When Mama died it was horrible, scary but we had Nainny. Then all this…then Poppy … then Nainny died I didn't think I could take much more. Now … my boy." Sean rubbed his face.

"Your daughter needs you. She is confused too" Ianto reached out and patted his arm "Come on. She needs to know it's OK to cry and grieve. She is waiting for you to show her what to do. Clara is in shock and can't do it."

Sean nodded, walking towards his home and the child probably sitting quietly on her bed hugging the toy teddy her brother gave her from a recon.

Ianto watched him go and turned to watch the horses now, the life inside him moving and settling at the sound of the hooves thundering as the horses rumbled along with their tails high like flags behind them, enjoying the bright sunny day.

He let it all go.

.

.

.

.

Pip stood with his hands in his pockets, his small frame tilted slightly forward as if his shoulders were bent with the work of decades upon them, the weight of many things. He looked around at the children who all sat looking at him as he spoke in the strong Grup voice of an elder.

"So it is an end to it" he said with a thump of his stick on the floor "I have had enough of the bickering and finger pointing. We must stick together if we are to get by. We must to survive for in the end all we have in each other. In the days to come when the Grups fall away and only Tadda and Daddy remain as our constants you will remember this moment and the decision you make!"

Hope nodded "So we vote. All those in favour raise your hand."

One. Two, eight, nine … eventually every hand in the room was raised bar that of Rosie who looked at her sister for clarification.

"If we agree, there is no backsies?"

"None!"

She raised her hand.


	78. gone

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as Ianto sat staring out over the water, the Chrystal cavern not soothing him like it usually did and after a while Jack rowed to shore. He moored the little boat and waited for Ianto to speak, sitting there with one hand in the water, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

"Hope is trying to shield me from the bond, trying to do something without me listening in" he finally said "No. Pippy. No … all of them?"

Jack listened and found silence as well "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know" Ianto said slowly, then frowned deeper "I don't think we are going to like it.

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke and rolled, snuggling into Jack for another moment of peace before it was time to get up. He yawned and looked over at the little bed, finding it empty and he wondered if Pip was in with Dean and Frank. After stretching he rose and padded to the other room.

Empty beds.

And the other rooms… all of them empty beds.

Ianto stood there scratching his belly as he wondered where they were. Did they all sleep in the Kiddy Cave? He did not remember Hope saying they were doing one of their sleepover things but maybe they were. More often than not the all slept together like a bloody basket of kittens all tangled up.

He opened the bond.

Nothing.

He canted his head as he listened to the world around him, the faint klaxons of doom. "Jack, get up Cariad. The kids are up to something!"

Jack groaned and then got up padding got as he scratched at his belly, much as Ianto had "What?"

"They are gone" Ianto groaned, "the kids are doing something, I don't know what. A protest? A lesson? They are gone."

Ianto steeled himself as he chose the clothing for the day, a suit to both please his mate and to remind everyone else that he was in charge here. Then they entered chaos.

"Ianto! The kids, they are gone. All of them, no note or warning … no idea where they are. The Domes didn't fall, they are hiding. Have to be!" Vic spluttered "Little buggers."

"Everyone calm down." Ianto said calmly "There is no one hurt, this seems organised so they know where they are, not lost or missing. Simply being shits. Search calmly. There has to be a note or demand or something or else how will we know what they are wanting?"

They nodded then took off to search as Jack glanced at Ianto "Where are they? Do you know?"

"Yes, I know" Ianto frowned "But I will not give in to them. Oh no, they want to make a point, let them. We will wait them out, see how long they can do this."

"they'll come back when they are hungry!" someone said with confidence as Jack watched Ianto roll his eyes. PK. wherever they were, they had food.

Jack considered.

True to his word, Ianto did not look for most of the day. Only come dusk did he walked through to the Beatle Bomb and settling in the driver's seat, looking over at Jack as he settled beside him with a grim smile "Come on. Let's go see what they want."

"Besides going over me knee?"

They tore along, stopping at the door to Shangri-la and they entered the other ream to find it full of children, animals and life. Laugher and playfulness everywhere with more than one naked child running free in the long grass.

Ianto walked over to the ring leaders and looked down at them, both lying on their backs cloud watching. Pip was the first to break, making eye contact with their Taddy as Hope made out she was asleep.

"The first rule in negotiation is to set a minimum standard" Ianto said softly "If you do not start the bidding high, then the lower bid that is close to what you really want cannot be offered. You left no note, no warning. No one stayed to pass along your demands or whatever. This achieves nothing."

"No. Dean left a note"

"I did?" Dean said from across the way "I thought you asked Raven."

"Did I?"

"No" Raven called out "Not me."

Hope opened her eyes and frowned "wait. We are doing this and they don't know?"

"They know you are gone. They are searching and freaking out. So soon after losing Liam, to lose all of you is horrible for them." Ianto hissed then sighed as she knew someone who knew exactly where they were and was probably the one who told Taddy even as they argued about keeping the bond closed from the Grups.

She was so angry with them for mucking this up. "One job. You had one bloody job!"

"The point is … this was poorly executed no matter how well intended your actions were. Now everyone if frantic" Ianto settled on a mossy seat, his eyes drinking in the children who seemed to have received an injection of happiness. "It is gloomy back there, isn't it?"

"Stifling."

"Well … OK. Maybe a sleepover here tonight, some star gazing but tomorrow you all come home" He rose and she looked up at him.

"It was him, wasn't it" she asked and Ianto frowned with confusion so she added "The pupper. He told you where we were. He knew, right?"

"Yes." Ianto patted his stomach gently and smiled "And he thinks you were right by the way. Something about his hand up?"

Hope laughed softly as she nodded hoping all the Grups knew the feeling of helplessness. Maybe they would stop making the children feel it now.

The plan did work though.

It was a good one.


	79. 'little' feelings matter too ya know

Hope stood before the Grups as they all sat waiting for her to explain where their children were.

"So, until you have sorted things out we will stay where we are!" she said firmly "We wanted the anger and yelling to stop. We are all sad and we wanted a proper chance for this to be said and done. Everyone is acting weird and we don't like it. We want to cry, we eat a big feast in their honour and then we go on with what needs to be done. All this angry hissing and silent snarling is doing my head in. We are all scared. The children did not think much about death. Some have always been here, always safe. This is the first really scary accident they have ever seen. We are ready for Zs, ready for attacks but for a death to happen out of nowhere… let alone three. We need to understand cry and be sorry."

"We did have funerals and a wake and…"

"I was not finished speaking Victor" she said calmly, her head inclining in a most regal way that was really unnerving. "You are correct. You had a funeral and a wake. We did not. We were clinging to one another with confusion. They needed time to process, to be allowed to cry or be angry. Why did we not talk about this? We wanted it explained. It was not my job ya know."

"Hope, I hear you and your demands" Ianto spoke now "You want a special day for them, a day or sadness and talking about it. Grups allowed to cry too, or just be quiet and reflect. The children need to see that grief is normal too."

"It's all been about Uncle Sean … sorry uncle … it was all about him. Everyone watched him, worried about him. We are not doing this to be naughty. We are doing this to be heard" Hope took a step back from the table "Tadda, Daddy. Thank you for allowing us the place to hide and lick our wounds."

Ianto followed his daughter out into the tunnel system and drew her close "You are a clever little minx ya know. Making everyone focus. Good food, warm hugs and everyone forced to spend a day together. You are making them face it."

"As you always tell me Tadda, better to look it in the eye than run without looking back. Either way, the problem is there. Better face it than have it chase you" she smiled "I may not be an Alpha but I am a leader. I have to take a stand here, they need to be given guidance."

"Not an Alpha? Are you sure? You are definitely Wolfling" Ianto agreed, the guidance for the Grups as important as for the children.

It was agreed that the children would come home the next day and spend a day preparing with crafts and school at the school, then there would be a 'proper' wake. A bonfire, a time for reflection and in future there would be a more organised method of mourning.

With everything that had happened, death had become something they accepted. The kids were right. That's not fair. Death should not be just an accepted thing and move on. There should be sorrow, pause and a chance to vent.

To mourn.

Each life was worth that. A moment.

There needed to be a proper cemetery and some form of service. Just the current graveside thing was clearly traumatic for the children who only saw someone they loved getting put in a hole. Of course it was scary and confusing. These little ones who did not know the horrors the Grups had lived through in the 'early years' of the Zs.

No one had even considered this before.

Ianto walked his daughter back to Shangri-la and considered a lot of the old ways that had changed or simply been dropped. He looked down at his daughter and smiled "You know there is another custom we don't do anymore."

"What's that?"

"A naming ceremony" Ianto smiled as he stopped walking and explained "A new baby would get their name given to them publically. Then there is a party where everyone meets the baby and celebrates the name. We don't do that here."

"That sounds like fun" Hope frowned "But how would we do that now? To start it is unfair to those who never had one!"

"Well … we could have one big one? How about…. How about we have a celebration when we agree the mourning period is over. We can have a special ceremony where everyone can say their names out loud and get a gift. Names at your seats like a real dining experience. Us Grups will serve you as you all sit at the big table like you will one day a Grups. Then … each new baby gets a party and a naming day. No one will have missed out and it will signal an end to the sadness in a good way? Working forward we will do it for each new member?"

"I like that, I will put that to them. Taddy, thank you for not being angry. I know we are being a bit naughty like this but the feels were all messed up" Hope accepted a hug and snuggled into her Tad for a moment, as she enjoyed his warm love.

"Go on sweetling, tell them they won. I will come with some food soon."

She skipped off and Ianto sighed, rushing to explain to everyone the Name Ceremony idea.

Hopefully it would unruffle several feathers.


	80. room for growth?

It was Boomer who suggested some of the wooden drinking cups be replicated then the children's names be engraved on them so each was individual. Using the replicator meant it could be done in the time needed even if it meant there would be less food time. Ianto agreed, wanting the cups for everyone and he was prepared to work all fucking night if it made the kids happy and ended this strange dilemma caused by the accident.

He needn't have worried. Many offered to help and before too long there were cups for everyone, Grups included. As some settled to do the names he went to the next part of the plan, taking the promised food back to the kids with Francine in tow, her face lighting up as she was swamped by eager little ones, all wanting a cuddle.

After making sure the kids ate Jack arrived with the other designated Grups. Yeah … Marley, Billy and an excited Owen. They all settled for stories as Owen made silly voices and they were all transfixed.

Then Ianto spoke. He found himself talking about his mother. The smell of her hair, the way it shone in the sunlight. He told them how long she had been gone and how he still thought of her every day. More so now little Rosie was starting to look like her. He told them mourning and sorrow are not the same thing and although grief can pass sorrow can remain and it is normal to feel this. It is not something that will harm you, it is the way we remember people. More love means more sorrow but like with everything there is a trade off.

The table was set for the children, the Grups getting into the swing of things and enjoying the idea of pampering their children. After all, their survival was all for them, right? They were all in agreement that they had become too accustomed to death due to the early days, their children not at all and it was not a good balance.

Ianto was currently sitting to one side as he watched the final preparations, Francine walking along the rows of chairs checking with that practised eye Nainny used to have and Ianto felt a twist in his gut at the thought of his lovely Nainny doing the same thing then he looked over to see Pip in the doorway with much the same idea. The image in Ianto's head also in his.

"Frannie" Pip said softly "Nice."

"Awwww, come here" she knelt and gathered the little boy into her arms, hugging him as Ianto rocked in the chair by the fire, considering things. This was about more than just Liam. Sean. This. These kids needed some structure, roots and some standardised form of rite. That was it. Rites. Not rights.

"Tomorrow we are all going to have a meeting" he said as everyone turned to look at him "It's time we formalised our ideas. I want it written that when a couple bonds they are to be faithful to one another, unless it is equally agreed to add a third to the bed. I want it written that a baby may be of the pack but it's parentals have control. None of this 'our' baby stuff that has started. We need to respect new mothers and their need to hide. Stuff like that. Nut out some ideas for a real governance. Laws. Or at least rules."

"Laws" Hope nodded as she stood to one side, the other kids filing in "Yes. We need those. And Lawmen?"

"The Security force is out police. Our Heddlu. The committee will be the council or well .. parliament I guess since the mayor an such are voted on. Yes?" Ianto raised an eyebrow "But Wolfling must have a voice at the table. Any and all groups that have meetings will have a Wolfling involved. That way there can be a batter agreement."

"And we can bite anyone who gets mean" Tum agreed

Soft laugher as everyone nodded, some looked a little worried and more than one started making notes. Ianto noted Kev seemed to be thinking then looked over at Jack. Yes. Good idea.

Organised chaos.

Sounded good.

 


	81. room for Bonnie

Bonnie walked slowly around the room she hadn't even known was there.

Because it hadn't been. Chrystal had worked overtime to open another one she had been cultivating for some time and now as Bonnie walked around, her fingers scraping the walls Ianto knew she was being felt, examined and liked. And visa-versa.

"It's bigger" she finally said.

"Yes"

"Why is it not used already?" she turned to face him and he shrugged "Well … I didn't want to tell anyone with the water and all."

"Water?"

Ianto pointed and she gasped as she finally saw a little stream of water at the corner of the room. "Oh my god, we could harness that! I need water for the forge"

"Yes" Ianto smiled softly "I heard something like that."

Ianto left her measuring and found Jack waiting outside "Hey Holdfast. I will head over to the Outpost apparently they might have some coppers she can use for the gasoline. Also … their blacksmith has offered to help, he is already making her some tools."

"They have a blacksmith too?" Ianto frowned "You know … they are so slack with their list, we have no idea how many of them there are now."

"While we are there I will ask about that, I know their bookkeeping is not like ours but seriously love, I doubt anyone can compare to you" Jack soothed, then turned to go with Ianto calling after him.

"Cariad? Taking Billy?"

"Yeah, maybe Dean if he's finished that silent argument he's having with Frank, what's up with that?" Jack asked as he swung back.

"Apparently Dean discovered another kitten and there is an argument about it with the Predi-Pup entering the home. Frank does not want to choose but Dean is scared the baby might kill the kitten before it is trained to live with other beings. I see both of their arguments but … maybe introducing another early is better than when it feels it is the only one and must defend" Ianto shrugged.

"So … they are arguing about whether to introduce another child?" Jack was amused now, laughing as he wandered off and Bonnie came out of the room and turned to look at Ianto, her face more calculating now.

"So … the Outpost guy … the Viking dude … he'll get him to make me some more forge pieces?" she asked "Like … I gave him some spare stuff to set him up ya know. Only fair if he's set up he gives back."

"The Viking dude" Ianto sighed "They give themselves names now?"

"Yes Holdfast" she snorted and Ianto poked his tongue out at her. Then she sobered "No. Just what I call him as I keep forgetting his name. Something that is … I don't know … common. No one really refers to him by name, they all call him Red. "Go ask Red, did you see Red' and he seems to answer to it. Do you think the kids are done with their lesson in humility?"

"A red head. Well, the twins will be glad to hear that, they do not like being odd. As to the kids …I think they are" he nodded "you know … each new pup brings more stirring of the pot. This one … he seems to be more connected than the others. He is definitely stirring things. He seems to be a little beast who enjoys playing the devil."

"What, like Jiminy Cricket?" she laughed.

He did not.

"Devil's advocate more like" Ianto sighed "He listens to everything, seems to soak it all up. Loves drama. Funny, I don't think he will talk all that much, prefers to watch."

"I wonder what it's like. To have a connection with your child before it is even born" she said with wonder.

"The first time … I freaked right out and didn't tell anyone. By now it feels nice to have it. I get a sense of who he or she is and I wonder if in the beginning, back when man was more animal than now, back when the senses were more honed and man was more in touch with Mother Earth if this was something that existed. We became lazy, so lazy. This might be what some creatures feel, why some are born with knowledge from their parentals. " Ianto said as he fiddled with his shirt that was now snug "Genetic memory is something that may have easily been this. A communication of sorts. You know when it all went tits up there was a theory in the scientific community that perhaps phobias were actually memories of parentals passed to their young. A parental that almost drowned, a child with a fear of water. Ya know? How would that work if not by some sort of sharing of thought or dream processes? Did the parental dream of their horrible memory while carrying their young?"

"Ianto" Bonnie said gently, placing a hand on his arm "You are so deep sometimes I feel like I am looking in to some abyss capable of blowing my body and soul if I stare too long."

"You know … Jack says much the same thing, except the blowing if a different part of his anatomy" Ianto snorted and she laughed.

"Of course he does, dirty man!" she roared as she hugged her friend "This might work. Seriously, this would make a great forge and workplace for me. Thanks for this, I know there must be a reason this was hidden."

"Yes" Ianto looked around with her "It was for you."

She did not question, has learned as many have that Ianto's comments are sometimes beyond the comprehension of a mortal. Whatever he knows, feels or decides, she will always follow.

He will never fail them.


	82. Red Alert?

Jack walked through the Outpost camp with interest, taking in the feel of the place that reminded him of Boeshane. Small shacks close together around a communal fire pit where it was clear they all came together. A spit over it, cooking utensils. A feeling of community.

"OI!"

Jack looked up and smiled as he raised his hand to wave to the red headed man striding towards them with his long beard flying back, his long curly hair looking like his finger had been in a light socket again and a look of total glee. In the old world … the before world…he must have terrified people. Although not what you call big, he seemed to fill twice the physical space with personality alone.

Dean squealed as he was lifted off his feet and swung around with total abandon, a madman with a toy. Again … anyone else might not like that but Jack knew his pup was resilient and enjoyed roughhousing with this man who was now yelping as Dean seized his beard and slammed their foreheads together in a Liverpool kiss.

He placed the child down and rubbed his forehead with roars of mirth, Dean smiling sweetly to show the head-butt had not hurt him at all. Then the man sobered, turning to Jack "Captain. I've put aside lots of good sh….stuff."

"You can say shit ya know" Dean informed him "Daddy does when Taddy is not around to hear."

"Is that right?"

"Hey!" Jack scolded "Don't get me in trouble here, he might be listening. He has ears everywhere."

"This fella of yours, he must be something to scare people so easily. They call him the wolf?"

"Yes… something like that. Wolfling. Krissy, show me what you have aside for Bonnie" Jack said as he finally remembered the Red's name and Dean nodded to show that was good. _Mind not totally gone yet old man_. Jack slapped at his child who giggled and ran off to join some others nearby. Cheeky shit spends far too much time with Owen.

There were several boxes waiting with things, some Jack recognising as Poppy's and he felt a wave of gratitude to the man for returning these even if he still seemed to rub him the wrong way. He couldn't explain it, everyone seemed to love the guy but sometimes he got this manic look to him that reminded him too much of John Hart. Time and time again he had been told that the man was gentile, kind and all the kids loved him but there was something about him, something that made the senses tingle. Jack wondered what Ianto might make of him. Dean seemed comfortable enough with him. Maybe it was just his imagination. Sometimes Jack forgot this feeling and liked the guy too, he seemed genuine.

"So, she has another room?" he broke into Jack's thoughts.

"Yeah, running water, larger than the last. These huge tanks over here … what do you use them for?" Jack asked as he walked over to what must have been brewery barrels, huge silver tanks taller than him.

"Actually, wine originally" he was told as a red beard was tugged, "These vats are from a winery. You thinking for her distillery? I was gonna cut the side out and make one a shitter."

Jack blinked then looked around for his child who was clearly loving the other kids, "You know … maybe the smell would get trapped?"

"Ah. Didn't think of that friend" he roared as he slapped Jack hard enough for him to stagger then look at him with annoyance as he rubbed his shoulder, Red already stomping off to yell at someone that their fecking dog was pissing on his stump again.

"He grows on you" Ash said softly as he came to stand by Jack "He seems to make you bristle. Weird, no one else gets a vibe off him like that. I know you like him but then your smile slips."

"Maybe he reminds me of something or someone" Jack said although he did not know why. The more he watched this man kneel to address a child with a loving stroke of the hair or yell lustily that someone had a nice arse today, he was less sure why. He was not like John Hart. Not at all, why did he keep thinking of him like he was? This man seemed incapable of hurting a fly, much less being a manic. He was a good man, one Jack could see as a good friend. Why was there something … off?

"Come on Dad" Billy called "We have the shops to check!"

Jack raised a hand and waved to his son as he looked around once more then went after Billy and the small group forming to go into the town below, hunting for whatever else Bonnie needed to get things back up and running. After all, the Outpost needed her as much as anyone else, her bullet casings perfect for their armoury.

As they mounted their horses to head out Jack looked back and saw Red rummaging around in a sack by the side of the forge then he decided to stop being weird about something that did not mater. Not his circus, not his monkey. Right? If Ash chose to have this man in his settlement it was his business.

Not like he was ever coming to Holdfast!


	83. axed

The town was Z city. As per usual and they were calmly sweeping while marking the places to scavenge. Jack was grateful that Ash was happy to help, his men walking with confidence on the familiar streets and Jack felt equally confident that within the hour they would be filling up the Transporter.

two teams, one walking each side of the street as they swept and Jack glanced over to see Dean dancing in the middle of the street, Billy further away on the opposite sidewalk calmly walking along. Sean behind them both with a strong eyeball on Dean.

Good. Priorities.

A voice cried out and Jack turned his head to see why then could only grunt with surprise as he was taken down, an entire fucking snarl of Zs had spewed from a building like school out for summer. Chaos as people yelled, shots were fired as precious bullets were expended and Jack's only fear was for his boys.

Billy was shouting, Dean behind him with a look of interest as they watched Jack's team struggle under the incoming stream of undead.

"Stay back" Jack yelled to Billy "Keep your team back, we need space to fight, you guys catch any escapees!"

"OK Dad!" Billy called back "But … sexist. Gloria here is a girl!"

This one was putrid, Jack's hands sinking in, his fingers going through the skin and he could feel bone under his fingertips, a nauseatingly rotten smell from the corpse as its teeth snapped at his face.

Then it seemed to freeze, it's eyes widening and he stared as the face started to split, this all in slow motion but happening within the space of two seconds, then it was yanked back, it's grip on Jack releasing as it became a rag doll, flung back onto the street and Red stood there shaking his axe.

Axe.

Jack lay there gaping as the huge axe made from some farm equipment or something was cleaned with a cloth from his back pocket like it was no big deal this… dinner plate sized cog sharpened into a weapon had just cleaved a skull.

Red looked at Jack as he swung the axe up onto his shoulder, then offered the other hand "Come on old man. Ups-a-daisy."

Jack was wrenched to his feet and he looked at Red again, seeing the same calm demeanour of a simple man, not someone who had just calmly sliced a head in two.

"That was my kill!" Jack said stupidly, unable to say think you like a normal person.

"Ce sera sera" Red shrugged like it was nothing, "You know … looked more to me like you were her date."

"Clearing south! Kris, coming?" Billy yelled as he slid down a side street and Red winked … he fucking winked …. Then went after Billy yelling after him that he needed back up.

"Are you OK?" Ash asked and Jack nodded as he motioned for them to continue, the image of that huge cog slicing though bone like that unnerving.

"He's good at what he does" Ash seemed to know the problem "Apparently before it all went tits up he worked somewhere in a secret facility or something. They routinely euthanatized things, he was one of their … what did he call it … enders... wait. Yeah. He was a Closer. A file would be handed down that the subject was no longer needed and he would go into the cell and …pop… bye bye. He didn't like it but was good at it. He says, the moment you feel right about it is the moment you should stop doing it. Being human is all about feeling wrong when you know it is."

Jack looked at Ash with interest, letting the conversation roll around in his mind. Cell. Not pen or cage. Cell. Just what were they experimenting on?

Dean came shooting out of the side street in Wolfling form, chasing a small Z that was surprisingly fast and as he reached it the Axe flew through the air to strike a second Z in the spine, right between the shoulder blades as it chased Dean.

Jack ran to put a bullet in its skull as it writhed on the ground, then look at Red as he strode towards them with glee "Did ya see that? Fucker got past me. I have to get the round in now!"

Dean turned to look at him, his muzzle covered with blood and viscera as he grinned back and Red pointed at him "You know … that is a neat trick."

"My son is not a trick and don't point at him or I will cut your finger off" Jack said, the adrenaline for that near miss making him jingle-jangle now.

"Easy on there old man" Red laughed happily "I just saw him change from a little boy into a …ahhhhh… wolfling. Now I get it. Good one. Shit, that is cool. I wonder where you came from."

Dean was now a little boy again, his clothing gone from the changing as he canted his head "From my Tad of course. Billy, I need the backpack!"

Red roared with glee again and said softly to himself "Lycanthrope? Something else. Moves in daylight with such ease. Interesting."

He walked off swinging his axe and Jack stood stock still with open confusion now.

Red knew about werewolves?

Were the hell had he been.


	84. Toto and the Viking

The trucks were rumbling into the village as the security kept a vigil with the Dome down. Jack felt strange watching the large Red Viking hanging off the back of one, all he needed was a bloody kilt or something. Gods. Best not say that out loud or he might get one just to piss him off. Seemed to like needling him.

Allison was someone Jack had met briefly at times. She was a strong woman who seemed to run things much as Nainny had here and now Francine did. She was beautiful in a handsome way, not just pretty. That longevity sort of beauty. Good cheekbones that ensured she would always be a looker with little regard for her long pale reddish gold locks pulled back in a loose ponytail. She looked like she should be in a Mad Max movie or maybe Sarah Connor from the Terminator series. She was strong in body as well as mind, her quick thinking as she moved her truck into position then slid out to motion for the second one showed she was confident in telling others what to do.

Kris fell from the tank he was hanging from, grinning at Jack and flicking the wild hair back from his face as he knew dammed well he was annoying him. He had no idea why Jack didn't like him but found it oddly amusing as it was such a rarity to find someone who was rubbed the wrong way.

The first thing he saw upon his feet touching the ground were the twins. Two little heathens running for him with wide eyes and the most amazingly beautiful auburn hair that was to their shoulders, both male and female looking like they should be in a medieval camp with little armour on or something.

"What did ya find there Kay?" Allison called out, turning to see them and gasping "Oh my lord! Reds!"

"Beautiful, gorgeous reds!" he boomed back as he gathered them into his arm with wonder "Our plan to take over the world is growing day by day lovely ones!"

"We are the Twins" they said in unison and he gushed even more as he looked up at her. His gorgeous mate who he hoped might give him one of these sooner or later.

"My and who do you belong to?" she asked as she knelt to drink them in like a cold glass … or two … of fine wine.

"We are of here" they said, the same melodic mixed voice and she looked at him with a more reserved look now, that was slightly unnerving the way they do that.

"And what are you up to?" Jack asked, joining them and smiling down "Where are your siblings?"

"They are all with the puppies Daddy" they intoned.

"Daddy! Christ man, are these yours?" Kris felt a slight thawing towards this man if he made such lovely kids. Billy. Hope. Sweet Dean. Now these?

"There are more of us" they said and now his was feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up as they spoke out loud to his unspoken question "Billy. Hope. Rosie. Dean. Us. Pip. And …another."

"God! Seven? You have seven kids?" Kris rose to turn to face Jack and saw a handsome woman walking towards them, her dark hair falling in soft waves about her face and he saw the same eyes as the man he was talking to in her face. A sister?

"Dad, did you see the fences when you came in? Fen says we need a patch-up there and Rhys has the sniffles again. This man-flu is a killer this season."

Jack turned to Alice and smiled "Yes poppet. We will sort that later, gotta get these down below for the Bon."

"Hello" Alice turned to the man who stood gaping, "I'm Alice. His daughter."

"Well .. I am …"

"KRISTOFER!" Ianto yelled from the doorway of the Big House, the Great Coat wrapped around him like he was cold was still being buttoned as Ianto stared out "HOLY SHIT! YOU BLOODY VIKING!"

Kris gaped as he finally saw that the man who they spoke of back at the Outpost called Ianto had clearly been the one the name had put in his heart every time. He had thought it a coincidence. Had never seen him, their paths not crossing until now "Ianto? Ianto Jones? Are you shitting me? Oh my god, Toto!"

Jack watched the man run, large lumbering strides to seize Ianto and lift him up in a hug. Jack immediately reached for his Webley as a little hand stayed the thought, Tum shaking her head to remind him this was not a challenge, rather a friend coming home.

They were both talking at once, Ianto's hands grasping Kris' face as they laughed and then came the slam of foreheads together that made Jack wince. Wait. The Viking. Ah! Ianto spoke of one, a man in ….right. T1. Of course. He was T1, in research. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck.

"Bad word" Burn muttered "Bad Dadda"

"Sorry bubba … I just…"

"Jealous?" two faces loked up at him "really? Come on. Do you think Tadda would be with him when he can be with us? Don't be silly. The reason he felt strange and wrong was because you knew he was from T1 just didn't remember. The voice the back of your mind was telling you he was from a bad place. Now you know. Not all bad, not if Taddy likes him"

"Fair point" Jack sighed as he saw that he had little choice here.

Allison slapped his shoulder hard enough for him to yelp as she strode past and called over her shoulder "Come on Captain. I'm famished!"

Well …OK.

Maybe he DID like her a little.


	85. finding their feet

"So, Allison. What did you do in the Before Place?" Marley was asking with interest, enjoying a new face.

"I was a truck driver" she replied, "I drove delivery trucks. Did some work all over the coast mainly. Also, a bit of an armature thespian. Part of a local playwright society … I do miss that. Loved dressing up and playing the fool on the stage."

"We have a stage" Dean said with interest "We put on shows and write songs and stuff. Do you sing?"

"Ah, yes but Krissy is the real singer. A real baritone" she smiled as the little boy nodded, then shifted in his chair then to her complete confusion a creature entered the room wearing clothing like a human. Kris had frozen, the cup half way to his mouth as he watched the Weevil slide along to tap Dean's shoulder and sign something at him.

"Soon, do you want a sandwich?"

Frank looked at them and singed something else.

"No, from Outpost. Remember they were gonna bring Aunty Bonnie some new tanks? They are the things on the trucks, we will need to get them down to the new room."

Frank made a low growling noise the signed something else as Dean 'listened' then it was Hope who answered "Good idea Frank. We can. Daddy, can we use the hovercraft to transport the tanks? Will it hold their weight?"

"Yes of course" he said as he looked up from Ianto's' face, the animated smiling and laughing making Ianto look so young. He was clearly pleased to see an old friend again.

"Remember Potty?" Kris asked "She made that whistling noise between her teeth all the time?"

"Why did you call her that?" Allison demanded across the table "She was a lovely person and Minnie is nothing like potty."

"She fell in one" Ianto said without tiring to look at her, "her entire foot was stuck. Had to break the bowl of the toilet to get her out. Entire shutdown to the floor, Yvonne was incensed."

"Yeah, she rolled with us for a while. Then … she fell."

"Noticed there are not that many buildings here, where are these tanks going exactly?" Allison asked.

"Below" Frank said in his strange guttural growl that made them both jump with shock "We live below."

"Weevil" Kris said out of nowhere, like an involuntary spasm.

"Yes" Frank regarded him "I am."

"You… you talk."

"Apparently"

Kris blinked then started to laugh softly "Well, I'll be damned."

"No, not really" Dean said as he pushed his chair back to go with Frank "We are not damned, we are the lucky ones."

They wandered off and Allison watched them go with her own mind going back to the last little Weevil she had known, back in the time of the Ghost Shifts when Kris had come to her dishevelled and covered in blood and babbling about tin men and pepper pots. He had wept as he held the tiny Weevil in his arms, had tried to save it but as hard as they tried, it did not flourish and died within weeks. She knew who had helped him get out, the one he had called Toto. She thought he was insane with grief, talking about Toto, tin men and cowardly lions. Now she saw the man he was constantly calling Toto and remembered him now. Whatever had happened in there, the man who had been her childhood friend and then later become her lover after they met again had been speaking the truth.

And the little thing they had tried to save had not been some monkey hybrid like she had thought. He had been truthing as always. Weevil. He had told her it was a Weevil and wept as they tried to save it, telling her they never survived. Clearly this one had and she rose to follow them, interested in the little one only to be stopped by a tiny hand that was stronger than it should be for a toddler, the little man with fine wispy white hair looked at her solemnly from his high chair as he said softly "No. He does not like people."

"And who are you?" she asked with wonder as he should not be speaking like that, fluently and with an authoritive tone. A toddler with an old man's eyes.

"Pip. Our youngest" Ianto said without looking away from Kris, "He is an old soul."

"And where is your mama?"

Pip blinked and looked at Ianto for clarification so Ianto looked over as he explained "She thinks you are of a woman. She does not know about us or our ways. It is not being rude, merely asking a question."

"Ah. Taddy grew me in his tummy like the one in there now" Pip said, then went back to banging a spoon like a baby again.

She blinked.

Kris leaned back seeing the coat falling open for the first time to reveal a small bump.

"Preggers."

"Yes, I can conceive and bear children." Ianto replied sagely, not adding Jack could too.

"Well then" Kris said as he reached for his mug of coffee "That's Torchwood for ya. Wow. Ce Sera Sera."

Jack decided that he hated that saying.


	86. welcome to the other side

Allison loved Bonnie on sight, the two women still in deep conversation as their arms flew about. She had no idea there could be places like this, had thought Outpost was the best they could hope for and to now see an entire community hidden underground filled her with hope.

Especially with so many with kids. A rarity. Babies.

"I don't see many women" she said carefully, noting the men wandering about.

"Oh, we let the men think they are in charge. Come this way" Bonnie winked and she followed her into another room where it was an explosion of womanhood, someone dancing on a stage with a feather boa and not much else and the others threw things at her, her middle aged body on display like it was no big deal stretch marks and what looked like a C-Section scar were nothing to be embarrassed about.

"I hope you don't mind nudity, we are a bit loose here" Bonnie whispered "Here and in the hot pools, we all know there is no shame in the human body's many forms."

A pretty black woman was laughing, her hands around her belly that looked to be full of baby, yelling at the one on the stage that she was making a fool of herself as she laughed and joined in the singing and clapping.

"Hi, I'm Martha" a hand came her way and Allison smiled as she was pulled into the room "Welcome to the Woman's Cave. Sort of like the Man's Cave but better. We can bitch, moan, run about naked, try each other's clothing … I don't dare think what they do in theirs."

"Compare dicks" Francine shrieked, then slapped her hand over her mouth as they all laughed.

"So … segregation?"

"Not really. Sometimes a man will come in but it's like an unspoken thing that we both get our little personal space. No, men are still allowed" Tish said firmly knowing Martha was about to touch her stomach and looked slightly horrified.

"So, come sit over here" she was motioned to a chair and settled to watch two women fight over a piece of fabric then agree they could actually both get what they needed from it.

"Where did you and …Kris? … where are you from originally?" a pretty young thing asked, then smiled "I'm sorry. I am Micha. Ianto and Jack's niece."

"Oh. Hi Kristofer is Scottish through and through despite his manners." She smiled, and Micha laughed.

"My great grandmother was Scottish, my great grandfather always said he forgave her for it." Micha explained then frowned "Wait, you are not Scottish?"

"No, I was born in Cornwall. Met him at…..what?"

"We thought you were siblings. The way Jack is acting he is …. Oh this is lovely" Fay laughed as she leaned back and Brandy looked from one to the other as she asked what was so funny.

"Jack is jealous of Kris. Thinks he is too familiar with Ianto and is getting that bristle thing going when he almost pisses on his leg. It's been years since I've seen it but I assure you … he has no idea this is Kris' partner and is of the view that Kris wants to warm Ianto's bed" Martha chortled "Ianto must know. He must know full well that Jack is jealous, I mean … we don't have the bond and we see it. Little minx is letting Jack make a fool of himself!"

"Is that bad?"

"No, knowing Ianto he wants some make-up sex or at least some angry jealous sex" someone laughed then they were all laughing "You've not lived until you've seen Jack begging. Ianto has this thing he does with an eyebrow that is so fucking sexy."

"Toto. Kris said they all called him Toto. I only met him a few times. Mostly at the end of bad happenings. He talked of tin men, pepper pots …. I thought he was talking about something … when it all went to shit I finally saw that he was the sane one" she sighed as she accepted a glass of …. "Is that … is that a margarita?"

"Our house, our rules!" a sweet looking girl said happily "You should see the kid's den."

"So … the men never ask the good questions" Martha settled and rubbed her large belly lovingly "tell us."

"What?"

"Your story. Tell us … we have books. Here. You can tell us or write it down. Each chapter is another person's story of before. We have a whole library of the before. Cars. Planes. Malls. For the kids of the future."

"Beauty salons" Allison sighed and the laughter started gain as Marley leaned in.

"Hi, I'm Marley. Billy's wife. I am the local beautician, have a saloon and everything" she said as she held out her hand and Allison finally saw that she had been right in the first place. Tin men, pepper pots… fantasy land … they were down the rabbit hole now and she was in some wonderful place tht was just like Oz.

"What are you thinking?"

"If this is Oz… who is the wizard?"

"Oh … Ianto of course. But unlike Oz, he is a real magical creature." Martha said as she leaned over to pat her arm "Just remember that we are warning you now. Ianto is … a horse of a different colour!"

"And we are back to Oz" Allison laughed.

"So tell us" Martha settled back "Yell us your story."


	87. too crazy not to love

The phone call was brief but to the point, his breath short and his tone … scared. In the time she had come to know this man who had picked her up at the bar and rekindled heir childhood romance she had never seen him alarmed. Not even that night someone tried to mug them and he had deftly turned rabid, almost killing the man before clicking back to apologise for the blood on her shoes.

No, this was something else.

Allison drove like a thing possessed, the van large and bulky but what he had asked for and she hoped her boss was too preoccupied with the world events to notice that she had pinched one without signing it out through the proper channels. God, she didn't even have her log book with her. She came to the place he had asked her to and found hell waiting.

Ianto Jones, the one they called Toto was leaning against a building, looking like death warmed up. His jacket was gone his waistcoat flapping open and she wondered what was all over him then saw it was blood. His cuffs were stained red, almost black up to his elbows as he stood with his arms loosely swinging. Then Kris was there at her window "Sweets. Thank Christ. Back up to the truck love."

She expertly manoeuvred her van to the truck that was clearly a T1 delivery truck. It also looked like death warmed up too with entire chunks gone from the sides of it and as she got out of the van and walked around she could see that the front was stoved in "Shit. What did you do? Drive through a brick wall?"

"Only way out" Ianto said in a low tone, straightening up to move to help things. They moved a large table on the trolley, covered with sheets and Ianto's jacket.

"Is that a body?"

"That's Lisa" Ianto sighed "Please Alli. Please."

"Shit" she moved to help with the other pieces of equipment and the two men had a quiet conversation then Ianto nodded and got in the back, Kris closing the doors on him. Kris then got a small bundle from the floor in the front passenger foot well of the truck, carrying it to the van and his gentle handling had her wondering what he had.

They got in and she drove, glancing over at Kris who was tucking her jacket from the back around the bundle "what's happening?"

"Hell. Hell came calling and we barely got out" Kris swallowed, then looked around the van "Did you sign this out?"

"No, I fucking stole it and I need to get it back before they notice it gone."

"Did anyone see you take it?"

She frowned at him "No. I used the side entrance, no cameras. What are you asking that for?"

"Toto needs to keep it. Sorry love, please?" Kris said softly.

"Kristofer, what the hell?"

"Baby, I promise I will never ask anything like this of you again. "

"You had better not" she snarled "Next time it had better be the end of the fucking world or something."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey babe"

"Kris? Baby, do you know what time it is? I have the long haul job at midnight" Allison yawned as she reached for her watch that had been next to the phone.

"Alli, remember how you said it has to be the end of the world before I ask anything of you again?" he asked "Look out the window and then go to the lock box under the floorboards for the gun."

She rose and looked out.

Hell was back.

.

.

.

.

"I had the long haul truck parked outside the house, luckily a fenced yard so when it all went to shit I had time to focus. It was on dusk, the night a bad time to move about as we now know especially in the beginning when they were all fresh. We gathered people as we went, lost people … you know how it goes" Allison said, then accepted a top-up "I started to worry that we were just putting off the inevitable. The entire world should just be set on fire."

"And now?" a little one asked that startled her.

"Now I see that you have to walk through flames to find the Promised Land" she smiled as she lifted the little boy into her lap. "And why are you here Mister Pippity Pop? You snuck past us!"

Pip lit up as she said the magic name and laughed, clapping his hands.

"That's his name. Pippity Pop. Cos he used to be Poppy" a little girl explained happily "His real name is Afon. But he's really a pip."

"Is that right" Allison laughed "You know … you are a good pip! I see that. Now … what is that you are cuddling?"

"A pup."

"Oh?" she smiled then watched the little boy move his arms to reveal the predi-pup, her breath catching as she stared at the strange creature. "What the hell is that?"

"A Predator's pet. They are a hybrid creation with doggie in them" The little girl by her chair explained "I'm Rosie. I'm Daddy's little pearl."

"Oh how sweet, your Daddy calls you that?" she crooned "And who is your Daddy?"

"Jack" Martha snorted "This is the one he had."

"He had?"

More laughter started as they explained to her that the rabbit hole she was still sliding down was large enough for a wolf.

Even Oz was not this good.


	88. reds assemble?

Ianto was laughing as he walked along with Kris, showing him the gardens the children were tending, another redhead spotted as he scooped her up and she squealed with glee "AHAAAAAA! REDS ARE EVERYWHERE!"

"Put her down you bully" Ianto laughed as Kris kissed a little face then watched the child happily settle back beside another that looked at him with interest. Children were everywhere. All ages, colours and strengths were walking confidently around like there was not some deadly plague the size of bitey humans in the world.

Ianto caught the thought and sighed softly "Most have never seen one. The handful that have, vowed not to tell the others. When they are of age we have a class, a special school where we teach self defence, survival and the true nature of these things we created."

Kris glance at Ianto and frowned "this was not a Torchwood fuckup To… Ianto"

"No. It was manmade though" Ianto grimaced "There is a book called 'How it began' in the library. You do remember how to read don't you?"

Kris roared with fake anger as he went to seize Ianto then froze as a loud noise started, the entire village stopping as dogs flowed like water from under houses, from inside houses, from the long grass where they had been sleeping and most alarming, a handful of wolves flew with speed and accuracy to surround Ianto menacingly.

Holy shit" Kris stepped back with shock.

"It's OK. He was playing" Ianto soothed reaching out to place his hand on a huge wolf's head the size of a bloody cow … well … it seemed that way to Kris at the time … the large head and intelligent eyes drinking him in.

"Are those…. Real?"

"Arctic wolves. Huge right? Broke out of the London Zoo when it all went down" Ianto nodded as the animals relaxed and started to slink off, a lone Weevil remaining with his clawed hand inside Ianto's' and a defiant look as the huge wolf still with Ianto finally turned to follow his pack. "If you think they are scary … you should have seen the gorillas on the loose. That was scary!"

Kris blinked, then looked at the weevil child "Sorry Frank. I did not mean to startle everyone. Me and T… Ianto always roughhoused. Like … boys right? Playing."

The Weevil canted his head then scowling, looked up at Ianto who laughed softly. Although there were no words and he could see no hand movements, it seemed the little creature was asking something and Ianto answered "Yes. No lie. I was a little boy once."

Frank looked at the man some more, knowing he was nice but the fact Tadda was in pup made it hard not to want to bit and chomp.

"Frankie" Dean called for over by the water feature "come help me lift the pump, it's got stones in it again."

The weevil swung to slope off after his love and Kris blinked as he let out his breath "That is going to be a strong soldier."

"He already is" Ianto said then smiled as Allison walked towards them. She had fresh clothing on, still glowing from the Clothing House (and maybe some more drinky-poos) and Kris turned to see why Ianto was smiling and saw his woman in the most amazing bright red dungarees and red and white checked blouse, matching head band and strong black boots that looked military grade. Ianto called out "I see you got into the Wardrobe House did you?"

"This place is awesome!" she enthused as she came to a stop "Baby, you should see their vehicle pool. My god, it has a 72 Bedford in mint condition, the timing is off but I can fix that. God … and there are these little dune buggies …oh … RHYS! Did I tell you? Rhys Williams! He's here too. God, that man can park a semi in a space with only paper width between trailers. He and I long hauled together sometimes when we were in long haul transit packs. He was soooo funny. Here! Right here like nothing ever happened. Even showed me this vehicle that hovers and …. Shit. Krissy. I don't wanna go."

Kris watched her face fall as she looked around and knew that to have bought her this far only to push her back to the Outpost was unfair. He didn't know this place existed. Ash should have told them, so much time wasted thinking that was the best they could hope for.

"Well … there is room" Ianto said softly as she looked at him with wide eyes "Seriously. You are welcome but I warn you, it's all a bit weird at times. Rhys is married to Alice, Jack's daughter so technically he is my son-on-law and calls me Tad to piss me off."

"Wasn't he with a gap toothed …" Kris frowned.

"She didn't make the cut" Ianto said firmly shutting down that conversation "she almost took others with her. Read the books. Was a first class…ah… witch with a B."

"That's Bitch" Rosie said happily, always helpful as Allison laughed and clapped her hands.

"Right then … go see Fay. She's in charge of accommodation these days." Ianto nodded and Allison squealed with delight.

Just like that.

They were finally home.


	89. Pippity Pop and Ali girl

Jack frowned as he watched Ianto settling to feed Pip "Just like that!"

"Yes" Ianto did not look up from the toddler who was calmly showing Ianto how many pieces of watermelon might fit in his mouth at one time "Just like that."

"Do I not get a say?"

Ianto finally looked at him and frowned "What is it with you? You've been prickly every since they came. Get a grip will you?"

Jack huffed as he went back to rethreading a bootlace and Pip was finished, his hands splayed to show nothing hidden there, all the watermelon making his cheeks puff out. Ianto sighed as he conceded defeat "Well, I guess I did say empty plate, empty chair. I did start this. Ok. Go on then, get your boots on and we will go see."

Pip squealed around the gooey mess he was sucking on as he wriggled from the chair to run for his little gumboots. Ianto knew they needed more of those, so many little ones here, still coming. Jack saw Ianto's frown and listened to the random thoughts flying about, choosing one Ianto was not seriously clutching at "they might not want quarters so close!"

Ianto looked at him with interest "Jack. Were you trolling my thoughts?"

"I merely caught the fact you want them to have next door. I thought … when Frank and Dean are older… it might be for them." Jack shrugged like he had always thought that not come up with it at a second's notice and Ianto shook his head with annoyance. He really did not get this thing between the two men. Jack was so jealous even though there had never been something sexual between them.

"Look … Kris and Alli need a place down here before the next snap. We start now, it will be home when it happens. Then … if she falls preggers there will be room. Next door has three good sized bedrooms off the main room" Ianto huffed.

Jack glared at his broken lace … another one. "What if she doesn't find a fella to get her up the duff, ever thought of that? He should have his own bloody cave somewhere else."

Ianto's' hand froze halfway to the glass of milk his baby had left, the realisation that Jack thought Kris and Alli were not a couple finally dawning and he looked at him with open annoyance now. Then schooled his features as he saw that Kris was still playing games and for once … Jack was unwittingly deserving "Well Cariad. Maybe she doesn't need to. Maybe… maybe she already has a fella picked out!"

He watched Jack's face change to one of confusion, then he rose, knotting the laces as he rushed after his son who was already toddling off down the tunnel system cooing softly. Jack chased him into the cavern Allison now controlled with Bonnie, the two women firm friends as they built a new forge not only worthy of Kristopher's talents but baby safe.

"Here he is!" she crowed, scooping Pip up "Come test the baby corner for me!"

She plonked the little boy in a huge pen, looking like a waist high jail and Pip looked around with interest, immediately seeing a little hammer and some bits of wood. He rushed over to pick up the hammer and looked at Kris who was pounding out a piece of metal, then thumped his own hammer down. He remembered. Something twigged and he pointed as he babbled softly about things and picked up another piece of wood and built a higher block.

Kris saw and walked over with the piece of glowing metal then after a moment's thought placed it inside the pen where the little man was pointing with authority. Jack took a deep breath of horror as the white hot metal made the wood burn, Pip lifting a hammer to smash it down with eagerness. Kris handed over the cloth end of the metal and walked away, calling over his shoulder "Maybe the playpen is not the right place for him. Looks like he needs his own wee forge area."

Pip was pounding, still intent on making something and a small hook started to grow from the end, the baby twisting and moving the metal until a shepherd's crock was apparent …. Pip sized. He then calmly shoved it through the bars into the running stream and it sizzled, bubbled and settled for him to examine, poke and nod. Then he calmly used it to unlock the pen and wander out.

"See?" Allison giggled "Told you a swing hook was a stupid idea."

"Yeash" Pip agreed "Needs a cross bolt!"

Kris roared with mirth as the baby made the motioning of bolting the gate, then looked around and pointed "That is too low. Bubbas will pull it over."

Kris nodded, agreeing as he raised a bowl of cooling metal shavings he was going to use in a knife block. Pip was right, even with safety gates and such you should always think of little fingers. It had just been so long since there had been any free ranging ones about. He looked at the child again "You know, you are a clever little man."

"Yes" the voice was clear now as he was spoken to by someone older than he had first thought "We are all more than we seem down here in the rough. This is a good idea though."

Allison knelt and pulled to little boy closer, looking into those blue eyes and seeing the age there.

"You wanna know something Pipperoony?"

Pip nodded happily at the lovely smelling lady.

"I like it here too. Want to help me go get some nice blankets of the pen?"

"Furs" he corrected, again the old voice was surprising "We go to the Farm and can get some hides and maybe a woolly sheepskin or three."

She nodded and accepted his hand as he stated to lead her towards the Farm Caves.

He seemed born to it.

Leading.

..

.

Just this one more and don't get used to it! I am glad you all like Kris and Alli. Meretrixvilis and I have LOTS of ideas in our evil brains for this.


	90. huh

Jack was left alone with Kristofer, Ianto still wandering along after clearing away the breakfast things so he saw a chance to make his mark … as in marking territory ya might say.

"So. Bonnie doesn't rally mind you in here with her?" he asked.

"The Bonnie Girl is gonna be back soon with some of her kids, ye can ask her then" Kris replied, his Scottish brogue more pronounced, as it always is when slightly annoyed. He really didn't get this guy.

"Well … she has a good husband. Many kids and … her brother is quite fierce too" Jack said, deciding to warn him off if he intended sniffing about there. Again Kris gave him a baffled look and continued to pound metal.

Ianto had arrived and s about to speak when Jack said it. He pissed on Ianto' leg.

"Well … Ianto is mine. Has been since day one, so ya know. I have let you play with him until now but I really feel the need to let you know that I don't share my..."

"Cariad."

Jack gave a small squeak as he jumped, swinging to smile ashamedly at his mate whose glower told him he ws fully away of the pissing contest.

"Kris and I are old fiends. We predate you, I understand you are uncomfortable with this but given your age it is something I have to accept. You are old fashioned about these things" Ianto shrugged and Jack frowned.

"Here we are!" Rhys' booming voice broke the tension as he entered with Allison and Pip, their arms all full of things for the pen, soon adorned with soft floaty and fluffy things. "Look at that. Fit for a king."

"I might sleep there" Pip said with a solemn look "But … the babies need it too."

"Well, that white one you liked, old Bessie's … we can put that on your bed if ya like" Rhys crooned to the baby "She was one of your old milkers right? Fitting she still comfort you now."

"The cows are his?" Allison asked as she rose.

"Were, in the Before" Pip said as he settled on a box to pick through some things in the next one "She was a good provider."

"Big word for a little man" Kris snorted.

"I'm a big man for a little baby" Pip replied sagely "Get used to it Red."

Kris blinked, then roared with glee as he pointed at the pup "Cheeky beggar. Did you hear that missus?"

Jack blinked.

Ah. Finally. Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack's eyes went between Kris and Allison like he was watching a ping-pong match "Wait. You two are… a couple?"

"Yep" Kris frowned at him then said to Ianto "Sheesh. He's slower than Lisa. What is it with you and the quiet thinkers who are a beat behind you?"

"You have no idea but he does like to be behind me … for the view. No. Jack is just… assimilating still. He doesn't like to share. He didn't realise you were together, was a little uncomfortable with our touchy feely ways."

"Ah. Like I wasn't at first" she sniffed "that night I found you asleep in his lap while he was channel surfing was just bizarre."

Ianto frowned and Kris answered "Peach schnapps night."

"Ah! Yes" Ianto finally remembered "you broke the phone."

"Pizza place wouldn't deliver that late" she sniffed "What was a girl to do?"

"Throwing the phone through a plate glass window was a tad extreme" Ianto said then grinned "But we did need pizza."

"Why Kris was a good boy who went to get it, even remembered to leave anchovies off my half" she smiled softly "Now. Captain, are you really so dense you would think a man like this didn't have men and women throwing themselves at him all the time? Really? You thought he would be single?"

Jack shrugged "I…I don't know what I thought really. Ah… maybe I was a bit … silly there."

Ianto rolled his eyes "If you are finished being a bit … silly there… your son is trying to build a little forge, please help before he jams his fingers."

Jack turned to see Pip rolling a lump of wood towards the corner stream with a look of intensity that showed he was going to have a corner come hell or high water. Jack sighed and moved to help.

"So. Pip." Allison said softly.

"My grandfather reincarnated with some residual memories" Ianto replied calmly "He was a blacksmith and country vet. Made his own weapons, horseshoes … Nainny's pokers … liked working with metal. Will probably be a real pain for you."

"No" Kris said with glee as he finally understood the child "A progeny is never a pain … they are a gift. A gift from the gods. Wow. Really? He has past memories?"

Ianto watched Jack's face change as his son was accepted with such understanding.

A thaw perhaps?


	91. ebby ethy

"The Ebby Ethy Field" Jack was explaining as they walked, Kris letting his hands slide through the tall stalks of barley "We can get two, maybe three harvests off this if we are careful. Next spring we will use that next block of land over there. It's called Rote Farming. Each season we use another patch in a grid of four different sections, so when we swing around to the first one it will have had time to replenish the nutrients in the soil. An old tried and tested way of farming that does not harm the soil and cuts down a lot of fertilizer needs."

"Eddy Ethy." Kris repeated.

"Ethanol" Allison said softly as she glanced at Martha and Bonny who were crouched nearby with Vic testing the grain, further in she could see some teenagers doing the same thing. Students?

"That's right" Ianto smiled "Now the vats are operational again … good work that you and Bon did there Alli … we can harvest this crop. By the time we have dried and crushed it, the vats will have cured enough to begin production of the fuel."

"So … this is why you need extra filters. The vehicles run on it but being so pure it will burn through them" Kris understood straight away "I can do that. We will need….. shit. Is that a cotton field?"

"Yes. We need cotton for the filter filing" Ianto laughed "Don't' worry Kris, we are well organised. Bon has to make another template … you could help with that. What would be preferable is a mould. She did not know how to do it and despite me explaining the method it never worked. I know there is a certain amount of imperfections needed or something in metallurgy … I was hoping you and Alli might help."

"We can certainly try" Kris nodded, then lit up as the twins appeared from the nearby cotton field with shrieks of laughter, running hell for leather towards him. He knelt and accepted them slamming into him and Ianto watched with mild amusement as they clambered all over him like monkeys as they talked nonstop about something.

"Easy there beautifuls" he laughed as he rose with them under his arms, "Take a breath."

"They want to show you the sparing place" Ianto snorted "It's away for the main houses. We have a lovely underground one covered in mats an old mattresses but with the good weather some of the young prefer to train up in the open air."

They walked over to find two young men fighting, snarling and grunting as they struggled. Then one did a bit of dirty pool, kneeing the other one on the groin and he barked with pain as he went down, the girl that had been watching moved so quick Kris jumped with the fright as she swung her hand and connected with the victor, sending him flying out of the ring. She had moved so fast he didn't even know how the hell she got across the ring to do it as she stood snarling in a low tone. Jack moved away from them to calm the situation, running into the ring to stand between her and the young man now blinking up at her with shock.

"Hope" Ianto sighed "They will never learn if you chastise so much."

She turned to look at them and Kris could see her eyes glowing with an unnatural golden light. She looked … timeless. Speaking of time, it was like it had stopped, sound and movement gone as he stared at her then swallowed. It all started again as she blinked and he looked around with confusion. Alli was already half way to the ring, but… how?

"Do not look one of us in the eye" Ianto said softly, his hand on Kris' shoulder clearly what broke the spell "We are incredibly strong willed."

"Solomon, apologise to Forrest" Hope demanded and the two teens looked at her then nodded, shaking hands.

"Is he Kev's?" Alli asked as the one climbing to his feet with the aid of his victor turned to face them. Jack was checking them both as he chastised softly.

"Forrest? No, uncanny isn't it? No, I found him and his sister in a shopping mall. Their parents gone and him trying to protect her. Like little feral animals, took him a long time to get over it. No, we used to call him Little Kev as it is quite cute with the matching dreads and same cheekbones. That hard steel in his backbone makes him a little … vicious. Hope always watches when he spars but we do not discourage it. They need to learn that dirty pool still exists and if you meet an unfriendly this might happen. First time Sol has bettered him" Ianto sighed as Forrest grinned, then headbutted Solomon so hard that he flew back on his arse.

"WOODSY!" Hope barked, then laughed softly as she shook her head.

"These two have been sparing for about six months on and off. Forrest will let Solomon have some cruel licks but at the end … he must have the last word." Ianto laughed softly as he motioned for them to continue "You know … there is something else we have been chewing on for some time. Jack will be excited if you ask. The Warehouse. You know … our British Area 51. He would like a raid there, thinks there are some ships there still flight worthy."

Kris stopped walking as he stared at Ianto.

"Fuck. I had forgotten about that place. It would hermetically seal in the event of a world event right?" he said, then started to catch up.

Shit.

They could get there… if only they had a big chopper.


	92. cold feet

Kris and Alli were moving along the tunnel system early in the morning, rolled in blankets. Although they had all gone to sleep hot it had somehow dropped in the night and it was now bloody cold down there. As they neared the H-J residence Jack came shooting out with a look of thunder, seeing them and pointing at Kris "You come help in case it's a seal issue with the heating. Alli, go to Ianto, it's far too cold…"

Bonnie went sliding around Jack in her nightgown with a blanket making little squealing noises as Alli followed her and Jack yelled back that he felt for poor Boomer left with the children! Laugher told him she didn't care, wanted to be warm.

As the two men headed to the control room Alli followed Bonnie into the pretty cavern with its own little lake and fairy lights around it to another room that had a huge bed in it, another small to one side.

"Get around the other side, we attack from both" Bonnie panted as she dropped her blanket and to Allis's surprise slid into the furs. A soft yelp told her someone was in there, then soft laughter she knew. Ianto? She slid in and found herself in a furnace of lovely heat.

Ianto wriggled to the top, now letting the three of them lay cuddled together, him between them as the heat source that might rival the sun. Alli looked across and saw that Bonnie's eyes were closed as she snuggled against Ianto who had hold of her, kissing her forehead in a brotherly way.

"Wow, this sure makes up for the cold wake-up call" she whispered.

"We have a new night shift roster. I am taking the punt here that the new crew decided to help with the warm evening by turning the AC on with no idea that it could fucking freeze" Ianto laughed "Jack is pissed. Might nut someone. Don't worry, within half an hour of fussing over it with Sean and Toshiko it will even out again and we can go back to a comfortable level. Jack will make another big handwritten NO sign."

Bonnie laughed and whispered "They are over so many buttons and switches. Don't touch. No. Up not down. All written in his angry scrawl."

Ianto hummed softly and they lay there for a while then Bonnie asked "Where are the kids?"

"In the Kid's cave. No doubt all warm as toast in the huddle of loose limbs and unbraided hair. They are all warm so I don't even think this has woken them, Pip over there is snoring, I can hear him." Ianto smiled "The twins are in there too."

"Awwwww, they do look after him when no one is looking" Bonnie smiled "So eerie though, the way they stare at you"

"Why they do it, my sense of humour"

Soft giggles and they wriggled a bit and then Bonnie reached out to stroke Ianto's face "You look tired sweetheart."

"Bad dreams" he grimaced "A side effect of this baby bump. I dream with all my babies. I think … well … my premise here is that they access my memories, thoughts… much like those babies born with pre-cog. How does a fish know when it is born to swim, a chic know how to fly and which direction to migrate? It's all pre-learned. Like a memory passed on through the blood. This is like that. Sometimes I don't know about it, some nights I know a little one is in my mind picking away."

"Weirdo" Bonnie screwed her face up, then squealed as he ticked her softly, a kiss and they settled some more.

"It was my mama. He wanted to see my mama. I don't think about her much, she died when I was little and still … still of all the people and things I have lost my sweet mama still hurts." He stroked Bonnie's hair off her face and Alli felt like an interloper, then his arm tightened around her to pull her closer, let her rest her head on his chest as well. It felt loving, brotherly. He started to talk. "My mama had blonde hair, like the girls have. I thought Hope's would darken like Jack's is but .. Rose will have bark hair. Blonde now but as she grows I know it will got brown, then a darker shade. As an adult it will be dark like Alice's. Hope though … will remain blonde like my mama. Her hair hung in big waves, like wide curls you could fit your hand though. When long, it was done to her tailbone. She cut it towards the end. When she was unwell, she had it cut back to her shoulder blades, still long enough for me to nuzzle in bit … I couldn't hide in it anymore. I think she was pregnant, why she was unwell. Then I didn't know … now … I think so. Another like me maybe, it's hard on the body."

"Hoe old were you when she died?" Alli asked.

"Me Da did a bad thing and left something loose that ….and …she was killed when I was six…almost seven" Ianto replied with a soft chuff of air, "Got away with it, said she fallen into machinery at the farm."

"Oh my god" Bonnie sighed, never knowing this bit.

"I don't talk about it, try not to as it still hurts. My lovely Mama." Ianto closed his eyes "she smelled of Jasmine."

"Why you wanted to know if we could grow some in the underworld gardens" Bonnie finally knew why he had been so excited when it was added to the flower section. "Oh baby, what a sad thing to know, that she died like that."

"I saw it all. Watched him dragging her body, her slipper falling off… so much blood. The local Heddlu were friends of his, walked though the blood to look at her remains and nod then agree she tripped. Left blood in the back of the van he had used to transport her body to the thresher before feeding it in" Ianto snorted then smiled as he cuddled the girls some more "But it's OK. He tried to get custody of me for a few years. My sister Rhia and Sean were gone already at boarding schools being so much older than m. Nainny and Poppy took me in and would not give him any quarter."

"Oh sweetheart, how old were you when he died?"

"I don't know. He just… stopped coming after one night of bad things. Poppy laid down the law and the final words were spoken." Ianto smiled.

"How did he die?"

"Poppy blew him away with the shotgun that night it was finally explained when I was a Grup …and buried him in the front yard" Ianto said, then started to giggle "You know … Poppy. Pippy? Why when he makes that shooting motion at one of the other kids I now they are on a last warning."

They giggled uncontrollably as they all knew the little imp was notorious for waging wars like he was an old gunslinger.

Ianto's heart felt lighter as they laughed softly then he started to whisper about the resurrection of Da, this time making it funny as well as he described how he screamed like a girl as the skeleton hand appeared between the rocks.

It was nice to have sisters.


	93. warmth

Jack entered and stood with his hands on his hips leering "Oh my. Turn my back and here I find a Ianto sandwich!"

Ianto hummed as hw wriggled between the two women. "All OK?"

"Yeah, stay there a little longer Holdfast" Jack said as he sat and pulled off wet socks, reaching for fresh ones "The cavern was starting to flood with condensation on the walls. We will have to pump it out … lucky it's not winter or it would all freeze."

"You were right?"

"Yeah, seems young Sol though it might be an idea to cool the place, turned to dial right down then it stuck." Jack snorted "Mostly because we have never put it there before. It had frozen, had to use some blowtorch cajoling to get it back up. Bonnie, I will need you to take a look when it's warm again … Kris was hammering at it with that huge hammer of his, dented some of the casing. If there is a way to lift it, to get in would be easier. If we can cut it all back then had a cabinet built around it instead…"

"We can use some old car bonnets, repurpose them" Bonnie was saying as she and Alli started to brainstorm and Ianto smiled up at his love, pouting for a kiss so Jack leaned over Alli and kissed him before heading back out to finish repairing the small leaks that had appeared from the sudden temperature change.

Ianto yawned, then grunted as Kris appeared, dishevelled and slightly frozen, ice in his beard. "Jack said to come here."

"Get in" Ianto demanded, "Warm up. That's what he means. You did your job, the patch-up crew doesn't need you. Sean will be working, good for him."

Kris slid in behind his wife and felt the heat, groaning with delight as he snuggled into her, spooning.

"So … how did you meet him? Captain Cheesecake as Mickey calls him when they are play fighting" Kris asked.

"Well … you know how. T1 to T3. I needed a job because of Lisa so … yeah. I tried to beg. Cajole, Seduce … even offered him some of my coffee"

"No! Even the coffee didn't work?" Kris snorted.

"He did hesitate there" Ianto laughed "Thought it would be my arse in tight jeans but no… he did hesitate at that first sip."

The girls were enthralled as Ianto told Kris about the Bute Park come on, all the tries until in the end he offered Myfanwy. Kris snorted "That old girl? Really? Shit … you still had her?"

"Yah … still do. Remind me tomorrow…well…this avo and I will take you to her barn. We will need to take a sheep with though, she is cranky in her old age." Ianto smiled back and the two women looked at one another over Ianto's chest. They had no idea why Kris was making excited noises now.

"So … I got in, slid Lisa in, spent a year or two thinking I might save her then she rampaged, killed a few people.. died terribly and I fed her to the furnace." Ianto sighed. "But while he didn't know about her in the basement we started …well…funning."

"Funning?"

"Yeah… like a fun run … ah… sometimes without clothes. Or upright"

Giggling again as they all poked at him and he laughed "We dabbled, OK? We … had a lot of fun. Then the world went to shit and we found out almost too late that it wasn't just funning at all. We realised that deep down we were in love."

"Awwwww"

"I still remember the early morning sound if traffic outside my apartment as I would rise and start the coffee. Feed him a cup as he sat on the edge of the bed blearily checking his watch and muttering about bloody commuting and why can't we just live at the Hub all the time, these weekends off always ending in having to commute… usual stuff couples talk about I guess. He would shower while I laid out his clothes, most times I would join him for some … funning … then into the office where Owen would be waiting to scream like a little chick in a bird nest waiting for it's parental, mouth open going coffee coffee coffee" Ianto laughed long with them at the image "Toshiko would arrive just after us, look at Owen to check I had watered him then sit at her work station as I made her cup of tea, then off we would go."

"Just the three of you?"

"There was another but she was as useful as tits on a bull" Jack said, making them all jump and then giggle softly. Jack kicked off his boots and slid in behind Bonnie then kissed her ear before settling. "My favourite time of day was the morning. Ianto all suited and booted, that cup of coffee placed on my desk as he perched his pert arse on the edge, listing off my jobs for the day like I was in charge and it was a friendly reminder instead of the real scolding it was for not having done all theses thing the day before like I had promised. Sexy."

"Stop it!"

"What! I love desks!"

Giggling as Ianto hissed while pointing at his belly "And look where THAT got us."

Kris watched the way the two men made eye contact and saw for the first time that Ianto was more than happy. He was content. He decided to stop needling the Captain for a while.

Maybe.


	94. Jack decided

Jack decided he trusted him, after all Ianto did.

Kris was following with no idea of the mindfuck he was about to experience as he entered a large cavern that seemed to be almost top level. Jack was talking as they went "was a hell of a thing to get the doors but we went to an old facility nearby that had been an old bunker with the retracting doors in the ground for a helipad to rise and fall. Had to clear out the Zs. It took us another five days to successfully dig it all up then a coordinated effort of another three days of slow travel with it perched on four different flatbeds with two trucks pulling, another two going in reverse with people walking and motioning for any problems in the ground. God, it looked sublime when we got it back and the hiabs fitted it. Wreaked them, broke all three."

Kris was about to ask Jack what the fuck he was talking about when he saw why a part of the village was plain topsoil without anything on it. Blast doors. Retracting to either side to reveal a hole the size of….

"Fuck me dead" Kris breathed softly as he looked at the two helicopters sitting there on the low-bed, the hydraulics in pain view that would lift them to the ground level for ease of take off. Jack watched as Kris drank them in, moving for the largest troop carrier with open glee.

"You know… I will not even ask. Will not even sully this moment with talking" Kris whispered as his hands slid over the fuselage and he revelled in the beauty of a finely polished machine. Jack stood as the proud parent watching his baby get a good cooing at.

"Taddy?" Hope's head appeared and Kris squeaked with surprise then laughed. She grinned "Oh sorry. I thought it was Taddy. We are playing hide-n-seek Wolfling style. He is here."

"What's that then?" Kris asked.

She grinned as she replied "Only Wolfing can play as it takes our 'other eye' to seek one another. It's practice for out there in the RL. If one of us gets lost or taken we can be found as we can all use their 'other eye' to track them."

Kris blinked, then turned to Jack who pointed and Kris saw a black shadow moving along the tunnel system towards them, another pale one in tow. "Dean and Rosie"

"Really?" Kris blinked.

Kris was enamoured as the creatures stepped into the light and the large one said happily "Found you sissy bum!"

"We get to go now!" the small pale one was Rose. Sweet Rosie. Kris looked around. Jack noticed and made a noise of question.

"The twins?"

"Don't play" came the reply. "They cheat."

"How?"

"Because we can" came a reply and Jack spun with Kris to look at the two children who had materialised from thin air, their little faces bland. They were in human form and fully clothed.

"They don't transform much" Jack explained "They are scary enough as it is. Not many have ever seen them."

"No matter … I know you will be amazing" Kris told them as he knelt "Pretty little sweeties. So lovely, yes you are!"

"Careful" Ianto's voice purred from the dark shadows "Even I am blushing."

Kris looked at over at the transporter then balked as he realised it was not it's shadow … rather something else against the wall and Ianto stepped out. HUGE. He matched the Transporter, almost matched the chopper as he seemed to grow again and Jack laughed softly.

"Wondering how big he can get? Me too. He has never stretched himself, doesn't need to. Look at him. Breathtaking" Jack whispered.

Kris was lost for words as the huge creature regarded him then grinned through those massive teeth. Then he transformed, shimmering away to become Ianto, the black fur becoming the security uniform he saw others wearing.

"Holy shit" Kris breathed, "Can you all do that with the clothes?"

"Not yet" Hope frowned "But I will learn!"

"And the little Pip?"

"Has yet to transform for others… bites like a demon though. I know he can change but … do not know if he wants people to see. Wolfling can be shy" Ianto smiled as he motioned with his hand and the children shrieked as they took off for different sections of tunnel.

"So … when does the game end?" Kris asked as he leaned against the gorgeous chopper.

"When Mama calls foodage" Ianto replied as he waltzed off and Kris laughed as he turned to Jack.

"You know … I don't know who is luckier here" Kris said softly with wonder "You or me!"

"Oh that's easy" Jack slapped him on the shoulder "Me. Every time, always. Me."


	95. men in skirts

Kris finally gave in and decided to check out the Wardrobe House. Alli had found some lovely things, told him he would be surprised so now he went expecting to find some folded thing on some shelves from raids and such, like the security clothing.

He did not expect this.

First of all … someone he had never met was in there, laughing as he waltzed about in a dress, Martha laughing as well while she scolded him and threw things at him that looked like gold coins. He saw Kris and smiled, "Hey-Ho, I'm Andy."

"Hi" Kris blinked. "Er… why have I not seen you at the meals and stuff?"

"I usually do the security watch on the CCTV so Tosh can eat. I eat early with our kids who don't want to wait for the evening meal. Of course Bella does, she sits with Dean and Frankie. 3Ms." He smiled.

"I thought … I thought Mickey was her fella" Kris was interested as more laughter and than he recalled something about Martha being greedy. "Really? Poly?"

"Yeah. Well … more like a triangle or … ah …. Star? No that's not right, was never good with shapes me… well … a threesome where we ALL love one another" Andy blushed "Mickey is a lovely man and … well. Love is love. We are all very happy ta."

"Well … nice frock"

"Oh. Ta. I'm the same size as Martha usually is and she wanted to know if this one fitted. Cow makes me try them on when she is… growing." Andy said as he proudly pointed at her "Lovely isn't she."

Kris smiled then looked around "So … who's in charge here?"

"ME!" Errol said, coming out of a side room with a huge grin and Kris saw immediately that the teenager had DS and a large heart.

"Well then my good man, I want some clothes!"

.

.

.

.

Ianto was the first to notice, looking up from the book he was reading as Kris waltzed into the room and stood with his hands on his hips and a look of glee. Ianto knew where that had come from, had picked the clothing from a huge stack back at Torchwood House and had wondered at the time why he had, now knew something about the Scots always amused him.

Kris swished his kilt as he walked around the table to lean over, knowing his legs were on display as he did not have the right socks. Should have, Ianto had packed them too. Maybe they were still under the kilts in the box "you know. The socks are there."

"Really?" Kris swung to address his friend and some of the kids around Ianto's feet watched with wide eyes, the story Ianto was reading by the fire forgotten as they watched Kris sashay about without it being a party or something.

Then Pip looked up from the … whatever he was drawing … and looked at Kris with open shock, where he was laying on his stomach with the paper on the floor he could see WAYYYYYYY too much. Pip's mouth fell open and then a mouthful of stuff seemed to spew out and Ianto blinked as he found that Poppy had known more Scottish than they had known. Seems Nainny had taught him some rude words and Ianto was also aware that he and Kris could understand the little man perfectly, as could his father who gaped from the nearby table. Really? Knows Scottish but not Welsh?

"PIP!"

Pip stood and pointed at Kris, still roaring with anger as he hooked the edge of the kilt, then threw his arms around it at Kris's thigh level which was surprisingly high for a little fella.

"Well … ah… I think you should consider wearing shorts under that while around children and …ah…drafts" Ianto giggled "He's a little horrified at the thought of the girls seeing your goolies."

"That is what he's calling them, aye!" Kris roared with mirth, reaching down to stroke the little head "Ahhhh ya bonnie wee man. I didn't think. Of course me height is not good around little uns. I will wear some goolie holders, OK?"

Pip seemed to have regain some control of himself as he huffed and looked up at him "Too right! You could put an eye out!"

Kris tried valiantly not to laugh as Ianto hysterically wept in the chair, the kids all asking what goolies are and Ianto pointing at Pip as he choked out that he should answer that one.

"More than one hand full!" came the cryptic reply as the little one waved his hands at Kris to shoo him from the family room, Kris' laugher echoing as he shot off to find some undies.

"Well then …" Jack said thoughtfully "I might try a kilt myself."

Ianto started to choke for real as Pip slowly turned to eyeball his father and said "No you will not! Waving that thing freely … enough babies on the way now!"

Even Pip laughed in the end.


	96. now?  ergggg

"Why now?" Ianto was annoyed as he watched Jack fiddle with some papers, Kris on the edge of his seat as well. He clearly saw that it might not have been a good idea letting those two alone together for a while, clearly they had buried the hatchet and were both scheming little rats. They had spent the last few hours brainstorming about something he really didn't like and he knew this was showing all the hallmarks of a Recon.

"Summer is almost here. This spring is lovely but we know summer will be a scorcher. I don't want to fly in the summer heat if it's as severe as the winter cold. Let's face it, we could be in for a bloody heat wave and the cooling cubes we know are n there … since I put them there fifty odd years back… could save us from some damage. Can't fly in the heat you think is coming anyway. Bad for the blades" Jack said defiantly, his eyes sifting to Kris who nodded.

"So… I guess so. What is the plan?" Ianto sighed as he grimaced at being benched.

"Well. We take the chopper, go scope it out and I can bring back some gear in the chopper while our resident truck drivers can drive the big rigs back that we know sit underground with their cargo still strapped on the back of ease for shuffling about."

"So… names?"

"Me!" Jack said pointing to himself like a child.

"Me!" Kris did the same.

"Me" Hope said from behind them making Kris squeak with surprise then laugh as he moved to let her in.

"OK … I see where this is going" Ianto smiled "Go on then."

"My lovely missus can drive, Rhys can drive a rig. I understand young Billy can too, Rhys taught him. So that would be four big rigs moving in convoy. If we pack some motorbikes on the chopper then security can buzz about us as well."Kris enthused "I know a lot of you that usually go are benched so … Kev? Can he drive a truck?"

"No but I can fly a chopper" Kev said as he joined them, "If I fly it back it leaves Jack free to move across land with the convoy. Kitty is ready I think. So is Solomon. Millie and Celia too, if their mother will let them both go."

"Shit" Ianto said softly, "I hate not going too. You know I will have kittens."

"Well … he is right though love. Having Kris and Alli here makes a difference, their big rig skills along with Rhys' means the others can drive the smaller vehicles. Think of the fuel dump sitting there … come on. We need that alone with the rebuild!" Jack argued as Ianto huffed softly.

"Mum can drive a truck" Martha said from the doorway, "She can ya know. A bit rusty but … used to when we were kids. She helped out at a local grocery wholesalers, did deliveries."

"You've never told us this!" Jack said with delight, Francine along would mean good food … not that Rhys can't cook but … she is a queen.

Ianto looked even more doubtful, even if he knew Fay was competent, as was…ahhhhhhhh. No. Bugger. Ianto grimaced as a random thought floated in his hed that was clearly not his but another's.

"Owen can drive one too. All Torchwood operatives had to have full licences for crime scenes and such" Jack frowned as he caught Ianto's' thought "His leg won't be a bother if he's driving."

"Jack!"

"No. You are right, we can do this. Hope and Dean are more than…"

"DEAN! What?"

"Holdfast. I can't very well take her and not him now, not fair." Jack said calmly as Ianto blustered "We both know two Wolfling out there will ensure a safe passage home."

"And how many days is this going to take? Hmmmm?" Ianto was annoyed and not afraid to show it.

"I think Jack should scout with a motorbike, see if the road is clear there and back, find an alternate In case of emergency. Take a week or so of planning … then we go. A day by chopper and probably ….ah… three? Three back." Kris counted in his head "Each day the chopper can come and check on us, change out crew if needed and drop supplies. No reason to think it's all gonna be a crap shoot."

Ianto looked at Jack with mixed emotions as he saw the two men bounding over a mission and knew that it was better to just agree and let them go ahead. Jack was right, summer was going to be harsh.

He could feel it in his bones.

They were going to cook.


	97. cheeky

Ianto counted them off in his head like a mantra. Jack, Kris, Hope, Alli, Rhys, Kev, Kitty, Solomon, Millie, Francine, Celia, Owen and Dean. Thirteen. Unlucky for some.

Kev proved competent at the controls as he fired up the chopper and lifted it effortlessly off the landing pad, swinging it around to get the feel of the controls, those onboard whooping with glee.

Ianto had spent the night holding Jack close, making him promise to bring their children home safe. The soft coupling had been hampered slightly by the bump but they made it work, their kisses warm and their breath shared.

Now he stood watching the chopper disappearing into the blue, the start of a grand adventure for the Lucky Thirteen. Yes. Best think that way. The Lucky Thirteen.

He walked back towards the Big House feeling more than slightly odd. A recon without him. But Jack was right. The bump was only going to get bigger and if he was already exploring Ianto's mind it would not be long before he was exploring others. Best Jack get this done and return home, set time aside for this little one becoming. After all … he felt different. Not like the others and the twins had felt weird in their own way, there was no telling what this little one was going to be like. All he knew so far was that he was advanced.

Ianto was pondering this as he neared the back door and found Fay standing there looking frazzled as she roared for the children to line up. Ianto frowned as he stopped to watch what was wrong. Some children appeared, not others and he wondered what they had done. Oh dear. They had taken advantage of the grups being busy with the departure and done something. By her face it was something they would never have done with Mama Francine still here.

Well.

Here we go, the first shot across the bow.

"Fay?" he said softly "What's wrong?"

"I put the bread out to cool" she said with a hand waved at the loaves of bread placed along the retaining wall for the herb garden. He knew instantly what was wrong and felt his heart sink. Shit. Of course he knew what had happened, he had done the same thing when Nainny had left out bread. Bump was already sharing with the others. Probably the Twins.

"Don't tell me" he sighed, reaching out to lift a loaf, hefting it and feeling the lightness of it "They are all hollow right?"

"Yeah… each and every fucking one!" she smouldered with rage "Little shits have picked a hole in the bottom, eaten out the soft filling and left the crusts intact. Each time I peeked out the bread was still there. Still is … just not all of it!"

"Oh dear" Ianto said softly.

"Oh fucking dear indeed!" she snarled with raw anger now. "Look at them, I have to make another entire batch now!"

"No you don't" Ianto replied calmly "They will simply not have any bread with their supper tonight. The Replicator is busy doing the tomato soup, no room for bread too."

"Don't be silly. Its mince for the main. They love… oh. Right" she snorted "They won't like that."

"No, but they will learn what consequences are more than a bollocking they will walk away form unscathed" he counselled "No … make a nice big speech tonight, telling everyone that there is no bread as we have bread thieves."

The look on the faces of those kids who had arrived was worth it, both horror and anger as they found their favourite meal would be sans the mop-up bread they all loved. Ianto knew that by tonight those responsible would be sorry.

So sorry.

He sighed and looked to the sky again,

Thirteen.

.

.

.

.

The chopper was flying low, skimming treetops as they moved at speed, almost everyone loving the sensation after too long walking. Kev was a good pilot and Jack had to admit that it was fun being a passenger again as he watched the world below moving beneath their feet.

"Look! Horses!" Millie yelled and they all turned to see where she was pointing, a herd of wild horses rampaging across the field below and they all grinned as a little one kicked up his hooves in play.

"Mental note!" Jack yelled "We get those one day."

"YEAH!" everyone roared back, excited as they all clung to the straps, Jack pointing to Kev that they needed to swing around a mountain range.

"How long will it take to get there?" Francine asked, her lack of delight clear as she clung to the straps on her seat, her fear of flying clear.

"Another two hours Mama"someone shouted with glee and she groaned softly.

"Joy" she muttered under her breath.

"No" came the cheeky reply "Hope!"


	98. time to fall with style?

Alli was watching with interest as Kev and Jack talked with those hand movements, looking over at Kris who seemed to be following the silent conversation. He knew it … some form of military sign?

Finally Kris settled back to look at those with them, young and old. Francine seemed sprightly though, not the least bit going to drag them down. Hope and Dean were literally hanging out the door of the chopper, their hands gripping the straps like an afterthought and he felt a spike of alarm before seeing that Jack was well aware of where they were, as did Kev who kept glancing at them and then swooping towards trees to startle and play.

God, he wanted one of those.

A child.

He looked away, Alli catching the hungry look and she knew he was thinking of the child they never had, the disappointment and loss with each failure something they didn't talk about. Those little bundles wrapped and placed on the ground, covered with earth. At least she now knew that the little bundle she had watched him try to save that day as they drove Ianto to that warehouse with Lisa, that little ugly baby hadn't stood a chance. Frank was an anomaly. Owen had told her this, had shook his head as he told her they all died in captivity. All died. She had felt that deep in her chest like a stab. All died. Story of her life.

She looked over at the young people, more children than adults except for their mannerisms. They acted like Grups, they acted like they knew the world and she had been relieved to learn that some of them had known combat, the Real World. Of all of them, she found herself drawn to Kitty, her face serene as she scanned with an intelligence that seemed to match Hope. Also, she noticed Hope making room for her like they were friends even though Hope was clearly like her Dam ... a real friend magnet. Ianto never really liked making friends. They seemed to flock to him instead.

Jack was strange fish, hot and cold. They had told her some of his story, weird things that did not make sense but she saw the way he looked at his kids, the love in his eyes and knew that at least that was right. They had faith in him. Ianto had faith in him. So must she.

Francine sat with a mixture of dread and excitement, this her first real recon. She knew the girls would be bricking it back home, the place would still be there. Ianto was left behind this time, another thing that felt weird.

.

.

.

Ianto sat watching the children play, laughter on the breeze as they ran about and he stroked his bump gently, lovingly… maybe a little resentfully. It was not Bump's fault, it was all in the timing. He tied to relay this to Bump, hoping he could understand his Dam's distress was not his fault, it was all down to the gods and their shitty timing. Or their sense of humour, depending on how you looked at things I guess.

Ianto knew he was not going to get anywhere sitting here chewing when they were still flying so he rose, heading down to Crystal. At least in there he might find some solitude, the waters cleansing and the silence soothing.

Thirteen.

Stop it.

Ianto sighed as he wandered down to the soothing room below.

.

.

.

.

"You want to know something?" Kev signed out as they would have to shout over the sound of the rotors and Jack turned to him with a smile.

"It's just below us" he signalled back with glee.

"Yeah … there is that" Kev agreed "but that's not it."

"Oh?" Jack waved a hand "go on then. What is it?"

"The filter's burned out" Kev said conversationally as he pointed to a red light on the board "We're going down one way or another."

"What?" Jack asked with horror as in the back someone started to laugh, clearly able to understand them now as he had worked out their signals.

Jack glanced back at Kris who was belly laughing as he stowed things under his seat and tightened the straps on the kids. All the kids strapped in by him when he first heard the change of pitch in the engine and guessed what Kev had just confirmed with their sign language.

They were going down.


	99. going down down down down

They were falling in a slow corkscrew that had them all crying out with fear as Kev struggled with the controls, Jack seizing his own controls to work in tandem. They ground their teeth and called out to one another as they tried to stay calm.

In the back Hope had seized her brother and was holding him tightly, her fear raw as she screamed for her Taddy.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was walking slowly with the plate of food for the birds when it hit, the fear so raw that he found himself on his hands and knees, crying out from the wave of sheer terror coming from his pups. He immediately cast and felt Jack's fear as well.

Going down.

Ianto howled.

.

….

.

.

The chopper was still slowly going down, Hope's loose hair was swirling in the cabin, a weapon flew out the door as Kris tried to grab for it, turning to seize his wife's hand instead and making eye contact.

Of all the ways he thought he would lose her in this mad fucking hell … a random chopper crash was not up there on the list. Alli looked him in the eye and mouthed her love for him, his kiss sweet as he pulled her in, both their safety harnesses taut as they cling to one another.

At least if this is the end … they are together.

His manic grin one of irony.

.

.

.

.

.

Martha was trying to comfort Ianto, holding him as he panted and groaned, shuddering as if being attacked by something. Others had gathered with horror, the children crying as Ianto's feet drummed in the soil, some sort of convolution.

"He's having a fit" someone called out, "Get Logan and Abner."

Then he screamed

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

.

.

.

.

Jack yelled it loudly over the screaming engine, "Brace for impact!"

He did not look back into the cabin, did not want to see his children in fear, so raw he could taste it in the back of his throat and instead he took a moment to make eye contact with Kev, nod to show he had faith in him and then the ground was there, rushing toward them so fast all he could do was grit his teeth for the impact.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto had gone still. Was laying there with wide shocky eyes as they tried to get him to sit up, it was like he was not there, was not even hearing them as his eyes flicked around looking at … something.

.

.

.

.

Dean had his eyes screwed shut and his head buried in his sister's chest, her heartbeat not quite Taddy's but good enough to comfort as he tried to be calm, his Daddy's fear too real to ignore even if he thought he was shielding from them.

Hope's eyes were wide open, looking across at Francine, the closest thing to a mother she had known and she watched as Francine calmly reached out to pull Kitty into her arms, kiss her forehead and close her eyes, lovingly stroking the girl's hair.

Hope's eyes moved around the cabin to rest with Owen who was grimly holding onto his harness like a man riding a rocket, no fear just a determination.

Her eyes moved from person to person resting finally with Billy.

He was staring straight back, his face calm as he smiled softly and mouthed that he loved her, his sweet sister. Despite everything happening, she found the courage to smile back.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was on his hands and knees, puking into the dirt now, the fear and horror making him groan with each expulsion, people shouting and racing around him in an attempt to help. Rosie stood back with her hands clasped under her chin, eyes wide with fear as she felt what was happening as well, only the twins bookending her keeping her from crying out as their hands firmly held onto her arms, their eyes closed as they tried to send calming thoughts to their dam and that baby within who was also howling with fear as if felt despair for the first time.

Pip stood crying alone to one side.

.

.

.

.

The chopper hit hard, a sudden thump that had everyone straining in their safety harnesses and Rhys bit his tongue, yelping and slapping his hands over his mouth as the chopper screamed and started to buck on the ground, Jack and Kev shouting instructions to one another as they struggled to shut it down.

Jack undid his harness and fetched under his seat, pulling out a tool box, seizing something as the tools started to fall about the cockpit floor then he stated to climb out the door, reaching up into the housing for the engine and Kris cried out with horror as he watched Jack slam a screwdriver into the engine, making the entire thing explode, Jack flung out into the air as everyone screamed with fear.

.

.

.

.

Ianto froze, a gasp that had everyone else freezing as well. All sound was gone, time seemed to stop as Ianto's wide eyes sought something only he could see.

.

.

.

Everyone looked around with confusion, Jack suddenly back at the door to the chopper with smoke wafting off his clothing, standing on the skid "Well? We have arrived at our destination."

Everyone stared at him and then Owen started to laugh, the old Torchwood joke resurfacing after all these years as the newly resurrected boss winked at him from the remains of a crash. Soon everyone else joined in, their laughter carrying.

.

.

.

.

Ianto felt the relief, taking another breath as he scrubbed his face and whispered "They are down."

Everyone around him slumped with relief as well. Thank the gods.

.

.

.

Kev twisted in the seat to look back at Jack who was now crouching over his children to comfort them "Hey you crazy mother fu…."

The ground beneath the chopper gave way with a loud groan and they started to fall again.

This time….

No control.

They fell into the darkness as everyone screamed, Jack only able to throw himself over his children as he realized the roof of the underground bunker's top surface had given way under the pressure and weight of the pounding from the chopper.

He closed his eyes and thought of Ianto.

.

.

..

Ianto's scream was heart rendering.


	100. A break

A dripping noise like water down the wall of the cave system. Jack pondered going to see if it was another leak or a natural occurrence. It would wake Ianto soon if they…. Oh no.

Jack didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to look as he lay on the floor of the chopper in the darkness of denial. He knew sooner or later he would have to stop hiding so he compromised and opened one, looking straight up at the hole above them they had fallen through.

Shit.

About 20 metres.

It seemed so far away as he sat up and groaned softly, the dripping sound actually a ticking sound, a tapping from a long piece of fuselage flapping and hitting the side of the chopper.

"Daddy?"

He looked over, finally able to as Hope leaned out of her harness "Daddy, are we stopped now? I need to pee."

He blinked as she raised that Jones eyebrow.

Other noises came back to him and he looked around, finding people moving, undoing harnesses and soft talking started as everyone reached for one another, checking bones, hearts, souls. Holy shit, they were all still alive.

"Kev" Jack croaked out "That was stellar!"

"Thanks Captain, want help get me out of this? My harness is stuck."

Jack leaned around the seat to find the clip was almost welded shut, bent and shittily stuck. The chopper ws a write off now, Jack lamenting the loss of a favourite toy but the fact they were all in one piece sort of made up for that, right? Jack pulled a blade from his boot and simply sliced the harness away, Kev moaning softly as he slumped.

"Get out of the way" Owen demanded shoving Jack back on his arse and reaching for Kev, "Ribs? How bad?"

"Just busied I think. Nothin … aWwwwww!" Kev yelped as Owen calmly poked at him and nodded. "FUCK"

"Yeah, two … maybe three broken from the feel of it, stop being a baby. Jack was just blown away and isn't complaining" Owen scolded with that beside manner he was notorious for, Kev eyeballing Jack who was now grinning up at him from the floor.

Laughter as everyone relaxed and saw that they were safe. They made it.

Then Dean turned to Hope with confusion "Sissy? Where's Taddy?"

She frowned "at home ya Divvy."

"No. In the bond, I can't feel him. Or Pip, or the twins… Rosie… feel. Feel, do you feel them?" he was starting to panic now and she closed her eyes to cast for the pack, finding only her brother and father there.

"DADDY!" she screamed with horror "Something's wrong. The village is gone!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Gone" Ianto whimpered with horror "All gone?"

.

.

.

.

"Hey, hey relax!" Jack crooned as he tried to comfort "We are in the bunker. Lead lined, we can't get out that way. Look at me, stop that! We are fine, they are fine. Down here in the lead we are cut off, that's all. Break in transmission. That's all. Once we go topside they will come back. Like putting your head underwater, things get distorted down here, it's so anything alien can't transmit its location to a mother ship or something. OK?"

"We are OK, they are OK?" Dean asked.

"Yes, we just can't feel them. To us it feels like they are gone, dead or wiped away. It's an illusion, soon we will be topside and you will feel them again" he promised, the children relaxing now as they saw the logic.

.

.

.

.

"Ianto calm down" Abner begged as Ianto paced in a small circle, casting again and again yet still not feeling anything. He should at least feel Jack, right? If their pups were gone … Jack was shielding. Only thing that made sense.

They were dead and he was too broken to let Ianto see what had become of his precious babies.

Ianto turned and looked in the direction they had gone, then back at his pups who were watching him with wide eyes. One by one they nodded.

Decision made.

Ianto started to run, transforming as he went and soon he was racing across the fields in Wolfling form, planting his huge paws into the soil for traction so he might go faster, huge clods flinging back as he skimmed the ground. Flew.

Rosie pulled Pip in as she tried to soothe, the twins looking at one another then following their dam with yips of agreement, knowing they would catch up each time he stopped to check location and cast.

.

.

.

.

"Hotel Oscar Mike Echo" Kev tried with the long aerial they had found, the static from the radio not a positive sign.

"Let's look around, we might be able to find something better" Kris suggested and they started to explore the cavernous room they were in, light soon flicking on as someone found a switch and floor mounted floodlights lit up the most beautiful thing Jack had seen in a while.

"Chula" he breathed as he reached out to stroke the vessel's smooth hull "A Chula ship. I can fly this baby."

"It' huge…like … look at it. A building" Dean said with wonder, never having seen anything manmade this big before.

"Not manmade" Hope corrected gently "Chula as on people called that, a planet. This is a a spaceship little brother."

"Cool"

.

.

.

.

Ianto was on a ridge, his head raised as he scented the air, listened intently for anything that might give him hope.

As the twins came to stop beside him he looked at them, noticing them for the firs time and fought back a scolding.

They were of him and Jack, of course they were stubborn and prone to exploring.

Besides.

They were casting as well.

Ianto prayed he might find something to mourn.

They pushed on.


	101. distance

Darkness had fallen, Ianto wrapping himself around his little pups to keep them warm as they snuggled into him and he knew they were hungry too. First light, he would hunt, feed them and then they would move on.

Their first taste of fresh meat … the one in his gut seemed to shiver with excitement at the prospect of the hunt as much as the blooding.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, we've finished gutting the chopper" Alli said as she slumped between Jack and Kev who grimaced as she jostled him accidentally "That bird is never gonna fly again. Definitely a dead duck."

Owen crouched nearby, "Hungry? You should all eat something, the portable fire is set up and Mama is heating us all up some mince."

"Yeah, we got those fresh rolls too, right?" Jack perked up as he smacked his lip then turned to his pups, "Come on kids. Tomorrow we explore."

"Will we find aliens?" Dean asked remembering the tales of Torchwood House.

"No son, they didn't keep live ones down here, all tec. Maybe if we look we can find another replicator or something, which would make everyone pleased" Jack smiled softly as he ruffled his son's hair.

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke just after midnight, the warmth of the furs placed over him comforting as he was reminded that he was not alone, berries and nuts piled nearby so there might be something for the dawn before he hunted.

Thoughtful Mara.

He wondered if they knew … knew they would not tell him either way.

.

.

.

.

.

First light and Jack woke to find his pups gone, with Kris no doubt as Alli sang softly while laying under a truck tinkering with the brake system. Apparently this baby could haul the huge cooling system she had found that would be perfect for the long summer coming … Jack knowing it would be a boon if they could get it pumping into the Glass Room and Big House where many would retreat to when the afternoon heat got too much. Ianto said it was going to be harsh, he had to believe him there. Maybe some cots so they could have sleeping areas set up in the cool room? He decided to explore too.

Had to be a way to turn off the defences.

.

.

.

.

.

The buck had run heroically but his pups needed it's life source more, Ianto giving thanks to it as it's life extinguished in his jaws, carrying it back to the pups with ease. They were hesitant but watched their Taddy tear a mouthful out of its flank, following suit and soon little ginger faces were bright red with the blooding of a fresh kill, lips smacking with glee as for a moment they forgot their Dad and older siblings were gone from them.

Ianto did not forget.

He scented again … still too far.

.

.

.

.

.

"So why can't we just drive up out of here?" Billy asked, helping Kitty with her stab vest over her kevlar long sleeved shirt. They had agreed, stay alert in case anyone was trapped down here when it went to shit. Could be Zs or even humans still. With Billy stowing away, there was a need in his mind for him to do well here.

"Defences" Kev replied as he glanced at Kris who nodded.

"Can't just walk in, drive in or bloody waltz in, or out. There are a series of defences set up that … given this place is still powered up, we have to assume they also are. We have to disarm them and carefully try to … OK. Is it just me or are we missing a couple? I am counting twelve of us."

Jack spun to look, frowning as he found his pups there listening then he scanned the group "Sol? Millie?"

"Shit" Kris huffed "they went that way, left the door open."

"She wanted the loo" Kitty said softly. "He said he would go with her. To watch the door."

"Watch the door" Jack muttered as he watched Kris pick up his axe "Who's watching him?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

They were stopped again, the twins lagging as they were smaller and Ianto knew it was unfair to push too hard. Still no bond niggles, he was now sure they were dead so it made no difference. His sorrow was raw as he tried to hold it back but Tum's little face was streaked with tears as she agreed with him. They were gone.

Burn refused to believe it, wanting to push on but they stopped. Drank from a stream and toileted, taking time to connect their bond to one another as Ianto prayed to the gods, HER and anything else that may be listening to give them strength.


	102. WHAT?!

"What sort of defences?" Alli was interested as she leaned against a worktable where they were sorting pieces of tat Jack would heft into a TAKE or LEAVE bin. Since finding the kids OK they had agreed to keep doors bloody closed!

"Well, you've heard of man traps right? Like bear traps?" Jack said without looking up from his task, "Well … think of electronic versions capable of cutting a man's foot off entirely … like …snap!"

He slapped his hands together and she jumped, and then giggled as she shoved at him.

Poor wildlife out there.

She hoped nothing meandered into them now the fences were down like they had seen from the chopper.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was walking with the twins who were wrestling and tumbling around him. It was late afternoon and he was tired, knew they were past tired into that 'crazy' stage little ones get in when the missed their nap times. He was about to tell them to quit fooling about when he heard a faint thunk and he acted instinctively, shoving his daughter aside as the trap closed, the blades slicing into his front leg as he yelped with horror, the whack against the bone of his bone the only thing stopping it from completing its arc.

"TADDY!" both pups screamed with terror, transforming to human form as they ran to try and grip each side of the jaws but Ianto yelled at them to stay back. "Sharp. And there may be more. No. Stay still."

They were forced to stand and watch as he groaned and used his back paws to force the blades apart, cutting into the pads as he barred his teeth in a snarl, releasing his foreleg and collapsing in a heap of pain.

"Taddy" Tum whimpered stroking his huge face as his tears of pain ran.

"What do we do?" Burn whispered.

"Shield" Ianto panted, "Don't let your siblings know I am hurt … they will want to come after us and we are in danger now, imagine sweet Rosie or the Pipper wandering out here without me to hear the warning?"

The twins nodded as thy clutched their hands together, unsure what to do as Ianto rolled and groaned, the pain unimaginable.

Thank the gods he was in Wolfling form … a human would have lost the limb entirely.

They were not going anywhere, anytime soon.

.

.

.

.

.

"So… this might work" Kev said as he struggled through the pain to reach up and hook another piece of wire into its slot. Kris wanted to help but saw how proud the man was, despite his injuries he wanted to do it… so he just nodded.

"OK, try it" Kev nodded.

"Hotel Oscar Mike Echo" Kris called into the radio mike, nothing but static as Kev swore and Billy reached out to wriggle a wire, then static changed to a squeak.

"Close" Kev muttered.

"Oh, yeah. Don't think I've not got a conversation to have with you young man" Jack said as he passed, shoving his son in the shoulder, "Hiding onboard. Christ you don't change do you? Used to scare the shit out of me when you were little, hiding in the SUV when we were on a recon."

"Taddy thought thirteen was an unlucky number. I am just evening up the odds" Billy replied, "See? Fourteen now."

"He will be so pissed. Probably busting a gut to yell and curse right now!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto knew night was falling, he needed to get the pups to cover but walking was not easy and he cried out as he tried to put weight on the limb. Great. Broken. His back feet were not much happier, the blood trail left by the sliced pads going to attract unwanted animals in the night.

The twins knew this too, moving to sweep after him and cover their tracks while he swept for traps, heading for what looked like a guard house. The fence was gone, long since collapsed under the pressure of fallen trees and Mother Nature's wrath.

Finally inside they closed the door and Ianto lay panting with fatigue and pain, groaning as he pulled his pups near then whimpered that they should open the window slide.

They did not understand but did not question their Dam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hotel Oscar Mike Echo"

" _Kev?"_

Everyone froze as Martha's voice came though the speakers, far away and crackly… but definitely recognisable.

"Bon, can you hear me?"

" _Oh god. Oh god, you're alive"_

She was sobbing as they all looked at one another with confusion then Jack knew. "Ah shit. The bond. The break in the bond… Ianto thinks … get him. I will…."

" _He's gone"_

"What do you mean gone?"

" _He took off after some sort of fit. He said you were gone and he went racing off after you. The Twins followed him before we could grab them. We've not heard from them, had hoped they would have met up with you by now, given how fast he runs. Even stopping for the twins he must be close to you."_

Jack scrubbed at his face and cursed then said "We are in the bunker, the lead lining and alien tech used is a shielding device. He can't' feel us because of this. We are fine. Shit, we can't feel him either. What do the kids say? Can they feel him?"

Rosie's sweet voice came over the radio

" _I think Taddy is scaywed. He is shielding but the twins are scaywed too."_

"Darling, Daddy is fine, Billy and Dean and Hope are here with me. I am sure Taddy is not far away" he crooned as he looked around the table at those listening with open concern on their faces.

"He should have reached us by now" Kev said softly "He runs as fast as the crow flies."

"Oh shit" Kris said with horror "The defences. He's not run into them has he?"

Everyone's eye tracked up to the hole in the roof … and the danger beyond.


	103. one step closer

Ianto woke.

He wondered what he had heard, shifting then grimacing as his front foot screamed from the movement. Still not good there. He checked the pads of his back feet, relieved that they had at least started to heal. Being pregnant always slowed the healing properties and it was still looking like it needed more time.

Great.

Ianto sat to watch the twins still sleeping and ponder things. He could not feel his little ones, Hope and Dean gone… even the little flutter that was Billy…gone. But Jack still gone… why had he not resurrected?

He came to the conclusion that the wreckage was so bad that Jack was too damaged to heal, needed to be removed and placed in alignment for the reset. Or he was resetting and dying over and over… again, too mangled. Gods, not the last one please. The thought of Jack living and dying over and over… too cruel.

The Mara had not come, had not taken advantage of the open slide and he had to ponder this as well.

He felt so alone.

.

.

.

.

Breakfast was a hearty meal as everyone talked at once, laughter and things flying about as Jack sat watching Dean and Hope have a silent conversation. He knew what it was about, even without 'listening' to them.

"Once we have tidied up we will see if she can fly" he said loudly, "If I can get her up she can blow the roof off and get out. We might scout around for Ianto and the pups"

Everyone nodded, not too concerned as they knew Ianto was probably topside heading calmly across country stomping for them.

.

.

.

Ianto knew his pups were hungry and wished he could hunt for them but … once inside they might find some Long Life Food or something. He was too damaged to successfully kill anything right now.

The one inside him moved.

.

.

.

Dean was exploring, wishing Frank were here with him but knowing that crash would have been terrifying for him. He got to a locked door and tried the handle. Locked. He marked it as locked with a marker pen "Maybe we should go back, we did promise Daddy that we would not go through any more doors without back-up."

"Step aside" Solomon said "I wanna try out this lock-pick thing Aunty Tosh gave me for my Go Bag."

Dean nodded as he stepped aside politely, watching Solomon place the piece of tat on the door, lights flashing on it as they watched with glee then a clang as the lock disengaged. They grinned at one another then Dean went to remind them Daddy said no going through closed door when Millie made a 'go ahead' motion and Solomon proudly swung the door open … then screamed as the Z came bolting out faster and stronger than he would have thought one could.

Dean leapt in front of his friends and howled as it sank it's teeth into his arm.

.

.

.

.

Jack noticed some of the kids not there and was about to ask where Dean and Millie were when Dean's howl echoed through the facility and Jack sprang to his feet, running for the source of the sound, finding Millie straddling a Z stabbing it's head with a screwdriver over and over again as Solomon stood gaping at her.

"DEAN!" Jack seized him, turning him and looking down with horror at the blood dripping from his arm. He looked at his father with wide eyes.

"It bit me"

Owen seized the boy and struggled the stab proof top off, his hands shaking.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was limping along, the twins following as he searched for some way into the facility. There had to be.

Whatever had woken him was worrying and he felt this desire to get in any way he can. If he had to tear the fucking roof off with his claws…. He had to get in.

.

.

.

.

"Owen?"

Owen was looking at the split skin of the boy's arm, then the jacket sleeve, running his hand inside it as Millie sobbed, her hands up to her face as she watched.

"OWEN!"

"Hang on, I am checking for punctures" Owen muttered.

.

.

.

.

He had found it.

A door.

A solitary door with a sprig of holy hanging from the handle that at first glance looked like … nothing. A perception filter? They were helping him after all … it would have been invisible against the outside of the small building that looked like a pump house. Clearly it was a secret entrance.

Ianto stood staring at it forever, his brain trying to come up with codes and such. There had to be a combination that might work, this was not UNIT or Torchwood … what was a default…

Burn reached out and took the handle of the door, turning it with unease then pushing.

It opened.

Ianto blinked with surprise as he saw that someone had escaped after lockdown, leaving a door unlocked.

"It's dark Taddy" Tum said as they looked to him for guidance.

"Stay behind me."

The black was waiting.


	104. panic

"Come on … a patch up job needed here people." Owen said with more joviality than he felt and they all tried to be calm as Kris and Alli slid around them, Rhys and Kev flanking them with torches, shining ahead so the two leaders could sweep with their weapons.

"No power down here" Kris said as he walked into the darkness, "Come on. Nigh vision."

They pulled their goggles on as Jack stroked his son's hair and pushed him back to Francine "Gotta sweep for more. Be a god boy, let Uncle Owie fix that."

He nodded morosely as his sister transformed and followed the team in, swallowed by the black.

"Don't leave me Daddy" Dean whimpered and Jack hesitated, looking longingly after his daughter then crouching again, nodding to show he understood.

.

.

..

Ianto was shuffling down the stairs when he felt it. Passing the first floor into the inner bunker, past that lining of lead he knew nothing about … finally he was inside.

Strong hard and definitely intense.

DEAN.

Alive and in pain.

The twins felt it too, yipping as they urged their Taddy forward, towards the epicentre of the waves of emotion.

They were almost there.

.

.

.

.

Owen looked up at Jack and sighed softly "It's OK. It's OK. No break in the fabric, this is not a bite."

"You sure?" Jack crouched to check for himself.

"Yeah, the force of the bite… the pressure caused his skin to split, no saliva, no hole in the jacket sleeve… I go … no bite" Owen said softly a hand on Jack's shoulder as he watched the man's hands shake, checking the sleeve over and over for himself.

"Daddy?"

Jack dropped the jacket and drew the terrified pup to him, Francine standing there with open fear as she watched the blood still dripping.

Then Dean stiffened in his arms and drew back with wide eyes, "Do you feel that?"

"What son?" Jack frowned even as he started to feel a fluttering as well.

"Taddy?"

.

.

.

.

Kris was breathing softly, almost not at all as he let his senses guide him forward, the second Z they had encountered still twitching. Twitchers. Ones that did not die quickly, despite the brain shot. They sort of convulsed for a while. Gross.

Hope was walking point when she stopped dead, seemed to peer with squinting eyes. He wondered what her Wolfling eyes could see that human could not. Then she took off running.

"Seriously?" Alli said with shock "How the hell do we follow her at that speed?"

"Come on, double time" Kev pushed them and they started to jog after her, Kev's ribs complaining with each jarring step.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was running, his heart beating through his chest, the twins keeping up as they felt … The Z flew back, Ianto not hesitating as he chomped and flung, the twins running past with Burn turning his head to glance back at the thing as it splattered against the wall. The blood on the floor though … that was fresh.

Taddy was running on the broken leg, the healing pads of his back feet opening again as he slammed them down without a second thought.

Dean.

Deano…. Hope?

.

.

.

.

Hope turned the corner and stopped, the barriers unexpected, as were the three Zs attached and the team found her trying to find a way to reach them though the barbed wire security fencing to mercy them.

"Fuck" Kev said softly "How many more are there? A gunshot would bring all the boys to the yard!"

Kris stepped around him and swung his axe, cleaving the nearest skull as the handle easily swung over the barbed wire. He swing again, again and then a final time at the lock he could see to the side of the gate and it swung open.

"Good work cave man" Kev said with a snort, turning as Jack came panting up to them and looked at the carnage, then past them into the darkness.

He could not call out, Kev ws right. How many more staff had been trapped down here, now Z. Maybe even some not. This had been a bad idea, Ianto was right …

_**Yes I am** _

Jack blinked and felt a smile forming as he hard those familiar vowels loud and clear in his head.

He whispered with wonder "Tiger?"

.

.

.

.

Ianto turned the corner and saw them ahead, the corridor long but Hope already running towards him with glee.

Rhys saw the movement ahead in the black on black shadowing and reacted, swinging the gun up to open fire a he shouted at Hope to get down.

The twins burst from the sides of Ianto, yipping with delight as they saw their big sister.

Jack saw it all in slow motion, as did Ianto who had little time to make a decision here.

Rhys' finger squeezed the trigger as Ianto leapt at his babies.

Rhys rang the dinner bell.


	105. Ianto hurt in more ways than one... or Jack is a dick?

The bullets hit Ianto's pelt, then as Jack slammed Rhys aside the bullets arced up into the ceiling, bringing down tiles and… oh shit.

Zs.

Seems Ianto was not the only one who thought crawl spaces were a good idea but like his reoccurring nightmare after the mall … these poor escapees did not make it. They fell on Ianto and the pups, Jack roaring as he ran in with his Webley barking, followed by that bloody axe wielding scot.

There was no shouting, just grunts and snarls as they tore at the things that threatened the pups who clung to one another with horror. Then there was silence.

"Right then" Kris said after a few minutes, "Any chance of getting some lights in here? Found all that in night vision was fucking horrible."

Ianto was still covering his pups, his eyes wide as he looked around and the others finally arrived with torches, lighting the area up. It looked like a Stanley Kubrick piece, body parts everywhere as Ianto lay there panting softly.

"Ianto? Are you hurt?" Owen asked slowly, taking in the whites of his eyes.

"Tadda got bit by a trap thing. His leggie is broke" Burn said to his uncle "It was out fault. Tum and me were playing and set it off."

"Shit" Owen knelt to look at the fore leg, definitely bad. "Why haven't you healed?"

"Preggers" Jack spoke for him, kneeling as well "His healing powers are diminished when growing a pup. Damn it, Ianto … why the hell did you do this?"

Ianto stared at Jack with surprise that quickly turned to anger.

Really?

"Really?" he spat "You went away. Gone. Totally gone. You said the power was down. You said you would land topside and the kids would not go down until it was clear … you would make radio contact and we would all know what the fuck was happening. But did that happen? Eh? What? No. You fucking went away. BANG! GONE! FEAR AND THEN NOTHING!"

Jack grimaced as Ianto roared into his face, those teeth gnashing as it looked obvious that Jack's head would fit inside that angry mess with no trouble at all. Then Jack yelped as Tum bit one of his hands, showing her anger as Burn leaned into his Dam to glare at his father.

"Really!" Hope finally spoke "You didn't warn Taddy that this place has some sort of cloaking thing?"

"I … I didn't bloody know that would happen!" Jack blistered, flapping his arms as Owen ignored them, checking Ianto more carefully and listening with relief to the strong heartbeat of the pup within.

"Jack" he rose and smacked Jack's arm, Kris letting his axe rest on his boot as he watched this interesting thing. Owen scolding Jack who looked at him as one would a younger brother "You are a fucktard. Ianto is preggers. You know he goes full throttle when something is wrong. Jesus wept. Ianto mate, it's OK. We are OK. Christ you ran all this way … the twins in tow… shit. You thought we were dead? You were coming to … what. Mercy us? Burry us?"

"And still no Jack… I thought… I thought he was trapped so badly that he was resurrecting only to die again … I was frantic to …" Ianto stopped talking and sighed as he shifted his sore limb "Clearly I was mistaken and need to pull my head in or whatever."

"I didn't mean it like that" Jack sighed.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else but all I see is an enormous amount of love. You always did love big Toto ... sorry. Ianto." Kris corrected himself "What are we going to do now? Can you make it back this way to the ship?"

"Ship?" Burn asked with wide eyes, clutching at his uncle Owie.

"Yeah … a spaceship. Your Daddy sez he can fly it too, makes up for the chopper crash" Owen grinned, Alli sliding around her man to touch the pelt of the huge beast who was still breathing shallow and fast. She could tell it was not fear or adrenalin but upset. Ianto was upset. As her hand rested in him he moved, pulling himself away from her with his head swinging around to look at her. His head was so huge that she could have thrown her arms around it like the hood of a VW beetle.

"Please do not touch me, I am prickly right now and do not want to snarl at you" he said gently "Please give me some space to walk."

"Can you not transform to human form?" she asked with worry "Wouldn't it make it easier?"

"Not hurt like this" Owen answered "His arm would be mangled a lot worse in human form. Besides, he's exhausted. He will need a few days rest and calm before he can talk himself into it."

"Oh darling, come on" she sighed "Let's get you on board and settled somewhere quiet."

"And I think we continue sweeping this place so there are no more surprises and we all remember that a locked door stays that way…right?" Kris said as he hefted his axe to his shoulder, Alli nodding as she picked up the machete they hadn't even noticed her carrying. "We just called anything and everything this way … time to clean house."

Ianto looked at Jack as he limped past him and Jack was left in no confusion as to where Ianto's anger laid.

It wasn't his fault. He forgot about the lead and perception filters for this place. Honestly. It had been so long go… honest. Tiger? Holdfast?

Jack sighed and followed as his children flanked their Dam with concern.


	106. up up and away?

Ianto found a quiet place to settle, still smouldering over Jack's typically stupid response to what had happened. He always acted with anger, like he might be blamed or something so reacts in a negative manner. Ianto knew he would think it over later and feel bad, would apologise and even crawl a bit but right now Ianto didn't want to give him any quarter. He felt like being a little childish, after all … there was one inside him!

The twins settled with him, followed by Dean as Hope helped move some boxes into another storage area. Holds. They are called holds. Ianto had chosen the hold furthest from the cockpit, closing himself to Jack as he tried to calm down and ignore the urge to snarl.

"What about the perception filter thing" Alli asked "Any chance we can swipe that when we go?"

Jack frowned "Maybe … gotta look at it to see if I recognise the make and model. Some I do, some I can't master … depends on the race that built it."

"You gonna talk to Ianto?" Kris asked as he leaned into the conversation "He seems prickly."

"Ianto has to remember that I am just a man, a busy one trying my damnedest to make things work and if he stops and looks at this from my point of view he might calm the hell down!" Jack replied, "right now, I have to get this bitch off the ground if we have any chance of getting topside without our own go at the defence systems."

Kris nodded then headed to the hold where Ianto was lying in a silent fester. He settled on the floor next to the huge creature "Hey."

Ianto's eyeball rolled to glare at him then he grunted.

"You know … Jack really didn't realise you would panic" Kris said gently "He was frantic, then relieved and then focused. Like a good soldier, he focused on the now. The job. You must know him to know his ways, shit I've barely met the man and see he is a blinkered kind of guy … me and Alli case in point"

Ianto grunted again, shifting in the bedding to get more comfortable.

"How long does this usually last?" Kris asked.

"Until Daddy crawls or brings flowers or something" Tum said helpfully.

Kris snorted with mirth then said gently "I meant… how long does this form last."

The twins appeared from the bedding to stare at him, their hair wild and their fair skin so pale it was almost translucent in the artificial lights. They looked like china dolls.

"He means …how long can I be this way" Ianto clarified and the heads disappeared again "They thought … you meant how long will I live. Touchy subject."

"Ah. Sorry twinnies. No, I meant … how long before he can be human form again" Kris smiled.

"How long is a piece of string?" Ianto asked.

"so… to punish him you will stay this way?"

"No" Ianto was annoyed now, moving to settle for sleep "I cannot flick it on and off like a switch when injured. The special nanites and … other… in me needs time. Power. It expends energy to transform. My body needs that energy to heal right now. The vessel is less important than the thing it carries."

"The baby."

Ianto sighed as he closed his eyes signalling an end to the conversation.

"Oh well. Que sera sera" Kris shrugged, rising to move away.

.

.

.

.

Jack took a deep breath and flicked some switches, the engine starting and the rumble was loud deep and throaty. The sort of hum that you can feel in your very bones. Jack listened to it as he let the breath out, noting the change in pitch that told him the engines were hot and he took another breath as he told her to rise.

She rose.

There was a cheer from all who stood with him, the screens showing the world dropping away as they cleared the hole … well… sort of … there may have been some ripping and tearing as Jack grimaced and hoped the fuselage cound stand it, then they were out.

"Will that affect flight?" Alli whispered to him.

"She's not space worthy anyway, why she was left behind. A few scrapes will not affect her planetary movements. No. She can still move about within the atmo." Jack replied vacantly flicking more switches that changed the tone to a soft purr. "There she is."

Kris looked at Jack, seeing the glee in his face as he piloted the vessel and saw the man he once was. A captain. A real one, not some title. A man to follow into battle. He found himself grinning at him.

Jack looked back and grinned too "wanna see how fast she will go?"

"Really?" Kris said, leaning forward "Like … how?"

"fast enough to wipe the red right off you!" Jack leered and Kris started to laugh.

Cheeky beggar!

In the hold Ianto felt a warmth within as his pup felt his father's joy. It spread and Ianto closed his eyes, sighing softly as he admitted the pup was right.

Jack did feel like pure life.

.

.

.

.

Although I personally write 'Ce sera sera' I shall change from the French version to the Spanish 'Que sera sera' in recognition of those who do refer it.


	107. Home

Jack had pushed her out, the engines now a low growl as she sped along the airway, the land below a blur as Jack gleefully took them home within minutes, the Dome making him slow to quarter impulse from the ten he has requested. Not even her fastest speed but he didn't want to push her. A keeper this one!

The laughter around him was enough, especially the soft chuffing in the back of his mind that he knew so well. Ianto was giving in to the pup's glee and sharing the relief.

He set the vessel down in a field outside the Dome, no way to request the Dome's collapse while inside and they began to race for the ramp, shouting as they announced their return with people running from the lowered Dome to greet them.

Jack went to the hold and stood looking at his mate who was glaring back, still angry. No longer at thermonuclear event level angry but more the 'run you over a few times then back up' angry.

"Ianto." Jack sat and rubbed his face.

"Go, Pip looks for you two" Ianto said softly, the twins erupting form his pelt to run for freedom and their siblings, leaving the two men alone. Ianto shifted to a sitting position and he looked apprehensively at his mate.

"Holdfast" Jack tried again, this time rising to stand so they were eye to eye "I know I fucked up here. It was not my intent. You know that, right? I… I had so many plates spinning … it didn't occur to me that the loss of contact would alarm you and … of course it did. Our children on board, Christ. Billy stowed away, Dean and Hope … I know you felt the alarm of our two pups as the chopper went down, mine as well and … I know now the sudden silence was deafening for you but for me … there was so much sound and interference I could only try to buffer and fix. I did not realize at first, then simply moved into Captain mode."

Ianto let him think as he lifted his paw to inspect it, the injury still there but the pain a dull throb now. He had to get to Shangri-La he felt the peace and comfort there would help not only him but the pup within who seemed to be growling in a low tone he had never heard from an unborn before.

It was slightly unnerving.

"Interrupting?" Owen supposed as he stomped into the hold "Good. You two need to get your heads out of your arses for a sec. Pip is giving a little tantrum out there, Rosie not far off. Come on, they missed you."

Jack turned to face him and nodded. "Yes, thank you Owen. We were just…."

"Glaring and smoldering and shit, yeah I know" Owen muttered more to himself than them, reaching out to touch Ianto's stomach "How's this little one, hmmmm?"

"He loved the feeling of flight" Ianto finally spoke, soft and sad "His Daddy's excitement made him feel joy."

"Yeah?" Owen said as he placed his stethoscope to the bump and listened, his eyes closing as he counted the heartbeats "I see. A bit excited still. He did like that. God, he's a biggun."

"I want to move" Ianto warned then he stood clumsily on the three paws he could use, the fourth tucking into his pelt so the babies would not see his pain that he was still shielding. He started an awkward shuffle for the doors.

"Let me help" Jack asked "Lean against me for stability at least?"

Ianto glared, then nodded knowing Jack was right. This time. They made it to the ramp and the cheering started, the village clapping and crowing as Jack looked out with surprise, then waved.

"What a beauty!" Marley called out as she clutched her bump "You really did a trick this time Dad!"

Jack grinned.

"Tadda? You hurt?" Pip called and the place went quiet.

"Just my paw little man" the rumbled reply seemed to comfort the child who nodded with that old man cant of his head to tell him he knew he was hurting inside too. Damn, Poppy.

Once down the ramp people moved to touch Ianto, croon and offer help to get him below. Jack called out "Can someone get the Hover? We can move him best in that, get him to Shangri-La for some rest."

"Oh darling, your poor limb" Francine sighed "We were all enjoying ourselves so much, I should have come back to be with you, not crowing with the rest of them."

"Don't' be silly" Ianto scolded softly "You were part of the team. Your place was with them, taking your reward. This was not your fault, I do not blame you."

"No. you blame him" she growled.

"Yes. And I know some think me unfair, too harsh … but I cannot help it. He knows me, knows the strength of our bond and the pain of it's release. Of all the things he had to remember in that moment after impact … why was one of them not me?" Ianto asked "I don't care if some think it selfish of me or childish to sulk. I was dying a thousand deaths trying to get to the bodies of my fallen."

"Oh darling … you both miss-stepped here" she counseled gently patting his arm "in a moment of panic, you both made a wrong decision in the end, didn't you. Maybe it's not a case of who was wrong ... it's a case of how to fix the fall out?"

Ianto nodded knowing she was right.

There was defiantly fall out as he watched Pip looking after Jack who was running to greet the Hover. Little hands on his hips in obvious anger.

Looks like someone else wanted a word too.


	108. soon

It had been several days since landing and Ianto was at least finding peace at Shangri-La, the pups with him comforting as well. Jack came home each night and snuggled into Ianto's fur, singing to the unborn as he always did but it was a strange feeling within Ianto, to still be Wolfling form and unable to be held properly. Of course, his self-righteousness meant he could not articulate this so as Jack got comfort Ianto felt little.

Day three. Jack came home late in the afternoon with Abner in tow, the man wanting to see Ianto and check for himself that he was OK.

"Still a wolf?" he asked with surprise as he settled in a chair.

Ianto let his paw rest in front of him, "Still pain. To transform would be agony and the unborn would feel it as well. I can withstand this if it's comforting him."

"This has to be the longest you've held it since I've known you" Abner frowned "And I don't know … is it normal to hold it for long periods while preggers?"

"No" Jack answered "Ianto has never held the form for lengths of time past need, and when preggers he has tried not to transform at all, minimal change. He's never held it this long while in pup, not while out of pup either. We're coming up a week."

For some reason this pissed Ianto off. Jack speaking for him like he was too feeble and then pointing out this fact like it was somehow some sort of deliberate thing he was doing. He knew he was frowning, then Abner made a small noise "What's that?"

Jack looked at Ianto "Are you … growling?"

"No!" Ianto frowned, listening as well, then his eyes widened as they realised the sound was coming from inside Ianto.

"OK, how the hell can it even do that!" Abner spluttered "It's not breathing yet, how can it make a noise?"

"HE is not an it" Ianto bristled, "Stop referring to him like that! And his doesn't need air to think, it's a psychic growl so strong you can hear it too!"

"He" Abner repeated, rubbing his face, "Sorry little guy. It's just … this is a world of firsts out here."

The noise faded away and Ianto made a noise, shifting in the bed as heartburn started to push its way into his chest. "Stop it, your anger is making me feel ill."

"Are you OK?" Jack rose with worry, reaching out butt Ianto rolled away with annoyance, not wanting his comfort now. His anger more intense than his hurt.

"Daddy. The pupper is angry with you, you are making it worse" Rosie said softly from inside Ianto's pelt, her little face peering out.

"That's another thing, when did your fur get so damned long? It's never been like this, at least a foot long!" Abner reached out and plucked some up "Make that two. Wow!"

"I feel the cold" Ianto said in a small voice as he settled some more and Jack rose to bank up the fire, muttering that he could have done so sooner if someone said so since the bond was closed off. "Don't talk to me in that muttering voice like a parental! I'm your mate .. well … maybe not your equal. Seems these days I am just some baby making fool."

Jack sighed, his shoulder slumping and Ianto caught up to his grumping "Oh Cariad. I'm sorry, I don't know where that statement even came from. It's like I am in some sort of internal battle and I can't …no. no, surely not."

Jack wached as Ianto sat up, exposing the huge belly and he was looking down at himself "Ianto? What's wrong?"

"The pup. It's him. He's doing this. He's influencing me because he's in a snit about something …. You. Misses you when you are out working. Thinks you are abandoning him, he's making me so angry all the time. Awwwwww, he loves his Daddy so much and hates the time apart. Silly little pup, why not just say that!"

Jack smiled as he knelt and let his arms slide around the huge bump "Awwwww, little beast. Daddy loves you to the moon and back, and all the black in-between … yes I do. Yes I do!"

The pain seemed to ease and Ianto took a deep breath then nodded "The heartburn is easing. Damn. So strong, he's already so strong he can influence me."

"So all this anger …." Jack frowned.

"Not totally me. I admit to being annoyed but … I always am at this point in a pregnancy. We both know I hate inaction but these spikes of hatred, anger and lathing … it's not me it's him" Ianto sighed.

"Loathing?" Abner repeated.

"He loathes silence. Seems to crave interaction. Happiest when Jack is singing to him, or the pups are playing and making noise around him. He seeks their companionship, even now. Pack." Ianto nodded.

"Well …. We need to keep that in mind, maybe have Marley sit with you since she is also about ready to pop. Pip has been a wonderful help to her, really loves her ya know." Abner smiled "Weird though. She was preggers before you and you will likely pop at the same time if not before."

"I know … my pregnancies are sped up, more like a dog or a wolf I think … I don't know. Maybe because my life source is so strong, Jack is a power house too … our pups don't' need as long to cook."

"Well, he's likely to come out with bloody dreads and a moustache if you are still in this form" Abner laughed and Ianto smiled at the thought of a pup with long hair.

The pup within shifted and smiled when he felt the joy in the bond as he was thought of by his Dam.

Soon.


	109. touchy last days of waiting

Ianto was uncomfortable, moving to the hot pools for some comfort in his final days of pregnancy. Still unable to transform … yes he had tried covertly a few times … he took a large area near the back so others could still come and go while he was submerged. The pup was unsure as he liked the hot water, but not the muted sound and Ianto wound up in a strange contorted seated sort of laying position so the bump was partially above water enough for a little ear to be pressed against the thin skin between him and the outside world.

He loved all the voices, Francine and Marley firm favourites. Francine now entering the room to talk to Fay and Bonnie.

"Well … she is a little queen" Francine was saying happily as she slid into the water "I've never seen Kev so happy. Of course … Martha is wise to give it a day or so before deciding on a name as her little sweetling looks so …well… don't tell her but … smooshed. Did you see that face?"

Ianto gaped.

The sisters had obviously gone within a short time of one another and had their newborns. He had not even been told when usually he would have been there to welcome the newling to the pack. For some reason this filled him not only with hurt but with anger. Another had birthed a day earlier, he had not been told either, not until Marley had told him later that day.

He was pregnant, not fucking infirm. Because he was still in Wolfling form thy were treating him differently, he could see this clearly as three talked and laughed with one another, not one of them talking directly to him or trying to include him in their gushing.

Of course, a normal Ianto would join in, they would not even realise they hadn't but this one was influenced by a confused little pup who was also annoyed that he was missing out on something that was important.

Jack, poor man, chose this moment to enter the pools "Hello Ladies! Looking fine! Ianto."

Ianto looked at him with undisguised annoyance. Oh? So … he doesn't look fine too? Laying here like a beached fucking whale? Hmmmm?

Jack looked at him in a strange way as even with the closed bond he caught a wave of anger.

Ianto sighed, rising to get out, his fur sticking to him and Jack made that usually fatal mistake of a Harkness "Gods, you look huge!"

Ianto froze.

Everyone else did as well, gaping at him as he caught up to himself and groaned softly, Ianto starting to dry himself. "I didn't'mean it like that, it's just … even the twins didn't grow that fast. Come on, Pip was hoping we could have cuddles this afternoon."

"Pip is with Kris, going to do some painting he says" Ianto snapped, "And I am going to leave if this is just going to be another case you you letting me know I am not caring for our pups enough with my fat arse doing nothing!"

"Wait… we've not even talked names!" Jack complained, "We were gonna talk about that!"

Ianto looked at him, still dripping on the rocks. "He is still deciding. He likes Shadow or Phantom. So am still trying to explain that these are not …. Usual names for children."

"Shadow. Really? Phantom? What sort of names are those? I was sort of thinking … Jackson? Javic even? Might be nice if one of my sons carried my name" Jack sulked now, the pup controlling him as it found him through the thin sliver of bond still attached.

"What? You want to name him after you? You don't think your OTHER sons might get a little pissed that you want to call your third son after you? Hmmmm?" Ianto was bristling now "And if you REALLY want to gush over a perfect little one go find one of the new babies I have not even been allowed to meet yet. Not even been told have arrived!"

Ianto stormed off, now almost apoplexic with anger. He didn't know why the pup was thinking these things, wanting these things. Why he was acting differently and most importantly … why he was the reason Ianto had been unable to transform to human form like he wanted to.

This one was just … different.


	110. shadow

He found himself wandering from the pools to Crystal, where he settled in the cave with a rage he could not describe let alone control. It was here that first twinges began and he realised his pup wanted out.

Now.

He grunted with shock as the usual birthing pains were not coming, instead it felt like the child was tearing his way out. Gods. Ianto grunted and tried to breathe as wave after wave of intense pain washed over him.

No time for Owen.

No time for the peaceful, loving birth of others. Nope. Shadow had decided. And he was coming out to face the world. Ready or not.

Ianto lay back in the blankets in the corner and felt the strangeness of the pup emerging, the tearing of his body not as painful or as frightening as it probably should have been. His skin split, blood flowed and the pup forced its way into the world, the muzzle and jaws first, teeth already formed as it snapped and struggled, slithering from the hole it had made to fall to the soft blankets Ianto had laid on.

As Ianto lay convulsing the pup opened the brilliant blue eyes of a Wolfling and blinked, looking around with interest at this strange new development, then to his Dam who gave a shuddering gasp, then was still.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto came back to himself in human form. Naked and to his immense relief he was whole. In transforming, he had healed himself from the pup's tearing. The magic still worked, thank the gods.

THE PUP

Ianto sat up and looked around, rising to his feet as he searched for the pup, thinking clothing that flowed over his skin into black cloth.

"Shadow?"

_**Over here** _

Ianto turned to see something that stopped his heart for a moment, made his stomach churn as he sank to his knees as the pup approached him on its belly, the four limbs had claws, the black fur covering its body made it look like a wolf, a grotesque Wolfling.

Not human.

Gods.

"My darling" Ianto crooned "Look at you. So fierce and strong. Come to Taddy."

The little creature rose to wobble to him, relieved his Dam accepted him and Ianto scooped him up, overcome with love as he snuggled into his pups' soft fur. Latching on, the little one drank as Ianto whispered "Lovely. So perfect and handsome. Look at this fur, so perfect."

The bond had opened with Ianto's awakening and Jack ran into the cavern to search for his child, falling to his knees and reaching out as he expected a little baby to be relinquished. The little puppy was a surprise, a less than welcome one and Jack sat back on his heels to stare at the little black Wolfling that resembles a black Sidney silky or something. He blinked, then looked at Ianto "Is this a joke?"

Ianto was enraged, not needing his pup's help as he rose, scooping up their child "Come on Shadow. Daddy can go fuck himself!"

Jack blinked into space as his brain caught up, Wait. Wait! That's him? He's already transformed?"

Jack ran after him but Ianto was beyond angry, his clothes changing as he strode along, becoming a large cape not unlike Darth Vader without the mask, his face a severe though. As the pup was in his arms, it was hidden in the folds and to someone looking at Ianto it may have appeared like he was still pregnant.

Ianto didn't think about it, stomping out into the village, then out of the Dome to head for those who might understand and comfort but the Mara were conspicuous in their absence. Little shits.

Ianto found himself on a ridge, looking over the valley beyond with no idea how he had got there. Then he felt something brush his hip and he turned to find one of the huge wolves standing there looking out over the valley as well. Below them some pups were roughhousing as the wolf pack moved about, playful and content in the spring warmth.

Ianto sighed. He settled on the ground and opened the cape so the old mother could look at his child and her love was clear as she nuzzled the small pup, his joy also clear as someone finally showed delight in his arrival.

The old mother yipped and others came, sniffed and touched noses to welcome the pup to the world and Shadow lifted his head with pleasure as the sun lit his fur, the thing he had wanted finally happening.

Shadow scented the world around him.

He was born.


	111. high horses

Ianto didn't know how much time passed and the first indication of it having been longer than he had thought was a small hand against his back and he turned his head to find Pip standing there looking down at the sleeping pup in his arms.

"Hello dumpling" Ianto smiled happily, letting Pip examine the pup with his hands, the delight in his face as he felt his sibling's fur.

"Soft"

"Yes, it is" Ianto agreed, then looked around "Where's your father?"

"I don't know" Pip snorted, sitting now to lie against the pup, his face in the fur.

"Pip? Did you come with daddy?" Ianto asked for clarification and the little man snorted again. "Pippy? Does Dadda know you ….shit. Did you walk all this way on your own?"

"Don't be silly" Hope said as she appeared in Wolfling form with some wolf cubs, "I am with him."

"And Daddy knows" Ianto relaxed.

She looked at him like he was thick and Ianto groaned as he rose, "Come on. Home!"

Pip looked at his sister with triumph. She didn't believe him when he said he knew how to make Tadda come back, joke's on her. Ianto walked back to find Jack frantically searching for them, his relief raw as he grabbed for Ianto …no… for the pup.

"Let me look" he demanded, moving back to look at the little one who was blinking awake from the sudden snatch from his dam's arms. Ianto sighed. Jack looked at him with a frown "you didn't give me a chance. Christ. You didn't warn me, how the hell was I to know … they all come out as babies. I've not seen one come out in Wolfling form before. So fucking sue me!"

"Language that man!" Pip scolded, stomping over to look at his daddy "Bubba is still new!"

"Yes son" Jack settled on a rock, the baby now looking back at him.

"I was hurting" Ianto pouted, "I did not need your lack of support. You've not even asked if I'm OK."

"Lack of … how about some bloody slack here? Ianto, I've been working around the bloody clock to get things done so I would have the time off for the newling. That recon was not what I would call epic, the effort there was I will say that but … I got up a bloody ship! See that shiny silver thing over there? Hovering a centimetre off the ground? I got that. I did that. If we are attacked or in danger I can whisk us to a secondary place … we can start to actually ship lumber and supplies TO a second place up in the caves near your bloody wolves."

Ianto frowned, "what do you mean?"

"There is a caving system linked to our tunnels. How the wolves get in, too high for Zs to reach. We could set up some settlements there in case of a sudden need to evacuate. In winter, we can shut them down and bring everyone into the Stronghold." Jack sighed "You've missed meetings. Not your fault, heavy with pup … a little trickster at that."

Ianto slumped against the rock, looking down at the pup "I don't know. What will people say?"

"Well ...I know Martha will say thanks for taking the heat off her little … well … child." Jack grimaced "Still trying to decide the terms … I think that should be Martha's call, her child, she needs to be comfortable with the words people use."

A whole new language" Ianto agreed "Yes. Shadow will definitely take attention from a hermaphrodite."

Jack looked up and called softy "Come on Frank. Come meet Shadow then."

Frank slunk closer, Dean with him as the twins hung back with the girls. For some reason, they felt it right Frank and Dean welcome this one, his 'difference' being special. He would need his protectors until he was big enough to protect them instead.

Frank crooned, stroking the long fur with wonder, and then Francine walked past, glancing at the family, stopping and backing up. "Whatcha got there?"

"This is Shadow" Jack said with open pride "Our son!"

She blinked, stared and then smiled "Awwww…. He's a pupper?"

"He is shy" Ianto defended "Wants to hide."

"Well … like his Taddy is he?" she gushed as she crouched to stoke the fur and a little eyeball opened to let her see the icy blue stare of the Wolfing pup. "Awwwww…. Aren't you perfectly sweet. Look at that … your Daddy's eyes and your Taddy's …well …hair?"

The pup considered and then closed the eyelid, setting into Jack's arms.

"He says hello" Pip said conversantly "and he wants you to know you smell nice. Did you just kill something?"

"Yes, we are busy butchering some cattle … oh. Blood?" she looked at Ianto who looked shocked, then he nodded.

"Yes. Shadow would like to taste it. I thought … milk? Yes? As well? You still need the iron? Oh" Ianto sighed, stroking the little head "Well … if we ask nicely Nana Francine might get you some in a little bottle but only for afters. OK? I wanted you to drink milk, the women were good enough to express enough for your arrival."

"I'll get a bottle of each" she assured Ianto as she rose to go get them and Ianto frowned as he looked at his new son.

He knew which bottle he wanted.


	112. titles and new things

The village was curious, more so when Ianto finally relented and allowed the pup onto the ground, his little legs stronger since the bottle of blood. He looked around and took a few tentative steps as everyone cooed with delight.

Ianto was relieved.

He then watched Martha and Tish approach with their babies in their arms, also drawn with the noise and excitement. Ianto felt annoyance as he was only now getting a look at the newlings and in a fit of childishness he waited to see if they would offer him a look instead of him asking. Tish was the first to hand the baby over "Kev wants to call her butterfly. I can't seem to convince him he's a nutta. It's looking like Fleur I think."

"I see" Ianto looked at the little one, so sweet. Her big brother stood close by with a look of pride, Kev letting his son cling to his trousers for stability as the little boy swung around him yelling at the dogs. Everyone laughed and finally Martha stepped forward to offer her own.

Ianto accepted the little one and looked down at the sweetest little face he had ever seen. Poor little mite, a lifetime of explanations and singularity. He knew how that felt. "And what name has been decided?"

"I liked Sam but Andy and Mickey are still arguing over it. Andy likes Denver and Mickey wants Bough, I have no idea why."

"Well … maybe you need to think about what bub might want. I mean … when will it be the right age for bub to choose a gender? Are you going to choose one? Let bub be both?" Ianto asked without looking up from the small sweet face "Maybe if you choose a generic first name and make the second names one of each? Bough as in maybe… leaf? So … leaf can be a boy or girl. Then Samantha and Denver as the middle names? Then when Leaf is old enough Leaf can choose one of the second names or something? I mean … who knows. Might even have an entirely different name by then, the way this place is the kids will probably choose a nickname for them by then."

"Leaf" Martha repeated, turning to look at the two men who nodded in agreement with obvious relief at a solution they all liked.

"Samantha and Denver … you know … even Sammy or something … I like that. Ianto's right, might even want a totally different name," Andy agreed "I like it. Leaf. Changing with the seasons."

"Sweet" Ianto smiled "So lovely. What a precious little jewel. Aren't you darling."

"We've decided on Hr for him or her and hiss for his or hers." Martha said as she sat "Leaf. Leaf has Hr jeans from Hiss drawer … no. Still sounds weird."

Jack nodded "Some people choose to use the gender-neutral pronouns "ze/hir/hirs" (pronounced "zee/here/heres") in my time."

"Ze" Martha repeated "I think … yes. I like that."

"After all, Ze is not the first nor will Ze be the last with this dilemma" Ianto agreed softly "Gender assignment is something done at birth, not with the consent of the child. Maybe a freer approach will encourage children to explain themselves and enable them to be more comfortable in their own skin."

"Or fur" Dean said as he pointed at the pup, "I think Shadow is pretty. I like that fur, can he sleep with me? Frank wants a cuddle."

"I guess…" Ianto watched as Frank scooped up the little pup and scuttled off, Dean in hot pursuit calling after him that he needed to remember to share.

"Just like that. Another is assimilated into the collective" Ianto sighed.

"Will he turn into a little baby soon?" Blossom asked.

One of the other kids poked her and hissed "He _is_ a baby ya Muppet."

With giggles the kids took off after Dean and Frank for another look as Ianto felt something inside relax and let go. The pup had been scared too. He had felt it, known he was different and was prepared for some form of rejection.

Ianto hoped he would never know that level of despair… all his babies, may they never knew the pain of being a singular.

Jack reached out and took Ianto's hand in a comforting squeeze only to have Ianto yank it back with annoyance as he still had not totally forgiven him yet. Jack knew some of it was hormones, Ianto adjusting especially after dying to let the pup be born. He wished he had been there, could have comforted him and … well. If wishes were horses then beggars would ride.

He watched Ianto rise and stalk off, no doubt to go find Tosh and have a whinge with her about the state of the world around them. After considering this Jack rose and went in search of Boomer.

Kris watched the entire thing with silent distress, the twins clinging to him as they watched as well then their two faces turned up to look at him "We are us. Pupper is a dogga and Leaf is a Ze?"

"We are all us" Kris said gently as he crouched to discuss this with them, something their parentals should be doing "I am Kris, also called Red. Also called Viking. Lots of things. I am still me. You are the twins but still Autumn and Auburn. Two, but one. Same but different. He and she."

"Together we are one, we are boy and girl like Leaf" Burn said with a frown forming "We want to be referred to the same since we are one!"

Kris blinked then nodded "Good for you! Both of you. All of you."

The twins nodded, then calmly wandered away hand in hand.

Kris shook his head as he saw many talks ahead between the Littles as they come to terms with his strange new world.


	113. knocking on heaven's door

Jack was fussing in his spaceship, others with him exploring with glee. Ianto knew it was childish but he didn't go with, instead calling his pups with him to Shangri-La. Hope helped the twins make a little tent in the back yard, the breeze warm and soothing as they all would up there cuddled in and Ianto was pleased to see Shadow firmly in Frank's arms with a loving embrace from Dean on the other side.

He had gone to make some sandwiches for when they woke, then settled on a wooden seat with one foot tucker under himself and the other in the soft grass to watch the trees sway. It was soothing. After a while he felt a weight on his bare foot and he knew without looking down it was Mara.

"Well … long time no see" he said gently "started to think you had forsaken us."

"Never" the little thing chuckled, swinging up to sit next to him, also watching the trees "We are here."

"But not there when I needed you?"

"Ah"

Ianto waited as the thing fiddled with a blade of grass, fashioning it into a little woven flower that it placed behind it's wizened ear. He waited. Then … finally it said "Well. We could not be."

"Why not?"

"We promised"

Ianto looked over at the creature "Promised whom may I ask?"

"Her."

Ianto stared at it long and hard now, his mind whirring then he asked "But why. What did she gain by my pain? My despair? Look at my pup, look at what it has done. Can he even transform? Is he stuck? Too long in Wolfling form while carrying him, this is all my fault!"

"No. She wanted us to let it be" the Mara nodded calmly "It was not our place or time. It was hers."

"Hers. Bad Wolf?"

Instead of replying the Mara rose and jumped from the seat, skipping into the tent to look at the children as they slept and Ianto felt that anger bubbling away at the stupidity of the conversation. He was no further along in his understanding of why they would not help him, why she wanted him to suffer. I didn't make sense.

"It was not about you" Pip suddenly made him jump, the little man standing there as naked as the day he was born … both times. "It was about Shadow. Don't you see? This is something that happened because it was time for it to. They had no place in something predestined like that."

It was eerie to hear his poppy's voice coming from the little toddler but in a weird sort of way comforting as well to know he was there. Ianto sighed.

"You do so much of that people think you have bad lungs" Pip warned with a mischievous glint in his eyes, chuckling to himself as he wandered off into the long grass swinging his ever present stick.

"Cheeky" Ianto called after him, smiling as Rosie ventured from the tent to sit next to him on the seat.

"Tadda?"

"Yes my little gift from the gods?"

"The twins are weird. Pip is weird. Hope is weird and Shadow is definitely weird" she counted things off like it was no big deal, then added "And Dean has Frank so they are both weird too!"

Ianto regarded her little face seeing something there that melted his heart and he smiled "And you eat pizza with a fork like uncle Owie ya weirdo."

She considered.

"And … and you wear that orange scarf with the pink skirt and green top. That's so weird I wonder if you have brain damage from being grown by Dadda" Ianto added.

As he thought. She lit up as she saw that she was weird too. Little sweetheart wanted to fit into the weirdoes. Wanted to be pack. Poor little prefect one, seeing that she was so damned lovely.

"In fact … I am sad to say I am the only one who is NOT weird" Ianto sighed, rising to fall into Wolfling form as he started to chase Pip who squealed with glee as his little legs pumped in an effort to get away from him.

Rosie laughed with glee as she called after him "Ya weirdo!"

.

.

.

.

Jack felt the lightening of the bond, the laughter of his babies and 'saw' Rosie laughing as her blonde hair framed her face in those wisps that had escaped her ponytail.

He sat back from the console he had in pieces, the bits strewn about as Tosh muttered from deep within the workings of it, only her feet showing as she cursed in Japanese.

"Tosh, I gotta take a break from this. You OK to keep going with Billy here?" Jack asked as he rose and patted her rump, her laugher echoing as she called him a dirty old man.

He knew where he had to be, heading for Shangri-La, hoping he would be allowed in.

He would knock to be sure.


End file.
